The Wasteland Warrior book 2: The Rise of Arhome
by Raven Darthvana
Summary: Goes beyond the game to a new era of prosperity in the wasteland where the scavenger warrior faces her deadliest enemy- herself. Rated M for violence, language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sally blamed the Enclave for the deaths. She had been fighting them since their Captain Autumn had caused her father's death over three years earlier. He had tried to force her father to work for them but instead he had filled the control room of the purifier with deadly radiation to save the project from falling into the hands of the enemy. The Captain, ensconced in a radiation resistant duster, had escaped but her father hadn't. He still lay there since the radiation had never been vented and no one had entered the control room since. No one except Sally.

Just six months ago the Enclave had taken control of the purifier though they didn't have the activation code. It was damaged during the battle to regain control of it and she had been forced to activate the purifier prematurely to save the facility, and the project, from being destroyed by the building pressure. She had stepped into the radiation filled control room that had become her father's tomb and typed in the activation code she had held secret those past years. She had expected to join her father in his tomb for eternity. Instead, she had lived.

In the six months since the activation she had become obsessed with the Enclave. If it hadn't been for their attempted take- over of Project Purity, the activation would have happened in a much more controlled manner, and maybe the explosion wouldn't have claimed so many lives.

She had been angered even further when she came across an Enclave camp and cracked their computer. The soldiers had orders to test all wastelander's DNA before letting them have any of the purified water. If the person was found to have mutations they were flamed to death. No wonder the Enclave hated her! She had to be everything they worked against. Sally had become determined to eliminate their evil from the wasteland, whatever the cost to herself.

They were crouched on a small hill observing the Enclave encampment through field glasses. "Stay here", she told Hawk, putting away the glasses and taking up her rifle. It was one she had taken off an Enclave soldier months before.

"Not likely," he responded grimly, snapping his own helmet in place. The encampment was in an entirely open area so there wouldn't be any sneaking up on them. They moved quietly under cover of darkness to get as close as they could. Suddenly the alarm went up. Sally leapt to her feet and charged forward with a loud, vicious battle cry, as berserker as the big super mutant stampeding ahead of her, his mini-gun blazing.

The battle was short and vicious. All the soldiers were dead. Sally strolled among them, making sure none were still breathing. They bent to the task of stripping the dead and gathering salvage, although Sally seemed to be working more out of habit than inclination. It seemed to take longer than usual but finally all of the salvage had been gathered and sealed in locked containers to transport later.

Hawk was worried. Sally was moving sluggishly, and even with the aid of stimpaks, she didn't seem to be healing. Stimpaks held some healing properties but their main use was their ability to stop all pain. Sally wasn't feeling any pain. Suddenly she sat down. "I can't go any more, Hawk.", she said. "I'm so tired." Hawk wasn't in very good shape himself. Two of the soldiers had flamers and knew how to use them.

Hawk quickly knelt beside her. He helped her get her armor off so he could check her over. Burns ran down her arms and over her body. Even her armor couldn't stop a flamer. He was more concerned with the holes peppering her abdomen, the blood spreading out and dripping to the ground. They should be closing but instead her gut seemed to be larger than normal.

Something was really wrong, but it was beyond his abilities. Snatching out a blanket he wrapped her to keep her warm and gathered her up in his arms. She needed a doctor and the nearest one was in DC. It would take him at least all night and into the next day to reach the Citadel. He set out at a trot. A light snow began to flurry around them.

Hawk was spotted at the city's edge by a Brotherhood guard. He quickly sent word to the Citadel. The big super mutant was barely trudging in, struggling under the light weight. Burns and wounds covered their bodies. A cart was quickly obtained to haul in the big guy who couldn't go any further.

The surgery was crowded as Dr. Bening worked on Sally, trying to find the reason she wasn't healing as before. He finally found a damaged artery that had stopped healing so that blood was leaking out. Although she appeared fully human Sally had undergone several mutations that left her able to use radiation and blood to heal herself, but now she had run out of resources, and she was running out of blood as it leaked into her abdomen. He cleaned out the blood, fixed the artery, and watched. He didn't see any more leaks. He closed her back up and adjusted her blood bags and IV radiation. She didn't exhibit the rapid breathing or accelerated heart rate of the regeneration cycle she had undergone after the explosion that had cleaned the waters of radiation.

Sally, Hawk and the Elder's daughter Sarah were the only known survivors of the explosion that had occurred when Sally had typed in the activation code to the water purifier. Now clean water ran in the Potomac, but Sally had lost her father to the project, and her lover, Captain Jack Lelland of the trading vessel Tradewind, was missing, leaving her consumed with pain and anger.

While Dr. Bening worked on Sally an assistant was evaluating Hawk, who was less severely wounded, and tending to his care. The big super mutant had started healing as soon as he was given the proper resources. They hadn't had to operate on him since he hadn't suffered a bleeder. He hadn't entered a regeneration cycle either.

Dr. Bening wondered if that had just been an effect of the GECK radiation that had radiated out from the activation. All three of the survivors had been in a coma and exhibited cycles of rapid heart rate, accelerated breathing, and high fevers. Hawk had wakened after only a week and Sally a week later. Sarah had quit cycling and her vital signs were stable but she still remained comatose. Dr. Bening had no way of knowing if the crew of the Tradewind, which had been caught downstream in the explosion, had shown the same symptoms. The ship had sailed out of the Potomac to the sea and hadn't returned on its regular schedule.

Hawk was now resting on the big bed that had been brought in for him after the explosion at the purifier. As soon as Sally was stabilized she was brought in and put on a bed beside his, so an aide could monitor their condition and keep the radiation adjusted until their healing was completed.

It had taken over 2 weeks before Sally had regained consciousness, as the doctor had kept her sedated. Hawk had been bedridden as long, the burns taking longer to heal than most wounds.

Hawk had finally healed enough to get up to take a shower. Sally was big on hygiene and he didn't want her to wake to the smell of sweating super mutant. With the water running he didn't hear her call out to David as she roused from her coma.

She had been up and about for almost a week, and now she was restless. The Brotherhood expended a lot of resources on these two, keeping them alive, but they had made a deal with them. As long as Dr. Bening was able to record their sessions and keep samples for research, the Brotherhood would foot the bill for their treatments.

It had been a month since the explosion and the Tradewind hadn't returned. It would soon be winter and the river would freeze over. She held little hope the Tradewind crew had not been affected or they would have returned by now. If they didn't come soon, they wouldn't be able to make another round trip before winter set in. She couldn't sit around here worrying, she would go crazy.

As Hawk came out of the shower he found her studying her limited wardrobe of battle armor. "We're going out scavenging?", he asked hopefully, though he was sure of the answer. "I'm going hunting.", she said coldly, tossing a suit on the bed. "This one'll do."

Hawk opened his wardrobe and took out the armor that had been repaired by the Brotherhood craftsman. The last one he had worn was completely ruined and he had ordered a new one, but it wouldn't be ready for at least another week. "We're going hunting.", he said firmly. She didn't respond.

The young paladin stopped them before they could leave the base. The Elder wanted to see them. Sally looked at Hawk, then agreed. She would see what he wanted. If it involved killing Enclave she was all set to go. Anything else and he could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elder Lyons looked up from his desk as the partners entered. He looked from Sally to Hawk, then said, "I hear you have a vendetta going against the Enclave. This should be just what you're looking for." "I'm listening.", Sally said coldly.

"Since you destroyed their northwest base at Raven Rock and we defeated them at the Memorial we thought the Enclave were scattered and in disarray. It seems we were in error. Somehow they're communicating with each other and reorganizing their forces. We have info they have a communication depot in the southwest near the old car tunnel. Paladin Tristan is taking a force down there to try to take the garrison and he's asked for you. It seems he was impressed with your actions at the Memorial. You are a member of the Brotherhood now, even if just an honorary one. If you do this you'll have to take orders from Paladin Tristan. Can you do that?"

Sally eyed him coolly. "I had no problem taking orders from Sarah and I'll do whatever the Paladin wants of me. When do we leave?"

"We couldn't wait to see if you were going to recover so he went on ahead with Liberty Prime. You'll have to meet them at the old car tunnel."

Sally glanced at Hawk who nodded at her. "We'll leave right away, sir.", she said.

They made the trip to the car tunnel in record time for Sally. Intent on her goal, for once she didn't allow anything to distract her. They ran into a band of Mercs around Robcorp but she didn't mess around trying to be safe. She plowed into them like a berserker, screaming and firing. She took only enough time to search them for usable items or the contract they usually carried with her name on it. She collected them. Other than that she just kept moving, running from wildlife or allowing Hawk to deal with them while she trotted on. He had no trouble catching up.

It took over a day to reach the tunnel. The weather had held, with just a smattering of snow falling lightly over the landscape. The light wind was cold and energizing. Gray clouds scuttled across a leaden sky, matching Sally's mood with its cold dreariness.

Paladin Tristan was preparing for the attack when she arrived. "You can have 8 hours to catch some sleep. We've nearly finished preparations.", he said. "We're going in at 06:00." Sally and Hawk flung themselves on mattresses. They had no trouble sleeping anywhere.

It was barley light when they set out behind the gigantic thirty foot tall robot Liberty Prime. The brotherhood had managed to repair the prewar machine and it was functioning well. It was following its programming to destroy the Red Army, which in its new programming had become the Enclave. It now tromped forward, taking out a force field, Enclave defenses and soldiers. Sally was careful to stay out of its way as she ploughed forward with the rest.

The storm moved in as they approached the communications center. The wind picked up and snow began to fall in earnest. The soldiers moved forward, the sensors in there suits helping cut through the storm.

The robot breached all defenses and reached the building housing the communication center. It drew back a huge arm and slammed a hole into the side of the building, built high up into the side of the mountain. Suddenly a blast from the sky hit the robot, blowing it into several pieces. Sally and the men hurried up a path and into the hole in the buildings side.

Palidan Tristan was ahead of her. "I don't know what happened out there, but Liberty Prime's gone. You've got to get in there, Sally. Find that communication link.", he said. "What exactly am I looking for?", she asked. "I don't know, but I expect you'll know when you find it. We'll provide cover as best we can but it's going to be up to you." "I understand.", Sally said. "Come on Hawk."

They headed into the building along with the soldiers. It wasn't long before they had outpaced the soldiers, but not without taking several hits. Sally was ploughing forward, flinging grenades, firing a flamer with precise glee. She wasn't hiding or trying to protect herself. Hawk stormed with her.

They fought their way up several floors, through several rooms, always in the lead. The Brotherhood was busy protecting their flank and cleaning out the remaining soldiers. Finally they came to an obvious control center. Sally approached it more cautiously. She wasn't afraid of getting hit, but if what they wanted was in there she didn't want to risk it getting damaged. Grenades were out of the question.

Hawk held back, watching behind them, as Sally peered around the door and took stock of the room. There were only 2 soldiers in the room but they were on alert and heavily armed. She pulled out her most powerful weapon, the tri-beam laser rifle. They weren't aware she was there yet. She could only take out one before the other would be on her. She motioned to Hawk and signaled him which soldier to take. At her silent command they blasted into the room. Sally took a volley before her man went down. Hawk was luckier.

Sally limped forward and examined the control panel. It would take several tries to hack into the control computer. She leaned over it and addressed Hawk. "There has to be another way out of here. Can you find it while I do this?" "You're hurt pretty bad.", he said. "you'd better get a stimpack." "I know, help me get them out of my pack."

Hawk pulled two stimpacks from her pack. He injected her with one and then himself. "That's better.", she sighed. She turned to the terminal while Hawk went off. He came back 10 minutes later. "There's a stairwell over there that leads directly outside.", he said. "Good.", Sally replied. "I've found the codes but I can't break them. I downloaded them into my Pip-boy. I'm hit pretty bad ,Hawk. You've got to get me back to the Citadel. They need this information and you know what will happen if I die."

Her Pip-boy was programmed to her bio-signs. It could never be removed while she lived without destroying it except by a master programmer who knew all its codes. No such person existed to Sally's knowledge. The other thing was, if she died it would instantly clean all its memories and detach, to make it ready for the next user. All information would be lost.

Sally dropped her pack and heavy weapons belt. She kept only her combat rifle and the knife in its calf holster. Hawk shouldered his pack with as many supplies as he felt they would need. They went up the stairwell and out the door. The full force of a winter storm hit them as they exited the building.

They were on the other side of the mountain from the Brotherhood force. They couldn't afford to go back around the mountain, they didn't have the time or energy. Sally needed to get to the Citadel as quickly as possible, and there was nothing the field medics could do for her they hadn't already done themselves.

Not for the first time Sally wished the Machinist had managed to get a motorcycle running. She had told him she would give him 2000 caps when one worked, but so far he hadn't come through. A few trucks also looked to her like they could be made functional but so far no one seemed to be able to get one going. Maybe it was because what little fossil fuel had still been around before the war had burned up in the blasts and extensive fires. Only those machines capable of solar, nuclear or other forms of power still worked. Oh, well, someday.

They struggled off into the storm, Sally holding to Hawk for strength.

Dr. Bening wasn't surprised by the summons. Palidan Tristan had radioed in that the unit had made it through the garrison only to find that Sally and Hawk were gone. She had left her pack behind so they presumed they were headed for the Citadel. They would bring her belongings to the Citadel with them.

Hawk had appeared at the gate carrying a seriously injured Sally.

Hawk refused to allow Sally to be taken to the clinic. "No, she has to go to Rothschild first. The information in her Pip-boy has to be downloaded.", he insisted. "She needs to go to the clinic. She could die!", Dr Bening argued. "No.", Sally groaned. Hawk glared at him. "She's taken her limit of stimpacks. Anymore could kill her and if she dies all the information will be lost. A lot of men died there, Bening, she wouldn't want that to be for nothing. Now get out of my way." Dr. Bening hovered around her, doing what he could until the download was done, then hastened her to the clinic.

Sally was still unconscious. She hadn't needed operating on this time, she was found to be healing pretty well by the time Dr. Bening examined her, but she still didn't exhibit signs of what he had come to refer to as regeneration. He hung saline bags since she did seem dehydrated and artificial blood bags as she had lost a lot of blood. He was keeping her sedated mostly because he knew she wouldn't stay down until she had fully healed.

He knew her extraordinary healing capabilities had to do with the mutagenic agents she had been exposed to over the past years and had been apparent even before her exposure to the GECK radiation. It was probably the reason she had survived the GECK activation at such close range. This didn't make her any less interesting. Hawk too had the normal mutant reliance on radiation as a healing factor, just as ghouls did.

Sally was tired. They had been at the Citadel for almost three weeks and she just wanted to go home. Hawk chose her favorite weapons and meds and filled their packs. He helped her into hers when she didn't seem inclined to pick it up. She was so lethargic. They left the Citadel on a cold, still morning to make the 7 hour trek to home. It was on the north road into Megaton they ran across the Enclave camp.

Hawk was taking the lead with Sally dragging behind, hardly paying attention to her surroundings. They had used this road so often, it's very familiarity made it dangerous. Suddenly Hawk stopped, pulling out his field glasses. They weren't far past the Super Duper mart.

"What is it? ", Sally asked, looking around. " "I saw a light. Up there, on the road." Sally pulled out her sniper rifle and peered through the scope. "Enclave", she snarled. She lowered her rifle. Her eyes began to spark as she took quick breaths, her nostrils flaring. "Did you bring the missile launcher?", she asked. "Of course." Hawk unloaded the heavy hardware and handed it to her. Her smile was unpleasant as she took the weapon.

The battle didn't take long. After pounding the encampment with missiles it was fairly easy to rush in and take out the wounded soldiers. The scientist was already dead, having been killed in the first attack. Sally left Hawk to clean up the mess while she cracked into the computer. It was disappointing in that she didn't get any useful information.

The rest of the trip home had been uneventful. Hawk was now sitting at her little table going over the books. He glanced up when Sally came up with his dinner. "How long do you think it's going to take the Brotherhood to crack that code?", she asked. "It's already been a month. I expect the Enclave is digging in somewhere." Hawk shrugged. "It must be pretty complicated." She sighed. "How are we doing?", she asked.

"Not bad, we've got quite a bit put aside and we have a large inventory of salvage. We need to get some trades done and check with our clients. Several owe us a payment by now. We should check on that southern cave too, we haven't been there for a while. Once we're set we can get back to taking out Enclave. Maybe we can pick up some intel from some of them if you don't kill them all."

Sally frowned." I heard there's an encampment up in the mountains to the south. We should look for it." "Dammit, Sally, we'll run out of resources to hunt Enclave if we don't take care of business. What will you do then?" "Fine, one round of the wasteland. Shouldn't take us more than a week. And we ask about any encampments!". Hawk agreed. It was the best he was going to get. She wasn't ready to give up.

Hawk kept to his word. They only spent a week doing trading and business rounds, though he did get her to scavenge out a building they hadn't been in before. The ghouls inhabiting it hadn't had a chance, though Sally had taken more injuries than she needed to. Hawk was concerned about her continuing berserker tendencies. Sally was raring to go south as they had gotten a firm lead on the location of an Enclave camp.

It would soon be spring. Sally had noticed the warming days, though there were still times the snow fell. Small spring plants were pushing up through the desolate soil. It seemed there was more plant life than she had remembered from her first year. Maybe the wasteland was recovering.

They had been travelling through the southern mountains for nearly a week with little to show for their efforts. A few ramshackle cabins had provided some items and some canned foods, though they mostly ate what they could kill or gather. There were some good pickings even this early in the spring if you knew where to look.

It was after noon before they came across the first sign. Following the trail they located the camp on the next mountain. It was a large camp, with a lot of soldiers. Taking it head on would be suicide. Sally studied the camp through her field glasses. Anyone with any sense would bypass it. She put away the field glasses and settled down to wait. It wouldn't be dark for several hours.

The night was well advanced before Sally stood up. She opened her pack and took out all the frag mines and plasma mines she had. Leaving Hawk to watch her back she slipped toward the camp. Once she was close she pulled out a stealth boy and activated it. Moving like a shadow she slid through the camp, placing mines in front of tents and in paths, covering them lightly with soil or whatever debris offered, going still as a statue whenever a guard came within sight.

She exited the camp and returned to their post. She pulled on her pack and pulled out her favorite rifle. Hawk lifted the missile launcher. At her signal he fired, aiming to hit as many tents as possible. The camp erupted like an anthill. Soldiers streamed from tents. The explosions of missiles and mines were accompanied by the berserker screams of the big mutant and the warrior as they stormed into the fray.

The camp was empty of life. They had walked among the bodies with combat knives to make sure none would move again. It had taken most of Sally's strength. She had been hit many times with a variety of weapons. She had taken her limit on stimpacks and strengthening meds. Her hemostatics hadn't been sufficient to stop all the bleeding. She was still losing blood.

Hawk looked around at the scene. They would lose a lot of salvage if they didn't take care of it now as predators would tear into the bodies, but he was afraid Sally would lose her life if they stayed. "Let's go", he said. She stared blankly at him. "Go?, But..". He took her arm and lifted her from where she was staring at the flickering screen of the computer monitor. She didn't argue as they started off.

She didn't make it to the Citadel under her own power. Covered with blood and gore, exhausted from the long trip after the battle, Hawk carried the injured woman the last few miles. She had lost too much blood to walk any further and was still bleeding. Dr. Bening hastened to answer the summons.

Hawk had been more exhausted than injured and after sleeping for over 16 hours he was now sitting in the doctor's office, though still favoring his right arm where it had been strafed.

"I don't know what to do, Doc.", Hawk was confiding in the doctor. "She's just not herself. She's on this dangerous revenge mission, she doesn't take precautions, she just rushes in like a berserker. She ignores dangers around her. It's just not like her. She's usually so careful. Do you think she's trying to get herself killed?", he asked worriedly.

Dr. Bening slowly shook his head. "Hawk, she just isn't recovering well. She hasn't been right since the explosion. Her father's dead and her step mother rejected her. Her lover's missing. No one's heard from Captain Jack or anyone aboard the Tradewind since it headed out to sea. It was caught in the GECK activation and we haven't found any other survivors of that except you three. She probably thinks they're all dead, doesn't she?"

"She doesn't talk about it, but I don't think that's it. The radiation seemed to have been stopped by the building, so it only affected those people in the building and on the water downstream. It just hit the Tradewind at the limit of its reach, so I don't think the crew was killed. I don't believe Sally thinks they're dead either, though we can't know for sure. No, I don't think it's just grief. I think she's scared. She's mutated, and she's always been afraid of becoming a mutant. She doesn't know if she'll ever see Jack again, and I'm not sure she even wants to. A lot of people she's cared about have been killed or badly damaged by the Enclave. She just wants them all dead, and she wants to be the one to make them dead. I don't know what to do."

"You know her better than anyone, Hawk. You need to find a reason for her to want to live besides vengeance, or she's likely to get herself killed and you with her." Hawk agreed with the doctor. "I'll think of something.", he said, rising to leave.

If Hawk didn't think of something soon they were both going to be in deadly peril of her carelessness


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hawk was still sitting by Sally's side, attempting to read a manual, when the word came. The Tradewind had stopped at the Island and was sending out a radio message. Jack was looking for Sally. The Citadel had sent a reply that she was there, and the Tradewind was now sailing for the Citadel. It would make its usual stops for trading and would be there in 3 days. Hawk wondered if Sally would be awake by then. Why wasn't she waking up? He gently brushed the red strands from her face with a giant hand. "Sally.", he said quietly. "You need to wake up now. Jack's here. He's coming for you." He sighed as she remained unresponsive and went back to his book. Her favorite radio station played softly in the background.

Hawk was waiting by the dock when the Tradewind came in at mid-morning. Jack hailed him from the deck. "Hey, Hawk", he called. "Is Sally here?" "I have to talk to you.", Hawk called back. As soon as the ship was tied up Hawk headed up the gangplank. Jack met him. "What's wrong?", he asked more urgently. "Is she still unconscious? I hoped she would be awake and come to meet me. She isn't worse is she?" "Don't worry, she hasn't died. She woke up yesterday morning. I told her you were coming.", Hawk replied. "Let's go to your cabin. I need to talk to you." Jack looked around worriedly and nodded, calling to Aaron to take over as he led Hawk to his room.

"And that's how it is.", Hawk concluded after explaining about Sally. "Jack, she needs you. You need to take her away, make her live again. Get her out of the wasteland. Let her grieve for her losses. She won't grieve, Jack. I heard she never cried for her father. She doesn't cry now. Maybe you can get her to cry. She loves you." Jack ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "How am I going to get her to stay with me if she doesn't even want to see me? She wouldn't sail with me before, why would she go now?" "I'll get her here and get her to stay. The rest is up to you.", Hawk replied grimly.

"All right, I'll wait for now, but I'm not leaving here without seeing her.", Jack said firmly.

Sally was sorting through her armor when Hawk returned. "Oh, there you are.", she said. "Do you think that Enclave camp is still up near the Mart?" "It doesn't matter.", Hawk replied. "We're not going there." "What? Why not?", Sally was surprised. Hawk rarely questioned her decisions. "Because.", Hawk replied. "We're not going to be here. Listen, Sally, I hardly ever ask you for anything, do I? But I'm so tired. I want to go home to the Settlement, to be with Halnet for awhile. I can't do that unless I know you're not alone. You know Jack's here, don't you? I told you they docked this morning. I want you to stay with him. The whole way this time, all the way to Baton Rouge. You need a change of scenery and I need a break. Will you?", he asked. "Do this for me?"

Sally slowly sat down on the bed and considered Hawk. "I understand. You've been away from the Settlement for a long time and I'm sure you miss your wife. Don't you want me to go with you?", she asked in a small voice. "Sally, why don't you want to see Jack? I told him not to come here, you said you don't want to see him. He won't push you, but you know he loves you. What's wrong?"

"I don't know.", she said quietly. "I'm just afraid. If I see him, maybe I'll lose him. Maybe he won't like what I've become. I just don't know."

"Give him a chance, Sally. Make the trip. If it doesn't work out, you'll know. Then we can go chasing Enclave till they're all dead, or we are. But at least try. For me."

Sally nodded, not looking at him. She rose to see what she could find that would be suitable to wear on a sea voyage.

Sally strode onto the deck of the Tradewind standing tall and proud beside Hawk, as though it had been her idea to be there. "Jack,", she greeted him, her voice constrained. "I'm so happy to see you. I was afraid you weren't coming back. No one heard from you in so long." "I'm sorry, Sally.", he responded. "We took quite a bit of damage. We barely made it home to Baton Rouge, and it took a while before we could sail again. I thought you were out in the wasteland. I didn't know you were in the blast until I just got back. There wasn't any way to get a message to you until we hit the Island. Please, Sally, sail with me this time. Let's spend some time together."

Sally nodded. She was supposed to be in the wasteland, she hadn't let him know what she was doing. She had expected to die. "I would like that, but there's some things you need to know about me before I can go with you." "Then tell me.", Jack said, taking her hand to lead her toward their room. Sally smiled tightly. "Let me say hey to the crew, first, ok?", she said. "Sure." He released her hand and watched her go off to greet the crew.

Jack sat on the bed beside Sally, not touching her. She frowned nervously at her clasped hands. Jack waited patiently. "How much do you know about me, really?", she asked finally. "I know you're an exceptional scavenger, a great trader, and a good person. That's all I really need to know."

"No, it isn't. I've been exposed to mutagens over the last few years. The first time I was only out of the vault a day. I had to leave the vault since the Overseer was trying to have me killed. I had to live somehow so I took the job to expose myself to radiation to help crazy Moira with her experiments. I didn't know what it was going to do. Then I got the knife wound taking out some raiders."

She ran a hand over her abdomen. "The knife was dirty of course. It was a very deep wound and I got a severe infection and was sick for days. It left scarring so deep Doc told me I'd never be able to have kids of my own. Maybe that's why I let myself be deliberately exposed to another mutagen that gave me some fire resistance. But that wasn't even all. I don't think I ever told you how I met Hawk." He shook his head. There was so much about her he didn't know.

"I'll have to tell you all about it sometime, it's a long story, but what you need to know now is that I may have been exposed to the super mutant FEV. You probably don't know what that is, but it's a man altered virus. It's what was used in one form or another to create most of the mutations found in the wasteland, like the super mutants and ghouls. It doesn't work by itself. Specific strains paired with certain types of radiation creates different types of mutations. As for my time in the Pitt all I know is I got really sick and there were some changes to my DNA. I'm really not sure what all I might have been exposed to, but I do know this."

She held out her wrist and drew his attention to her pip-boy. "See my radiation level? Do you know why I keep it so high? When it goes down, I deliberately expose myself to more, because it helps me to heal. That's one reason I heal so quickly. I'm not purely human anymore, Jack. I don't even know what mutations I've had, I only know they help me to heal fast and withstand radiation and fire. Now I've been exposed to GECK radiation and I have no idea how it's going to act with the mutations I already have to affect me. Now you know."

Sally kept her head down, waiting for Jack to say something. He placed his hand over hers, curling his fingers around hers. "Sally, look at me.", he said. She reluctantly looked up. He took her face in his other hand. "I'm glad to know this about you. It will help if I ever have to take care of you. Just know that it doesn't make any difference in how I feel about you. I fell in love with you that first time I saw you standing on that dock, and that's never going to change. I love you now and I always will."

Jack pulled her gently to him as sobs erupted. "Oh, Jack", she gasped between sobs, leaning into his strength. "I was so..so..afraid, you would..wouldn't want me anymore." He held her tighter, as though he could make her safe with his grasp. "I'll always want you, love, always.", he whispered fiercely into her hair, rocking her against him until the sobs subsided. He lifted her tear stained face and stared into her storm grey eyes, his golden cat eyes glowing with liquid fire. "Always", he said firmly, lowering his lips to hers.

Sally leaned over the rail, watching the wasteland fade behind her. Water surrounded them on all sides, a landscape as alien to her as the moon. It had taken them nearly a week to complete the trading rounds of the Potomac but now they had finally left the Island behind and were on their way down coast.

Jack had been wonderful. He was patient and loving, letting her take her time to adjust. He was gentle and undemanding in his lovemaking . He held and comforted her when she cried. For the first time in many years she felt safe and loved. Her heart was beginning to heal.

Jack came up to lean on the rail with her. "Shouldn't you be guiding this thing?", she asked a little uneasily. He laughed softly. "Aaron'll take care of her." He scanned the horizon with his seaman's eyes. "Looks like we'll have fair weather tomorrow. We should dock at the next post by day after tomorrow. Look at that sunset, Sally, isn't it gorgeous?"

Sally agreed it was indeed the prettiest sunset she could remember seeing, the reds and golds sinking into the sea on the horizon. The thought just didn't make her feel cozy. She smiled at him as he put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "It's not as beautiful as you are.", he said. "I love you, Sally. My family will love you too, I'm sure." She snorted. "I doubt your mother will.", she said. "What mother wants a wasteland scavenger for her son?" Jack laughed. "Sure she will, but it doesn't matter. I want to marry you anyway."

Sally stiffened. "What did you say?", she said, as if she hadn't heard it right. "I said I want to marry you. Marry me, Sally, make an honest man of me.", he said. Sally didn't say anything, her thoughts in turmoil. "Think about it, will you?", Jack asked when she didn't reply. "Okay, I'll think about it, but you'd better think about what you're asking. Do you really want to be tied to a scavenger? I can't even give you children. Let's see what happens in Baton Rouge after I meet your family. If you still want to marry me, ask me again." Jack rested his chin on the top of her red gold hair. "I will.", he said simply.

The stops at the coastal posts went without incident. Each post had something unique to offer as well as the usual assortment of pre-war items and salvage. Sally enjoyed the newness of the posts and the familiarity of the trading routine. Jack encouraged her to help with the trading. She was also interested in helping him keep his records, which he was more than fine with. It wasn't his favorite part of the job.

After leaving the mainland coast behind they sailed for the first of the Florida Isles. Sally was looking forward to doing some exploring if Jack didn't mind. She was getting used to being on the ship surrounded by water but the land was her home, especially a wild wasteland. Perhaps there would be new challenges to conquer.

Sally sat in front of the mirror in their room, combing her long silky hair. She had let it grow since the explosion though she usually kept it shorter as that was more comfortable in her helmet. She leaned in to study her face more closely, frowning. She ran a finger experimentally down the long scar from her left eye to her mouth. She had gotten the scar when she was just out of the vault, a violent introduction to the wasteland. It had been part of her for so many years. Now it seemed to be fading. Her hair appeared to be less full than usual too. She looked at the brush, full of long red strands. It had seemed over full the day before too. She ran a hand through her hair, brushing across her scalp. It came away with several long strands.

Jack came in and caught sight of her wide, frightened eyes. "What's wrong?", he asked anxiously. She blinked back tears. "I'm losing my hair. Look,", she said, turning to him and holding out the handful of silken red strands. "And my scars are fading. It has to be the GECK radiation. My god, Jack, what if I turn into a ghoul?"

Jack went to stand in front of her. He tipped up her face and studied it, then ran his hands down her arms. "Is your skin getting dry and flaking? I don't see any. Do you want me to check the rest of you?" "Yes, yes do that.", she said, rising and pulling off her top. She had started wearing the loose clothing favored by the sailors on the ship. Jack carefully inspected her back and the back of her neck, the insides of her knees, running his hands over her legs and arms and abdomen.

"I don't see any sign of dry or flaking skin. Your eyes look clear. Your scars are fading though. I don't know what changes are happening but I don't think you're turning into a ghoul.", he said thoughtfully. Sally sighed, only partly relieved. "I guess we'll just have to see what happens.", she responded, turning to look into the mirror again. Jack leaned down and looked in the mirror with her. She looked at his reflection, studying his familiar face. "Um, Jack, I think your scar is fading too."

He studied his scar in the mirror, then pulled back, took off his shirt, and studied some other scars. "I think you're right. My scars are fading. It looks like whatever is happening to you is happening to me too. Well, love", he grinned lopsidedly at her, "it seems we're changing together." Sally reached up to pull him to her. Jack put his arms around her. They held each other quietly. It didn't seem there was anything else to say. The GECK wasn't done with them yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hawk struggled to get all the equipment and supplies into the cave. He had told Sally he was going to the Settlement, and he had, but he had only stayed a few days. He had other plans for the time Sally was gone. Sally had said the cave had potential. They had discovered it almost 3 years ago when she fell into it during an attack by Deathclaws, and it quickly became apparent it was very unusual.

They had been using the cave as a base ever since and had brought in many amenities. It was now comfortable, but it wasn't easy to haul items up and down the 30' of rope ladder that formed the only way into the cave, even with the winch system Hawk had devised for lowering and raising packs and objects. Hawk wanted to surprise her when she returned from Baton Rouge.

It hadn't been easy to persuade the Elder to rent the cutter to him, but it was going to make the job a lot easier in the long run. He had rented a cart and cow and pulled the cutter and supplies up the mountain to the cave. From there it had been up to him to get it into the cave. Even with his strength it took some effort to lower them into the cave, using a system of winches and levers to lower the items the 30 odd feet down the cliff face into the cave.

He then had to return the cow and cart, which took another few hours, as leaving it outside the cave to become Deathclaw fodder was unthinkable. It did allow him to carry in more supplies, though. He wouldn't need to bring in water, which was a big help. He had checked the cave's stream and discovered it now had no rads, which confirmed his belief its source was the nearby Potomac River.

Once everything was in the cave he had rested for a while before beginning work. He was creating a ramp down into the cave to make it more accessible to them. He would have to craft the ramp from the stone within the cave itself as he could not afford to alter the entrance, which would make it visible from the outside. Once that was done he would have to create a barrier to keep unwanted guests from getting in, making sure it didn't interfere with the natural disguise to the entrance. Then his real work could begin.

Even with the powerful equipment it took a week to complete the ramp. Hawk stood back and looked at his handiwork with satisfaction. It was roughly built and could use some smoothing out, but it would serve to get a cart up and down to move supplies in and out of the cave. A check on the outside assured him that the gate would keep large creatures like Death Claws from the cave, and the Death Claws inhabiting the area would probably discourage other life, including humans, from approaching the cave. Besides the entrance was already sufficiently hidden and it would be very difficult to spot until you were right on top of it. The Deathclaw trail they used to approach the cave seemed to just go past the mountain face. Only if someone knew to push around the maze like series of bushes could he spot the entrance, and then he would assume it was a Deathclaw breeding cave and would avoid it if he had any sense.

This part of the plan finished, Hawk went to his bed and lay down wearily. It had been a hard week, even with the cutter and powered moving equipment. A good night's sleep would be required before he could begin the next phase of his project.

The dawn light woke Hawk from his slumber as the daylight crept into the cave. He rose and stretched, preparing a light breakfast. He had a theory about the tunnels and figured today would be a good day to check it out, since he would be going through the tunnel to the strange, hidden valley beyond anyway.

After checking his pack to make sure he had everything he might need Hawk hoisted it to his shoulders and headed down the short tunnel opposite the cave entrance. It didn't take long to make it to the other side. Taking a large white blanket from the pack he attached it to a long pole and shoved it into the ground in the entrance. After donning his radiation suit he headed left along the wall of the radiated caldron to the curving tunnel that lead to the large valley beyond the caldron.

He followed the downward sloping floor until he was more than a third of the way down the tunnel. Here he could hear the water rushing past on the other side of the wall. He studied the tunnel floor with the headlamp he wore to light the darkness. Yes, he could easily cut a groove with the cutter, which was lighter weight than the Gatling gun he usually carried. He calculated a groove three feet deep and two feet wide would carry enough water to the dry, radiation free valley, and still leave enough room in the tunnel to get a small cart through to take supplies in. Once the groove was cut he could blast open the wall with a small charge and allow the water to enter the groove. He had plenty of power cells and the cutter was very efficient. It shouldn't take more than three days to cut the groove in the almost 12 miles of tunnel. By cutting the blocks into 2' sections he could lift them out of the groove with the powered equipment and haul them into the valley to build with.

Hawk moved through the tunnel, studying the floor and wall, searching for any flaws that would upset his plans. The smooth floor and wall didn't vary as he went. Finally he came out onto the ledge overlooking the valley. The view from the ledge offered nothing besides the unvarying desert, swept by a gentle breeze. He tossed down the long rope ladder he had brought and clambered down the slightly more than 50 feet to the floor of the cauldron.

He looked up at the wall rising 9000 feet above him, sweeping off to left and right as far as he could see with barely an inward curve. Although he had searched, he still hadn't found any reference to the powerful weapon that must have blasted out this huge cauldron, the walls rising straight up, the numerous smooth round tunnels cut into them.

He went over to the tunnel he and Sally had rested in. It sloped gently upward. Leaving his pack he headed up the slope, noting the unvarying smoothness of the floor and walls.

It didn't take long to make his way through the straight, upward sloping tunnel to its mouth. Once there he took out the binoculars. Staying within the mouth of the cave, to avoid the radiation exposure, he raised the binoculars and looked straight across the valley. Directly opposite he could see the mouth of a tunnel and in its entrance was a white blanket on a pole. He had been right. The force that had carved this tunnel had plowed straight across and cut out the tunnel on the other side. It would be a quicker way across if only the valley hadn't been so radioactive. That cauldron must have been blasted out by a nuclear right next to the enormous, empty, non-radioactive valley. That question settled he went back and set up camp to spend the night in the mouth of the cave.

For the next three days Hawk spent most of his waking hours cutting blocks of stone from the edge of the tunnel floor, starting at the point where he could hear the water rushing on the other side. He moved the large blocks from the cut and placed them on the side, to take down into the valley later for building with. Finally he reached the edge of the tunnel mouth and made the cuts into the ledge to guide the water over the edge.

It was already late evening on the third day and he decided to go down into the valley and spend the night at the camp there rather than make the long trek back through the tunnel, along the edge of the Valley of Death, and into the short tunnel to get to the cave entrance camp. He was very tired. Tomorrow he would set a calculated charge to create a small opening to the stream and fill the channel he had crafted.

Hawk was sound asleep when a loud rumble shook the ground. He started up, as with a deafening roar, an explosion of rock and water burst from the tunnel above him, arcing out into the arid plain below. Hawk leapt to his feet, watching in horror. The wall had given way! The river was pouring through the tunnel, filling the lower end completely. The ladder had been washed from the ledge and was long gone, but it didn't matter. There was no way he could go back through the tunnel. It had become a life source for the valley, but he was stranded.

The stream quickly stabilized. While most of the stone blocks had been washed out by the force of the water, some had jammed on the ledge. The water pouring over them made a lovely waterfall. The water had gouged out a small pond at its base before meandering off. The dry hard material wasn't absorbing the water quickly enough, and it was gouging out a channel through the land, as he had hoped.

He hadn't left enough supplies on this side to stay more than a week. He wasn't feeling well so after assuring himself the waterfall had stabilized, he lay back down to sleep the few remaining hours until dawn. The sun was pouring into the cave opening when he woke. How long had he slept? He checked the time and was astounded to discover he had been sleeping for over 2 days! No wonder he was starving. He ate most of the food he had and went to the waterfall to get fresh water and bathe.

There was just a little over a week left before the Tradewind was due at the Super Duper Mart, and he didn't want to miss her. Sally wouldn't expect to hear any word of him before then as he was supposed to be coming from the Settlement, but if he wasn't there she would be worried and would head for the Settlement to find him. Hawk realized there was a downside to not informing anyone where he would be. Sally would start her search for him in the North and it could take several weeks before she made her way to the cave only they knew about, and then she wouldn't think to try to cross the highly radiated Valley of Death.

It would take most of a day to make the trek from the cave to the Super Duper Mart. He had to leave in just three days. Unfortunately the moving equipment was in Cave Entrance, on the other side of the Valley of Death. He wouldn't be able to complete everything he wanted, but he'd do what he could do. He gathered his supplies and went out to choose a spot along the river.

After three days of heavy labor Hawk had in place the start of a stone foundation for a small house. He had discovered he could stand in the edge of the waterfall to shower and cool off, and the small pool made a good bathing area. He couldn't work in the hottest part of the day so he slept then and worked through the night by the light of the moon. It didn't much matter since super mutants could see almost as well at night as during the day.

At last his time was up. He neatened the camp, shouldered his pack, and headed up the slope of the short tunnel. Standing in the entrance he stared across the Valley of Death. He had no idea how high the radiation might get, but it was his only way out now. He took out his bottle of rad-away and swallowed three of the pills. He pulled on his custom made radiation suit and strapped his back pack on. Straightening his shoulders he stepped out and sped toward the blanket flag, waving in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were less than a day out from the first of the Florida islands when the alarm went up. "Ship off port bow.", Mike called from where he was standing guard. The ship approaching them was also a sailing vessel. The men of the Tradewind came to immediate alert. Jack came onto deck to watch the approaching ship. He pulled out his field glasses and studied her. "The Sea Grate", he observed, reading the ship's name. "What do we know about her?" "Haven't heard anything, Captain.", Aaron replied. "Maybe she's new to the coast. She's a big one, 3 masts, going to have a large crew aboard."

Sally quietly donned her armor and weapons. Wasteland or water, she wasn't going to be caught off guard. She was wearing her lighter leather armor, more suitable for the quick moves she would have to make at close quarters than heavy power armor. The men had also donned light leather armor as soon as the ship had been spotted. Their weapons were always close at hand.

The ship hailed the Tradewind. Captain Jack replied, but as it approached he grew ever more uneasy. Something was not right. As the Sea Grate pulled close he caught the surreptitious movement of the Captain. "Pirates", he called to his men, even as the pirates broke out their weapons and fired on the Tradewind.

Sally rushed from the cabin to take part in the fierce battle. The men of the Tradewind knew what she was, had heard the tales, but none of them had ever seen her in battle before. Now they would learn how she had won her reputation.

She moved like a shadow from cover to cover, making no sound, only the bark of her combat rifle speaking for her. Leaving the guards to repel the invaders she grasped a line and flung herself over the short gulf of water onto the deck of the other ship. With the agility of a mountain cat she leapt toward the machine gun mounted in the crow's nest, spewing death on her mates below. Climbing the lines like a wraith, she slowed only when she took the hits from a pirate's fire. Twisting on the line she jerked out her rifle and blasted him then slammed the weapon back into its scabbard to resume her swift climb.

Near enough, she flung a nuka-grenade into the box and loosened her grip, rappelling swiftly from the blast. The wind rushed around her as she flew down the rope. Suddenly the blast wave hit her, knocking her from the rope and hurling her to the deck. She grunted as she slammed down, pain blasting through her. Ignoring it she rolled to her feet and headed for the hatch the pirates were pouring through. She swept the combat rifle from its scabbard, firing with swift deadly accuracy as she went, leaving a trail of bodies. Her blood boiled with the fury of battle. She didn't slow down to check her kills.

Jack caught a glimpse of Sally as she slammed into the deck, hit by the blast wave. She leapt to her feet and plunged into the hatch leading below, even as the top of the ship disappeared in a ball of flame and the huge mast toppled seaward. He rushed toward the hatch, only to be accosted by another pirate. Sally was on her own.

The sounds of battle ceased as rapidly as they had begun. Only the moans of the wounded and dying, the crackling of fire, the creaking of the damaged ships, now broke through the sounds of the sea. Jack looked around. Aaron was bending over a man on the far side of the ship. Only his own men seemed to be moving around, putting out fires and checking for life among the pirate's bodies. He hurried toward the hatch where Sally had disappeared.

He followed the trail of bodies down the stairs. He stepped into a doorway and stopped dead at the tableau before him. Sally crouched, taut as a wire, before a small boy. Her helmet was pushed back, the red hair wild about a scarred ivory face hard as stone, her eyes cold as a wasteland winter, her armor splattered with blood. The boy's eyes were riveted on the knife held inches from his scrawny chest, blood dripping from the blade. "Boy!", Sally's voice was cold and hard as diamond. "What are you doing here?" The boy squeaked, but didn't answer. Jack didn't move or make a sound.

"I asked you a question, boy! If you value your life you'll answer me!", she snarled. The boy gulped. "I don't want to be here. The captain took me off the dock." "He took you?", Sally asked. "You're not here because you wanted to be a pirate?" "No.", the boy sobbed, struggling to be brave. "I just want to go home." "Where's your home, boy?", Sally asked in the same hard voice. "Tallaha Island.", the boy gasped between sobs. "How old are you, boy?", Sally demanded. "Eleven." Sally lowered her knife and deliberately wiped the blood on the boy's leggings. She waved toward the open door. "You can see for yourself what happens to pirates." Then she stood, and without looking at Jack, said "He's a brave lad. He's all yours, Jack." She turned on her heel and brushed past him out the door.

Jack turned and followed her, ignoring the boy, huddling in the corner. He hurried up the stairs and out onto the deck, where he found Sally leaning up against a wall, shaking. "How bad are you hurt?", he asked quietly, not touching her. Sally looked up. "I don't know, I've taken a stimpak. What about you?" "Just minor injuries, nothing serious. We need to get you back on the Tradewind." Sally shook her head. "Oh, Jack", she said brokenly. "he's just a boy. Who knows what's happened to him, how damaged he is? I should have killed him, but I couldn't. I just can't. If you think he has to die you'll have to do it. I don't want him to die."

Jack took her carefully in his arms. "He doesn't have to die, Sally. We'll take him back to his home. What happens then, happens. We can't predict the future." Sally leaned on him, accepting his strength.

The boy had slipped up and followed the big man out. He had some idea of hiding but they knew he was here. He shuddered, moving to the side as he passed the bodies of the pirates. He went quietly up the stairway and skulked in the doorway. He heard what the scary woman said. She didn't want him to die!

The boy peered around the doorway at the big man holding the scary woman. She didn't look so big and scary now. He was relieved to know they would take him home. He went back down the stairway to the room he had been hiding in, thinking.

Sally had influenced the history of Tallaha Island that day. A skinny, scared kid would grow up to be a law enforcement official that would help tame an island and scourge the pirates from his part of the sea. He would never forget the flaming haired, frightening warrior who had spared his life.

"Sally", Aaron said urgently, touching her arm. "it's Carl, he's hurt bad. He was strafed by that machine gun, he's gut shot, you've gotta come now." Sally shoved away from Jack and trotted off with Aaron. "Have you given him a Stimpak?", she asked. "Yeah, it's all I could do. I tried to stop the bleeding.", Aaron responded. Jack watched her go, the physician persona slipping into place like a cloak, hiding the woman he had held in his arms.

Carl was in bad shape. He was laid out on a table and stripped. Sally cut out the bullets and repaired the damage, with Aaron assisting. After closing Carl and leaving Aaron to watch him she attended to the wounds of the other crew members. She had removed her own armor while Aaron prepped Carl, and was now dressed in the loose garb of the sea. She hadn't worried Jack with the lead still lodged in her body, or the deep bruises forming from her encounter with the nuka-cola blast. She was sure there were internal injuries but she couldn't feel them through the analgesic of the Stimpack.

While Sally and Aaron had been tending Carl, Jack and the less injured members had cleaned up the Tradewind and the Sea Grate, throwing the bodies overboard and making the Sea Grate secure for towing. At least she was still afloat. The boy had been brought over to the Tradewind and put in Hawk's room after making sure all weapons had been removed. They would begin the inventory of the Sea Grate's bounty after everyone had some rest.

Finally Sally sutured the last cut and cleaned the last wound. Jack had insisted on his crew being treated before he had allowed her to take care of him. Fortunately his worst wound had been a clean slice to the forearm she had stitched, even though the hemostatics he had put on it had stopped the bleeding. Jack insisted on having Sally checked. He called to Aaron, who had more medic training than him, to remove the few bullets and some shrapnel that had made it through her armor to lodge just below her skin. None had penetrated deeply. Sally sat tiredly and let him dig them out of her back, then sent him back to watch Carl.

"I'm so tired", she murmured as Jack helped her off the table. "Go on to bed, hon", he said. "It's getting late. The crew's had a hard day and need their rest, and Aaron will have to take care of Carl tonight, so I'm afraid I'm going to be on duty all night." "That's all right.", Sally said tiredly. She leaned in to give Jack a kiss and felt his arms around her. The world went lopsided as she swayed, then it faded around her into darkness.

Jack caught Sally as she went limp against him. He picked her up and strode into their room, placing her gently on the bed. He hesitated, worried, but she seemed to be breathing all right. Maybe she was just exhausted. He removed her boots and covered her before leaving to keep the Tradewind on course for the Tallaha Island.

Aaron left Carl periodically to check on Sally. He noticed when her breathing became rapid, her heart rate accelerated. Checking he found her temperature elevated also. He went out to tell Jack what he had found.

"Did you check her radiation level?", Jack asked. "Should I? I didn't think we were exposed to any out here. Do you think that's what's wrong with her?", Aaron asked, confused. "No, she told me she uses radiation to heal. Check her life signs on her Pip-boy. She keeps her rads just under the fatal level. If they're down you're going to have to expose her to rads."

Aaron raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything as he went back to Sally. Her rads were halfway down the scale, indicating she was using them. They had stocked the Tradewind with purified water but the sea still had rads, though not very much. Still he might have to try to haul up seawater if he couldn't find any old irradiated water in the supplies brought over from the Sea Grate.

Jack was worried. He wanted to go to Sally to see how she was, but he had a responsibility to his ship and crew. They were towing the Sea Grate, and though she was towing well, she was damaged and he had to take care. He had sent the crew to get some sleep, all but Aaron who was watching over Carl and Sally. He had to stay on alert. He was grateful the weather had held; the night was balmy with a gentle breeze. He watched the stars and the sea and waited for morning.

Aaron found old, radiated food and water in the hold where they had stored some of the booty from the Sea Grate. He took the water and a pair of radiation gloves. He was going to have to undress and bathe Sally and he couldn't afford to irradiate himself at the same time. It was going to be a long night.

The crew rose with the dawn. Bill prepared breakfast for all of them while the men went to check on their duties. Mike would take Jack's place and Dawson would look after the invalids so Jack and Aaron could get some well- earned rest. Jack ate his breakfast at the till and waited impatiently for Mike to relieve him. Aaron reported that Carl was healing surprisingly well, though Sally still cycled in and out of her healing process. Jack observed that all the men seemed to be healing at a rapid rate, including him. The cut on his arm wasn't even bothering him this morning and he hadn't taken anymore stimpacks. It still looked red and angry, but it wasn't hurting.

Finally Jack was able to go to their cabin. Sally lay quietly, not moving. Her breathing was rapid, her heart rate and temperature accelerated. He sat down beside her on the bed and checked her Pip-boy. The radiation level was only a quarter way up the gauge, but her life signs were stable if high. He slid on a pair of radiation gloves to bathe the still figure.

Red strands came away in his hand as he brushed her hair back from her face. He brushed at her hair and pulled loose the last of the golden red strands, now dull and lifeless in his hand. He pulled off a glove and ran his hand over her scalp, feeling the fuzz of new growth. He could see the shine of bright new hair, already nearly half an inch long, a silvery light blonde with shades of pale pink here and there. He studied her face. It was surely rounder, more pixie like than it had been the day before. Her skin seemed a shade darker, as though she were tanning, and her freckles a shade lighter. He pulled the blanket down and studied her scars. They had nearly faded away. Sally was definitely changing, and rapidly. He pulled the glove back on and began to bathe the still figure.

Aaron came in a while later and checked on Sally. "I don't know what changes she's going through, but I think she's getting dehydrated. She must be using a lot of resources and energy.", he said to Jack. "I think we have some saline packs in the medical supplies in the hold. I'm going to get them. I'm pretty sure they have rads in them too, they're from before the blast, maybe that'll help." Jack agreed. Something had to be done. Her rads had fallen faster than he could bring them up and she still wasn't waking up.

Aaron brought Dawson back with him. Carl was healing well and appeared to be out of danger, so he felt confident he could leave him alone for a few hours. He showed Dawson how to adjust the drip, then left him to watch Sally. He needed sleep. "You need sleep too, Captain.", he said. "It's not going to do her any good to sit here and watch her. You can't do anything Dawson can't do for her. You need to be alert when she wakes up." Jack sighed. Aaron was right. "Alright", he agreed. "I'll be sleeping in Hawk's room. If she wakes you've got to get me right away." "Of course", Dawson said.

Jack went to Hawk's room and found the boy there. He had forgotten he had told one of the men to put the boy in here. "Hey, captain", the boy said cautiously. "Hey, boy.", he responded wearily. He lay down on the huge mattress. "Is this your room?", the boy asked curiously. "Why is everything so big?" "No, it's not my room.", Jack answered, his eyes closed. "It was made for a friend. He's a super mutant, so it has to be big."

"Oh,", the boy responded, eyes wide. "You have a super mutant for a friend? Can I see him?" "No", Jack growled, eyes still closed. "He isn't here. Now leave me alone, boy, I need some sleep." "Why don't you sleep in your room?", the boy asked. "Because my wife is sick and the doctor's with her there. Now go read a book or something." "The scary woman is your wife?", he asked. Jack peeked open an eye. "Yeah, I guess she is pretty scary. She scares me." In fact she terrified him at the moment. What if she didn't survive whatever changes she was undergoing? Damn the kid anyway. He turned his back to the kid and closed his eyes again.

The boy wandered over to the closet where he had found the books. "Why are there so many books here if this room is the super mutant's?" , he asked. "Because he likes to read. Now quit asking so many questions or I'm gonna have you put in the brig!", Jack growled. "I can't read.", the boy said. "But, okay, I'll just look at the pictures in this book.", he added hastily as Jack began to growl. Finally Jack could get some sleep.

It was just after noon by the time Jack woke. He had slept less than four hours. The boy was curled at the end of the mattress, napping soundly. A child's first reader lay open beside him. Hawk must have found it and not made the trip to take it to the library yet. Jack made a mental note to give it to the boy when he left the ship. The remains of a meal assured him one of the crew had taken care of the kid.

He went first to check on Carl. Aaron was awake and sitting with him. "Hey, Aaron, how's he doing?', he asked. "His wounds seem to be healing really fast. Look here, there's hardly any sign of where the bullets went in. But he isn't coming to. I'm not sure what to make of it, I don't think we gave him that much anesthesia. He's breathing all right though, and doesn't seem to be in any distress, so I guess we just have to wait and see." Jack nodded. "Well, just do what you can for him.", he said. "I'm going to go check on Sally."

Dawson still sat by Sally's side. "Hey, Dawson", Jack said. "How is she?". "She hasn't changed any I could tell in the last hour.", he said. "But at least she's moving now. She seems to be getting restless." Jack nodded. "Good. I'll be on deck or taking stock of the supplies if you need me. Let me know if she seems to be waking up. Did you have lunch?" Dawson nodded, so Jack left to check out any damage or work that needed attending to.

He took care of making assignments and checking on the Sea Grate then returned to his cabin. "Hey, Dawson,", he said. "I'm going to be working on my books here for a while. Why don't you get some sleep so you can take part of the watch tonight?" Dawson observed the tired, drawn face of his captain and nodded. "Yes, sir", he said, leaving for the crew's quarters.

The afternoon passed slowly. Jack worked on the books, listing the damages and repairs, the objects lost and booty gained. He wrote up the affair with the Sea Grate, listing as closely as he could the names of the dead men from the roster he had taken from the damaged ship. He checked on Sally every few minutes, observing the continual changes. Other than keeping up her rads there didn't seem to be anything he could do for her. It was getting on to dark when Dawson returned to see if Jack needed help with Sally. He hadn't come out for dinner.

Jack went to take his place at the helm, relieving Mike to get his dinner and get some rest. Dawson would take the early guard. He left Aaron to watch over Sally, though he would also have to keep checking on Carl to make sure his condition stayed stable. Bill and Fred had already retired to the crew's quarters. They seemed unusually tired. Jack felt pretty exhausted his self. It was going to be another long night.

"Aaron." Aaron looked up from where he was sitting by Carl's side. It couldn't be midnight yet, he thought. He was concerned about Carl as he had developed a fever and was very restless even though he was unconscious.

Mike stood in the doorway. "Hey, Mike, what's wrong?", he asked, taking in the man's strained face. He found it was hard to raise his head to look at Mike. He wasn't feeling well. His head was splitting and every muscle in his body seemed to ache and he felt feverish.

"We're all sick.", Mike said. "Fever, headache and muscle aches. I'm going back to sleep but I thought I should tell you." "All of you?", Aaron asked. "Yeah, I checked. The others have passed out already. You don't look so good yourself." "Go back to bed.", Aaron said. "I'll take a look in later." Mike nodded and stumbled off.

Aaron drug himself up and slowly made his way up to where the captain was leaning heavily over the operating console. He didn't look good either. "Captain", he croaked. "It's not just Sally. Everyone is sick. You look like you have it too."

Jack nodded. "I really feel awful. What do you think this is, Aaron?" "I don't know, we could have picked up something from the pirates or at our last stop. Flu is always a concern and there's been some pretty bad ones around. I can't go much more though. What should we do?"

Jack made an immediate decision. "Our sails are already down since so many crew members are out. I had them take them down when Mike told me everyone was getting sick and I had to send Dawson off to bed. He was practically out on deck. I'm cutting power and dropping anchor. We can't go into port when we might be carrying a disease. If we stopped at an island like this they'd kill us all and burn our ships. We're too far from Baton Rouge to make it. You go on to bed. I'll take care of securing the ship and then I'm going to have to crash too. We're just going to have to take our chances, there's nothing else we can do."

Aaron groaned. "What about the kid?" "Can you take care of him while I take care of the Tradewind?" Aaron nodded and left, stumbling slightly. His muscles felt like someone had beaten him with a sledge. Twice.

The boy looked up as the door opened. The big man he knew was Aaron was standing in the doorway with a large carton. He placed it in the room then left and returned with another. Altogether he left 4 large cartons. "What's going on?", the boy asked, as Aaron placed the last carton on the floor.

"Listen, kid,", Aaron croaked. "You've a right to know. You don't seem to be sick, but everyone else on board is. We don't know what it is. I can't let you out because we don't know you and don't know if you'll try to kill us all while we're down. I've left you enough food and water here for a month, that's more than enough to keep you until someone finds you if we all die. This trade route's pretty well travelled and someone should come along in a couple of weeks."

"But I…." the boy started to say, but the door closed and he heard the click of the lock. The big man had looked really awful. He went over to inspect the supplies. There was indeed enough food and water though some of it didn't look very tasty. At least he had books and some holo tapes he had found in the locker.

Jack completed the task of putting the Tradewind on auto and making sure she was as secure as he could then made his way slowly to his cabin. He crawled into bed beside Sally and fell into a restless sleep. The night was calm and balmy, the ship still in a sea as smooth as glass. The weather was holding.

The next day dawned warm and clear with little breeze. No crew member rose to greet the beautiful day. Only the boy watched the coming and going of the sun as the day passed. The ship was still and silent. He wondered if the others were still alive. Maybe he was all alone on a death ship. He curled up on the huge bed of the big mutant's as the day gave way to night and tried to sleep, his head under the covers as though he could shut out the darkness around him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

On the third morning the door opened to admit the bright sunshine. Jack stood in the doorway. He looked fresh and alert, somehow bigger than the boy remembered from the last time he saw him. But then he had been exhausted and haggard, so maybe that was it. "Hey, boy", Jack said. "Are you all right? Did you get sick at all?" "No", the boy said fearfully. "Did anyone die?" "No, we all seem to be fine this morning. It must have been some kind of flu. It's a good thing you were in here and didn't get it. It was pretty nasty."

"You can come out now.", Jack said. "You don't have to stay locked up in here anymore. We'll be sailing for your home soon. Come on and get some breakfast." The boy jumped up to accompany the captain. He wondered why no one had ever asked him his name but decided he wasn't going to volunteer it. He didn't mind being called boy by the big men.

Jack and Aaron were standing together in the control room. The men were busy raising sails, checking on the Sea Grate, and preparing to move on toward the Island. They were also comparing the changes in their bodies. The kid had returned to Hawk's room to clean it at Jack's order. He would join them later for lunch. Jack felt it would make him feel less of an intruder if he had work to do like the men.

"What do you think happened?", Jack asked Aaron. "You know, Captain,", Aaron said, "We all changed at the same time. Sally's still changing. It was just us, the people that were caught in the GECK explosion. I don't think we had an illness. I think we've mutated."

Jack agreed. "I think that's the most likely explanation. Look at us. We've all gained muscles we didn't even know we had. Dawson was always so slender, hell, his own mama isn't going to recognize him in all that muscle. At least we haven't turned into super mutants. We still seem to be us, just larger." "Yeah, and our old scars haven't gone away like they have on Sally. They've faded some, but we still have them. Still, Carl healed awfully well, and all the new wounds we got seem to have completely healed without any scarring. You know, maybe this isn't so bad."

Jack didn't answer. He was going to reserve judgment on that until the consequences of their exposure could be fully determined. For now the men seemed to be adjusting to their new condition and were going about their business fully energized. Sally, on the other hand, was still not awake. That worried him. As soon as they were under sail and moving smoothly he went to their cabin to check on Sally, leaving Mike at the controls, and having instructed Aaron to call the men together in the control room in an hour.

Sally had moved into a new regeneration cycle. Jack checked her eyes and skin and decided she wasn't dehydrated. She had gone in and out of the cycle for days now, and each time she revived she had changed a little more. He watched until her breathing slowed, her heart rate went down, her temperature began to drop. They had used the last saline bag so he hoped it had been enough. He had had to post pone the meeting, but she was now sleeping soundly, so he went out and called the men together.

The crew gathered in the control room, eyeing one another nervously. "What is this about, Captain?", Bill asked. Jack looked around. "You've all noticed the changes we've undergone, and that it was the result of the illness we all had. The thing is, Aaron and I don't think we had an illness. We believe we may have undergone some mutations caused by our exposure when we got caught in the GECK activation." The men looked at each other, then at Jack. "We kinda figured that too.", Mike said. "But it doesn't seem to have caused us to change in a bad way. I mean, we all seem stronger, and faster, and we heal up real quick. That's not bad, right?"

"I hope you're right. I hope this is the end of it for us. But I have to tell you, Sally's undergone more drastic changes. She doesn't look the same. Oh she hasn't become a ghoul or super mutant or anything like that, she's just different. You'll see when she comes out. I just can't guarantee it isn't going to happen to us sooner or later. No one has ever been exposed to this radiation before, so no one knows how it's going to affect us long term. But you do need to know that Sally had undergone some previous mutations from different exposures so she may be different from us."

"We understand, Captain, but there isn't anything we can do about it is there?", Bill asked. "Not that I know of.", Jack replied. "Then I guess we just go on with what we do and see what happens.", Bill observed. The men agreed. "All right, then, if no one has anything to add, we can get back to work. We've decided to anchor off shore at Tallaha Island and take a dinghy in. Mike and I will take trade goods and pick up some supplies, while the rest of you guard the ships. We don't want any trouble over the Sea Grate since we're planning on taking her on to Baton Rouge. If we sail until dark we should just be out of sight of the Island when we anchor, then we can go a little closer in the morning. The ships will be visible from the dock but not as accessible. Any questions?"

"I have one.", Fred said. "You've said Sally uses radiation to help her heal. Well, if we've changed to, does that mean we can use it too?" Jack stared at him. That hadn't occurred to him. "Aaron?", he asked. Aaron shrugged. "Who knows. One of us could try a little exposure with a gauge to measure it and see what happens." The men all looked at each other. "I'll do it.", Jack said. "I have to expose Sally anyway. I just won't wear gloves." They ironed out a few more details before the meeting broke up and the men went back to their chores.

The day passed quietly. The lovely weather held and no other ship came in sight. Sailing was easy in the gentle breeze. The boy enjoyed coming on deck and talking to the men, helping with small chores. They were careful to refer to their illness and not mention the word mutation around him. It wouldn't do for anyone to find out what had happened to the crew of the Tradewind. They dropped anchor just after dark, assuring the boy he would be home in the morning. Still they took the precaution of locking his door for the night.

Jack had spent part of the evening in his cabin working on books and watching Sally. She had slept soundly at first but grew increasingly restless as evening fell.

Dawson came in to ask Jack if he would like his dinner brought to the cabin. "How's she doing, Captain?", he asked softly. Jack nodded toward her. "I think she's dreaming. She seems agitated.", he responded.

Sally moaned softly and moved agitatedly.

_They were sitting on the grass, her and David, having a picnic. She knew what was coming, but he wouldn't listen, he wouldn't stay. She caught at his hand, staring into his ebony dark eyes, running over the short buzz cut of his midnight dark hair, memorizing every line of the acquline features, the deep brown visage of his Cherokee heritage, begging him "Don't go, David, please don't go." Her breath caught on a sob as he walked away, her hand to her mouth to hold his last kiss to her. She called after him, but he wouldn't be coming back. She knew that. The mushroom cloud spreading over the distant city was going to swallow him again._

Sally gasped, crying out, her eyes springing open on a sob. She focused on the rugged face watching her concernedly, the golden eyes cloudy with worry. "Jack", her voice was hoarse with relief. "What happened? How did I get in here?" "How do you feel, darling?", he asked, taking her hand in his. "You passed out on deck. You've been out for days."

She started to sit up, but he held her back gently. "Maybe you should take it easy getting up. You've been through some, um, changes.", he said cautiously. "Have I?", she asked. She looked around. "I'm starving. And thirsty. Do we have any beer? Hey, Dawson, how are you? What have we got to eat?" She pushed against Jack and sat up. Jack hastily grasped the blanket and held it over her naked form. Dawson blushed, backing out the door. "I'll get you some food and beer.", he said, beating a quick retreat. It was one thing to bathe her to bring down a fever when she was unconscious, another to see her naked in front of her lover, his captain.

Sally put a hand up to brush her hair out of her face, an automatic gesture. She frowned as she encountered the short pelt. "What happened to my hair? Where's my mirror, I want to see." "Wait, Sally,", Jack said. "Listen, you've undergone some changes. I don't want you to be upset." She lifted a hand and touched her face. "Changes?", she asked slowly. "Why don't you want me to see, Jack? What have I become?", she asked, her voice rising. "Hold on, don't panic, it's not like that. You aren't a ghoul or anything, look at your arms, you're clear. In fact all your scars have gone. Look at me Sally, it's not just you. All of us have undergone changes. Carl is almost completely healed, and it's only been a few days. Here, I'll get your mirror."

Jack got up and fetched the mirror. Sally took it slowly, not wanting to look, but needing to see what had happened to her. She raised the mirror and looked at herself.

The eyes staring back at her were Sally's stormy grey, but they were in a face she didn't recognize. The oval, scarred face was gone. In its place was a small, heart shaped pixie face with clear, honey brown skin. A spattering of freckles were so close in color that they were almost invisible. The golden red hair was gone, replaced by a snug cap of light silvery blonde streaked with light shades of pink. It was an attractive face if not one she was familiar with.

She lowered the mirror and stared down at her body. It was small, tight and firm. Her breasts seemed smaller, her figure more slender, less rounded. She pushed aside the blanket and ran a hand down her thigh. There was no sign of the long, puckered scar she had had for so many years. No scar marred her abdomen, or any other part of her body. She pulled the blanket back up and stared blankly at Jack.

"What does it mean?", she whispered. "I don't know,", Jack replied. "You're still beautiful, love, just different." He sank down on the bed beside her. "You need to rest and get your strength back. Speaking of which, here's Dawson now."

Sally rallied at the smell of food, her fear forgotten. "Great", she grinned, starting to get up. "Hold on,", Jack said hastily. "Here, put this on." He handed her a long gown. She snuggled into it while he placed a small table beside her and put the food and beer on it. Sally grabbed the beer and gulped it down, then started on the food. She would need a lot of resources to recoup.

Having eaten all she could hold Sally lay back down with a sigh. She felt very weary now. Jack had joined her as he hadn't eaten since dawn. Now he stood and moved the small table away. Sally shivered slightly. She pulled the blanket over her.

"It's dark out.", Sally observed, looking out the window. "Are you coming to bed?" He bent to kiss her. "Soon, hon. I have to see how the men are doing. We should have been at Tallaha Island by now but we've been holding off out of sight. I have to make sure we'll be in shape to take her in in the morning. We can't show any sign of weakness, you know, they'd attack us and try to take the ships."

"Okay,", Sally said, her eyes beginning to close. "Hurry back. I miss you." Jack touched her soft, new hair and went out as she fell back asleep. He frowned worriedly as he left. She hadn't seemed to take in the situation at all, as though she had roused only long enough to consume enough resources to keep her going. He was afraid of how she was going to take it when it hit her what had happened to them. She lived with a mutant, had befriended ghouls, but he knew she was terrified of becoming one.

Aaron was at the controls when he came out. "How is she?", he asked Jack quietly. "I don't know, I don't think she's fully realized what's happened to her yet. She seemed out of it, like she was drugged or dreaming. She's sleeping now. We have to make land tomorrow. I want to drop the boy off and take on some supplies. I'd like to get the Sea Grate back to Baton Rouge to the ship yards there. She seems like a pretty solid ship. I think we could make something of her. I doubt we'll be able to get her repaired enough at Tallaha to sail her. What do you think, Aaron? Do you think it's too great a risk to tow her that far? I'm thinking of leaving the ships in deep water and taking a dinghy into Tallaha harbor for supplies."

Aaron considered the situation. "As long as this weather holds I think we can do it. If it blows up a storm though I think we should cut her loose. If the sky looks bad in the morning maybe we should just sell her for what we can get at the island. It would be risky to try to take her in, even if it is only a day's sail." Jack nodded. "I agree. We'll see in the morning. Did you get enough sleep today?" "Yeah, I slept most of the day so I could take watch tonight. Dawson never called me. It seems Carl has healed up pretty well, and there wasn't anything else I could do for Sally you weren't doing. I'll be good. See you in the morning, then, okay?" Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "In the morning, then", he said and headed for his cabin.

Jack cleaned up and slipped into bed beside the still sleeping Sally. He took her in his arms and snuggled her to him. She felt oddly different and strangely familiar at the same time. He lowered his head beside the soft cap of her new hair and noticed she smelled a bit different. There was a light, spicy fragrance he hadn't noticed before. It was very appealing, he decided, holding her against him as he drifted off to sleep. He did wonder though, he was sure he had heard right, what she had called out as she came to. She had never mentioned David to him.

Sally was still asleep when Jack rose early the next morning. He checked his wounds and found they were barely visible now though he still had his old scars. He had really needed a good night's sleep. The night had gone quietly. He was starting to leave when she stirred. "Jack", she murmured, peeking open her eyes. They were cloudy with sleep. "Hmmm? I'm here", he said, stopping to lean over and give her a kiss. "I'm so hungry.", she said languidly, barely stirring. He frowned worriedly. It was so unlike her. "I'll have something brought in for you.", he said. "'kay, good." She closed her eyes again and he went out to see how his crew was faring.

He found Carl already preparing breakfast for the crew. "Hey, Carl.", he said. "How are you feeling this morning?" Carl grinned widely. "I feel fine. I'm hardly even sore. Still got some scars but they're fading fast. Are you sure I was shot with a machine gun, Captain?" "Yeah, by rights you should be dead, so I guess you're lucky we got hit with the GECK, eh? Sally's still awfully tired, though. Can you take her in some breakfast? Better make it a lot of breakfast, she sure ate a lot last night. If she went back to sleep just leave something for her. Better take some beer too, that's her favorite drink." "Sure, as soon as I have it ready.", Carl said.

Sally roused at the smell of food. She was famished. She sat up as Carl pulled the small table to her bedside and placed the loaded tray on it. "Mornin' Carl,", she mumbled. She picked up a beer and took a swallow. She lifted her arm to look at her Pip-boy. The radiation had dropped to almost zero. "Morning Sally,", Carl replied. "How are you feeling?" "Famished." She flashed him a smile. "Do we have any irradiated water by any chance?" "I don't know, but I'll see if I can find some." "Thanks", Sally mumbled around a mouthful. Carl left her digging into breakfast and went in search of irradiated water.

He was sure Sally hadn't noticed him trying not to stare. The changes had been dramatic. She looked like a different person. He finally located a bottle of irradiated water and brought it to her. Sally had finished all the food and a bottle of beer and was sitting, slumped over the table. She lifted her head when he came in and smiled at him. "Thanks,", she said, taking the water. He watched her finish it, then lay back down, pulling the blanket over herself. She was sound asleep by the time he had gathered the remnants of the meal and left the room. He hoped she was going to be all right. He sure liked Sally.

Jack chose the items he wanted to take for trade and had them loaded onto a dinghy. The kid had been following him around most of the morning since breakfast, so he told him to go to Hawk's room to gather any personal possessions to take with him. The kid didn't budge. "I don't have anything", he told Jack. Jack studied the boy for a moment. "Then go help Fred with the supplies.", he said and headed for Hawk's room.

Mike and Jack took the dinghy into the harbor and tied up at the dock. Mike stayed with the dinghy, rifle at the ready, while Jack took the boy and went up to the trading post. He carried a large pack brimming with items. He had given the boy a small backpack also loaded with items. Jack noticed the boy was quivering with his desire to be off but he stayed with Jack. At the entrance to the post he stopped and turned to the boy.

"Where's your family, boy?", he asked. "I live that way", he said, pointing at a road going inland. "About a mile." "Can you get there on your own?", Jack asked. "Sure, I used to do it all the time. I've only been gone 'bout 3 weeks." "Okay, then, here, take this.", Jack said, holding out a hunting rifle. "Do you know how to use this?" "Wow, sure, Dad taught me, but we only have one so I never get to use it. Can I keep it?", he asked excitedly. "Yes, and the pack too. Now get on home, and don't stop for anything. You can check the pack when you get there.", Jack said.

"Thanks, Captain Jack!", the boy exclaimed. "Wait till Mom sees this. Wow. She's gonna be so happy. Tell your wife I hope she gets better.", he added seriously. Jack nodded and watched the boy trot off before he headed into the trading post. He hoped the family made good use of the 500 caps, ammo for the hunting rifle, and useful items he had put in the pack as well as the reader for the boy.

The trading didn't take long. The trader did wonder why Jack had anchored the Tradewind so far off shore but Jack explained there had been some sickness aboard and didn't want to risk bringing it in. He was sure the boy would back up this story when he told all his friends about his adventure.

They returned to the Tradewind by early afternoon with the needed supplies filling the dinghy. They had gotten fair trade on Tallaha Island and assured the trader they would be back on schedule as the sickness seemed to have passed. They would bring the ship into the dock next round so they could have more trade goods than what could fit in a dinghy.

Jack saw to the stowing of the supplies and checked on the Sea Grate. After giving orders to the crew he went to check on Sally. She was still sleeping soundly. Even as he sat down beside her and ran his hand over her short pelt he felt the beginning of her rising respiration. She was entering another regeneration cycle. He put on a radiation gauge and poured some irradiated water into a basin to bathe her forehead. Her Pip-boy registered only 10 rads so she was very low on radiation. When he was finished Jack checked his gauge. It registered only 8 rads, not much exposure.

The cycle lasted only about an hour before she went back into a normal sleep pattern. Jack continued to watch her for the next half hour, rubbing her forehead and arms with the radiated water, watching her rads climb slightly. Satisfied that she was stable he went out to take his turn at the controls. His rads now registered close to 18.

It was midnight and they were sailing well toward Baton Rouge port in a calm sea with a gentle breeze. Jack couldn't have asked for better weather. He left Fred in charge of the Tradewind and went off to his room.

After checking on Sally Jack poured some clean water into the basin and washed up before climbing into bed. He studied his bulked up form in the mirror as he performed his ablutions, secretly pleased at the increased musculature and enhanced agility he had noticed. He definitely felt improved.

Sally opened her eyes at the first sign of the pre-dawn lightening the shadows in the room. She slipped from the bed, not disturbing Jack. She went over to the window and watched the sun rise. It made her feel good as it always did. She turned to go to the wash basin and almost tripped over her gown. She frowned, looking down at the hem. It was her gown. It should come only to her ankles, why was it dragging on the floor? She lifted the gown and went over to the wash basin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack started awake at Sally's light cry. He sat up swiftly, flinging back the blanket. Sally was bending over, staring in the mirror above the wash basin. He went over to stand behind her, taking her shoulders in his hands. "It's all right, Sally, you're all right.", he said inanely. Sally stared at her reflection, mesmerized. "What happened to me? Who is that?", she asked. "That's not me, Jack, that's not Sally! I've changed. I've mutated! I'm not Sally anymore!", she cried.

"Sally..", Jack began but she wasn't listening. Her face tightened. "I asked Hawk once why none of the mutants had human names. You know what he said? He said when you changed, you took a different name and moved on or you went mad. I've changed. I'm not Sally anymore. I need a new name. Calli. Yes, that's a good name, I think. I read somewhere she was a warrior or something, a strong being. I like that. I want to be Calli."

Jack shook her slightly. "You're still Sally, you just look different. Look at me, love, come on, look at me. You're not the only one who's changed, but I'm still Jack, aren't I?" Sally reluctantly looked away from the mirror. She looked at Jack. And stared. He was the same, but different. She slowly straightened and studied his nude form.

"You're still Jack alright. You look bigger, but you're still Jack. Jack, I'm totally different. Look, I'm at least 2 inches shorter, and smaller, and I look different. I'm not Sally now, I'm Calli. Oh, Jack, can you still want me like this?", she asked anxiously. "Honey, I don't care what you call yourself. I told you I would always want you, and I do. Can't you tell?" She let her gaze slide down his form. Her lips lifted in a slight smile. "Yes, I see." She ran her hands along his chest, feeling the strong muscles, down his waist.

He gathered her into his arms. "I think,", he said huskily, "If you feel up to it, we should try out these new bodies, don't you?" She laughed quietly with relief. "Try out our new bodies, hmm? What did you have in mind? Knives or swords?", she teased. Jack nuzzled her neck. "I had something a little more personal in mind.", he replied, pulling her closer. "Oh, I feel up to it all right, and it sure looks like you're up to it. That sounds like a wonderful idea.", she agreed, reaching up to pull his head down to hers.

Calli searched the chest for something she could wear while Jack dressed in his seaman's garb. Finally she chose a loose pant and top that at least didn't want to fall off her smaller frame. She sighed with annoyance. She was going to have to alter all her clothing and armor. Even her feet were smaller! The boot maker would be glad to make her new ones, she was sure. She sighed, seeing the caps adding up from this.

Jack went out onto deck with Calli behind him. The men stopped working to stare at her. Jack motioned Mike over. "Have the crew join us in the mess hall.", he said. "Get Fred from the control room too. He can put it on auto for now." Mike glanced at the woman covertly. "Yes, sir.", he said and went off.

Jack and Calli went to the mess hall, where Carl had nearly finished preparing breakfast. Some of the men were already there. He sat Calli down at the table and waited for the rest of the crew, ignoring the men's wondering glances. Finally all were assembled.

Jack surveyed his crew, fine men all. He motioned to Calli. "As you can see,", he began. "She has undergone more drastic changes than we have. What you don't know is that she has undergone changes before due to different mutagenic exposures, so I don't think we have to worry about it happening to any of us. Now, she has this belief that when you change, you lose your old self. Hold on..", he raised his hand as Fred started to say something. "Just let me finish. We don't have to hold to this belief but we are going to honor hers. She believes when you lose your old self you begin anew, and when you do you choose a new name. The name she has chosen is Calli. From now on she will be known as Calli." He looked at Calli. "Will that be Calli Weston?", he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, no surname until I choose to take one. Just Calli. One name, like the mutants." "Okay, just Calli." He looked around at his men. "Does anyone have anything they want to say?" Aaron spoke up. "I think you look fine, Calli, and if that's what you want to be called it's all right with me." There was a general murmur of agreement.

Calli smiled. "Thanks, guys.", she said. "Now if you don't mind I think we should eat. I'm starving." Jack said, "Aaron, after breakfast I want to see you in my office. Fred, you can take your breakfast to the control room and resume duties there. I know you've been up all night so Bill can take over as soon as he's done eating. Just one more thing. I managed to get my rad exposure to 18 last night, but it's at zero this morning. I think Fred was right in assuming we use it now. That doesn't mean we don't have to watch our exposure, so don't get carried away. But we might want to get some and monitor it until we figure out what the correct dosage is. Does anyone have any questions?" No one did. "All right then, men, you're dismissed."

Jack and Aaron had breakfast with Calli. They kept the conversation light and avoided the subject of their mutations. After breakfast Calli went out on deck to stretch and exercise, while Jack and Aaron retired to his cabin to discuss business.

Jack was brooding over Calli. "I don't know about this name business, Aaron. What do you make of it?", he asked. "Well, I think she's trying to deal with it, Jack. It's been pretty traumatic for her, changing like that. You know how much she fears she might turn into something less, well, human." "I know, I know, I just don't know if this is healthy. Is she dealing with it? Or trying to deny what's happened? I don't know how to help her."

"You're doing all right. You accept her. We accept her. That's what she really needs, to feel accepted. I don't think she's giving up her old life. Look at the name she's chosen. It's nearly identical to her former name. She'll be okay. Are you going to be okay?", Aaron asked. Jack paused, looking at his friend. "You know", he said slowly. "I find these changes, well, exciting I guess. If she would just marry me! She hasn't said she won't, but she hasn't said she will either. Why do you think she won't?"

Aaron considered. "I think she's waiting. She wants to make sure you'll never reject her, no matter what. If Calli marries you, that's it for her. Once she makes a commitment it's for life, whatever that commitment is. She can walk away and leave you now if that's what she needs to do, but once she marries you she can't do that. Make sure you can make that same commitment. She could be a powerful enemy." Jack looked at him, startled. She would be a powerful enemy indeed.

Calli leaned on the rail watching the land appear above the horizon. She was eager to set foot on solid ground again. She turned to smile at Jack who was at the controls. "Are you glad to be home?", she asked. He grinned. "Sure, I like coming back. Really though I think the Tradewind is my home." Calli nodded. She understood that. "You'll have a tale for them this time. Your men are very good, aren't they? They not only defended the Tradewind they took the Sea Grate. Why's it called the Sea Grate, anyway? What is that?"

"Calli", Jack said seriously. "Taking the Sea Grate was way too easy. They were new to pirating, they had no idea what they were doing or getting into. Most seasoned pirates aren't going to be that easy to defeat. I hope we don't run into any of those. You're right, my men have had a few run-ins and are more experienced than when we started. Still I don't want to fight if we can help it. You don't know what a sea grate is?" "Oh,", Calli said. "Well they're still very good. I've seen plenty of fighters you know. So what is a sea grate? I haven't heard of that."

"It's a mutant form of giant octopus. The thing can get 200 feet long and can sink a ship. It wraps its tentacles around it and just pulls it down. Fortunately they're pretty calm even if they are curious. They seem to like to check out ships but they don't usually attack. I think they just do it in defense if someone is stupid enough to try to hurt one." Calli turned back to watch the land approach. "That's different. Most mutants were designed to be savage beasts of war." Jack glanced at her. She was probably right about that.

The Tradewind docked later that evening at the Baton Rouge harbor. Jack made sure the ships were secure and hired guards to watch them before allowing his crew to disembark to go home to their families. They would be in dock for a week while the Tradewind was unloaded, trading and sales completed, and any repairs taken care of.

Jack would have to make arrangements with the shipyard to take up the Sea Grate and manage the repairs. It wasn't going to be easy to hire a crew and set up a new trade route but he had time. The repairs would take several weeks, perhaps even months.

Jack's sister came down to the docks to see how he was doing and find out when he could visit with his parents. Jack had gone into the trading post when she came aboard looking for him. She found Calli instead, working on books in Jack's cabin.

"Hey, who are you?", the woman asked. Calli looked up from the ledgers. "Hey.", she greeted the strange blonde woman. "I'm Calli. Can I ask who you are?" "Well, Calli, what are you doing in my brother's cabin looking at his ledgers? I don't recall his ever mentioning you to me." "Oh, you must be Lisa. Jack's told me about you. Please, have a seat, it's nice to meet you. I'm just going over some of the ledgers for Jack. Didn't he tell you I bought into the Tradewind?"

Lisa frowned. "He did tell us that some woman bought shares, but I thought he said her name was Sally, and she had red hair. That doesn't seem to be you." "Ah, well, things change, you know?", Calli said. "I've taken Sally's place. She's gone." Lisa raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like Jack to replace her like that. He isn't that fickle."

Just then Jack appeared in the doorway. "Lisa, Hey, it's good to see you.", he said, hugging the blonde. "I see you've met my future wife. You two should get along pretty well, don't you think?", he asked hopefully. The women eyed each other dubiously. That didn't seem very likely.

"Listen, Jack, Mom wants to know when you're coming around to see her. She knows you're busy but you'll only be in port a few more days." "Tell her we'll be around tomorrow night, okay? I've got to finish up some business and make sure the Tradewind is going to be loaded on time. I'm sure she's anxious to meet Calli!" Yeah, Calli thought, she bet she was.

Calli spent the next day going around the shops and trading post getting acquainted. She managed to find a strong pair of leather boots that fit her tiny feet, and a craftsman that agreed to alter her leather armor for a fair fee. He promised to have it to her in a day. She would drop it off when they went to meet Jack's parents.

Jack's family was polite but wary of the little scavenger. She was wearing a nice dress, but the effect might have been a little mitigated by the sidearm and the calf knife she wore. She had politely offered to surrender her weapons at the door but they had allowed her to keep them. They just didn't know yet if they could trust this armed, and obviously dangerous, woman.

He had only the one sister, who was married to a fisherman, and a brother who was out of town. The brother-in-law seemed more inclined to take warmly to her, but that sure didn't help Lisa to like her any better. Calli was glad when the awkward evening drew to a close and they could return to the Tradewind.

"That went well, don't you think?", Jack asked hopefully. Calli snorted. "It doesn't matter anyway", he said quietly. "I'm still asking you to marry me. You will, you know. I'll keep asking until you do." Calli didn't answer as she strode along beside him. The warm evening dusk was settling about them. It was so quiet and peaceful, the song of insects could easily lull one into feeling safe. Calli stayed on alert. She rarely felt safe in this savage world.

Jack stirred awake and watched Calli perform her morning ritual of watching the sunrise through the window. She turned as he slid from the bed and came to stand beside her. "I think I'll go do some exploring today. Do you have any suggestions?" Jack didn't bother to object. "You could try heading northwest into the mountains. I think there might be some tribes up there, but no one goes that way much. There are old stories about a vault somewhere around, but no one seems to know where it's at. We looked for it when we were kids. I'm not sure if they're true or not."

"Okay. Have you decided when we'll sail?" "We should be ready to leave in four days. We're behind schedule now. I've tried to speed things up to catch up some." "Four days. Okay, I'll be back by then. I don't want to hold us up." She turned to pull on some loose seaman's garb. She still had to do something about her wardrobe, she thought with a sigh.

Calli strapped on her weapons and took up her pack. She felt a little strange without her armor, but she tried not to rely on its protection anyway. This new body felt lighter, stronger, more agile. She was anxious to try out its capabilities. The new boots were good and fit well, which was most important. She smiled back at Jack and headed off up the broken road leading northwest.

Lisa came looking for Jack around noon to see if he wanted to come to her house for lunch. It was actually the house Jack had bought for his wife, but they never referred to his previous marriage. He had been devastated when she had died in childbirth and the child with her. He hadn't told Calli that was why he had been secretly relieved she couldn't have children.

"Is Calli around?", Lisa asked. "I thought you might like to have lunch with me. Gerald's out on the water." "Calli's gone exploring. She won't be back until we sail.", Jack said, looking up from his books. "She's very different, isn't she Jack?", Lisa asked hesitantly.

Jack considered his sister thoughtfully. "Listen, Lisa,", he said intently . "I'm not blind to what Calli is. I know more about her than you ever will. I've seen her climb a rope and toss a grenade in a crow's nest, and I've seen her take bullets out of a man's gut and repair the damage. I've seen her take out half a dozen pirates without even thinking about it and then cry because she thought an 11 year old boy might be too damaged to be allowed to live."

He ran his hand through his hair agitatedly. "That woman walked into a room filled with lethal radiation, the same room where she watched her Dad die, and activated the machine that cleaned the waters of rads. She fully expected to die there, to give her life for the wasteland. You know what Hawk told me she said? 'Tell Jack I'm sorry.' That's all, just tell me she's sorry. She's given everything to this world. So, yes, she's very different. I don't expect you'll ever understand her. Hell, I don't expect I'll ever understand her. But understand this. I don't care what you, or Mom, or anyone thinks, I love her and I'm going to marry her, so don't bother trying to change my mind. There's never been anyone like her and maybe there never will be again. She's mine and I'll not give her up for anything. You don't have to like her, but you have to respect what she is."

Lisa's face paled and tightened. "I'm sorry, I didn't know.", she said, going over to touch her brother's arm. He put his head in his hands. "You don't know what it was like, Lisa. I didn't know what she did until I got back to the Island. They told me she was in the Citadel, in a coma. I wanted to go to her, but there wasn't anything I could do and I had responsibilities, to the crew, the business. It took 3 days to get there. I had to take care of business, talk to people, make trades like everything was all right. Each night I wondered if I would ever get to hold her again. When I finally got there, she didn't even want to see me! Hawk told me what she had done and explained about the GECK radiation. He didn't know how much it was going to affect her. I wanted to help her, but I didn't know how to get her to see me."

Lisa patted his arm. She had always been close to her big brother but it seemed she had lost that to a wild, strange wasteland scavenger. "I'm sorry, Jack,", she said softly. "But she seems to be with you now. Everything worked out, didn't it?" Jack rubbed his face and looked up. "Sure,", he said with a crooked grin. "I guess it did." Lisa didn't know what to say, so she changed the subject instead. "You seem to have bulked up, brother. You been working out?", she asked. Jack relaxed. "You have no idea, sis.", he said.

Calli left the road shortly to cut into the mountains. It had been her experience roads were much more dangerous as predators of all kinds had learned that's where humans liked to tread. Not this human. If she was still human, she thought sourly. But the day was warm and bright and promised to be hot. She was glad she wasn't wearing the hot wasteland armor.

A slight noise or vibration caught her attention and she stilled alertly. Something was in the jumble of forest ahead to her left, and it was big enough to cause concern. She slid silently forward, moving cautiously, a part of the landscape. Combat rifle at the ready, she crouched and parted the foliage to peer into the glade.

A large creature was snorting and rooting in the glade. She had never seen the like before, but from her studies decided it was probably a descendant of the wild pigs that had once inhabited this area. This creature was much more formidable, probably altered by FEV experimentation. Calli never ceased to wonder at the stupidity of the men that had created these things.

It was the size of a small car, with large, sharp tusks and beady, feral eyes. Its cloven hoofs left sharp imprints in the glade, indicating they were hard and sharp as well. A pair of long horns sprouted from the top of the skull, and a row of sharp points ran down the back, ending at the stubby tail. It was lean and muscular and vicious looking. Calli was sure it was extremely fast and agile, not something she would choose to tangle with. She slowly let the foliage close and crept backwards. Hopefully it wouldn't even know she had been there.

She wondered how many of these things were in this place. There was much more foliage here than in the wasteland, making this a strange environment for her. She was going to have to be exceptionally careful. The land was alive with sounds strange to her, but most of them seemed to be the low hum of insects or calls of birds. The birds intrigued her. There was more variety here than just the black scavenger that inhabited the wasteland.

Calli had been travelling steadily northwest for several hours. She had examined several ruins but found little of interest. This area was pretty much scavenged out. The mountains looming ahead of her might hold something more worthwhile. By the time she reached the mountains it was early evening and she would have to start thinking about the night. She took out her field glasses and swept the mountains.

The foliage grew less as her gaze swept up the rocky surface. A glimpse of an object, out of place among the boulders, caught her attention. She focused in. It was just the edge of a timber, but it could be the ruins of a building. Calli pulled up her map on her Pip-boy and set the location so she could find her way through the foliage. She noticed her radiation was on the low side, but her health signs read optimal. She set off for the ruins.

Calli approached the spot marked on her map with more caution than mere ruins would warrant. She knew something was there, but it was very well disguised. It could just be that the ruins were overgrown, but it could mean something else. She moved more uphill to approach from the side.

An inhuman scream from beyond the building caught her attention and she froze. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't sound friendly. At least it wasn't close. Dusk would be closing in soon. She turned her attention back to the visible part of the building. Someone was moving in the shadows. Calli pulled out her glasses and studied the stranger.

The man was old but he didn't appear weak. He stood tall, shotgun in hand, looking in the direction of the scream. A large dog sniffed the ground at his feet. Suddenly the animal looked toward the tree line where Calli crouched and growled. The old man immediately turned in that direction.

"Come on out here where I can see you", he demanded. "Lessen I turn Pit here loose on ya." "That won't be necessary", Calli called back. "Just hold your gun down, and I'll come out. I'm not looking to hurt anyone. I coulda killed you already if I was." The old man considered the truth of this and lowered his shotgun.

Calli stepped from the shadows of the trees, her rifle pointed at the ground, and slowly approached. The man stared at her. "What's a tiny thing like you doing traipsing about these mountains all alone?", he asked curiously.

"I'm looking for salvage.", Calli replied. "What was that scream?" "You're not from these parts, are ya?", he asked. "Or you'd know that there was a mountain cat. We better go in afore it takes a notion to come this way and make a meal of us." He motioned for Calli to go ahead of him into the cabin she could now see hidden in the foliage.

"Release your firing mechanism,", she said, slowly lifting her rifle, being careful it was not pointed in his direction, and placing it in the scabbard on her back. She watched him release the mechanism then turned her back to him and went in. Maybe he thought it was safer having her in front of him, but that was because he wasn't aware of her acute hearing and lightning fast reflexes. If she heard the click of the shotgun being cocked he would be dead before he could fire it.

"May as well have some supper with me. Name's Caleb. It's kinda nice to have some company for a change.", the old man said, going over to the stove where a delicious odor emanated from a steaming pot. He stirred the pot, peering at the contents. "Stew's nearly done.", he pronounced. "Have a seat." He waved toward a table where a chair was pulled up at an empty bowl. Calli looked around and got another chair from along the wall and sat down at the table.

"My name's Calli. Nice to meet you Caleb. So tell me about the mountain cats.", she said. "Well, the story goes when folks came outa the vault after the war, they brought their animals with 'em, the cats and dogs and birds and goldfish, whatever they had. The dogs, they're pretty sturdy, they haven't changed much, but the cats, well, that's a bit different. They got bigger, ya know, and went wild. They're pretty big now, they feed off them there devil hogs. Ya don't wanna tangle with either one of 'em if you can help it. Now, how about you, youngen? Where ya from?", he asked, taking another bowl from a shelf and setting it in front of Calli.

Caleb dished up the stew for Calli, himself, and Pit, and then sat down with her at the table. They enjoyed a quiet supper, Calli telling him about the wasteland between bites. "So", she said. "you said the people came out of a vault? Is it anywhere around here?" "Sure is.", Caleb said, rising to take their bowls to the sink. Calli got up and went over to help with the cleaning up. "It's just over the next mountain there. The people locked it when they left and no one's been able to get in it so I don't expect it'll do you much good to go there. I found it when I was a boy, used to roam these mountains all the time. I's small enough then to get in the cave, couldn't do it now, I expect. Ain't been anyone near there in years I'm aware of. Mostly people just laugh at me if I mention it and say I got too much imagination."

Calli smiled. "I'd like to give it a look anyway. Want to show me where it's at?" "Why not? I ain't got nothing better to do. We'll go on over in the morning. I'm too dang old to be traipsing about these mountains at night." "I doubt that. But I sure don't feel like it.", Calli said, grinning at the old man.

The cabin only had one bed and no other chairs, so Calli just tossed her pack on the floor and cradled her head on it. The big dog stretched out beside her. It was a warm night so she wasn't going to get cold at least. She had slept in far worse places.

The old man was up before the sun and fixed breakfast. Calli watched the sunrise from in front of the cabin before they set out. She held her rifle at the ready. If the old man thought he was going to have to watch out for her he would soon find out different.

The morning passed slowly, the sun getting hotter as the day wore on. It was getting on to noon when Pit stopped, looking off to his right, growling low in his throat. Calli immediately faded into the foliage, the old man going still. He crouched low, watching her disappear, motioning Pit to be quiet. She was so tiny, so strange looking, and she moved without leaving a trace. Maybe she was a wraith, he thought.

Calli slipped through the foliage, following the sounds of movement that had alerted Pit. The high pitched squeal and loud crashing heading her way didn't sound like an enraged animal. It sounded like a terrified animal. Calli held her rifle ready and waited to see what came at her.

The high squeal of a devil hog mixed with the yowling screech of a mountain cat was quickly accompanied by the rattling fire of a rifle. Caleb started up. What kind of man was he, cowering here while a mere slip of a girl was caught up with those creatures, even if he did have only 2 shells left for his shotgun? "Pit", he said urgently. "Find the girl." The dog took off through the foliage, the old man following his baying into the woods.

Caleb stepped out of the woods into the small clearing and hurried over to where Calli was kneeling. "Are you all right?", he asked anxiously, then stopped and stared. Calli was just finishing the job of skinning a large mountain cat. He cleared his throat. "Um, what was all that squealing about?", he asked.

"Devil hog.", Calli said. "Just a small one, no bigger than Pit there. Mountain cat was hungry, I guess. Want the fur? I don't have time to cure it, thought maybe you'd like it." She held out a leaf wrapped bundle. He stared at it, slowly reaching out to take it. Mountain cat fur was a valuable commodity. "You took a cat out by yourself?" he asked. "Hardly had a choice, did I?", she asked mildly.

She walked over to a small stream meandering through the clearing and cleaned her knife. "Is the vault far now?", she asked, washing her hands and arms. He couldn't miss the cuts running down her left arm. The cat had got at least one swipe in. He watched her take out a powder from her pack and sprinkle on the deep cuts.

"Just up that cliff over there.", Caleb said, pointing up. "What happened to the hog?" "Don't know, it kept going. It was kinda cut up, but I guess the cat decided I looked like an easier meal.", Calli said vaguely , studying the cliff. "Is there a path up?" "Used to be.", Caleb said. "A rock slide a couple generations ago took out part of it." Calli sighed. "Of course", she said.

"What about your arm? Shouldn't you get that looked at?", Caleb asked anxiously. Calli smiled at him. "Naw, it'll heal on its own. There won't even be a scar in a few days." Caleb nodded sharply. Surely the girl was a wraith.

The altercation had taken some time and now it was getting late. Caleb wanted to be back in his house before dark. "Wait, Caleb.", Calli said, reaching in her pack. She pulled out 2 boxes of shotgun shells. "Here, take these. I appreciate your help and your hospitality. I probably won't be back by your cabin before I have to leave. Maybe I'll come around some time though if I get back this way."

Caleb took the shells. He was no longer afraid for the girl. She could obviously take care of herself. "Thanks, Calli", he said. "I do hope I see you again. Safe travels, girl." Calli flashed him a smile. "Stay safe, friend", she said shouldering her pack and heading toward the cliff. Wraith or not, he decided he liked the girl and really hoped she'd come back someday. He had a good story for his friends next time he went to the bar.

Calli traced the remnants of the path to where the boulders had blocked it. They were large and it required some hard work and agility, but it wasn't impossible to get over the slide and slip through an opening into the vault entrance. It had been built back into the mountain as most vaults were and was thus protected from the slide. Still if she had been much larger she wouldn't have been able to squeeze in. Even if she couldn't get in the vault this cave like area should be a good place to spend the night which was closing in fast.

With the aid of the flashlight on her Pip-boy Calli located the usual wooden door that would lead into the mountain and the big, gear like structure that closed off the vault. It was protected under the edge of the cliff and so was still sturdy and strong as well as hidden. It took a little effort to push it open to gain access to the short tunnel. It was littered with the usual debris found in these tunnels.

It only took a few minutes to come to the big vault enclosure and locate the terminal next to it. As with all such terminals it was powered by an energy cell, built to last for centuries. It was late and she had determined that nothing inhabited the access tunnel, so she went back and closed the door. There was sufficient debris for a small fire to heat some food and light the passage. She would spend the night here and open the vault in the morning. Who knew what was on the other side of the vault door?

Calli slept lightly and rose early. According to her Pip-boy it was just after dawn, though she couldn't see any light coming from the end of the tunnel. Of course the glass and wire window still intact in the wooden door was probably too covered with grime to admit light. She left the Pip-boy light on to see what she was doing as she pulled some water and dry food from her pack to fortify herself.

She then relieved herself in a corner before packing up all the items she had removed and making sure her weapons were properly loaded and secured. She checked her location on the Pip-boy and determined the best route back to the Tradewind. By her calculations it should take less than a day if she didn't run into trouble. That meant she had only about 12 hours to search the vault. Calli pulled open the terminal and began the process of hacking into the computer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack was bargaining with the proprietor at the trading post when it suddenly got quiet. The proprietor was staring toward the door. Jack turned to see who had come in. She was striding into the store, her small frame held tall. The short cap of silvery blonde hair glinted in the morning sunlight with pink and silver. The loose seaman's garb was belted tight to her figure with the weapons belt, studded with grenades, ammo and various dangerous looking items. The pack she carried with such ease looked much too large for her.

"Calli", he grinned, holding out his arms. She slid into them and raised her face to his. He kissed her soundly. "You're back early.", he said. She smiled. "I missed you." "Mmm, I missed you too. I was about done here. You coming back to the ship when you've finished here?" "Later, I have to see a few other merchants too. I'll just look around till you're done." Jack grinned, hugged her briefly, and turned back to the proprietor. The little interlude wouldn't interfere with his business sense.

After Jack left Calli took his place at the counter and began unloading her pack. It took the better part of an hour to haggle over the items and come to terms suitable to both parties, though perhaps a little more suitable to Calli. She was pleased with the amount she had gotten for the salvage. She still had to pick up her altered armor and a nice dress she had also had altered. Most of the work on her wardrobe she would do herself on the voyage back home as she was a competent seamstress after years of practice, but she wanted to be presentable for Jack's family.

It was mid- afternoon before Calli made it back to the Tradewind, her pack now holding only her armor and few personal items, as well as the usual items required when trekking wild areas. Jack was in his small office, which was really just an alcove off their room.

Calli dropped her pack to the floor and went over to put her arms around Jack and peer over his shoulder at the books. "How's it looking?", she asked. He turned to pull her down onto his lap. "We've done better. Not going to be much profit this trip with all the problems we had. Repairs took most of what we made and I still have to make a down payment on the repairs to the Sea Grate." Calli nodded. "I made quite a bit on salvage. It can go toward the repairs."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Did you? Tell me all about your trip.", he said. So Calli told him about Caleb and the mountain cat, finding the vault, and the salvage she picked up from ruins she had come across. "I didn't take much from the vault. It had too much in there I have to think about. It's pretty much untouched, so I just took some of the more common items. Most of the salvage came from ruins I found and a small group of people living in the mountains. They were very nice. I traded them some of my meds for cured mountain cat pelt and made a pretty good profit. I've always got plenty of meds."

Jack didn't ask about that as he knew most of her meds came off dead raiders. Instead he said "You found the vault? I wasn't even sure it was real. I don't know how you do it, Calli." She laughed. "I like to talk."

Jack said a little uneasily. "Mom wants us to come to dinner tonight since we're sailing in the morning. My brother will be there. Do you mind?" "Not at all.", Calli said airily, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before slipping from his lap. She picked up her pack. "I got a new dress to wear. Want to see it?", she asked, grinning expectantly as she pulled the dress from the pack.

Calli blinked again as she was introduced to Jack's brother. "Wow.", she said. "Two of you." Zach laughed. "Not quite. My twin here got all the adventurous spirit, I'm just a fisherman. This is my wife Lilly." Lilly smiled at Calli. "Hey, Calli,", she said. "I guess Jack didn't tell you his brother was his twin." "No,", Calli said, casting Jack a pointed look. "It's a real pleasure to meet you, Lilly."

The evening went much better than the first one. Zach and Lilly seemed quite intrigued by Calli and entertained by her stories. Lisa seemed softened in her attitude toward the little scavenger and shared stories of their childhood that much amused her. Even his Mom seemed a little less intimidated, maybe because she had reduced her armament to just a side arm, out of consideration. Calli seemed to relax and enjoy the evening.

The night was again warm and gentle as they strode toward the dock. "You seemed to get on well with Zack and Lilly. I knew my family would like you.", Jack said. Calli smiled at him. "They're fine people." They walked along for a bit. "I will marry you. I like your brother." Jack glanced at her, trying to make the connection. "You'll marry me because you like my brother?", he queried. She laughed. "No, I'll marry you because I love you and your brother said it would make you happy. Will it make you happy?". "Very happy.", he said. He was also happy they would sail for DC in the morning. He would have her to himself for a couple weeks.

Calli leaned on the rail and eagerly watched the dock approach. It had been an uneventful trip from the Bay and trading had been good. They would make a profit this trip, but that wasn't what Calli was thinking about. She was scanning the dockside. Her face lit up as she saw Hawk standing at the dock, waiting. Then her face clouded. "What's wrong?", Jack asked. "What if he doesn't know me? I've changed so much." "It'll be fine, Hawk will understand.", Jack said. Calli turned to go to their room. "You tell him first.", she said.

Hawk sighed and shook his head after Jack explained why she didn't come out to greet him. "She's always been afraid of mutating, you know", he told Jack. "We'd better go get her." "Yeah", Jack agreed. "You were there, weren't you? When the GECK activated. Did you get sick, too?" "I was sick a couple of weeks ago, but I'm not sure it had anything to do with the GECK. I had a few other issues.", Hawk said thoughtfully, stopping at the door to Jack and Calli's room. Jack opened the door and they went in.

Calli was waiting in the room, already dressed in wasteland armor. She smiled tentatively at Hawk when they came in. He looked her over carefully. "Well, you weren't exactly big before. You're so tiny. However are you going to keep up with me?", he teased. Calli grinned. "Don't worry, big guy, I can still run rings around you, you big klutz." Jack smiled with relief. Calli was going to be all right.

Elder Lyons looked up from his desk as Calli, Hawk and Jack entered. He looked the woman over carefully. "Well, it doesn't take a doctor's report to see you've changed, Sally.", he said. Calli smiled. "Yes, sir. I've changed a lot, that's why I've taken a new name. It's Calli now. That's what we wanted to see you about. I'd like to change my name again." The Elder leaned back, putting his hands together. "Are you asking me?", he asked drily.

Calli laughed. "Well, sir, we are asking you to marry us." "Is that so, Captain?", he asked, addressing Jack. "Yes, sir, I've asked Calli to marry me." "All right then, you can work out the details with the scribes. I'll preside over the ceremony for you. Is that all?".

"Well, sir", Calli said, sobering. "I was wondering how Sarah is. May I see her?" The Elder slowly shook his head. "You can see her if you like. It may even do some good. I know you were friends. There hasn't been any change. I'm afraid she's still in a coma."

"I'm so sorry", Calli said, biting her lip. "If I have your permission, I'd like to talk to her doctor." The Elder studied her. "If you think it will do any good, go on. You have my permission. Now you'd better go make arrangements for your wedding."

Calli went to see Sarah before the ceremony. She seemed weak and wasn't regenerating. She checked her radiation level and found it low. She went to find Dr. Bening to discuss the case. After all, she was a qualified doctor as well as having experience with the GECK mutation forces. She had some suggestions that might help.

The wedding took place the next day on the Tradewind.. It set the trading schedule back by a day but in Jack's opinion it was well worth it. The party went on late into the night at the Black Stone. Calli had called on Charon and paid him well to have his mercenaries guard the party, though Charon was invited as a guest. She was still friends with her former body guard.

Jack sealed his claim by placing the traditional ring on her finger. Calli studied the ring, a perfect circle of gold to symbolize their union. She wouldn't wear it long since she knew the slightest wound near it would cause it to heal over, the ring being permanently engulfed by her body. Jack was aware of this also and didn't expect her to keep the ring on. It wasn't safe to wear jewelry of any kind when she was working.

Hawk and Calli stayed with the Tradewind until it moored at Rivet City. Calli wanted to spend as much time with her new husband as she could before he sailed for Baton Rouge, and Hawk had plans. After leaving the Tradewind the partners headed into the wasteland. At Hawk's request they were going to the southern cave. "Why are going to the cave?", Calli asked, matching his long stride with her easy trot. "It's a surprise.", Hawk replied. "A surprise?", she asked, astonished. "Come on, tell me." "Then it wouldn't be a surprise.", he grunted. She watched him curiously, but he wasn't telling.

"Have you found any other references to any weapon that could have formed the valley?", she asked. "No.", Hawk responded. "Have you?" "Nothing.", Calli said thoughtfully. "It must have been top secret and developed late in the war. Just think of the power it would have to take to blast out a valley so vast, and push up walls straight up for 9000 feet around it, let alone cut round, smooth tunnels out of those walls. It's practically unimaginable! But there it is, and with no radiation either. If it just wasn't so dry it would be perfect for us.", she sighed.

The approach to Cave Entrance was clear and they ascended to the cave with little effort. They had brought some more supplies to leave. They had found and upgraded the cavern long months before the Project activation. Since it now had lighting, a small heater, a cooking appliance, and mattresses it was fairly comfortable. What made it special was it was hidden, not known to anyone but the partners. It was a safe haven for them.

"Wow.", Calli said as she walked down the ramp and inspected the gate. "This is a surprise! This is great Hawk, did you do all this while I was gone?" He smiled at her. "Yes, to make it easier to get in and out. Do you like it?" "Oh, yes, I do. This is so much better. You can't even tell from the outside. This must've taken a lot of work. I thought you were going to the Settlement." "I did, but I didn't stay long. I wanted to get this done. Come on now, let's get something to eat and get some sleep. There's something I want to show you in the morning."

"Something else?", Calli asked, excited. "Oh, tell me what is it? Have you done something else?" She looked around the cavern. He shook his head. "Don't be so impatient now. You'll see in the morning." Another surprise! Calli was so excited she could hardly sleep.

They rose early as usual. While Calli took care of personal business he emptied her pack and reloaded it. He then went to take care of his business while she fixed some breakfast. After breakfast he loaded his own pack while she cleaned up.

Calli was wearing her vault uniform and Hawk his sea man's garb. They felt safe in the cavern. "Come on.", he said, picking up his pack. Calli picked up hers and hoisted it experimentally. "Did you repack this?", she asked Hawk curiously. "Yes, I did. Do you want to see the surprise now?" She raised an eyebrow at him. He sure was acting mysterious. "Okay.", she said and pulled the pack over her shoulders. Hawk led the way down the tunnel.

Hawk walked in silence, ignoring Calli's childish pestering. They came to the tunnel's mouth and stopped. Hawk took off his pack and took out her set of radiation resistant armor and handed it to her. Astonished, she took the armor. "Put it on.", he commanded. She started to object that it was hot and there weren't any enemies here, but this was Hawk's show. She took off her uniform and put it on. He handed her a large radiation suit. She pulled it on over the suit. He had also donned his. He stuffed their clothing in his pack.

"Can you see that cave over there?", he asked, pointing across the Valley of Death. "Yeah.", she said cautiously. "That's where we're going." "But the radiation out there is lethal!", she exclaimed. "Yes, so it's a good thing you're as resistant as I am. Even so you'd better take these.", and he held out 3 radaway and 3 rad-x, the maximum safe dosage for Calli. He swallowed his own pills and snapped down his helmet. Calli took the pills and fastened her helmet in place. A quick check of her Pip-boy assured her the radiation levels were at zero. She didn't expect that to last long.

Hawk started across the Valley at a quick walk, making Calli trot to keep up with him. The valley was hot, dry and barren. Dust swirled around their feet and settled on their suits. Even though the battle armor had environmental controls built in Calli was beginning to feel the heat. The cauldron was empty and boring and Hawk uncommunicative. Calli fell into a sleepy rhythm as she trotted beside him, an hour wearing on as the tunnel slowly grew near.

The tunnel was cool and welcoming after the arid desert. Hawk continued on at the same pace. Calli realized she couldn't remove the helmet or the suit now, the dust alone would have enough radiation to kill her on top of the exposure already registering on the Pip-boy. Why hadn't they come through the tunnel they had used the first time, where she could hear the water rushing past the wall? She couldn't go back this way. What could Hawk possibly be thinking? And what was that noise echoing in the tunnel?

Hawk had stopped in the tunnel mouth. She came up beside him and looked out into the hidden valley.

The waterfall arched out into the land, a large rainbow forming in its falling mist, the pool beckoning. The small river ran off into the land.

Calli stared for a moment, stunned. "Hawk!", she screamed in delight, her voice echoing in their headsets. "Did you do this? It's wonderful! Oh, Hawk, it's so beautiful!" She flung herself on the big mutant, hugging him, dancing in her delight. He laughed, grabbing her hand, and they rushed to the waterfall. She laughed and danced, squealing with delight as they washed the dust from their suits and packs.

Calli shed her suits, flinging them onto the bank beside the clean packs, and dove into the pool. Hawk followed her. Laughing and splashing they played in the pool until they tired of the game. "I have something else to show you", he said as they left the pool. "Another surprise? Oh, Hawk, I don't know what to say. You're just wonderful!", she exclaimed, hugging him.

He grinned. "We better get dressed first though. We're gonna burn out here in this sun in just our underwear." Calli rubbed her bare arms. "Yeah, you're right. Did you bring my vault uniform?" "Of course, it's in my pack. Let's get dressed then I'll show you my other surprise." Calli grinned happily. Gathering their suits and packs they headed to the tunnel.

It was still well before noon but would soon be too hot to be out in the sun. "What I want to show you is beside the river. ", Hawk said. "See how it goes off that way? Well, if we just cut across there, we can get to the bend in about 40 min. We should be able to make it back here before the sun bakes us." Calli didn't pester Hawk this time. She was looking forward to his next surprise. She couldn't imagine what it could be.

Calli walked around the line of stone blocks, studying them. "Oh, Hawk", she choked. "It's a foundation." "Look," he said eagerly. "I know it's not done, but see, here's the main room, here's the bathroom and kitchen, and here's a bedroom for you and one for me, see mine's bigger and…." He broke off as he noticed Calli was crying. "Don't you like it?", he asked.

"Oh, Hawk,", she choked with the intensity of her emotion. "a house. In our own valley, where no one will shoot at us or look at us like we're freaks. Our own home. Our home!"

Calli stretched out on her blanket in the coolness of the tunnel. Hawk had explained to her about the water filled tunnel that fed the river. He was a little embarrassed at the miscalculation, but Calli didn't seem to notice. "How long do you think we have to stay here before we can go back?", she asked, turning onto her stomach to address him. She continued, "I can't take any more radaway until at least tomorrow and my rads are still near fatal." "I know, it took me 3 days to de-rad after I left the first time. Still, I was sick too so maybe that was why it took so long."

"You were?", she asked, suddenly concerned. "Hawk, we all were! All of us that were caught in the GECK. Just because you're no longer old human do you think you weren't affected? What were your symptoms?" "I had a bad headache and my muscles ached like I was hit with a super sledge. I slept for two days here in the tunnel. I felt fine when I woke up but then I didn't have time to do much on the foundation."

Calli studied him thoughtfully. "You don't look like you've changed any, but then neither does Sarah. Maybe it affects everyone differently. I guess we just have to wait and see. So, we'll be here for 3 days anyway then. How much supplies did you bring?" "Enough food for about a week. We have plenty of clean fresh water.", he grinned. "Then what say we explore this place? See if we can find the other side?" "We'll start this evening after it cools off.", he agreed. They decided to follow the river to see where it went.

It took nearly nine hours to follow the small river as it wound its way through the valley to the other side, where it disappeared into a tunnel in the enclosing wall. Like Calli it didn't seem to want to take a straight path. The partners strode into the tunnel without hesitation. It was very much like the tunnels cut in the wall on the other side, round and large and unnaturally smooth, sloping gently downward.

Calli snapped on her Pip-boy light and Hawk pulled out his light. It wasn't easy trying to walk through the smooth round tunnel since it was now wet and slippery. Fortunately it was barely ankle deep as the river was still working its way through the hard valley. They finally came out into a large cavern. The water was pouring over a small ledge into a body of dark water. With their limited light they couldn't tell how large the cavern was but at least there was a slight ledge along the edge. Hawk and Calli sat down on the ledge with a feeling of relief.

"Well, this is interesting. I wonder how big this lake is?", Calli asked, reaching down with a foot. She couldn't feel the bottom. Hawk took her arm. "Let's not try to find out, okay?", he said. "Oh, okay. Did you bring any food?" Hawk laughed. "You sure think about food a lot.", he teased, easing off his pack so he didn't lose it in the water. "I need a lot of calories to keep up with you.", she responded primly.

The trip back through the tunnel was even more difficult as they were going against the current. As they exited the tunnel they noticed that the dawn was spreading it's warm light over the land. Calli checked her time. It was just after 6am. "I'm pretty tired.", she said. "We can't make it back across the valley before the sun gets too hot. I noticed a smaller tunnel down to our left about a quarter mile. How about we get some sleep there?". Hawk agreed.

It was quite cold as in this desert valley it cooled quickly after the sun went down. It only took 15 minutes to make it to the smaller tunnel. A quick check didn't show any signs of life. They snuggled into his blanket and were soon fast asleep.

Calli stirred as the mid afternoon sun crept into the tunnel turning the dust motes into sparkles dancing on the still warm air. Hawk still snored beside her. She watched for a while enjoying the quiet and solitude before slipping back into a peaceful slumber. They didn't stir until early evening.

It took almost seven hours to make the trip back across the valley from tunnel to tunnel. It didn't take as long since they travelled straight this time instead of following the windings of the river. Calli checked the distance on her Pip-boy. At just over 24 miles, it was a huge valley.

They still had another day to de-rad before they could go back. Calli and Hawk surveyed the area around the foundation. Calli was shaking her head at Hawk. "Listen, we simply can't carry in all the materials we're going to need. And this place won't do us any good if it stays barren like this. Now that there's water we need plants in here. We need a better way to get things in." Hawk agreed. "I've been thinking about that. We can carry in enough material to build a small cart. If it's enclosed it'll keep the dust from it, but it would have to be radiation proof."

Calli considered this. "I think we can fix that. We're going to have to go back to the Pitt. They're working on a product for me that makes materials radiation proof." "That sounds promising.", Hawk replied. "We can stop in there when we get to the northern part of our routes. We really need to check on some of our business ventures before our clients get the idea we're slacking on them." Calli agreed with that. "Yeah, we need to stop in Megaton anyway. I gotta get Moira to check my DNA."

They left Entrance Cave well before dawn to avoid most of the death claws in the area. Calli watched the sun rise over the land as they strode toward Tennpenny tower. They had trading rounds and business to conduct. Although they still scavenged whenever and wherever they could their other interests took more of their time and were more profitable. Calli wanted to stop at the small farm she helped a young couple establish to see if they were doing all right. They would owe a small payment soon.

Around mid-morning the partners approached the small farm they were renting to the Galens. They could see the young man working in the fields. He looked up, snatching up his shotgun. Of course, he would recognize Hawk, but not her. He seemed wary as they approached.

"Hey, Stan.", Calli called, coming to a halt a short distance from him, their weapons holstered. The young man studied her, then addressed Hawk. "Hey, Hawk.", he said. "What's going on? Where's Sally?" Hawk nodded at the woman beside him. "Meet Calli, Stan. She used to be Sally." Stan seemed to be having some trouble assimilating this information. "I understand, Stan.", Calli said quietly. "Surely you've heard of the Project explosion? I was caught in it, and this is what happened."

Stan stared, then motioned them to the small house. Stranger things happened in the wasteland. "Nancy", he called as they entered the house. "Come here. You gotta see this." The young woman came from the back room, and stopped, staring at Calli. Stan explained to her. She smiled tentatively at the small woman. "It's Calli now ?", she asked uncertainly. "Will you stay for lunch?"

"We'd love to, Nancy, but I'm afraid we're on something of a tight schedule. We just had breakfast a short while ago." She noticed Nancy trying to hide her relief. They were good, polite people but super mutants eat a lot and they didn't have much.

A small boy ran into the room and stopped, staring. "Come here, Joe" Nancy said. "you remember Sally , don't you?" The boy looked at her with big, serious eyes. "Hey,", he greeted politely. "You don't look like Sally." Calli smiled at the boy. "Yeah, I've changed, haven't I?", she agreed. "That's why I changed my name too. It's Calli now. Say, I brought you something." She pulled a large sea shell from her pack. "Wow." Joe said, taking the shell. "Thanks, Calli." He trotted off to add it to his boy's collection of treasures.

They spent an hour with the Galens catching up and discussing their business arrangements. The small farm was doing well considering it was only the second season. They were producing enough of the flower to keep the lotion maker in business, and were producing a few extra eggs from the wasteland birds they had captured. They now raised them for meat and eggs, which they sold to the traders. The traders in turn took them to nearby Tennpenny tower who had need of the fresh food.

Calli and Stan went over the books and she accepted the small payment they owed for the farm. She then traded a box of shotgun shells for a dozen of the fresh eggs, which they would have with their lunch. With both parties satisfied with their arrangements, Calli and Hawk took their leave to head to the Tower where they would check in with Charles Tennpenny and spend the night in their suite.

After the stop at Tennpenny Tower it took only a couple hours to get to Megaton. It was still early so Calli called on Moira to discuss business. She was delighted with the change from Sally to Calli and couldn't wait to run her DNA analysis to study the changes. She also had news of her own. She and Billy Creel had gotten married a month ago. Calli was happy for them and told them so.

The townspeople weren't as astonished at her change as Calli had feared as roving traders had already been spreading the story throughout the wasteland. Calli stopped at the restaurant to pick up her payment there, and at the bar and clinic. She checked in with Walter at the waterworks to see if the boy she had brought him was working out as his apprentice. She had noticed her bathroom's plumbing needed a little work.

They spent an entire day and night in their home in Megaton re-organizing and making plans as well as satisfying the curiosity of the residents.

With numerous stops for trading, business, and social visits, and a few battles with raiders, the occasional super mutant, and the ever present wild life, it took 5 days to make it up to the Pitt.

Kayla nodded at Calli's inquiry. "Yes, the formula worked. We've gotten the radilite into a form that can be incorporated into a solid substance. It's really tough, nearly indestructible, and completely radiation proof. We've done numerous tests and no radiation gets through the material itself." "That's great!", Calli said. "Now what about cloth? Can you create a material to make radiation proof clothing?"

Kayla shook her head. "Not at this time. We'll keep working on it, but it's going to take a lot longer, if we ever get it to work. The material wants to get stiff and hard. And there's another problem, the base radilite is pretty rare. We're having trouble finding enough material to work with." Calli sighed. Nothing was ever easy.

"I'm going to need some rather large tiles. Have you worked out a formula for bonding the tiles together to form a completely radiation proof enclosure to transport items through highly radiated areas?", Calli asked. "Why, yes, we can do that. The powder that forms the tiles can be mixed to form a cement to glue the tiles together or onto other surfaces. As long as there're no gaps it should be completely radiation proof. You would have to test it each time you used it, and you would have to figure out how to move it." "I understand. How long do you think it would take to produce enough tiles and powder to cover, say 200 square feet of 2X2' tiles and what would they weigh?"

Kayla shuffled some papers and ran some figures. "We have enough material on hand to produce enough 2x2' tiles and powder to cover that. This material is extremely light weight. It would only weigh, let's see, 45 pounds." "When can you have it ready?", Calli asked.

"We should be able to have it for you in two weeks.", Kayla said. Calli ran some dates in her head. The Tradewind was due in two weeks. "We'll be back in a month. That will give you some leeway if things don't go as planned. I'll just leave a retainer and we'll pay the balance when we pick it up. We're going to need a lot of much larger tiles as well. We can discuss that when we come back." They shook hands and Calli and Hawk took their departure.

It only took two days to make it to the Settlement where Hawk was happy to spend some time with his wife. Calli was pleased with the trades she made and enjoyed visiting with the Settlement's super mutant residents.

They went from the Settlement to the Super Duper trading post to make some trades, with just one stop to gather some salvage from an Enclave camp they had cleared earlier. Soldiers hadn't been reassigned to it yet, so there was still good salvage in the footlockers.

They had plenty of salvage and trade items when they got to the Super Duper Mart. After doing some trades Calli decided to head down to Rivet City to catch the Tradewind and spend some time with her husband. Hawk elected to go on to Megaton where he would organize the inventory and update the books. He would then make a quick trip to the Tennpenny hotel post to trade off some of the Settlement products before meeting her at the Citadel when the Tradewind docked there.

Their plans agreed upon, they separated at the Mart to attend to their own affairs.

The DC area wasn't as dangerous as it had once been but it still wasn't safe. Calli skirted a known super mutant camp over the bridge, mostly because she didn't feel like having to heal when she anticipated being with Jack. Their times together could be physically vigorous.

A group of bandits that tried to waylay her weren't so lucky, but at least she got some good weapons and a few bottles of scotch out of the altercation. Not bad for a couple of minor wounds that would be gone by morning. The bandits only got dead.

She got to Rivet City just before the markets closed and did a few trades. The rest of the evening was spent visiting, drinking and gossiping. She made a point of going to bed early when the Tradewind was due, though it wouldn't be in until mid-morning.

She would enjoy every minute she could on the Tradewind with Jack. They would dock at the Citadel in two days time and she had gotten word the Elder was looking for her. That always meant trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When they reached the Citadel the Paladin at the gate informed the Elder they were there. "He's been waiting for you. He sent out word to find you four days ago." he said."Did he?', Calli asked mildly. He would know she was on the Tradewind with her husband and wasn't going to respond until they made it to the Citadel. She and Hawk went to see the Elder while Jack headed on to the post to conduct business.

The Elder was pretty grim. "We've broken the code from the communication base. The Enclave has set up a major base at the old Adam's Air Force base. That would be a good place for them to operate out of, there was plenty of materials and supplies left there, and it's not accessible from the D.C. wasteland accept by air or through a metro tunnel running out of the capital. The only way into that tunnel is by way of a manhole since everything caved in. That's guarded by us, and the door in is locked besides. From the communications Adams is heavily guarded and the main base for their vertibirds. A head on attack with a large force would be impossible and probably disastrous.

Now this is the problem. When you downloaded the information at the communication base you also downloaded the code to activate a strike from a military satellite platform. After you left an Enclacve soldier managed to destroy the terminal before our forces got in there. That means the only strike activation code we have is in your Pip-Boy. We can't download it into anything else from your Pip-boy. We already tried that. That's why we need you. You can sneak in there and take out the mobile base. Are you interested?"

Calli glanced questioningly at Hawk. This time she would rely on his judgment. He nodded slightly. "We're in.", she told the Elder. "Good. Check with Palidan Tristan, he'll be in charge of this mission. He'll have the key to the door to the presidential metro area."

Calli went to check with Tristan to coordinate their plans. It was agreed that the partners would go in to the base in five days. That allowed Tristan time to get his force in place and consolidate their orders. "What are we looking at here, sir?", Calli asked. "Are there any dangers we should be aware of?" "There are some guard robots and turrets in the shuttle tunnels but they've all been deactivated. We sent in a couple of spies last week and they didn't have any trouble. There's not enough Enclave to utilize the whole base so they found us a building close in to the mobile base that isn't being used. We'll sneak in a few soldiers at a time over the next few days and lie low there until you signal you're in, then we'll break out and attack to cover you. Arrangements aren't finalized yet and we'll be going in before we talk to you again, so I'll leave your mission orders in a locked container close to the metro entrance. "

Calli left to spend as much time with her husband as she could, while Hawk went north to spend a couple days with his wife. They met back at the Super Duper Mart at the agreed time and headed into D C. Calli greeted the young palidan guarding the manhole before Hawk lifted it aside and they climbed down the ladder into the only entrance to the underground Metro.

They didn't have any trouble on the first level. They were approaching the second level when Hawk held up a hand to stop her. The sounds coming from the metro were familiar to Calli. The robots were no longer deactivated.

Calli swore softly to herself. Hawk merely rolled his eyes at her. Calli pulled off her pack and removed the pulse grenades. "We have 14. I was going to use them on the vertibirds, but I don't know how effective they'd be anyway, so we may as well use them now. I don't want to blow these robots up, if we just fry a few circuits we can repair them later." She handed Hawk some of the grenades. "I wonder why they reactivated?" , she asked worriedly. "I expect we'll find out soon enough.", Hawk grunted, taking the grenades. "Maybe we won't be considered intruders."

It was Calli's turn to roll her eyes. "R-r-r-i-i-g-g-h-h-t. ", she agreed, sarcastically drawing out the word. Hawk shrugged.

The robots did consider them intruders. They had to fight their way through to the next lower level. Here Calli found the control system for the underground shuttles. Margo turned out to be a semi-intelligent computer whose function was to control the shuttles and security system. The computer informed them the security robots had been activated when a breach occurred, allowing ghouls to enter the lower tunnels. A circuit had been damaged during the breach and now Margo couldn't fully control the robots. If Calli could repair the circuit the robots could be instructed to allow passage to Hawk and herself and help provide cover for them. Of course, to get the part to repair the circuit she would have to get past several of the guardian robots, preferably without rendering them permanently useless.

Calli left Hawk in the control room and activated a stealth boy. It would take time and patience and more than one stealth boy, but she eventually made it to the store room, located the part, and made her way back without incident. Hawk was getting agitated by the time she returned. Waiting wasn't his strong point.

With the circuit repaired Margo sent out instructions to help the partners. Now their main concern would be getting through the battle going on between the robots and the ghouls on the next lower level. Having learned all she could from the computer they went through the room, out the farther door, and down to the next level. Once through the ghouls they could take the Presidential shuttle to Adams Air Force Base.

The battle to get through the ghouls had been more exhausting than Calli had expected. It had been a large breach and an entire tribe of the creatures had come through. Many of them had been Reavers and Roamers, the strong arms of the ghoul tribes. Even with the aid of the robots they had been forced into hard close-in combat. Calli had to resort to using the heavy flamer to keep from being ripped to shreds by the relentless attack. She had been glad for the chance to rest and take some refreshment while the shuttle whipped through the tunnels. Even Hawk had used the opportunity for a short nap after eating.

The shuttle slowed and came to a stop, rousing the partners. Stretching and yawning they stepped from the shuttle into the bay. A set of stairs led upward, the only way to go. They headed up the stairs. Toward the top, Calli stopped. Something wasn't right. A short hall contained a door on the left then the hall went around a corner also to the left. Some sound, some feeling made Calli uneasy. She checked out the door. It was locked. Taking out her bobby pins she began working on it.

Hawk wondered why they didn't just follow the hall, but he rarely second guessed her feelings. She was usually right. The door opened into another hallway. Calli could see down the hallway to where it ended in another hallway. She considered, then motioned to Hawk. "Give me a few minutes to get to the end of this hall then go around to the front. If there's anything over there we should be able to catch it between us." Hawk moved toward the bend, staying close to the left wall.

Calli moved cautiously down the hall and peered around the corner. Enclave! They had set up a barricade in the hall. More to the point there was a turret, pointing directly at the bend where Hawk would come around. She took careful aim with her combat rifle. Both the Enclave soldiers were watching the bend and hadn't spotted her yet.

She fired even as Hawk's maniacal yell went up. The turret exploded over the Enclave's head. The soldiers whirled to see who had taken out the turret. Calli drew back but they had spotted her. One of them at least would be after her. She waited. She could hear the sound of gunfire and shouting in the corridor. Hawk was doing his part.

Suddenly a soldier peered around the corner and fired at her, then drew quickly back as she tried to get a fix on him. This man wasn't stupid; this wasn't going to be easy. Calli hastened into an alcove she had noticed on her right. He would have to come down the hall to get to her. He didn't. She heard him hurry toward his companion to help defend him.

Cursing to herself she hastened down the hall and around the bend. Hawk was in danger with two of them after him! She blasted into the hallway firing rapidly. One of the soldiers was already dead and she took the other before he could get a fix on her. She surveyed the area, still on alert, rifle ready. There weren't any more soldiers or other defenses. Hawk was unharmed.

Taking what ammo she needed to replace what she had used, she nodded toward the stairwell the soldiers had been defending. Without exchanging a word they headed up.

The gate swung open to the air force base. Calli slipped out, her favored Chinese Assault rifle in firing position, Hawk right behind her. They moved slowly and silently up the stairs. Calli peered over the edge, but only the dark night greeted them. A sliver of moon hung low in the star studded sky. A warm breeze brushed past them, but they barely registered it in the armor they wore.

Motioning to Hawk Calli glided quickly from the opening to the cover of a large supply semi- trailer off to her left. The supply crate was there, just as Tristan had said. With Hawk watching guard she opened it and took out their orders. Crouching low behind the trailer to hide the light from view she read them by the light from her Pip-boy, then folded the paper and slid it into a pocket.

She hugged the side of the trailer as she moved forward to appraise the large buildings opposite. "Can you believe this?", she whispered to Hawk. "Those buildings are positively bristling with turrets! I can see six just on the edge of that building. You know, I bet I can hit 'em from here." Hawk didn't bother to reply.

Calli pulled out her sniper rifle. She knelt to steady her aim, barely peering around the cover of the semi-trailer. She slowly squeezed the trigger and was gratified to see smoke erupt from the nearest turret. A second shot took it out. One by one she blew out the other turrets.

The partners hurried across the clear space to the side of the building. They could see force fields running the length of the field to their left, but they weren't going that way. Calli motioned to Hawk. He would go around the building on the ground while she took the walkway over the building. As she started to go up the walkway she spotted more turrets on the side of the building. She quickly took them out before their fire could alert the Enclave to her presence.

On the other side of the roof she knelt to observe the field below her. A half dozen vertibirds sat in the field, surrounded by Enclave soldiers. As she watched, one of them lifted and took off toward the south. She considered her options. There was no way to take out all the vertibirds, and anyway they didn't seem to be manned. She would concentrate on the soldiers. Hawk was waiting for her signal.

From up here she had a slight advantage. She loosened her grenade belt. Still kneeling to present a smaller target she hurled the grenades into the field below. Even as she heard Hawk's mini-gun open up she snatched out her rifle and began targeting soldiers.

The battle for the field didn't take long. She had taken a few hits and her right shoulder hurt like hell. She hesitated long enough to inject a quick stimpack. She couldn't afford to be held back by pain. She hastened down the stairs into the field where Hawk was making sure none of the soldiers would be attacking them from behind.

They moved quickly toward the next building. The altercation would surely have alerted the Enclave.

Calli stopped at the edge of a building to ease around the corner. The open, tarmaced space between her and a large hangar held several manned barricades. She spied the Enclave soldiers at the same time they spied her. She jerked back as laser fire hit where she had been. She swiftly leaned around and returned fire, jerking back as they recovered and fired again. She had hit one of the soldiers, wounding him severely. She repeated the maneuver. The next time they would be ready for her.

She slid around the corner, firing continuously as she ran for cover behind the barricade she had cleared. The other soldier ducked behind his walls, waiting. When she slid behind the barricade he jumped up and opened fire. This was the opening Hawk needed to mow him down with his mini-gun as he came around the corner of the building. He quickly joined Calli behind the barricade. No other soldiers offered resistance so they sprinted to the large hangar.

It turned out to contain several large cages. "Deathclaws!", Calli said, peering inside the first cage. "What is the Enclave's fascination with these things, anyway? Talk about an unreliable weapon! Hey, I still have a control unit. This one has a head piece. If I turn it loose, who do you think it'll obey? My control unit or theirs?" "Don't you dare", Hawk growled, but she was already typing in the control code. The door swung open and the Deathclaw ambled out.

It stood in front of them staring about with blank eyes. Calli looked at Hawk and shrugged. They went on down the rows of cages, the Deathclaw following behind them. None of the other animals wore headpieces so she left them alone. They started to exit the other side of the building when the beast suddenly rushed past them into the night.

The sounds of growls and screams was followed shortly by the bzzt of laser fire. The growls ceased with the thud of a heavy body. So much for using Deathclaws as a weapon. Sally edged around the building to where she could see an Enclave soldier bending over a fallen comrade. Well, at least it had taken out one before being mowed down. She could see the bulk of the huge body sprawled in the moonlight. Leveling her shotgun she took out the soldier before he could spot her.

They moved quickly through the open ground to the next hangar. More cages ran the length of the building. Calli glanced in them as they went past, but didn't free any more of the creatures. There was nothing else of interest in the hangar. They approached the other exit cautiously and peered out. The moon was waning as the pre-dawn began to lighten the sky. The light glistened off the barricades scattered on the tarmac between her and the building she had to get to. She could see the control tower on the other side of the open area. She motioned to Hawk to take out the missile launcher. It was a little close, but if they were careful to stay in cover they shouldn't take much shrapnel. After a couple hits they would move in while the soldiers were recovering.

The way was cleared without taking more than a few minor injuries. Calli opened the door to the control tower and slipped inside. Hawk moved ahead of her to help take out any opposition. No one seemed to be in the tower except for a guard robot which Hawk took care of while she hurried up to the control area. She checked out all the control computers. One activated a stairwell to allow access to the mobile base that was her goal. She lowered the stairwell before going through a door onto the open vertibird landing pad to observe the areas surrounding them.

The Brotherhood was engaging the Enclave on three sides. The bzzt of laser fire, chatter of machine guns and blasts of grenades were all too familiar to her. She didn't dare wonder how many of the men she knew wouldn't make it back today. She studied the space between her and the mobile base then turned and stepped back in to exit the tower.

They left the control tower and hugged the wall, studying the open tarmac between them and the mobile base. Open but not empty. The space was littered with Enclave barricades. Calli motioned to Hawk and he slid around the side of the building. They came at the barricades from both sides and punched a way through. Calli headed for the mobile base while Hawk kept the soldiers busy. The whir of a vertibird was followed by a spectacular crash and a deafening explosion. Fire lit the sky. The Brotherhood was keeping the Enclave from lifting off.

Calli ducked behind the last empty barricade and targeted a soldier defending the stairwell. The familiar whine of Hawk's mini-gun added to the chaos. The soldiers fell from the stairwell. When the last one fell she sprinted for the stairwell, Hawk not far behind. They went into the mobile crawler with weapons drawn. A force field blocked the passage into the crawler but Calli had no trouble shutting it down. It led into a large room with multiple alcoves holding weapons, robots, medical supplies and other supplies and resources. A young man was found hiding in an alcove behind a robot.

"Don't kill me", he begged. "I'm not armed." Calli didn't lower her rifle. "What are you doing here? Obviously you work for the Enclave." "I program and repair robots. I was starving when the Enclave found me. I owed them my life. They found out I was good with robots and they gave me this job. I haven't liked what they've been doing though. I've been looking for a way out of here. Let me go and I'll leave, I promise."

If they turned their backs on him, he could just kill them. "Where would you go?",she asked. "I want to take some of these working robots so I can make a fresh start. I'll have to go to the west or north, it's the only way I can get out of here with equipment like this. If the force fields are still up I'll have to go north." Calli considered him. "What can you tell me about this place?", she asked. She listened carefully as he gave her detailed information on the layout and armaments of the crawler.

Calli nodded. "Go", she said. "Take this chance to leave. If you try anything you won't get another." "Thank you. Thank you. You won't have any trouble out of me. I won't forget this. I'll pay you back some day, I promise. Bye." He scurried over to a large robot and activated it. He activated 2 more and headed for the exit. Calli watched him leave then headed up the stairs.

It would take them several hours to fight their way through the huge crawler. It truly was a mobile base with weapons rooms, scientific research areas and living quarters including barracks and kitchens. She finally made it through to the control room. While Hawk guarded her back she stepped over the bodies of the Enclave guards and hacked her way into the computer controlling the war satellite. Her fingers flew over the keys as she searched for the password. Once in she used the code in her Pip-boy to activate the satellite station. With quick strokes of the keyboard she called down a missile strike on the exact coordinates of the crawler. Time to go if they didn't want to go up with the base. Even with the delay she had programmed they would have to hurry.

Hawk and Calli stepped out of the control tower onto the vertibird landing platform designated as the pickup point. She watched as the magnificent machine hovered for a moment, then set down. She looked around as the first missile hit the mobile base across the tarmac. She turned back toward the Brotherhood's machine in time to see Sarah stepping out, the flames of the explosion highlighting her tall, blonde figure.

"Hey, Sarah.", Calli said conversationally. "I'm so glad to see you're up." "I bet you thought I'd never wake up", Sarah grinned. "Now come on, hurry up and get aboard before the whole place blows. We gotta get out of here." Calli caught a glimpse of a vertibird lifting off heading toward the west as she hastened onto the vertibird the Brotherhood commanded.

They could hear the blasts of the missiles striking the mobile base, blasting it out of existence. The vertibird shook from the shock waves as they fled the area. The conversation on the ride to the Citadel centered mostly on the battle for Adams Air Force Base. Calli had noticed Sarah's quiet demeanor but didn't get a chance to talk to her in private.

The Elder was waiting for them when they exited the vertibird. They accepted his congratulations on a job well done. "Do you think that will be an end to the Enclave?", Calli asked him. He shook his head. "We've dealt them a pretty hard blow, but they're still around. I doubt they'll cause us much trouble for years if they recover at all. Only time will tell. In the meantime we have plenty of other problems to take care of. Meet me in my office at 3:00 this afternoon and we can discuss some options."

Finally they were dismissed and Sarah left. Calli hurried to catch up with her friend.

"What's wrong?", Calli asked worriedly. Sarah motioned toward the building. "Let's go to my room.", she said quietly. Hawk and Calli exchanged quick glances before Hawk excused himself. This looked like woman talk to him.

"It's about Aaron.", Sarah said. "What about him?", Calli asked. "Well, before the explosion we were seeing each other." "Sure, we know that. Everyone does. So what? Aren't you allowed to date him?", Calli asked, puzzled. "Well, actually, we're discouraged from forming relationships outside the Brotherhood, but it's not a law or anything. No, the problem is the Tradewind's back now and he came to see me. He asked me to marry him."

"Oh." Calli considered this. "Don't you want to marry him?" "That's the problem. I do want to marry him. I love him. But if I marry him I can't stay in the Brotherhood unless he leaves the ship and joins us. He loves the sea, Calli. I can't ask him to do that. He'd start to hate me after a while, and I couldn't stand that. I don't know what to do."

"Have you considered leaving the Brotherhood?" "I've been thinking about it, but what would I do? I'm not cut out to be a wife. I'm a soldier! I can't just quit doing what I've done my whole life. I can't live on a boat!" "Ship.", Calli corrected absently, thinking. "Hmmmm. Let's go get Jack, Hawk, and Aaron and we'll all see if we can't come up with a solution. I have an appointment with your Dad in a couple hours so we don't have much time."

"All right.", Sarah agreed. "Let's go."

Jack accompanied Calli and Hawk to the Elder's office. "Well, Calli, you have proven your worth to us once again. Dr. Bening tells me your suggestions were most helpful in bringing Sarah back. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I see you brought your husband. What can I do for you?", he asked Jack.

"Sir.", Jack said. "I have a request. We have need of an experienced soldier to lead my guard team at our shipyards in Baton Rouge, and I would like to ask Sarah to join the team. Would you allow us to approach her about this position?" The old man leaned forward and considered. This could be the answer to his dilemma. He knew Sarah wanted to marry Aaron, and Aaron would never join the Brotherhood. Also, he had been uneasy ever since Calli's return. What if Sarah changed that much? Would her team still have faith in her?

"We don't usually allow Brotherhood members to serve in other units, but in Sarah's case I can make an exception. She can lead your guards and still maintain her Brotherhood membership, so she can come back anytime she wants.", he said

When Sarah and Aaron approached him he wasn't surprised and agreed to officiate at their wedding. He let Aaron know that any time he wanted to join the Brotherhood he would be welcome. On a personal level he welcomed him to his family and told him he was pleased to have him for a son-in-law.

The ceremony was short and simple. Sarah and Aaron were married in the Citadel by her father. Mr. and Mrs. Lelland and Hawk were in attendance, as well as most of the Citadel .Sarah packed her few personal possessions, said goodbye to her father and friends, and boarded the Tradewind to join her husband. She stayed on board with him while the Tradewind made her stops at the posts for trading. Standing at the rail as they left the Island she watched the land fall behind, wondering if this was how Sally felt when the vault door clanged shut behind her. Then Aaron put his arm around her, and smiled down at her, and she turned from the shore to her new life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Calli and Hawk headed out to Canterbury Commons. A trader had left a letter for her at Rivet City. Scott had finally succeeded in getting two motorcycles functioning for her and Hawk. They were excited at the prospect of having motorized transportation.

Hawk walked around the big motorcycle, inspecting it thoroughly. "Very nice", he said approvingly. "I'll just try it out. Have you modified any of the controls?" "No, it should work the same as its original designers intended." "Okay, here goes.", Hawk said, mounting the vehicle. He hit the starter and the engine purred to life. Purred? "It's awfully quiet. They used to be extremely loud.", Hawk said, looking down at the strange looking motor.

"I take it you used to ride one of these?", Calli asked. "Sure, I had one. The roar was part of it. It said 'power' in a big way." Scott laughed. "Believe me, this thing should have plenty of power. I had to replace the fossil fuel engine with one that can run on fission batteries. It is a lot quieter but it's plenty powerful." Calli grinned. "And a lot safer too, I bet. I was standing a little too close to one of these once when it blew. Whew! I wouldn't have wanted to be on it! I think this is great, Machinist."

She surveyed her smaller vehicle longingly. "I want to try it.", she said. Hawk shook his head. "Just let me try it out first. You can't just jump on one of these and take off; you have to learn to ride it. I'll be right back." He revved his engine and moved slowly down the path. Suddenly he took off and swept quickly away. Calli caught her breath. She really, really wanted to do that.

With her natural abilities and training Calli had little trouble learning to control the motorcycle. She appreciated that they were very quiet. The last thing you wanted to do in the wasteland was draw attention to yourself. She was happy to pay Scott the remainder of his 5000 caps and left another 2000 as down payment on the next ones. She had promised to pay for any he could construct, or any other vehicle he could manage to put together. She collected the sum he owed for her share of his security and robot repair business and reinvested some to allow some upgrades.

After just a week of intensive practice they mounted their motorcycles and sped off toward home. Calli didn't wear her helmet as she loved the wind whipping through her hair and blasting past them. She thrilled to the challenge of learning to take hills and wrestling for control when they hit a sandy spot. It took only a fraction of the time to get home as it did when they trotted.

Calli and Hawk walked their bikes through the gate and up the walkway to their house. They maneuvered them in the door and left them in the large living room. "We won't be able to use them much.", Calli said regretfully. "They wouldn't be any good in the mountains or inside the city when we're scavenging. If we leave them somewhere out of our sight they'll just get stolen or destroyed." "I know, but they sure are fun, aren't they?", he asked. Calli grinned. "They sure are.", she agreed.

Calli went to visit the bar like she usually did when they were in town. She found it closed. She went in search of Lucas. "Hey, sheriff", she called, spying him just leaving the diner. "Calli, what was that you brought in?" "Oh, the motorcycles. Aren't they great? Why don't you come by and check 'em out later? Say, why is the bar closed?" "Because Moriarity went too far and we had an altercation. I won. I had to bury his sorry ass. Gob was too hurt to help and Nova was taking care of him."

"What?!", Calli's eyes flamed. "That asshole beat Gob? It's a good thing for him you took care of it. I might not have been so gentle with him! Where's Gob now? I gotta see how he is!" Lucas nodded up toward the bar. "They're upstairs I expect. Just let them know who's there and they'll let you in if they want to see you." He watched her hurry off. He had no doubt Moriarity had fared better at his hands. He wouldn't want to hurt one of her friends.

Calli knocked on the door to the bar calling to Nova . The door opened. "Hey, Calli, come on up. I know he wants to see you. You wouldn't mind sitting with him so I can get some supplies, would you?" "No, you go ahead.", Calli said, stopping in front of the bedroom door. "Gob?", she called softly, entering the room quietly.

It would be hard to tell Gob was a ghoul. At the moment he looked more like a mummy with his face, head and hands wrapped in bandages. His hands lay across his stomach. He turned his head to look at her. She sat down beside him, lightly touching his bare arm, looking into his soft dead white eyes. "Moriarity hasn't touched you in years. What happened?", she asked. She didn't know if he knew Moriarity had been more careful since she promised him various unpleasant actions if he ever hit Gob again.

"He hurt Nova. She's pregnant, Calli, and he knocked her down and kicked her. I couldn't take it. It's bad enough she's forced to have sex with him but she told me to mind my own business. But this was too much! I tried to stop him. He grabbed a baseball bat and we went at it. Nova ran off to get Lucas but by the time he got here I had him by the neck. I think Lucas shot him so I wouldn't be the one that killed him. A lot of people don't like ghouls you know."

"What are you going to do now?", Calli asked. He lifted a bandaged hand and placed it over her small one, still on his arm. "I was thinking I might go back to Underworld and see if Charon will have me. Oh, I know I'm no mercenary, but he probably needs someone to keep books and keep track of supplies, that kind of thing. I don't know. I'm afraid I'm going to be here for some time though."

"How bad are you hurt?", she asked solicitously. "My hands are broken, some ribs, my cheek, some internal injuries. Don't worry, I'm ghoul, I'll heal, it'll just take a while." Calli gave him a small smile. "If you want I'll go with you if you decide to go back to Underworld. You should consider staying on here. Who's going to give me a drink and listen to my sad tales of woe? Besides the bar's yours now. Law of the wasteland."

"Do you think Lucas will agree with that?", he asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure he will. I'll be sure to ask him for you.", Calli said with a smile. "And I'm sure Nova would stay on to help you out. She seems to like you and this is her home. She'll need help raising the baby." Gob would have smiled if he could. If she asked Lucas then he was sure the bar would be his. For the first time his eyes lit with expectations for the future.

Calli went in search of Lucas. "Hey, Lucas.", she greeted him. "Gob doesn't look so hot. I think it's going to be some time before he can open his bar up, don't you?" Lucas raised a brow at her. "His bar?", he queried. "Sure, all those years he worked for Moriarity without any pay. He earned it." "I thought he wanted to go to Underworld and work for Charon."

"Well, if he makes it there on his own maybe that'll be recommendation enough, but I doubt it. He's no mercenary and Charon only takes the best. I've been to see him a few times. He has quite a setup in the other wing of the museum. I know he can command a good price for his services. Last I counted he had 18 mercenaries in his employ, and any one of them would make me hesitate to take them on."

"They must be the best, then", the sheriff said, eyeing the small woman. "I've heard he's not prejudiced either.", he added. " He takes ghouls, humans, mutants, anyone who can pass his strict qualifications." Calli nodded, "Yeah, but one of those qualifications is being honorable. He won't touch an ex-Merc, no matter how good with a gun they are. Anyway I can't say I'm sorry about Moriarity. I figured someone would take him out someday. I'm glad it was you. Say, did you know there's a new Ranger over in Canterbury? I heard you formed an alliance with the Ranger in Arefu, that place sure has grown up since they formed a partnership with the vampires. Maybe you guys should talk to this new guy. You wanna come by and see my new bike? We can have a drink since the bar's closed for now." Sometimes people had trouble following Calli's conversations. It was pretty much settled Gob could keep the bar if he wanted it.

Calli was finishing up the books for the week. "Hawk", she called down to where he was working at the work bench. "I want to go back to that Enclave camp in the southern mountains." He glanced up. "It's been months. Do you think it's going to be worth salvaging out now?", he asked. She got up and went down the stairs. She was frowning thoughtfully. "I'm not really concerned about the salvage. I was in a pretty bad way when we took that camp, but I'm sure there was something in that computer I need to look at. There was a reference to something important they were looking for down there. I want to find out what it is. Besides", she grinned, "We can take the bikes to south cave and go from there." Her eyes sparkled at the prospect of riding the bikes. "Only if you'll wear a helmet this time!", Hawk said sternly.

They didn't stay in the southern cave long. It was barely possible to slowly work the bikes up the trail into the cave, where they would be safe. They were careful to keep the trail disguised as a Deathclaw trail, which wasn't that difficult since it was a Deathclaw trail. They had to avoid the Deathclaws when coming and going as they didn't want them killed. They were part of their protection. When they couldn't avoid one they would mez it with the mesmetron gun Calli had gotten years ago when they cleaned out a slaver stronghold. It would stun it long enough to get past.

They spent a night in the cave but they couldn't stay long. The Tradewind would be due in just over a week and Calli had a goal.

It took most of the next day to locate the Enclave camp high up in the mountains, even though they had a good idea where it was. The bodies had been completely torn apart by predators and many of the tents were destroyed. As Hawk had predicted there wasn't much usable salvage other than some weapons and a med container that hadn't been broken into. It was in the wreckage of the largest tent where they found the computer.

It still functioned, although it had been damaged. Calli was able to pull out some files. They indicated the Enclave had come to this mountain in search of a vault. It was supposed to contain vast riches. The exact coordinates had been lost, but they thought they were close. Calli shut down and locked the computer just in case anyone else should find it. She might try later to pull out more information. Right now they were heading out to search for the vault.

It was Hawk that caught the slight anomaly in the landscape. They had been searching for three days when he spied an indentation, an odd looking area in the mountain. It was the sort of thing they always checked out, since it could be a hidden cabin tucked away. They approached it with some caution. Calli was delighted when they pushed aside the brush and discovered the signature wooden door with the glass and wire window. They had discovered an unknown vault.

It took Hawk's great strength to clear the rubble from in front of the door and shove it in. They checked the outside carefully to make sure they hadn't disturbed the landscape. They didn't want to leave any trace to show the vault was here. Satisfied it was still hidden they entered the tunnel. With the light from Calli's Pip-boy they navigated the silent tunnel the short distance to the vault door. It was firmly sealed.

Calli checked the computer console. It wasn't powered, which was unusual as these consoles were designed to maintain power for centuries. "Hawk,", she said. "Can you do anything with this?" He pulled open the console and studied it in the light from her Pip-boy. "I think the power cell was defective. It seems to be dead. Here, let me try replacing it with an energy cell from the plasma rifles. It won't last as long as they were designed to last, but it should be good for several weeks anyway." He took out a power cell, and after some jury rigging, managed to get it in place of the original cell which he dropped on the ground. The unit powered up.

Hawk was good at the mechanics but not so good with software. Calli took his place and hacked into the controls. The big vault door groaned into life. Rock and debris shook loose from the tunnel ceiling as the big gear shuddered back and ground slowly away.

The room was still and quiet, the air stale though breathable. The recirculation system still seemed functional and lights still blazed steadily in the entrance. This was a good indication the nuclear powered energy plants were still working as well. Two closed doors led off the entrance, as well as the usual control room on the right.

They started with the control room but found little of interest. Holding her combat shotgun at the ready Calli activated the control to the middle door. There was no sound but the slight whoosh of the air recycling. Calli moved around the door and stared down the hall in both directions. Nothing. Motioning to Hawk they moved out.

After several hours they had searched the common rooms, bathrooms, and residential areas. The vault was neat, though obviously it had been abandoned a long time ago. All systems still functioned. There was no indications here of the desperation or craziness that had infested other vaults they had searched.

They came to the kitchen area and found it still well stocked with canned, packaged, and preserved foods left behind. The equipment and technology to preserve meat and fresh foods in a nearly pristine state had long been lost, but the foods remained. It was well past lunch time so they put down their packs, keeping weapons close at hand just in case, and made a hot meal on the still functioning stove.

"This is weird.", Calli said. "They just left. They left so much stuff behind, but everything's so neat and clean. It doesn't look like they were fleeing. Why do you think they left so much if they weren't planning on coming back?" "Don't know," Hawk said around a mouthful of some tasty meat labeled 'chicken'. "You haven't found anything in the computers?"

"I've only come across one that was working and it didn't have any information about the exodus. It had some personal messages." "Well,", Hawk observed. "We still have a long way to go. We haven't even checked the Overseers office yet or the Security wing." "True." Calli finished her chicken. "This is good. Too bad the creature it came from doesn't seem to have survived. It kinda tastes like black bird, only better."

It was getting late and they had already been up for over 16 hours so they opted to return to the residential areas for a good night's sleep. As was usual when in the field they stayed in the same room but there were four beds in this room, so Calli took one of them. Hawk tossed the remaining mattresses on the floor to make a comfortable bed for himself. They were happy to find they were clean. In fact the whole place seemed suspiciously clean.

This was explained the next morning when they were awakened by sounds in the hall. They came instantly awake and slipped to the door to investigate. A Mr. Handy robot was diligently cleaning in the room across the hall. They looked at each other and shrugged. Finding the bathroom fully functional they took turns showering before going to the kitchen for breakfast.

Over breakfast they decided to go to the overseer's office first. They didn't bother to clean up; it seemed a Mr. Handy had been programmed to do that. Leaving the machine to its task they took up their weapons and packs and followed the signs. The Overseer's office was laid out much like all the others. Calli had some trouble cracking into the computer and finally decided to give it a rest and check the overseer's room. It was here in a locked safe she found the little book of passwords. The safe hadn't been nearly as difficult to get into.

The Overseer's computer was brimming with interesting information. "Look at this, Hawk.", Calli said, reading a late entry. "It's a plan for the exodus. They were going to set up a camp at the base of the mountain. It talks about establishing a community to make sure outside conditions were acceptable and then opening the vaults. Look at these entries! Hawk, I think this vault is a storage unit. They refer to it as an 'Ark'. I wonder what that is. Anyway, they wanted to keep plants and animals safe to repopulate the world. The people here seem to be almost all caretakers and scientists."

She looked up at him, her eyes bright with excitement. "Do you think it's still here? The life they were trying to preserve?" Hawk was perusing the entries. "Only one way to find out.", he said.

It only took an hour to find the science wing. With the passcodes in the small book Calli was able to open the doors to the life vaults. She stopped, staring at the evidence of violence. The Mr. Handys couldn't get in here to clean up the debris and bodies. There were skeletons piled in the doorway, many still wearing a vault uniform. A few had on vault security attire. She shoved the bones out of the way and stepped into the room. Scattered amongst the bones were weapons, some rudimentary, some professional. It appeared an altercation had occurred here between the residents and security personnel.

They crossed the room to the door in the back, moving aside the skeletons piled there to open the door. This door didn't respond to any of the passwords in the book. It took Calli almost half an hour to finally crack the code and open the door. This room seemed to be a control room. A skeleton lay on a cot on one side of the room. A desk held a glowing computer. Large windows in the far wall looked out over a tremendous room. Calli stared through the grime at the room, then turned to check the computer.

It didn't take long to get into the computer. It told a story of residents going mad, storming the room, determined to get to the life vaults. Some of the security had defended the vaults, paying with their lives. This lone officer had locked himself in the vault control room, keeping it secure, but there was no way he could ever leave. For days he monitored the vault going increasingly insane. Even the Overseer was issuing incoherent orders. There was only one way to save the life vaults. The officer had locked the doors into the science wing; now he set the environmental controls to shut down the air circulating system in the entire vault for a period of one month. At the end, as he suffocated from lack of air, he wrote his final memo and then lay down on the cot. No one had ever left the vault.

Calli turned to Hawk. "That man was a true hero, Hawk. He saved the life vaults. Now it's up to us to protect them."

She opened the door to the life vaults and walked down the hall, staring in awe. There were vaults and enclosures in neat rows, hundreds and hundreds of them. The seeds of life.

Horses, cows, pigs, chickens, turkeys, sheep, many animals she hadn't heard of, all here, all labeled, many varieties of each animal. Corridors ran off to right and left, and those intersected other corridors. The vaults went on and on. Enclosures contained strange plants. Drawers harbored seeds of thousands of varieties. They had found the Vault of Life.

Hawk was glad Calli was so fascinated. Maybe she would forget about the Enclave. Calli turned to him, her eyes wide. "Oh, Hawk, we can't open this up. We can't let anyone know about this. The world isn't ready yet, most of them would die. We don't know what we're doing. Here, I'm just going to take a few of these seeds.", she said, opening a drawer with the picture of a red flower on it. " It seems to be just a flower, so it probably isn't all that important. I won't take them all anyway. Let's plant them in the valley. We'll see what happens."

They spent another day going through computers and wondering at the variety of creatures. They contained very explicit instructions on each plant, each animal, how to bring them to life and how to nurture them. There was way too much information for one person. Calli downloaded the information on the seeds she had taken, a flower called a rose.

Finally they took their leave, taking enough valuable salvage to add to their wealth, but not taking anything else from the life vaults.

"Are we going to the south cave?", Hawk asked as they secured the vault and left, making sure to leave no trace behind. "Yeah, I want to plant these seeds and see if we can get something to grow.", Calli grinned. "But we can't stay long. The Tradewind's due in three days."

It took less than a day to get back to the southern cave they had decided to call Entrance Cave. After a night's rest Calli rode in the cart with her precious seeds and other items to take into the valley. Hawk pulled the wagon across the Valley of Death. His rads now too high, he wouldn't be able to walk back across the valley, but this wasn't a problem.

They planted the seeds beside the small home they had worked on over the months. It was taking shape. It took most of their time to craft an irrigation system so the seeds would stay damp without getting too wet. It was set to deliver a minimal amount of water. It would shut off in a few weeks when the temperature plummeted as winter set in.

The next day Calli pulled the wagon back and Hawk rode in the radiation proof cart. Her power armor was in top shape and took most of the weight or she wouldn't have been able to do it. It was still very stressful and she was exhausted by the time she reached the other side.

"Hawk," Calli addressed her partner wearily. "this just isn't going to work. I can't do this. We need a better way to get the cart across the valley." "I've been thinking about that. You know, the Brotherhood owes us for helping them out at AFB. The least they can do is let us have some of the tech from the base. A couple of robots could be reprogrammed to haul the cart." "Mmmm, yeah, maybe. There's probably still some out in the wasteland that haven't been destroyed. We might be able to shut them down and reprogram them. Let's think about it tomorrow. I'm wiped."

She went to bed early. Tomorrow she would be with Jack. The days were getting shorter and colder and the nights longer. She would talk to Hawk and make plans to take care of their enterprises, but she was inclined to spend the winter sailing with Jack on the Tradewind in the warmer south. They had only been married a few months. But before heading to the south Jack had promised to spend the week with her in the wasteland.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Calli and Hawk were waiting when the Tradewind pulled in to the trade port for Rivet City. They didn't bother to take off their wasteland armor as they waited for Jack to give his final instructions to the crew. They had a long way to go.

"Where are we going?", Jack asked, sliding onto the bike behind Calli. "We have a safe place up in the north. We told you about the Settlement. We're gonna leave the bikes near there and then head into the mountains. Old Three Dog's been going on about an Oasis up in the north mountains. He kinda knows where to look but he wasn't sure where he was and it might have just been a drug induced hallucination. We're gonna check it out anyway."

"Really? You check out hallucinations?", Jack asked. Calli laughed as she revved the bike. "Always.", she agreed and they sped off up the road.

They didn't go straight to the Settlement. Calli wanted to stop and visit old lady Agatha to see how she was doing, since it was on the way. It took some little maneuvering but they managed to get the bikes up the rocky path and over the bridge to her isolated home.

"Calli, Hawk, hey", she greeted them delightedly. "Who's this you've got with you?" "Hey, Agatha", Calli returned the greeting. "I'd like you to meet my husband Jack." "Husband, eh? About time you got married. Well, aren't you the handsome one.", Agatha said, looking him up and down. Jack grinned at the old woman, taking the proffered hand and kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Calli's told me about your wonderful playing." He didn't mention she rarely listened to the station Agatha played on. It wasn't her type of music.

Agatha giggled. "Did she tell you she brought me the Stradivarius violin? She rescued it from a vault for me. And sheet music too! I don't know how we'd get along without our Calli." Calli smiled at her. "How's Tina and Kyle doing?", she asked, referring to the students she had brought for Agatha to teach. "Just great. They're very talented young people. They sure do eat a lot though. Come on in, I'll have hem play for you."

"Are the traders leaving you enough supplies?", Calli asked, as they entered the old woman's home. "Oh, yes, they're very generous with us. I'm so happy to have the young ones around. I was lonely before they came. And they really want to learn to play the violin! I'm glad you found those other ones, even if they aren't Stradivarius. They aren't allowed to play that one yet 'cause it's so valuable. I'm glad you didn't just decide to sell it. I could never have paid for it."

"That's all right, Agatha. Just keep playing your wonderful music for the wasteland. Teaching young ones is payment enough. Now let's hear what they can do."

They stayed for a few hours then made their excuses. It was still a good ways to the Settlement. Jack was beginning to understand why she was so revered by some in the wasteland. And hated by others, he didn't dare forget that.

They were speeding through the wasteland when Hawk slowed and came to a stop. Calli pulled up beside him. "What's wrong?", she asked. "Over there. There's a building on that hill. I don't recognize it. Have we come this way before?" Calli looked around, then checked her Pip-boy. "I don't think so. We've never headed to the Settlement from Agatha's. I don't have that marked." She grinned up at the big mutant. "Let's go check it out, big guy."

"Whoa.", Jack said. "I thought we were chasing a dream." Calli laughed. "Sure, we'll get there, but you don't want to pass up opportunities. Hmmm, we can't go in there on the bikes though. Could be unfriendlies. Let's stash 'em among those boulders over there and sneak in."

As Jack moved with the partners toward the house, utilizing all the cover available, he realized he must have had a sheltered upbringing in the nice house near Baton Rouge. Sure, he and his brother had hunted in the mountains and explored the area, occasionally coming across a group of outlaws or thieves, but nothing like he had found in the DC wasteland. Watching Calli and Hawk moving as one unit, communicating with signals he couldn't interpret, he felt like a novice.

Calli signaled to Jack and he moved up beside her as she slipped behind some boulders and took up a stance. Hawk had disappeared around a small hill. She motioned to him to be quiet. Taking out her sniper rifle she carefully rose up over the boulder and sighted on the barn. "Look", she said, handing him her field glasses. He stared at the barn while she continued to peruse the area through her scope. "See the mutilated corpses hanging around for decoration? You can smell them from here. Raiders.", she whispered.

She looked around. "Over there, see that old car?", she asked. "Yeah." "Stay away from it when we go in. Those can be blown and the shrapnel can take a person right out." He nodded.

"Ready for action?", she grinned at him. It wasn't a pleasant grin. "Ready." She took aim and let off a shot. A raider dropped. She had been careful when she picked her target. The others weren't alerted yet. She dropped two more before the alarm went up. The Raider's yells and Hawks maniacal screaming galvanized her into action. She slammed the silenced sniper rifle in the scabbard as she whipped out the combat rifle. She leaped toward the building, zigzagging from cover to cover.

Taken by surprise, Jack was a few seconds behind her. He dashed forward, leaping behind a junk pile, whirling to fire a volley at raiders storming him. He jerked back around as gunfire hit beside him. A raider had taken cover behind the old car and was firing at him. Suddenly a grenade landed under the car and it exploded in a majestic display of violence. The raider flew into the air and landed hard, unmoving. The gunfire had ceased as quickly as it had started.

Jack cautiously stood up. Calli and Hawk were moving out of cover to check the bodies. None of them were injured. He started to put away his gun. "Hold it.", Calli said. "Reload before you put away." "But I only used part of the clip. There's still plenty of bullets in it." Calli shook her head. "Always reload after a battle. Out here you never know when something is going to attack. Just toss the used clip in your pack and we'll reload it when it's safe." Jack slapped in a new clip.

The main rule of battle is the same everywhere: kill or be killed. But Jack realized the wasteland had different nuances than the sea. On the water he knew what to do, how to beat the pirates and thieves. Even as children he and Zach had been drawn to the sea and spent little time in the mountains or areas surrounding their home, preferring the docks and fishing vessels of friends. Here he felt he would do well to learn from Calli all the things she had learned the hard way over the years.

He glanced over at the burning car. "You do that to make a point?", he asked. Calli laughed. "Sure. It's fun too. I used to shoot 'em just to watch them blow, until I decided it was a waste of parts that might be useful someday."

"Why do you do this?", Jack asked. "Just for the scavenge?" "Of course not. Someone has to make the wasteland safer. Raiders, they like to torture and kill just for fun. These Raiders won't be killing any more. The scavenge pays the bills so we can keep doing what we do. Come on. Let's see what we've got for our efforts."

They methodically searched the bodies taking anything of value. The creatures might be human, but they were so disgustingly vile it was all Jack could do to keep from throwing up as he touched them. The stench in the area was turning his stomach. He glanced over at Calli but she didn't seem to be affected. He clenched his teeth, determined not to show any weakness in front of her.

Then they went to the barn and began searching the raider's camp. Calli knelt by a locked footlocker and pulled out a bobby pin. She began to work at the lock. Jack watched for a while, but it seemed the lock was being difficult. "Want me to shoot the lock out?", he asked. Calli looked up at him. "No. Never do that. We don't have any idea what could be in here. I once saw a wastelander try to shoot a lock out. There were frag mines in the container. There wasn't much left of him." "Oh." Jack waited patiently until at last the lock gave way. There weren't any frag mines, but there was a good assault rifle, ammo and 85 caps. Not bad.

After they had gathered all the salvage they could find Calli divided it up. Some of the more valuable items they would take with them. The rest she put in the footlocker. It had a good lock that few others would be able to break. They would come back for it later.

Leaving the bodies for predators they made their way back to the bikes. As they approached a skittering sound alerted them something was approaching from behind. Jack whirled, firing at the giant radscorpion almost upon them. Hawk added the whir of his mini-gun and the creature fell. Wiping his brow, his heart racing, Jack stared at the creature. He had emptied his clip. He didn't look at Calli as he pulled out a fresh clip and slapped it into place.

Evening was falling when they approached the shacks on the mountain top. They had stopped before reaching them to scan the area and make sure it was clear. Super mutants sometimes used the shacks as a base when in the area. It appeared a band of the stupid, vicious creatures were there now. Calli sighed. They had to get past the shacks to reach the path to the Settlement and it was a given the mutants weren't going to just let them by.

"We'll have to leave the bikes here.", Calli said. Hawk disagreed. "They're very quiet, thanks to the Machinist. I think if we ride them up the trail we can jump off and take cover behind the boulders this side of the bridge before they can react. We can engage them from there and take out as many as we can before we go close range. My mini-gun can reach that far and you're carrying a missile launcher. We should be able to hit them pretty hard before they try to cross the bridge to get to us." Calli nodded. "It might work. What do you think, Jack?", she asked. "Sounds like a better plan to me. We should try it." "All right then, let's go." Calli put the bike in gear and headed for the path.

It went better than planned for once. They managed to get up the trail and hide among the boulders before being spotted. The first the mutants knew they were there was when the first missile hit them. Disoriented, they were still searching for the source when the second missile hit, then the third. By then they had figured out the missiles were coming from across the bridge and hurried to return fire. Calli had been careful with her aim; she didn't want to blow up the shacks, so the mutants weren't as badly injured as they would have liked.

Jack was strafed along the right side when a mutant rounded the boulder with a mini-gun. His shotgun made short work of the injured creature but now he was injured too. He pulled himself up and leaned over the boulder, firing at another mutant trying to cross the bridge. He barely missed taking a head shot from a mutant on the other side with a mini-gun. Good thing Calli made him wear a helmet. Hawk and Calli meantime had made it across the bridge and were engaging the last of the mutants. Soon it was quiet.

Calli leaned over Jack and examined his wounds. "Here, this'll help.", she said, injecting him with a Stimpak. At least it didn't hurt now. "Come on, let's get to the shack so I can clean these for you. You should be fine by morning. I doubt you'll feel like having sex tonight though.", she grinned. Yeah, she was right. Good thing he was GECK born or the bullet wounds would have been much more serious.

"It's too dark to go to the Settlement tonight.", Hawk said. "The guard can't get a good look at us. I don't feel like getting shot by mistake." Calli laughed. "Yeah, and your wife wouldn't like it much either. It could limit your activity for a while. Let's just stay here tonight and go in the morning."

Calli snuggled next to Jack on the not very clean bed while Hawk took the equally filthy bedding on the floor in the next room. Fortunately it was plenty cold enough at night to use their blankets so they didn't sleep directly on the dirty mattresses. They ignored the growls and snarls of predators feeding during the night. At least Calli and Hawk did, falling into a light sleep quickly and not waking at the familiar sounds. Jack listened nervously for a while before drifting off.

Calli leaned in the doorway, surveying the landscape and finishing off her morning tea. "Say, Hawk, you remember that path we spotted when we came up here before? When we were looking for the Brotherhood?" "Sure", he replied. "The one we were going to check out and then didn't because we found the Settlement. I forgot about that." "Well, we never went back there to find out what was at the other side. I assumed it just led over the mountains but I marked the entrance on my map anyway. What say we start there and see if that path inspired a hallucination?"

Jack grinned. "Is this the way you always work?", he asked. "Of course . We reach a lot of dead ends but how else would we find things every other scavenger has missed? So what do you think, Jack? You want to visit the Settlement first or go looking for a drug induced dream? We have to be back at Rivet City in 5 days if you're going to catch the Tradewind."

Jack considered. "I really want to meet your people, Hawk, but I can't miss the Tradewind. There's always too much to take care of in Baton Rouge. Maybe I can meet them some other trip. Let's chase the dream." Hawk laughed. "Spoken like a true scavenger", he grinned.

Calli checked their position on her Pip-boy relative to the marked area she wanted to get to. "The mountains to the north are pretty rough if I remember right. I think our best bet is to go a little south before we swing west, then back north around the mountains. Wasn't there a path there that leads down to the river?" Hawk agreed with her assessment. They left the bikes inside the lesser shack that wasn't used as a crash pad for the occasional super mutant pack that wandered through.

The Enclave was also inordinately interested in the area and the partners sometimes ran into them when visiting the Settlement. Calli feared they were looking for the super mutant settlement, or maybe they too were chasing the dream of Oasis. They would have to be alert so they didn't get taken by surprise. Enclave soldiers were fast, well trained and dangerous.

Even walking the trip to the path entrance took only a little over an hour. As they strode up the path they noted the green bushes growing on each side. The super mutants had explained to her how they had brought apples with them when they escaped the vault and started their orchards from the seed, but now she wondered where these healthy, bright green bushes came from. Most of the green growing in the wasteland was sicklier looking unless tended by humans.

It was a human that stopped them with a surprising greeting. "Welcome, stranger, welcome. We have been expecting you. He said you would come and I am to take you to Him right away." He was addressing Calli. "Whoa, hold on.", Jack said. "Who's expecting us and how did they know we were coming? We didn't even know until this morning." The man glanced at him dismissingly. "Not you two. Her. He said to bring her to Him." "Well", Jack started to object but Calli put her hand on his arm. He glanced at her and fell silent. This was her world.

"May I ask who I'm greeting?", she asked mildly. "Oh, sorry, I got ahead of myself. I am Father Birch. He sent me out here to meet you and bring you in; otherwise you wouldn't have been allowed inside the gate. We don't let wastelanders in." They were following him toward the gate. "You say 'He' with a great deal of awe and respect. Who is 'He'?", she asked.

"He is a god.", Father Birch said, motioning to the guard to open the gate. "He gives life to the Oasis. We take care of Him. Come on, now, you'll have to undergo the purification ceremony before you can see Him." He led them to a ceremonial circle. The residents gathered around. "You have to drink from the purifying vessel", Father Birch said.

Calli eyed the thick, viscous liquid and sighed. Why was it never something tasty? "I don't like this.", Jack said. Hawk didn't bother to object; he knew it wouldn't make any difference. "Yeah, I didn't figure you would. It's not the first time I've taken part in ceremonial activities. Back on the Island I lost my head. Actually it was just a piece of my brain. I keep it in a jar in my room." "What?", Jack asked, startled.

She grinned at him. "That was an interesting experience. The hallucinations were really weird and while I was out a guy went in and took a piece of my brain out and put it in a jar. I got it back from him but that's a long story. I'll tell you about it some time. It didn't hurt me any I can tell. In fact, ever since then I've been able to tell if there's anything nearby that's likely to be a danger to me. I don't even have to see it. I'll be fine." She leaned over and sipped at the nasty concoction before Jack could raise any objections.

The world slowly came into focus. With a low groan Calli sat up and looked around her. Her vision gradually cleared. She took in the small, enclosed grove with glowing torches reflecting off standing pools of water. She was sitting on a knoll just inside a wooden gate. She pulled herself to her feet and tried the gate. It was locked.

It seemed she was going to stay in the grove until she met Him. At least she was feeling better, not quite so nauseous, and her head had quit spinning. She began an inspection of the grove. May as well start with the strange, twisted tree in the middle of the grove. She walked up to the tree, walked around it, and stopped dead, staring. "Huh, you're finally awake", the man-tree said.

Calli studied the bent, twisted form, a human form made into a tree, rooted into the ground, unable to move limbs now solidified into branches, one arm reaching down into the ground, the other spreading out into the air, supporting a large green canopy of glistening leaves. One eye glared at her, gleaming with madness. The twisted mouth was barely able to form words.

"I suppose I have the pleasure of addressing Him.", Calli said. The tree guffawed madly. "Yeah, those crazy Treeminders, they think I'm a god.", he said. The wind blowed gently through the green canopies of the surrounding trees. "Crazy Treeminders", he repeated. "Gaw, haw, yeah, they're crazy aren't they Bob. Can't believe they made you do that crazy ceremony and drink that nasty sap, ha ha." "So your name is Bob?", Calli asked.

"No, no, my name's Harold." "Okay", Calli said, confused. "Who's Bob then?" Harold cackled. "It's like this. About 20 years ago I was on patrol around a place called Mariposa with my troop when we got attacked. During the battle I got knocked into some green goo. Pretty soon this tree started growing out of my head. People kept asking me about it so I named it Bob, you know like it was a friend or something. Bob just kept growing and grew around me and grew roots into the ground so I couldn't move. I've been here all this time with nothing to do. Then these people came and decided I was a god. That was entertaining for a while, but they don't talk to me. They don't listen. They hear, but they don't listen! They make up all these interpretations for anything I say. Gack, agh, I can't take it anymore!".

"That's very interesting, Harold, but I have a question. How did you know I was coming?", Calli asked. "And why did you want to meet me?" Harold cackled. "That's two questions. I can count. Ha aha. Still count. Yeah, well." His voice trailed off. " . I saw you coming. That is Bob did. Somehow he can kinda see from all the leaves on all the plants that grow from his seeds." "His seeds?", Calli questioned. "Once a year, you see, Bob puts out the seed pods and the seeds float away and make all kinds of green things. It's humiliating, really. Anyway Bob saw you and I said, Bob, I said, that's the one. The one that will help us." "Hmmm, if I were you I wouldn't tell the Treeminders that you can 'see' through Bob's children. It would make you seem even more god like." Harold cackled. " Yeah, god-like, crazy treeminders, gack, crazy,", he grumbled, his voice falling off.

"What do you want me to help you with?", Calli asked. "I want you to kill us."


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Hawk and Jack were arguing with Tree Father Birch. They wanted to go in the Grove after Calli. "How do we know she's all right?", Jack demanded. Just then the gate opened and Calli stepped out. "Calli", Jack said. "Are you all right?" "I'm fine. Gather the Treeminders, Father Birch. He has a request."

Calli explained to the gathered community what the tree-creature had asked of her. "I will need the key to the gate to the caves beneath here. He has asked me to go below and find his heart. He wants to die." Father Tree Birch ordered she be given the key. The group broke up.

Father Tree Birch got Calli alone. "We have been taking care of Him and this Oasis for over ten years. He doesn't want to die. He's just testing you, to see if you can be trusted. He means he wants to stop spreading before he draws attention to this place. You can do that for him. Here, take this sap. If you spread it on his heart it will keep him from seeding. This place will remain hidden and He will be safe."

Calli took the jar of sap. It was now very late and they went to find empty mats to sleep on. As they came into a sleeping area they were accosted by Mother Laurel, Father Tree Birch's wife. "Listen, Calli.", she said. "My husband means well but he's wrong. We can't keep the Oasis a secret forever. The seeds are needed to wake the wasteland, to make it green again. Here, take this bottle of liniment. Spread it on His heart and it will accelerate his seeding so that he produces a much larger crop. It could help the wasteland recover in decades instead of centuries." Calli accepted the jar. She had talked to all the other members of the small community as was her wont but didn't learn anything else important, though she enjoyed all their stories and carefully considered each person's opinion.

They went toward the mats to get a good night's sleep without worrying about protection from the wasteland. "Oh, there you are, Sprout.", Calli said, sitting down beside the young girl playing on her mat. She giggled. "My name's Sapling Yew, not Sprout.", she said. "That's a nice name too.", Calli smiled. "What do you think about Harold's request? I bet you know him better than anyone."

Sapling Yew's eyes got big. "You want to know what I think? No one ever wants to know what I think. They just say I'm a kid and don't know anything." "Well now, just 'cause you're little don't mean anything. Harold says you're his best friend." "He does?", she said, delighted. "I like Harold. He says funny things. I go to talk to him a lot 'cause he listens to me. We tell stories. You're not really gonna kill him, are you?", she asked anxiously. "I don't know, Sprout. He says he wants me too. Do you think I should since he wants me too?"

Sapling Yew looked down at the twig doll she had been playing with. Tears shimmered in her soft brown eyes. "He's nice. He plays with me. I won't have anyone if you kill him but if he really wants you to maybe you have to." Calli patted the girl gently on the arm. "You're a good friend, Sprout. I promise you I'll think about what you said. I have to do what's best, you know? I've just got to figure out what that is. Say, what's your doll's name? I used to have a doll when I was little."

"You're nice. You can call me Sprout if you want.", Sapling Yew said. "What was it like when you were little?" Calli and Sprout talked into the night, playing with her doll and giggling over tales from Calli's childhood.

The men had already bunked out on mats nearby. Jack watched Calli with the girl, listening to their banter. She was so good with children. It was selfish of him to be glad she couldn't have any of her own but he couldn't help the fear when he thought of it. Finally he drifted off to sleep to the sound of their voices.

After breakfast they took their packs and weapons and entered the gate to the underground caves.

They stopped inside the cave, listening, sensing the area. They headed down the steep tunnel. Calli pointed at a refuse pile along the wall. "Mirelurks", Jack said. Calli nodded. "You can smell them.", she added. "That isn't fresh but they're nearby." Mirelurks. Six foot tall and completely armored, the gigantic crustaceans had only one weak point. The face wasn't armored. It was also very small and they tended to run with their heads down to use the helmet like skull cap as a battering ram. This made them not only difficult to kill, it made them dangerous. A hit by a Mirelurk could break bones.

The path ended in a small underground lake. It wasn't empty. The first Mirelurk attacked before they even left the tunnel. It didn't take them long to clear the lake of the few Mirelurks inhabiting it. Although they were excellent eating Calli didn't want to take the time to butcher the dead animals.

There wasn't much of a ledge around the lake, so small it was more of a small pond. Calli checked the entire perimeter but found no way out. The Mirelurks hadn't come in through the gate, so they must have come from somewhere. She looked at the water dubiously. Water was more Jack's thing than hers. He grinned at her. "Let me", he said, handing her his pack. He slipped into the water and dived under. He reappeared shortly. "There's an underwater tunnel not far below the surface. I'm going to check it out." He disappeared under the surface again.

Calli waited nervously for several long minutes until he reappeared. "The tunnel isn't very long. It comes up into a cave. Come on, you can hold your breath that long." Calli handed him down his pack and slipped into the water. "You coming?", she asked Hawk. He really didn't like water. He grunted and dove into the pond. She took a deep breath and followed Jack under the water.

The tunnel closed around Calli, the water surrounding her. Controlling her fear she swam after Jack, following his lead, going up and up until suddenly she saw light. Heading for the light she swam briskly upward, breaking the surface, gulping in a great gasp of air. She felt Jack grab her, treading water, and looked into his smiling face. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?", he asked, water plastering his honey brown hair to his head, streaming down into his golden eyes. She smiled back at him. Hawk broke the surface beside them. "Come on, you two", he grunted. "You can stare at each other later. Let's get out of this water."

They swam to the other side of the pond and climbed out. A tunnel led out the other side. After following it just a short distance it branched in two directions. With a shrug Calli chose the left branch. It dead ended after just a short while at a deserted camp. Calli perused the old, moldy mattress, table and chair, and decrepit bookcase. Some of the items on the book case weren't that old. Someone had used this camp fairly recently. They couldn't rest now, though. A chittering echoing in the tunnel informed them more Mirelurks had become aware of their presence.

They moved cautiously back down the tunnel. As Calli had expected a few Mirelurks had caught their scent and were tracking them. There was nothing for it but to take them down. Since they were all good shots they managed the face shots without any injuries.

They hadn't come here to hunt Mirelurk and didn't want to have to kill more of them than necessary, so they quickly headed up the second tunnel. Roots grew along the sides of the tunnel and crisscrossed the roof. This was promising, since they were looking for the heart of the tree-man. The tunnel gave way to a large cave. Huge roots grew everywhere amongst the boulders, reaching from ceiling to the floor. The sound of a beating heart echoed in the cavern.

The heart was there, in the middle of the cave, surrounded by a cage like structure of roots, hanging in mid-air. They stood around the beating heart, awed at its size and strength. "What are you going to do, Calli?", Jack asked. She considered the heart. She had three options. Use the seed stunting sap, apply the seed enhancing liniment, or stab the heart, killing the man-tree as he had requested. "What do you think I should do?", Calli asked, addressing both Jack and Hawk. They debated the issue for some time before coming to a decision. They would do what was best for the wasteland. Calli took out the liniment and smeared it on the beating organ.

It had only taken a few hours to complete the task and return to the surface. Now Calli had to face Harold.

Calli stood in front of the man-creature whose wishes she had betrayed. "So, of all the wastelanders that could have come here, I had to pick one with a conscious. You have decided for them.", he said sadly. "No.", Calli responded. "I have decided for life, Harold. To give you a chance to live. I understand you are bored and lonely and have been that way for too many years. But consider this, the wasteland needs you. It needs what you can give it to rejuvenate. So I am going to make you a deal. I will talk the Treeminders into reading to you, telling you stories, talking to you like a friend, not a god. In other words treating you like any other shut in person who can't travel the wasteland. I'll return in the time of seeding and in exchange for Bob's seeds I'll bring you holo tapes, new books and news from the wasteland. And just think of all the things you could choose to 'see' if Bob's seeds spread throughout the wasteland! If life is more interesting will you choose to live?"

"Can you do this? Do you think you can talk them into treating me like a person? What if you can't? I can't live like this. I just can't!" "I understand that.", Calli said. "If they don't abide by this bargain, I promise you I will go back down there and stab you in the heart. You have my word. Will you give it until the time of seeding to decide? I think they will be agreeable since they need you. They wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Do you really think they need me? All right, I'll give them another chance. Talk to them, and return in six months. I'll have them save Bob's seeds for you. I'm trusting you with this, Calli. I'm trusting you with my life and my sanity." Calli smiled. "I'm a trader, Harold. When I make a deal I always keep my end of the bargain if I can. These men have heard me. Even if I die, unless we all die, one of us will keep my bargain. We're partners." Hawk and Jack had been silent while she bargained, but now they spoke up to give Harold their assurances.

"Tell me, Calli. You let me live because the wasteland needs me. What if I hadn't had anything to offer? Would you have killed me then?" Calli didn't blink. "Yes." Harold cackled. "Then travel safe, friends.", he said.

Calli called the Treeminders together and offered them the deal she had made for Harold. There was much discussion and some objections but in the end they accepted this was what their god wanted. They would treat him like a person, visiting with him and reading to him. They would discontinue the practice of purification and allow any outsiders in to see him that he wanted to see. Most importantly, they would save Bob's seeds for her to spread through the wasteland, far from Oasis, drawing attention away from the hidden enclave.

Father Tree Minder was the most difficult to convince. "Listen.", Calli said. "No, don't just _hear_ me, _listen_ to me. Harold wants to spread out into the wasteland. He's bored, Father. You have confined him here. Whether he's a god or not doesn't really matter, does it? This is what he wants. Let him go. Don't just worship him. Really _love_ him for what he is." The Father held out his hands and took Calli's. "I will try, child", he said. Calli didn't mention that Harold could 'see' through his children. If he wanted the Treeminders to know he would tell them.

The bargain struck, Calli held some personal conversations with her new friends. Amongst them was an old woman who was said to be able to tell the future.

Calli smiled at the seer and held out her hand. "Future teller", she said. "What do you see in my future?" The seer took her hand. "I see a woman obsessed and the man who desires her." Calli thanked her and wandered over to Jack. She whispered "I think she got the timing a little off, love." Jack didn't smile. The future teller had been staring intently at Calli. She had not spared him even a glance.

"Calli." Calli smiled down at the big brown eyes of the young girl. "Hey, now, Sprout. Harold's going to need you to talk to him now, you know. You're still his best friend." Sprout smiled at her shyly. "I know. I want you to have this. It brings luck and I want you to have all the luck there is. I want you to come back to see us. Will you come back?" She held out a leather string with a bear ornament attached. Calli slowly reached down and took the necklace. "Oh, Sprout, this is beautiful! I'll treasure it always! Of course I'll come back sometimes. Thank you so much! I'll always keep it with me." She hugged the beaming child.

They had only spent three days at Oasis. It was late afternoon on the third day when they reached the Cliffside cabins where they had left the bikes. "We still have time if you want to visit the Settlement.", Calli said to Jack as they approached the cabins. "We could spend tonight and tomorrow night there. It won't take more than a few hours to get back to Rivet City on the bikes." "Only if you don't get side tracked.", Jack grinned. "But, yeah, I'd love to visit the Settlement."

They left the bikes since the path into the Settlement was too rough to ride them down. It wasn't that far. Halnet greeted her husband and his partner warmly, and Jack was welcomed by the community. It was a pleasant, peaceful interlude before they headed back up the path into the wasteland. It was definitely an interesting experience for Jack to be surrounded by super mutants who were intelligent and lively and best of all, weren't trying to kill him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

For the next two months Calli sailed with the crew of the Tradewind. She made trades at ports from the Carolina coast to the Florida Isles to the Louisiana wasteland towns that had sprung up on the coast all along the Bay of Orleans. She learned to handle the ropes and sails. Jack was teaching her how to handle the Tradewind in all kinds of weather, on sail or on engines.

She visited with Jack's family, and Caleb, and made new friends in and around Baton Rouge. She made a trip to the vault but only to make sure it was well sealed. She brought the materials with her to make sure no one would be able to get in the vault. She wasn't taking anything since it would be too hard to get items out through the small opening in the boulders, and the items that most interested her were too precious to bring out anyway. She would return when she felt the time was right.

Jack and Zach had organized the new trade route to the southern continent. The Sea Grate had been repaired and converted and was now renamed the Southwind. Jack had offered Aaron the Southwind to captain, but Aaron had declined. The southern trade route would take its crew away from Baton Rouge for 6 weeks at a time, and Sarah was due soon. Zach had taken over the shipyard, so the captaincy was offered to Mike, who accepted. He would make a last voyage on the Tradewind while Zach lined up recruits for the open positions. Their business was growing.

Spring came late to the wasteland . When they returned they found they couldn't get much past Rivet City. The river wasn't completely frozen but there was too much ice to sail further. The overland traders were waiting to take advantage of this. Calli was ready to get back to her wasteland. With Hawk's help she took most of the extra stock and headed north to trade with the villages the route traders didn't deal with.

One of them was Oasis where she kept her promise to bring new books and news of the wasteland. She found Harold was much happier than he had been. The Treeminders gathered in the Grove around Harold and were much entertained by her stories of the sea and the strange land of Louisiana.

Since they had already stopped at the Settlement they also had woven baskets of last year's potatoes to trade. They showed them how to cut them around the eyes and plant them to make a crop for the summer. Only one of the Treeminders had ever seen a potato but assured the others they would be delicious.

After leaving Oasis they gradually worked their way through small towns toward the south. By the time they reached the southern cave they had found, traded for, or bought most of the items they wanted to work on their hidden home.

Calli had made a deal with the Elder before leaving the wasteland. It hadn't been difficult. Faced with the possibility of losing her cooperation he hadn't been reluctant to part with a portion of the tech, even if she wouldn't tell him why she wanted it. Hawk had managed to get 2 of the larger robots into the cave. It didn't take Calli more than a few hours to totally reprogram them to haul the heavy cart.

They were in the end of the tunnel while Hawk strapped one of the robots into the harness. "Once that's gone through the Valley you know it's going to be too highly irradiated to approach without a suit on.", Hawk speculated. "The metal will absorb the radiation." "I thought of that.", Calli agreed. "That's why I rigged up this remote to control it. We shouldn't have to approach it except when it needs repairs. We'll just keep suits in the cart in case we have to get out in the Valley if something happens to it. We have extra's here, don't we? At least this time I think I'll just walk across to make sure it's working right. I don't think I want to trust it when I can't see out of that cart. Let's just load it up with the supplies and get going."

Calli was delighted that the seeds from the vault came up into tiny, prickly plants. The vault label had identified it as a rose. She carefully transplanted them along the side and front of the house. Encouraged, she planted some grass seeds around the house. The problem of water was solved with a computer controlled irrigation system that sprayed water over the growing lawn at set intervals. Working computers were fairly abundant in the wasteland and Calli had learned how to reprogram them, while Hawk had become very good with the hardware. There was no shortage of sunlight to power the solar energy system.

Hawk had worked on the house over the winter and the shell was now completed. There were no windows or doors yet, but this wasn't a big issue as it never rained and there were no insects. He still had to do the wiring and plumbing but it was nice and solid, bright and airy. They would return every month after leaving Jack and work on the house before going about their business in the wasteland.

The little prickly plants grew tall and green and the grass, uncut, grew tall and seeded. But fall was coming in fast. The roses grew brown and lost their leaves, little tight buds formed all along the branches. The grass stood tall and brown, the seed heads waving in the mild wind. Calli consulted with Hawk. They had noticed a number of mowers sitting around the old abandoned houses. Maybe he could get one to work.

The big issue was the passageway into their home. It was being completed so slowly because they needed the material for the enclosure, a material that could only be crafted from the processed Radilite. The robots were working out fairly well but they weren't really crafted for the job and had a tendency to break down at inconvenient times, forcing them to go into the Valley to repair them. The robots would be much more useful if they could reprogram them to maintain the solar arrays powering the cave and valley.

"Hawk," Calli said, " Do you remember that shuttle we rode, the one from the white house to the air force base?" Hawk merely grunted since it was obviously a rhetorical question. "How long do you think it would take to duplicate that? You know, make a shuttle like that into our home from Entrance Cave?"

Hawk considered. "It's an interesting idea. It might even work. We're going to need to go check that out though. I'm pretty sure there's plenty of material down there for the rails and mechanical parts, but I'm not sure we can duplicate the control system. We might not be able to find the parts for the computers. I think it's worth a try though."

"Then let's head on over there," Calli grinned. "If there's not enough components there we might be able to scavenge parts for a control system from the vaults." She always liked to have a goal, even if she did take a round- about way to reach it.

The next year went by quickly for the partners. They continued encouraging trade and sponsoring businesses throughout the wasteland. It was becoming a bigger part of their life than scavenging. Wherever they went they spread Bob's seeds in areas where they were most likely to grow, but especially in the southwestern part of the wasteland, where conditions seemed right for them.

They spent time in the south valley working on their house and the rail system. They had brought in smaller robots and reprogrammed them to help lay the rails. A couple of Mr Handy robots they took from the southern vault proved invaluable in getting materials in and out of the cave since they had no difficulty in lifting items. When Calli and Hawk left the cave they were put in 'protect' mode. Nothing much would make it past their armament.

It was difficult trying to haul the heavy supplies up the Deathclaw trail without leaving traces. They needed a place to store items they were accumulating without making the wasteland suspicious. Calli contracted with some local builders to renovate some old, almost solid buildings into secure warehouses near the old Riverboat jetty. From here they could take the road west, ostensibly going to towns in the west to trade. It served as a good cover for their true agenda of getting supplies into the valley secretly.

The warehouses were also very useful as a hub for moving items between the Tradewind and the riverboat and overland traders. The Tradewind found it easier to dock at River Port and take the goods overland than try to sail around the islet to Rivet City, and then back around to get to the Potomac.

Calli was very gratified when the railway came online, and it actually worked! With the robots freed up from hauling she set them to maintaining the railways and solar arrays. Without the stress of the weight they didn't break down as often.

Calli continued to spend time with Jack whenever he came to the wasteland. Sometimes she rode the Tradewind, sometimes he left the Tradewind in Aaron's capable hands and disappeared into the wasteland with Calli, and sometimes Hawk. He was learning a lot about wasteland scavenging and justice. It never ceased to amaze him at her easy relationships with the towns and traders.

Jack had left Calli at the Island on his last trip and was now stopping there on his trip back. He was looking forward to seeing her. It was late in the year and time for her to head south with him. She was waiting by the dock when they moored.

"I always miss you so much while you're gone.", she said, holding him close. She seemed quieter than usual. He pushed back her silver hair and looked into her sad face. "What's wrong, darling?", he asked. "I've lost a friend, Jack. I'll tell you all about it later. Let's take care of business now." He scanned her expression. "All right but you have to talk to me." She nodded, pulling back. "I will."

They had concluded business at the Island. It only took half a day so they now were headed north toward River Port. They wouldn't dock there until the following morning, which gave Jack and Calli plenty of time to catch up. She sat with him in the control room, enjoying watching him as he went about the business of controlling the large vessel.

"The sea's calm, sweetheart.", Jack said. "Talk to me." "I…I can't talk about it right now. Tonight. Later.", she said, getting up to leave the control room. "I'll just do the books till you're off shift. You won't have to do them then." He watched her go.

It was late and they were finally alone in their room after dinner. Calli was ready to talk.

"You know when I go to the Island I always visit my friends. I also try to explore some of the Island I haven't seen before too. That's what I do.", she half smiled. He nodded. "Anyway I came across this big mansion called Blackhall Manor. I know because the owner Obadiah Blackhall was there, and he offered me 1000 caps to reclaim a book that was stolen from him. Well, that in itself sounded a little off to me. Who would pay 1000 caps for an old book even if it was a family heirloom? Especially when I got it out of him that it was stolen by local nitwits who thought it had magical powers. I didn't think much of that until I mentioned it to Marcella and she just about freaked out. She begged me to bring it to her and under no circumstances to take it to Obadiah. She said he was evil and the book held evil powers. She wanted me to bring it to her. You know I don't really need 1000 caps though that sure is a lot of money." She frowned out at the river.

He glanced over at her. "It sure is. Did you find the book then?" "Huh?", she started out of her grim reverie. "Oh, yeah, I found it. I had to fight my way down into a nasty cave decorated with skeletons and fetish dolls among other unsavory items. I finally found the book in a basin filled with blood. Yeah, it was gross, but there was a pool there and I managed to rinse it off pretty well. I didn't figure the water would hurt it if it was already soaked in blood. There was an altar and they obviously practiced human sacrifice. I had to fight my way back out too, they seemed to come from nowhere. The ferals on the Island are about the toughest creatures I've come across. I took quite a few injuries actually and had to do some serious healing later. Anyway I got the book out and took it back to Marcella. She was dead, Jack. I found her dead in her tent."

Tears were trickling down her cheeks. He took her in his arms. "I'm sorry, darling, I know how much you cared about her.", he said softly, trying not to show his worry about her injuries. She seemed fine so it must have been several days ago. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "She was lying in her tent. 'Die thief' was spattered in blood on the wall of the tent. I assume it was her blood. She left a holo tape. She made it while she was dying.", she choked. He held her until she calmed down. "It said she wanted me to take the book to a building called Dunwich. There's an obelisk there and if the book is pressed against it, it will destroy its evil."

"Are you going to do it?", Jack asked. Calli pushed back to look at him. "Yes. But not now. I want to go with you to the south. She left me her bible too. She wanted me to read it and maybe I will even though it's not a complete book. A lot of it is missing. I'll just keep both books for now."

Calli put the books away and put them out of her mind during her yearly sojourn in the south. There was always so much to do with trading and visiting, fighting her way through the mountains or dancing in the night clubs. The winter had passed quickly and now she was looking forward to meeting Hawk at River Port as they had planned. The Potomac was thawed and the Tradewind was going north on her usual rounds, but Jack wouldn't be on her. He had promised Calli to go with her into the wasteland to Dunwich.

She had enjoyed playing with their nieces and nephews and had been impressed with little Tyrone, Sarah and Aaron's son. She couldn't help feeling just a twinge of jealousy as she and Jack had been married before them, and she didn't have any kids. She thought she had healed completely, but it just hadn't happened, which was probably just as well. She wouldn't be a very good mother.

Sarah had brought the boy and come back to the wasteland. They would spend a few weeks visiting her father, the Elder of the Brotherhood, at the Citadel before sailing back to their home in Baton Rouge on the Tradewind's next visit. It was a well earned vacation for the head guard, who would get to spend the time with her husband, and Calli had enjoyed their company on the voyage.

Jack and Calli went first to Rivet City to take care of business there. While Jack went to bargain with the merchants Calli chatted with the head guard, her old friend Harkness. "Hey, Harkness", she greeted him. "How's things?" "If we keep growing at this rate we're going to run out of room.", he said. "That boy Brian's turning out to be a pretty good Ranger." "Oh, yeah, I heard you sent him to Megaton to train under Lucas for a year. Where's he at now?" "He's here at the moment. He's part of the Ranger Alliance. He helps patrol the wasteland between here and Megaton. The Rangers mostly work on their own, you know, though Lucas is the nominal leader."

"Yeah, I saw Lucas a couple months ago. He had half a dozen or so recruits then. Megaton's getting bigger now, too. Well, I see Jack's waiting on me. Keep safe.", she said. "Good travels", he replied, and she wandered over to see if Jack was ready to leave.

Hawk was waiting with their motorbikes when they returned to River Port. Calli allowed Jack to drive. She clung closely to him mainly to enjoy the feel of his strong body as they headed out on the west road. They were headed for the Dunwich building. They passed the Deathclaw trail that lead to Cave Entrance but Calli didn't point this out to Jack. That was their private place, her and Hawk, and even Jack didn't need to know about it.

Calli paused outside the door to the Dunwich building. She was clad in her favored Ranger armor with an Enclave Hellfire helmet that made her look very much like some kind of alien with its solid bug eyes and pushed out snout. Jack and Hawk both had on the best leather armor money could buy, with a damage resistance equal to Calli's, but they hadn't been trained in power armor use. Their helmets had only a fraction of the damage resistance of hers. She was going to take point.

"Ready?", she asked, combat rifle in hand. Hawk shoved open the door and she slipped inside. She hesitated, sweeping the hall with her rifle, but nothing stirred. A soft, eerie voice seemed to be echoing in the building. "What is that?", Jack asked quietly. Calli laughed softly. "Do you believe in ghosts?", she asked. "No." Just then the door down the hall seemed to creak open by itself but nothing came out. Calli grinned. "Neither do I. I think there's a radio playing somewhere. They're often left on when people vacate or die or maybe something's here. Smell that?", she asked, scenting the air.

Just then a growling, choking sound caught her attention along with a waft of the musty scent she recognized. "Oh, good, ghouls, I thought we were going to have a hard time.", she said drily. She pointed at the items scattered down the hall. "A lot of stuff there. If this place hasn't been scavenged out then we're up against more than just some feral ghouls. If there's a nest then there'll be Roamers and Reavers. Roamers, they're tough, but we can handle them. Reavers are a hell of a lot worse. They can kill you quick and they're hard to kill. Glowing ones aren't as hard to kill you just can't stay too close to them for long because of the radiation they emit. You can tell them because they, well, glow."

"Let's try that door on the left.", Calli said. She went in first while the men covered her flank. The first thing she spotted was the flickering Nuka Cola machine. The second was the small table piled with holo tapes. "Cover me while I play these", she said. "You're going to listen to them now?", Jack questioned. "Yes, you never know what kind of information is on one. You could learn something important." What they learned was that a man named Jamie was searching for his father who had a book and had come into this building.

She dropped the tapes back on the table. Jack was checking the food dispenser. "Look here, this thing has Stimpaks in it.", he said. "Take 'em, you might need them later.", Calli responded. "But don't take anything you find unless you need it to help heal or to fight. Weight will just slow us down. We'll scavenge when the buildings cleared. Let's try the door across the hall."

Calli hugged the doorway on the other side of the room and peered up the staircase. She could sense the presence of the ghouls up there. "We going up?", Jack asked when she hesitated. "Not just yet. I saw another hall around behind the staircase. Let's check that out." They went behind the staircase and into the small room tucked there. It seemed to be a storeroom and didn't have much of interest in it. Calli seemed very interested in it. She nodded to herself as she sniffed at the air and studied the doorless room.

"This will do. I'm worried about leaving the bikes outside since it looks like we'll be in here a long time. Let's bring them in and secure them in this room. The ghouls never come in here." "You sure?", Jack asked. Hawk grinned. "No scent", he said. Calli stayed to watch for ghouls while Jack and Hawk fetched the bikes, pushing them quietly down the hall. Once they were secured they headed into the room directly across the hall from the staircase. The one where the door had opened by itself.

The large empty room was missing most of its ceiling but she could hear the slight sound of human voices along with the raspy growls of prowling ghouls. The ghouls heard the invaders too. They had to take them out as the stupid ferals attacked as ferals always did, but they found the room with the radio playing. Another holo tape lay on the desk beside the radio. Jack didn't ask this time. He and Hawk guarded her back while she played the tape. All the rest of the rooms on the ground floor were empty of ghouls. It was time to go up.

They moved up the stairs, and through the next rooms, taking out ghouls as they went. It wasn't always easy. Calli was almost trapped at one point and might have been seriously injured if Jack hadn't been there to help kill the Reaver that had attacked her. He realized a lone scavenger would have trouble even surviving in this place.

In one of the rooms they came across a computer that seemed to still be on as the screen was lit up. As Jack approached it Calli looked up. "Don't touch it!", she ordered. Jack stopped. "See the little antennae on it? That's a trigger. Someone's rigged that thing to explode if you try to use it. Here, let me show you how to disarm it." She carefully moved in and pointed out some wires in the back. She cut one of them. Taking out the grenades from inside the machine she offered them to Jack. He placed them in his pack. "Thanks. Do you find these things often?"

"Oh, sometimes. Someone must have been here once, probably before the ghouls moved in. Ghouls are too stupid to use computers so they wouldn't set it off. It's a fairly common trap design."

The next room had a stairwell going down but Calli by passed it and went through a hole in the wall into the next room. This one was missing most of the floor. You could see down at least two stories. She studied it for a bit, but finding nothing moving, went back into the other room to take the staircase down.

They fought their way through more rooms, up a staircase, down a staircase, until Calli realized they must be in an entirely different part of the building. They came out in a room with most of the floor missing. There did seem to be a stairway down, but they could see a number of ghouls moving about on the floor below. Calli motioned for Hawk to cover the staircase. She took out a number of grenades. Jack lifted his combat rifle. She hurled the first grenade.

None of the ghouls made it up the stairs. When the room was cleared they drew back from the edge and went down the staircase. Stepping over the dead ghouls they went out the door into the hall. It led to a dead end with just one door. Jack pushed it open and Calli stepped in.

The floor was almost entirely missing. Calli carefully made her way around the entire perimeter and across what remained of the broken floor. She had found more of Jamie's tapes and now had another one left on a desk in the middle of the destroyed room. Playing them didn't help her much with the quest other than to assure her there was indeed a hidden sanctuary of evil here somewhere.

"There's no way out. We either go back, or we jump for it." Calli said, looking up at Jack. "And I never go back." Jack stared at the floors beneath him. In many places the floors below them were also destroyed so that you could fall for two or three stories if you missed your landing. "If we go down there, how do we know we can get back out?", he asked. Calli and Hawk exchanged glances. "We don't.", Hawk said. Jack looked from one to the other then shrugged. "All right then.", he said, shouldering his rifle, taking careful aim, and jumping.

Calli and Hawk followed. They jumped through the damaged floors until they had dropped down three stories. This floor was solid. Jack pointed and grinned. There was a steel door in the wall.

The door lead into an underground utility tunnel of the type the partners were very familiar with. The lighting was on which indicated there was still power. The air would have been very stale without the air handling system functioning. The scent of ghouls was heavy here so they moved cautiously, Calli taking lead and the men watching the rear.

They made their way down stair wells, leaving behind only a few bodies, and coming into a room where they had a choice. A stairwell lead up but a door on the other side beckoned. Calli chose the door. They went through the door and left the utility tunnel behind. They were now in an eerie, earth tunnel lit by torches. The smoky, stale air was choking with the scent of ghoul and death. Jack coughed, wondering how the partners never seemed affected.

Suddenly ghouls poured up a metal staircase toward them. Hawk hurled frag grenades down the staircase. Through the flying debris, smoke and body parts Jack recognized the distinctive gear of Reavers behind the first wave. There were three of them and they were intent on Calli! "Run back!", she screamed, jerking out plasma mines. Hawk whirled and ran. Jack followed with Calli right behind him. As she ran she armed and tossed down the mines. Explosions shook the tunnel behind them. Suddenly she jerked out her rifle and stopped. As one Hawk, Jack, and Calli turned and faced the tunnel.

Two of the Reavers were still pursuing them. Though injured it still took all of their concentrated fire to bring them down before they could get close enough to do any damage. Calli moved forward again warily. Nothing moved in the tunnel or on the staircase. At the bottom of the staircase Calli found a ghoul who appeared to be dressed in human garments. This was usually the mark of an intelligent ghoul. She stopped to examine him and found some papers in his pocket. "Jamie.", she said, shaking her head.

Calli studied the ominous structure in the middle of the room. It wasn't much taller than Hawk but it was made of a glistening black material, carved with a half embedded figure of a pleading woman and wrapped about by stone ropes, decorated with a line of human skulls. Remains and skeletons scattered about the room gave evidence of unholy rituals. It gave off an emanation that made Jack feel uneasy.

"According to Marcella if I press this book against this it should destroy it. The book I mean. She said the obelisk is evil and so is the book so they would cancel each other out. I don't know what will happen. Maybe nothing, but why take chances? Why don't you guys go back up on the stairs?" , she asked, pulling off her helmet to study the carvings.

"Why don't you let me do it?", Jack offered. Calli was still staring at the carved black column, her eyes brilliant with excitement. "Thanks, but no. I need to do this for Marcella." Jack didn't like it but he went to join Hawk on the stairs. Calli reached out and pressed the book to the obelisk.

A blast of power pulsed out from the column and the book exploded in a sheet of flame. "Ow", Calli exclaimed, jumping back and pulling off her gloves to examine her hands. Jack rushed forward to take them in his own. "Good thing I was wearing gloves.", she said breathlessly, her heart racing with adrenalin, her body trembling from reaction. She stared at Jack with wide, excited eyes. "Hawk", he said, staring back at her. "Why don't you go to the end of the tunnel and keep a watch for any more ghouls? Calli and I can handle this." Hawk glanced at them. "Sounds like a good idea", he agreed and headed up the stairs.

Jack jerked off his helmet. He crushed her to him, his lips taking hers savagely as his fear for her life found outlet in his need to possess her. She responded with equal fervor, her arms going around his neck. His hands went under her pulling her up to him as he shoved her up against the wall. Armor is specifically designed to allow access for certain bodily functions without undressing. Jack jerked open the panels separating them as Calli reached between them. She pulled him into her, moaning, surrounding him with her legs, clutching him around the neck as he held her in place, shoving her against the wall with the intensity of his need. Surrounded by death they reaffirmed the powerful emotions of life pulsing through them.

"That was fantastic!", Calli exclaimed, as Jack pulled back from her, their heart rates slowing, his strong arms still supporting her. "I can't say that's ever happened before." Jack held her a moment longer as his body calmed. "This never happened to me before either. Do you think it's going to be a thing with us? After life threatening battles?" "I sure hope not!", she said fervently. "It could get embarrassing! At least not unless we're alone.", she reconsidered. He laughed nervously, lowering her to the floor.

Calli adjusted her clothing as she went over to the column. She hesitantly reached out and touched it. "I don't feel anything. I think its dead." "Good.", Jack said. "Now let's get the hell out of here." She agreed.

They went back up the rock tunnel into the metal service tunnel. When they reached the room with the stairwell going up they took it. It was the only chance of getting out since they couldn't go back the way they came. The stairwell went up several flights to a room with a closed door. "A bobble head", Calli exclaimed delightedly. She picked up the toy and examined it before wrapping it and carefully placing it in her pack. She collected them all over the wasteland.

As soon as they went through the door they could hear the radio playing. They were in a room with a destroyed floor and no other exit. Calli stared at the room below. "Of course.", she said and jumped down. It was the room with the destroyed ceiling near the entrance they had noticed when they first came in the building.

Calli replayed all the holo tapes in order. "How sad. He just wanted to find his Dad and look what happened to him. The book did it, I guess. He became a ghoul and descended into the madness of evil, talking of flaying and eating flesh. I wonder why the book didn't affect me? I carried it for several months. It seems he didn't have it long at all." "Maybe it's because you're a good person.", Jack said. "He sure wasn't since he travelled with raiders."

Calli considered this. "Do you think I'm really such a good person to be immune? Or maybe because I also carried Marcella's bible with me and she was a truly good person. I don't really believe in the power of good and evil, you know. I only did this because Marcella asked me to and she was my friend. I did it for her." "How do you explain that book bursting into flames then?", Jack asked curiously. "Chemical reaction, maybe? Anyway, we need to clean this place out as much as we can in the time we have left. We don't want to hold up the ship."

Calli said good bye to Jack at the dock and walked off toward the west with Hawk. Jack didn't ask her what her plans were. Usually she didn't have any and when she did she wouldn't share them with him, as things almost never worked out as planned. Today they were going back to Entrance Cave.

It was early summer by the time they finally made their way to Entrance Cave. Calli did a check on the bikes and supplies. Satisfied, she did a check on the shuttle setting on its rail ready to go into the Valley of Death. They wouldn't have to wear the radiation suits as they always had before since last winter Hawk had constructed a decontamination bay by running pipes from the mountain stream into the tunnel going into the valley. The spray now washed the shuttle clean as it passed through the tunnel. The run off ran through grooves he had cut into the tunnel floor and eventually washed into a grate that covered an underground pipe. For now this simply ran out under the floor of the valley but he would continue working on that as he could.

They loaded the shuttle with supplies to take into the valley. Hawk set the controls and climbed in with Calli, making sure the door was tightly sealed. They settled back for the one hour trip. Calli was wakened from her doze by the sound of the water hitting the shuttle, sounding like rain. She stretched and prepared to leave the shuttle. It slowly ground to a halt and the door unsealed.

Calli stepped out and looked about. The house wasn't visible from here, but the waterfall was as beautiful as ever. She smiled at Hawk. They quickly unloaded the shuttle and placed the supplies in the wagon. A small robot would haul it to the house. It was still early so they headed on toward the house. It would only take 40 minutes to walk there.

Calli spied the bright spots of red before they reached the house. "Hawk", she called excitedly. "Look! Around the house! I think the roses have bloomed." Abandoning the wagon she hastened toward the house. Hawk sedately walked the remainder of the distance, staying with the wagon.

He found Calli touching the silken blooms, skipping from plant to plant, smiling happily. "Hawk, come here, look at these. Aren't they the most beautiful things ever?", she squealed happily. Hawk came slowly up and stood beside her. He reached out and plucked a perfect rose from the first bush. Turning to Calli he presented her with the rose. "Not as beautiful as you are", he said quietly.

Calli froze, her eyes wide as she stared into his deep, dark gaze. For just a moment it wasn't Hawk who stared back at her. As she reached out and took the rose, her hand grazed his. Hawk drew back, turned and walked over to the wagon to begin unloading supplies. Calli held the rose to her as she walked into the house. Maybe, just maybe, he was still in there, somewhere.

Hawk paid no attention to Calli as she crushed the petals, mashing them into a paste. She molded the paste into a small, fat, perfect circle then with her knife she made a small bend in one side to make an imperfect circle. She set the bent circle aside in the shade to harden, then went about the tasks of preparing their meal and cleaning the house. They were going to rest here in peace and safety for a few days until heading back into the wasteland.

Calli had received a message from her old friend Amata, now the Overseer of Vault 101. It was time. The vault was opening its doors to the wasteland.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Calli held out the tiny jewel to the craftsman. "I want you to make a setting for this. It has to be pure gold, not any of this alloy crap. I want it to surround the jewel with a small band of golden leaves with a thick, solid back. On the back I want you to engrave a name. Can you do it?",she asked. The woman took the bent circle and studied the swirls of reds and browns in it. "This is very interesting. What is it? I've never seen a gem like this. It isn't a stone, is it?" "No, it's crafted from plant material, resins and some secret ingredients. It doesn't matter what it is. Can you do the setting?", Calli responded.

"Sure I can. Do you want a loop on one side to attach a chain?" "No.", Calli said. "All right. Just write down the name here so I don't forget and pick out the style of lettering you want. It shouldn't be that difficult. How about you pick it up next week?" "Okay. I'll come by a week from today. Please be very careful with that gem, it's precious to me."

The next eight years saw changes and progress in the wasteland. Calli no longer hunted the Enclave and rarely came across a camp. They no longer seemed obsessed with capturing her. She heard rumors they were rebuilding their forces in an old abandoned vault in the west, but she didn't try to confirm its validity. The partners were very busy consolidating their business ventures. Every three weeks Calli caught the Tradewind and caught up with the sea trade business. Her two month winter sojourns in the South with Jack had become a pattern wastelanders were beginning to count on. Still, Hawk was around, and he didn't brook any funny business with their enterprises. Few dared to challenge the intelligent mutant.

Harold's seeds had been spread throughout the wasteland and were taking hold in many places. Juvenile forests were springing up in areas, providing cover for wild animals and humans alike. Farms were becoming more numerous. The rain that fell on the land held almost no radiation now, although sections of land, small pools, and many underground water sources were still radiated.

The work on the southern cave and the valley house progressed excruciatingly slowly as Calli still would not allow anyone else to know about their existence. Laying the rails had been hard work enough, but planting along the river bank and on the oasis and other work to improve the valley was extremely difficult. They simply didn't have the time or ability for many of the projects they would like to see done. Calli began to consider if they should allow others to know of the valley.

Though Raiders and ferals were falling off the number of thieves, thugs, and highwaymen never seemed to dwindle. Ghouls were an ever present problem. Ghoulifications continued to happen. The problem was most of the new ghouls went feral before they could be found and eventually had to be destroyed. Doc Barrow in Underworld had perfected a serum to prevent ghoulification if caught early enough, but it did nothing to help those after the process was well underway.

The FEV popped up in the most surprising places and sometimes had unforeseen effects. The partners still had plenty to do protecting the wasteland.

It was Calli's 37th birthday. She rarely celebrated her birthdays, often even forgetting that it fell late in September, but Jack remembered and wanted to go out dancing. It sounded like a good idea to her. She and Hawk had just completed a difficult contract in the wasteland involving some high powered weapons and she felt in need of some relaxation. Besides, a new bar had just opened a few weeks ago that had an actual dance floor and real live band.

The barman approached them with garrulous good will. "What will you have?", he asked, addressing Jack. "Um, I'll have a whiskey and cola.", Jack said. The barman smiled. "And your daughter? What will she be having?" Calli raised a brow at him. "I'm not his daughter, I'm his wife, and I'll have a whiskey. Straight." The barman's smile wavered, then brightened. He winked at Jack. "Good for you, man." he said, turning to the bar to get their drinks. Jack watched his back for a moment. He quirked a grin at her. "Well, you gotta admit, hon, you haven't aged a day." Then his grin disappeared. "But I have.", he said.

Calli wasn't going to let the incident ruin her evening. The band struck up and she caught Jack's hand. "Come on. We came here to dance. Let's dance." They were both GECK born, with the warrior's natural rhythms. Within short order they had caught on to the local dance steps and enjoyed a rare and pleasant evening of dancing and socializing. They were both slightly inebriated when they left the bar shortly before midnight.

They were in their room aboard the Tradewind preparing for bed. Jack had completed his routine and looked over to see what was keeping Calli. She was staring into her mirror, cocking her head on one side, then the other, studying her face. He went over to put his hands on her shoulders and look in the mirror with her. "What's wrong, darling?", he asked. "I haven't aged, have I?", she asked. "No, you're just as beautiful as ever.", he said.

Calli knew she wasn't beautiful, not in the classic sense. She had never cared about that. This was different. "Jack, people are noticing, aren't they? That I don't get older. I'm not a ghoul or a super mutant, people expect them to be ageless. I actually look younger than I did when I changed. I don't look a day over 20." She turned to look at him. "I'm frightened. What is going to happen when people realize what I am? They can't tell with you. You are aging beautifully, you're as attractive as ever, but look. You have some gray starting in your hair and some wrinkles around your eyes. I'm older than you and that barman thought I was your daughter!"

"Calli", Jack said slowly. "I want to tell you not to worry. But I don't know. People react badly to mutants. There's sure enough of them as a result of the radiation. I have heard a few comments in the bars lately." He ran his hand gently over her face. "We'll figure something out, babe. Come on, let's get some sleep. We have to see to the loading tomorrow so we can head back out. Why don't you just come with me early this year? It's only a couple of months early. You can spare that time, can't you? " Calli leaned into him. "You know I can't, I have a contract. I'll come in December, like always. It's late. Let's go on to bed. We'll worry about this later."

Over the next two months Calli completed her contract so she could be ready when the Tradewind returned.

Calli was making her yearly sojourn to the south with Jack. She wasn't really fond of the sea, or of Baton Rouge, but she was more than fond of her husband and looked forward to these times they spent together. Once the ship was in port Zach would take over to attend to any repairs. Jack would go over the manifests and oversee the loading, but he made sure his evenings would be free to be with Calli. If he didn't she was likely to disappear into the wasteland areas, much to his mother's disapproval.

This evening they were going dancing. Calli loved to dance and gossip and mix with others. Since Jack also enjoyed these activities they made sure to go out to the club at least once when in town. Baton Rouge was rife with bars where dancing and singing was encouraged.

Calli also liked to dress up sometimes. She was wearing a low cut dress with a full skirt. It was her favorite style since it hid the fact she was armed. Even here she refused to go out without a weapon.

The screams echoing in the alley beside the bar galvanized them into action. Call whipped her pistol from the dress holster as she ran down the alley behind Jack, who had jerked out the pistol he kept concealed in his pants pocket.

The screams had stopped. They realized why when they saw the scene before them. A man was on top of a girl, his hand over her mouth, engaged in the act of raping her. She was struggling fiercely, but was being held down with the help of another man. A third was watching, his face twisted with a vicious pleasure in the scene, holding a bat covered with blood.

They didn't feel the need to ask any questions. Jack shot the man holding the bat, even as Calli blasted the man on top of the girl, then whipped her gun around and killed the man holding her before he could even react. Jack grabbed the back of the man's shirt and jerked him off the girl. She screamed, scrambling away from them, hysterically trying to claw her way around the building. Calli dropped beside her, grabbing her wrists, holding her. "It's all right. We're here to help you. We aren't going to hurt you. We aren't going to hurt you." ,she repeated intently.

The girl struggled wide-eyed, trying to get away, sobbing. "Stop!", Calli said. "Calm down. They're dead, see? They can't hurt you anymore. Let us help you." The girl gulped big gasps of air, then collapsed into Calli's arms. "They were going to kill me.", she sobbed. "They raped me and then they were going to kill me." "It's all right. They're dead. We'll take care of you now.", Calli said soflty, stroking the blood streaked hair. The girl's face was swelling from the blows she had taken. Calli noted the blood spreading over her dress.

"What's your name, child?", she asked. Jack started to approach but stayed back at a look from Calli. She would know what to do for the girl. The girl didn't answer for a moment. "Aileen", she whispered. "Okay, Aileen, I think those men hurt you pretty bad. I want to take you where I can examine you. I'm a doctor. I just want to look at you and see what we can do to help you. I don't want you to try to walk. Will you let my husband carry you?"

Aileen looked up at the big, muscular man watching them, his hands in his pockets, a compassionate look on his face. She shrank back against Calli. "It's okay, Aileen. Jack would never hurt you. He's a good man. Do you want us to take you to your home?" Aileen lowered her head. "I don't have a home. I've been sleeping in the alley since Mom died and I got threw out of the apartment." Calli's face tightened briefly.

"Then we'll take you to our ship. Is that okay? I need to look at you, Aileen. You might be hurt pretty bad. Just let Jack carry you, please?" Aileen looked up at her, then at Jack. She nodded bravely. Calli nodded at Jack. He knelt slowly beside the injured girl. "It's all right. I'm just going to carry you. My wife is a doctor. She'll stay with you the whole time.", he said softly. Aileen quivered as he lifted her, trying to stifle a cry of pain.

Jack carefully carried the injured girl the few blocks to the dock, trying not to jostle her any more than was necessary. She struggled not to cry out from the pain. "it's all right, hon.", Calli said. "You're allowed to cry." Calli tried to take her mind off her pain. "How old are you, Aileen?", she asked. "Fourteen.", Aileen gasped. "I turned 14 last month." She whimpered, closing her eyes briefly. "My mom died two months ago. I didn't have anywhere to go. Dad died last year. Mom hasn't been well since Dad died." Tears dripped down her cheeks.

She cried out as Jack stumbled slightly on the ship's deck. Calli was sure at least one rib was broken. Finally they made it to the passenger room and Jack carefully laid the girl on the bed. "You should leave, Jack.", Calli said quietly. "I've got to examine the girl. Why don't you go clean up the mess?" Jack nodded and left to take care of the bodies as Calli got out her medical supplies. She didn't need his help.

The girl was resting quietly in the passenger room. Calli had examined and treated her, cleaning and stitching the wounds and setting the broken bones. She and Jack were now in their bedroom. They would take turns sleeping as the girl needed watching. The sedatives could be almost as dangerous as the injuries. They would have to decide what to do with the girl. They were leaving in two days.

Aileen was sobbing wildly. "Please", she cried. "Don't leave me here. I don't have anyone here. Let me come with you. I'll be useful, really I will. I'm a hard worker. Just don't leave me." "But, Aileen, we're leaving on this ship. We'll be on the ship at least 3 weeks. You won't be alone, you can stay with my Mom.", Jack said.

"No, please", Aileen sobbed. "I'm not afraid of the sea. I know about ships, my dad was a sailor before he died. I want to come with you on the ship. I don't know your Mom. I don't want to stay here. I want to stay with you. I'll be good, I promise. I won't be any trouble." "Oh, Aileen.", Calli said. "You'd be safe with Jack's parents." Aileen sobbed. "Please?", she whispered, curling into a small ball. Calli looked at Jack imploringly. "Jack?", she queried. He threw up his hands. "Oh, all right. If you want her to come with us, then she can have the passenger room. Just for a while though. We have to find a home for her."

Aileen launched herself at Calli and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. I won't be a problem, I promise."

Aileen was a problem. By the time they reached the Citadel, Calli was pretty sure she was pregnant. What was she supposed to do with a pregnant 14 year old? Especially one who went into hysterics if they even suggested she leave the Tradewind ? For some reason she felt safe aboard the ship. She hid in her room whenever they came into a port.

After some discussion Calli agreed to allow the girl to remain with Jack for the time being. She seemed to have decided that Jack would protect her.

For the next several months Calli boarded the Tradewind every time she moored at River Port. She would examine Aileen, watching carefully for any signs of difficulty. The girl had healed well and the pregnancy was progressing nicely. The men on the Tradewind seemed to have adopted her and were quite protective of her. They were quick to dispute rumors that Jack was the father of her baby.

Even though it was only late fall when Aileen's due date approached, Calli decided to leave the wasteland early to travel with them. Aileen delivered a baby boy at sea. She had turned 15, still very young, but it was an easy delivery. Calli was greatly relieved. She had become very fond of the girl. After she was comfortably settled with her infant Calli allowed Jack to visit. "He's a fine looking boy.", Jack said, grinning. "What will you name him?" Aileen held her baby protectively. "I think I'll name him Brent, after my Dad. He was a good man." "That's a good name. I'm sure he would be proud." Aileen nodded, tears dripping slowly down her chin. Calli rolled her eyes at Jack. Men had no sense.

Aileen and Brent settled into the Tradewind. No one brought up the idea of her leaving or finding another home for them. Jack wanted to adopt them, but Calli refused. It didn't matter anyway. They had become part of the Lelland family. Jack's family was taken by the young girl, with her curly midnight hair framing her darkly tanned complexion. Her classically beautiful features and tall, willowy figure brought admiring glances from the men in the many ports in spite of her youth, but none dared approach her under the watchful eyes of her guardian crew.

Calli made up her mind on the trip back to the wasteland. She was 39 years old and still looked 20. Soon this child would look older than her. She had to hide. Hide herself from the wasteland she protected, before it turned on her. She began to work on her plan. First she created some hats with dark netting to cover her face. When not wearing her helmet, she would wear these. She would never again show her face in public. Only those she knew and loved, those who loved or respected her, would ever again see her.

Over the next three years the wasteland would forget what the silver haired warrior looked like. The crew of the Tradewind and a few others knew her, but no one else ever saw her. The rumors began to circulate that she had suffered severe damage to her face and didn't want to be seen. She never refuted this. She designed a unique helmet with a closed faceplate, leaving only the mouth that could open, and large amber eye pieces no one could see through. She decorated it with the bent circle image. Several were made for her by a master craftsman utilizing all the advanced technology she had scavenged from the wasteland. It became her signature.

As Calli, whether in her armor or encompassing garments, she found that her ability to gather information was limited. She was a voracious reader and had learned about abbeys and monasteries, monks and nuns from the before time. Her friend had been a missionary and talked of a hidden abbey in the west where she had been raised. Calli studied the bible her friend had left her. This could be the answer. She created a cowl of wasteland brown with a hood covering her face. Master Katherine was about to walk the wasteland preaching the new cult of the Followers of the One God.

Aileen grew even taller until she overshadowed the small warrior. Calli always treated her more like a favorite sister than a daughter, helping her with all her growing up questions. Sometimes they giggled over cute boys that caught Aileen's eye, although she never wanted to get to know them. The fear remained even though she observed Jack and Calli and saw how much they enjoyed each other. She wondered if she would ever have that for herself, or if it would even be possible when she couldn't even approach a boy without the fear.

Calli and Jack made sure Aileen learned to read and write and do advanced math. She was a bright and eager student and her lessons progressed quickly. The men of the Tradewind had adopted her and Brent and guarded them whenever they went ashore. She felt safe and appreciated. She was maturing into a beautiful, confident woman.

Brent was always treated like a son by Jack. He loved the little boy like his own. Sometimes Calli would feel a twinge of pain when she watched him playing with the boy or teaching him to swim or reading him a story. He was such a good father. He deserved children of his own. Children she couldn't give him. But maybe someone else could.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The storm roared around the ship, rocking it like a cradle. Aileen was restless, a feeling of want, of need, keeping sleep from her. Calli hadn't come to River Port this trip. She had been gone for 3 weeks, a long time, and she didn't have anyone else to talk to about these feelings. She had been growing increasingly restless these last few months, unable to keep her thoughts from Jack, from his ready smile, his laughing eyes, his superb physique. The way he looked when he moved, muscles rippling under the loose seaman's garb.

A loud clap of thunder and flash of lightening made her jump. She'd better check on Brent. He was only four and storms sometimes frightened him. She slid from her bed, dressed only in the flimsy gown Calli had brought for her, and went over to the small bed where her son slept soundly. The door creaked opened. She looked up as Jack slipped in. "Did that scare him?', he asked. "I just thought I'd check on him." He smiled down at the sleeping boy. "Not as much as it did me.", Aileen answered drily.

Jack turned to smile at her and froze. Aileen was staring at him with a hunger no man could mistake. He stared at the girl, who was no longer a girl. He suddenly became aware that somehow she had become a woman. He reached up a hand slowly and stroked her cheek. Aileen swayed gently toward him, then she was in his arms, his lips finding hers in a slow, hungry kiss. He stroked her gently, easing the strap of the gown down her arm, trailing soft kisses along her throat, her shoulder. She ran her hands softly, tentatively along the strong muscles of his back, his arms. He was so big, so strong, the remembered fear fought with the powerful new emotions swirling in her like the storm that shook the ship. She was tight against him, frightened, confused, needing.

"Oh Jack" she whispered. "I don't… I want…." "Shh, my little sea flower", he said softly against her ear. "I know what you want. Let me show you. Just trust me. I would never hurt you." His voice was so soft, so consoling so hypnotizing. Did she trust him? So big, so strong, her protector. "Yes," her voice was barely a whisper. "yes…" and she relaxed against him as he swept her into his strong arms and carried her to the swaying bed.

Aileen lay against his strong chest, stroking the soft hair, following its path down his belly. "No wonder Calli can't enough of you", she said wonderingly. Jack cocked an eyebrow. " She tells you about our sex life?" he asked. "Only that it's great.", she said. Looking up at him brightly she asked "Can we do it again?" Jack laughed, a low deep amused sound that gladdened her heart. "Not right now. It takes a man a while to recover." She smiled. "OK, later then." Curling against him she slipped off into a deep, contented slumber. Jack didn't fall asleep so quickly. What, he wondered, was Calli going to do when she returned.

Calli strode onto the Citadel dock with her usual intensity, almost vibrating in the bright morning sunshine. She always made a stir when she came in town, dressed always in her distinctive battle gear. People wondered just how scarred and horrid looking the little warrior must be, to hide herself like that. No wonder the handsome sea captain had taken the beautiful Aileen to bed, they said, with a wife like Calli. Rumor had been rife in the bars along the waterfront as the Tradewind made her calls on the trading posts.

Calli hadn't stopped to trade or take a drink in a bar since her return, so she hadn't heard the rumors. The crew watched her come aboard warily. It wouldn't be long before she discovered her husband had been spending his nights in Aileen's quarters this past week.

Calli had changed into her favored on ship outfit, loose seaman's pants and shirt, with a soft hood she had constructed and attached to the shirt. It could be pulled low over her head to hide her face when needed, though she never wore the outfit off ship. It was pulled back now, to expose her lovely tanned face. The only other person in the room was Aileen, sitting on the bed, watching Calli, fresh from her bath, as she brushed out the short pink blonde hair. Calli was observing Aileen in the small mirror. She seemed quiet, a little nervous, as though not sure of Calli.

"Aileen", she said, turning to the younger woman. "What is going on? Everyone has been avoiding talking to me since I came on board. What is it I don't know?" Aileen bit her lower lip, looking down, then looked up at Calli. "Jack and I have been sleeping together," she said baldly. Calli blinked, then broke into a big grin. "Is that what everyone is nervous about? It was bound to happen sooner or later, look at you, you're a beautiful woman now, hon, and anyone can see Jack's in love with you."

"But" Aileen looked confused, "he's in love with you." "Of course he is. You can love more than one person can't you? Look, I'm not around as much as I should be, and there's never any guarantee I'll return from a trip. What if I don't? Jack needs someone to hold onto. Do you love him?" "Very much", she smiled. "And does he satisfy you?" "By the One, does he! He's every bit as wonderful as you said he was. He calls me his little sea flower.", she giggled. Calli laughed, " And so you are, hon, a beautiful sea flower. I don't see a problem. Come over here and let's brush your hair out. We want to look our best for Jack". The women laughed and chatted, good friends happy to be together, brushing each other's hair as women always have.

Jack looked up at the sound of laughter coming from their room. What could the women be so amused about? The men on deck turned their heads to hide their smiles at the look on Jack's face. He would face down a ship load of pirates without flinching, but he must be asking himself what had he gotten into with these women?

Calli and Aileen were in Aileen's room while Jack was taking care of his duties up top. Aileen was sewing a shirt for her small son. "He grows so fast, Aileen.", Calli said. "Here, let me do that." Aileen smiled, handing over the small garment. Calli studied the small shirt. "You know, I bet he'd like that patch I picked up last month. It would look cute here on this shoulder, don't you think? Why don't you go up and get it out of my sewing kit? You know where it's at. I expect we have time to finish this before Jack's done for the day." "Yeah, I think he'd like that. I'll be right back.", Aileen said, heading off to get the patch.

"Calli!", Jack roared from the deck outside their room. Calli walked out of Aileen's room. "What?" "Get up here! Now!" Aileen quailed behind him, looking miserable. Calli strode up the stairs. "Yes?" Jack grabbed her by the arms, staring intently at her. "You are my wife", he snarled. " And when you are on this ship you will sleep in my bed. Do you understand?" "Yes", she said with deceptive softness, her eyes blazing. She looked around Jack at Aileen, trying to make herself invisible. "Go on to your room, hon" she said. Aileen could see the excitement in her stormy grey eyes. "I'll take care of this." Jack glared at her and then dropped his hands from her arms, giving her a shove toward the door. "Goodnight Aileen", he said firmly and followed Calli into their room.

Calli turned on Jack, striving to remain calm. It was the only way to handle Jack when he got like this. "You can't do this, Jack.", she said firmly. "Do what?", he asked. "make you sleep in my bed?" "Oh, no you can do that. I had every intention of sleeping here. What made you think I wasn't going to? Just because you found Aileen in our room? Why shouldn't she be here, you've been having sex with her, haven't you? No, you can't treat her like this!" This wasn't the response Jack was expecting.

"What? Like what?", he asked, eyeing her warily. Calli rolled her eyes at him."Like she's a whore! She's so young and you've probably hurt her terribly .You need to marry her." "What?!", Jack sputtered. It seemed to be his favorite response. "Marry her? But I'm married to you! I'm never going to give you up."

Calli snorted. "Of course not. Do you know of any law that says you can't have two wives? Even the Followers of the One don't have that law! You better think about it. She's too fine a woman to treat like this. Either marry her, or give her up so she can find someone else." Jack watched Calli closely. "You wouldn't mind?", he asked carefully. Calli smiled. "Why would I?", she asked. "I always wanted a sister." Jack found this a little confusing, but decided to let it go. He would definitely think about it.

The wedding took place in Baton Rouge during Calli's yearly sojourn. At first Jack's mom had been against it, but since she thought Aileen would be a more suitable wife for her son than Calli, she decided maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. She knew he would never leave Calli. The rest of the family was less judgmental. They welcomed Aileen into the family. They accepted Jack's unconventional lifestyle as they had accepted his decision to go to sea when he was only 19. That had worked out well for all of them. Maybe this would too.

Lisa watched Calli and Aileen laughing together, obviously as fond of each other as they were of Jack. They were truly sisters. She wondered what their lives would have been like if Jack's first wife hadn't died in childbirth when he was only 18. He would never have left her or their child to go to sea. One young death had changed the history of her world. How different everything would have been. She left off pondering to go join the party. Who knew what life held in store for any of them?

Calli had left the Tradewind to have lunch in the bar near the Citadel. She was meeting Hawk after their long winter apart. They were enjoying their lunch and catching up with each other's lives when they got the message from Stiggs.

"_Calli and Hawk_", the message read. "_I know it's been 15 years since you met me so I don't know if you'll remember me. I won't ever forget you, or how you let me go when you were taking on the Enclave at Adam's Air Force. I went north like I told you I would. It seems my expertise with robots is always attracting the military; anyway I got drafted into the Commonwealth to work with the robots there. That's how I got in the position I'm in now and that's why I know what they're planning. If you got this then I managed to sneak it out. The Commonwealth is in trouble. They are plagued with radiation and mutagens. The birth rate is low and the populace unhealthy. They need what you have. That's why they're planning on raiding the Pit and taking over control of it. Word has reached the Commanders about the substance they produce there that completely blocks radiation. Once they control the Pit they will begin raids on the wasteland, since they have heard about the prosperity there. They have a whole fleet of bad ass robots. I feel I owe you this warning for saving my life. I hope you get it. Stiggs"_

Calli handed the letter to Hawk. "I think we need to have a chat with Harkness.", she said quietly. Calli left the Tradewind at River Port as always, but this time she left Jack with his new wife. She knew he wouldn't be alone if she didn't come back, which made her feel better about taking some of her more dangerous assignments. This was probably going to be one of those.

They found Harkness patrolling the merchant's floor. The android had been hiding from the Commonwealth for almost 20 years now. An intelligent, autonomous being, he had become aware his job hunting other androids was wrong. He had escaped, had his memory erased, and become the head security guard of Rivet City with new, implanted memories. Calli had found out his secret and helped him come to terms with who he was .He not only owed her he felt they had become friends.

They went to his office to discuss this latest threat to the wasteland. "I'll be happy to help you, Calli", Harkness said. "But you've got to remember it's been 20 years since I was in the Commonwealth. I'm not sure how much I can help." "Any information you can give me will be useful. You know that technology is actually limited. Yes, we can repair and use some items from before, sometimes even improve on them. But we just don't have the capability of manufacturing a lot of key components. Once they're gone we can't make any more. I'm sure whatever you can tell me will still be useful."

Harkness considered this. "Yeah, you're probably right. All right, you've met most of the types of robots that came out of the Commonwealth. The only thing you might need to contend with you haven't already is the androids. Keep in mind that they're autonomous. Some of them will be on your side if you can talk to them, but some of them will just do whatever they're told. Just like humans, ya know. You might have to shut those down." "Kill them, you mean.", Calli said. She didn't beat around the bush.

Harkness nodded. "But first I have to figure out which is which." Harkness nodded again. "That's the catch, huh?" "Anyway, I don't want to destroy the robots, or the androids either if I can help it. Like I just said, components are getting hard to come by. Do you have any suggestions for just shutting them down?" "Sure, that can be done. It's easier to kill them, though. You have to get right on them from behind so they don't spot you. If they know you're there they'll defend their weak spot first. Look on the back, there's a panel. You can spot it easy enough, it's always just below the head, on the androids too. It's not locked you only have to flip it open and hit the switch. It'll shut off the power supply. It's supposed to be a fail safe for the masters. Great design, right?", he snorted. Calli laughed. She was sure Harkness no longer had an unsecured panel.

"You know, Calli, I'll help you if you want. But I don't think I'm going to be around much longer. People are starting to notice that I don't age. I've been having the doctor do some cosmetic surgery every few years to make me look a little older, but that will go only so far. I think I'll have to leave the wasteland sometime in the next few years. I don't think I could make a good Follower." Calli reached out and put her hand on his arm. "I understand, friend. Just hang around as long as you think you can, would you? Maybe we can come up with another solution. I've lost too many friends." He smiled, covering her hand with his.

Calli had all the information she could garner. It was time to approach the Brotherhood about the impending invasion. The Elder was willing to help, especially after he was informed Harkness had gone into the Commonwealth on a spying mission. "Why would you send a guard on a spy mission?", he asked. "He's well qualified, don't worry. I know what I'm doing. He probably stands the best chance of anyone I know of making it back out of there with any useful information. Or even making it back at that." "I don't suppose you want to share those qualifications with me.", he said dryly. "No, I don't. But I need your help. Now this is what I need." , Calli said, leaning forward.

Calli skirted along the mountains side, checking on the disposition of her troops. She was in command of this operation. Each soldier was hand-picked by her for his ability to hide and use stealth boys. They were doing that now, hiding in alcoves, behind bushes, around boulders, anywhere along the trail she felt was suitable. On the other side of the trail was the encampment.

The encampment wasn't hiding for a reason. They were the decoys. The Commonwealth was on the move.

The robots were travelling in force, accompanied by several androids and a few human leaders. Harkness was among them. They approached the encampment openly, confident they could easily destroy it. The lead robots opened fire with missiles.

The encampment was empty. Soldiers swarmed from the surrounding area, firing at the robots and androids, purposely not destroying them. The robots trundled off after them scattering in all directions as the soldiers fled, leading them past the hidden soldiers. Several of the androids, led by Harkness, turned on their masters and incapacitated them. Other androids tried to defend the masters and were attacked from behind, shut down by the hidden soldiers.

Soldiers held perfectly still, hidden by their stealth boys, until a robot would pass, chasing the decoy who would shoot at it, then run. The hidden soldier slipped up behind the robot and shut it down. Scattered over the huge valley and mountain face they weren't in close enough contact to defend each other.

Calli slipped into the heart of the battle, where the masters were rallying the remaining androids, instructing them to remain together. She moved like a shadow, from cover to cover, slipping up behind a humanoid. If there was no panel she mezzed the victim. Others moved in to tie up the prostate victim while she moved on. Within short order all humanoids were incapacitated.

Deactivated robots littered the countryside. Now would come the problem of sorting out the friends from the enemies. Calli watched the men preparing the defeated army for transport. There would be big bonuses for all who had taken part.

Most of the robots and all the disabled androids would be transported to River Port and stored in Calli's warehouses there in accordance with her agreement with Harkness and the Brotherhood. Harkness would take full control of the free androids and the Brotherhood would get a small share of the robots. The rest would belong to Calli, her reward for organizing and financing the operation. Any humans and reactivated androids would be transported back to the Commonwealth under guard, unless they decided to remain in the wasteland and become productive citizens. Harkness and his androids would be in charge of integrating them into the wasteland.

There had been no causalities on either side. Calli decided this constituted a true victory.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As spring once again rolled around and Calli departed the Tradewind for the wasteland she felt that , at 42, her life had fallen into a groove. A strange, convoluted, dangerous groove perhaps, but one all the same. She was growing restless. Even as the spring gave way to the dry, dusty heat of mid-summer Calli became increasingly restless and irritable. Hawk first noticed the change in her scent just two days before the Tradewind was due. He was glad it was coming in so Jack could handle her for a while.

Calli strode onto the deck radiating nervous energy. She growled in return to the men's greetings. They watched her warily as she stormed into her cabin. Aaron looked a question at Hawk who just shrugged. Jack frowned. "Can you take over, Aaron?", he asked, and strode after Calli without waiting for an answer. Aaron stepped up to the controls and took over, wondering what was wrong with her.

The door slammed as Jack entered the room. Calli was sitting on the bed pulling off her second legging. The first one lay on the floor. It looked like she had hurled her boots against the wall. Her helmet lay crookedly on the bed. She was usually so meticulous with her armor. She was dressed now only in the breast and back plates of her heavy leather armor and the camisole she wore beneath.

"What do you want?", she growled, her voice a snarl. Jack frowned at her. "What's up with you, Calli?", he asked. "What's happened?" Calli breathed heavily, glaring at him. "I don't know.", she snarled. Suddenly she leapt to her feet and swiftly covered the few feet between them. She grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him to her, lifting herself to plant a demanding, hard kiss.

Lust slammed through him as her scent, spicy and musty, swept over him. His temper erupted as suddenly as hers had, his golden eyes flaring with a feral light. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her hard against the wall with a savage punishing kiss. Her hands clutched his shoulders, her legs separating around him, pulling up to plant her feet flat on the wall for support as he held her against the wall with his tight body.

He reached up and released the catches of her armor at her shoulders. One hand reached down to free himself from the loose seaman's garb. Excitement swelled through Calli. Lust rose in her, but it wasn't going to be that easy! He had to earn it. She shoved with all the strength in her legs against the wall.

The fall shook the cabin as they crashed to the floor, Jack flung onto his back, still clutching her to him. The armor bit into him as he took her full weight, knocking the breath from him and loosening his grip. Calli reared up, flinging the loose armor from her. It hit the door with a loud thud.

With a growl she reached for him, but he reacted, twisting, pulling her under him. Snarling with excitement he dove for her. Not to be dominated Calli swelled up beneath him like the sea, taking him and pulling him in. They moved together to an explosive release of passions.

Aaron and Hawk were passing the cabin toward the control room when they were arrested by the loud thud of something heavy hitting the floor, followed by the crash of an object slamming into the door. Growls and snarls issued from the cabin along with the sound of items crashing. Aaron looked toward the cabin with some concern. Hawk caught his look. "Mutants", he muttered, half grinning. Aaron turned back to his duty. It really wasn't any of his business and he knew they would never hurt each other.

Jack was holding Calli lightly, still lying on the floor. "Now, what was that all about?", he asked softly, their feral lust sated for the moment. She gently traced the bruises beginning to appear on his chest from her breastplate where he had taken their weight as they hit the floor. The armor now lay at the base of the door where it had landed when Calli flung it from her.

"I don't know. It just happened. I just felt like I had to, I don't know, test your strength or something." She seemed genuinely puzzled. "Do you think we could get off the floor now?", she asked. He laughed, getting up and holding out his hand to lift her. They looked around at the cabin. A small table had somehow been cleared of its items in the melee and the cabin looked like it had been ransacked. "We'll clean it up tomorrow.", he said. "Let's go to bed."

"All right. I didn't see Aileen when I came in. Is she still in Baton Rouge with your mother? How is she doing?", Calli asked. "Mom's better. I think Aileen is getting anxious to get back to sea. She doesn't like being stuck on land, you know, and Brent was pretty upset when I left." "I know. They love the ship.", Calli said, snuggling down with him. "I can't wait to see her. She hasn't been around for months now. I'm glad your mom's better.", Calli said sleepily.

Calli grew increasingly agitated and sexually demanding. Before breakfast, when they went to bed, anytime she could get him alone. Jack was keeping up but after three days he was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with them.

"Calli.", he groaned after the second time that night. "I don't know what's happening here but if this keeps up we may as well not even get out of bed." "I know. Look, we're docking at the Island tomorrow. I think I'll go visit Marguerite and let you get some work done.", she answered. She slept fitfully and got up before dawn. She would have to run a gamut of dangers to see her friend, who would have moonshine ready for her. A few good battles might take off the edge of her aggressive behavior.

Hawk had left the ship at Rivet City. He was glad of the chance to take a break from Calli's irritability. She had decided she wanted to sail the circuit to Baton Rouge and back, so he decided to go visit his wife at the Settlement for the three weeks she would be gone. He would run the trade routes and check on their business ventures as well, so he wouldn't be idle the whole time. There would be questions but he was well known and could handle the trades and business transactions when he chose to.

Calli paced the floor in her friend's house. "You're making me nervous, Calli," Marguerite said. "You've got to be tired after trekking in here. Why don't you sit down? The 'shine's ready for you." "Thanks.", Cali said, agitatedly perching on the edge of the chair. She looked at her friend miserably. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't seem to calm down. And I can't get enough sex! I've about worn Jack down. I just don't know what to do." "Hmmph.", Marguerite replied. "If I had a man like that I'd probably wear him down too. Here, have a glass of moonshine, maybe it'll calm your nerves." Calli accepted the drink and sipped at the powerful brew. "How much you got to trade?", she asked.

They completed their trading, and Calli loaded her purchases into her pack. The moonshine would bring a good price in Baton Rouge. "It's getting late.", Marguerite said. "Why don't you spend the night?" "Can't.", Calli replied. "The Tradewind is scheduled to leave at dawn. Jack would hold her up for me, I'm sure, but I don't want to get her off schedule. It's not good for business." Marguerite grinned. She would also be away from Jack. "Well you take care. It's not safe out there at night." Calli laughed. "It's not safe during the day either. I'll be all right, I can't sleep anyway." Her eyes glowed with an almost feral energy. Marguerite surveyed her silently. Like a guai in heat, she thought. She wondered.

The day was warm and breezy, making the coastal waters a little choppy, but it was easy sailing. They weren't due to dock at another port until the next morning. Calli was on deck, dressed in her heavy wasteland armor, trying to work off her nervous energy by practicing her moves. Sweat poured from her body and streamed into her eyes.

The crew, especially Jack, were always intrigued by her quick, graceful movements and precise aim. Today she had a knife in each hand, switching back and forth, lunging and ducking, weaving and slicing in a precision ballet of danger. Suddenly she snapped into a crouch, the knives whipping from her hands, slamming one after the other into the weaving target hung for her benefit.

She had opted to go without her helmet. She rose from her crouch, pushing back the short hair and strode over to pull the knives from the dead center of the target. With a quick movement she severed the ropes holding the target and took it with her. In the room she shared with Jack she shed the armor, carefully cleaning and checking it before putting it away.

She took a quick bath before putting on the loose, tough seaman's garb all the men wore, placing the knives in the sheaths at the belt. Even here she didn't go unarmed. Jack was still on duty for another 4 hours and her restless desire was building. She decided to go help Carl prepare the evening meal.

The alarm went up. A ship had been spotted on the horizon. All hands immediately went to alert. Calli hurried to her room and donned the light armor that was her favorite battle apparel. It might just be another trader, or a fisher vessel, but the men knew the dangers on the open seas and took no chances.

Jack was in the glass enclosed control room studying the ship through field glasses when Calli came in. Aaron had taken over at the helm. Jack lowered his glasses and looked at Calli. "Go get your missile launcher. Hurry!", he said urgently. Calli didn't ask questions but hastened from the room. Jack was in charge here. She heard him yell down to the men to get the sails down.

She returned in just a few minutes hoisting the heavy launcher with practiced ease. Jack was again watching the ship and surrounding sea. The windows in the control room had been opened. Jack ordered, " Aaron, turn the ship. When I tell you, head out of here as fast as possible. Kick in the engines. That's the Jolly Roger out there." Aaron turned the Tradewind to run from the Jolly Roger. "We can't outrun that ship, Captain.", he said. "I know. Calli, over here. See that swell off her port quarter? Can you hit it?" Calli oriented on the point he had indicated. "Sure. Just give the word." "Now.", he said.

Calli fired. "Again!" She let another missile go. The sea erupted around the Jolly Roger. The beast rose from the sea with only the sound of the water rushing from its huge form. "Blast the ship. Hit her cannons.", Jack ordered. Calli took careful aim and fired again and again. Even as the huge beast rose to tower over the vessel the ship's main defenses shattered in an impressive display of smoke and debris, the shrapnel and splinters slamming into the sea grate further enraging it.

"Full speed, Aaron! Get us out of here.", Jack urged.

Calli watched fascinated as the writhing tentacles wrapped around the doomed ship. The roar of weapons and screams of men mixed with the cracking of timbers and rending of wood and steel. The Tradewind sped from the scene as the ship broke and slithered into the sea in the grasp of the gigantic beast. Calli shuddered. She hoped they never had to battle one of those things.

The ocean was calm around them as Jack slowed the Tradewind and got her back on course. "We were lucky.", he said. "Those were the toughest pirates on the sea. We'd have taken heavy losses fighting them." "It wasn't just luck, Jack.", Calli objected. "You saw our best chance and you took it. It was your leadership that saved us." Jack grinned.

Calli put away the missile launcher and went below to help Carl finish the meal. She felt excited and energized but the overpowering restless urges were gone. She felt herself again. They would be at Baton Rouge in a few days so she felt relieved to realize she was back to normal. She was looking forward to seeing Aileen and Brent. Maybe she'd even find time to visit Caleb.

The week in Baton Rouge went by quickly without any serious incidents, if you didn't count the thieves that tried to hold her up on the path to Caleb's place. She had netted a few caps and a good shotgun from the encounter, and a devil hog had seemed pleased to find easy feasting in its path. Caleb was happy to see her and she had spent a pleasant night with him, exchanging wilderness stories. She left him the shotgun and 2 boxes of shells in exchange for some herbs and instructions on their uses.

She stopped at the little village up in the mountains. The people were happy to see her since she was a fully qualified doctor. The village medicine woman did a good job keeping the people healthy with her herbs and spells, but there were some things medicines were better at taking care of. Calli traded her meds for a large, rather tame male bird and 4 fat female birds. The residents helped secure the heavy crate to her pack. The crowded animals weren't going to be happy for a while, but Calli had plans for them. She knew how good they tasted when the medicine woman told her the colorful birds were called chickens.

Joe and Mattie would be just the people to raise them. They could sell the eggs and meat after the flock was large enough. Calli would get a small percentage of course. It would be very profitable eventually. Jack wasn't surprised when she showed up on the dock with live animals on her back.

Aileen went dancing with them. She drew a lot of male attention. Calli noticed that this didn't please Jack very much. His mother was better so Aileen and Brent returned with them to the Tradewind. Calli was glad. She would get to spend time with her sister and her son. The passenger room was no longer available for passengers. It had become Aileen and Brent's room. Calli and Jack made sure it was pleasantly furnished. The crew adored her and the boy. They didn't want for anything. Aileen missed being with Jack when Calli was aboard, but accepted that was the way it was. She was second wife. After all, she had Jack to herself three weeks at a time when Calli was in the wasteland. She was happy.

The rest of the summer was relatively uneventful. There were no major battles to contend with. The Enclave had gone to ground and reduced their presence in the wasteland. Calli hadn't been able to get a good line on where they had their main camp, although rumors had it in an abandoned vault. She wasn't trying very hard to find them as she was busy with her enterprises.

At least it probably wasn't vault 87 as they had completely sealed that vault and the entrances were guarded by Little Lamplighters. That underground city had matured as the children grew older. After Calli had returned some of their residents from the slaver camp she had decimated in the process she proceeded to convince the mayor their culture of children only was unsustainable. It had taken a few years but they had discontinued the practice of kicking out residents when they reached their 18th birthday. The now fully mature adults were still willing to take in orphans from the wasteland though and Calli had taken several children there over the years. It wasn't surprising she was considered a savior to the small town.

The summer days were getting shorter when Calli said goodbye to Jack at the dock. He would be back in three weeks. She was looking forward to taking her yearly 2 month long journey with him to the south. She had missed seeing Aileen who had stayed in Baton Rouge this last trip. Jack's mother had had a set back and Aileen was staying with her to help with the chores. She sent a note to Calli to express her disappointment that she couldn't see her in person and how much she looked forward to seeing her in a few weeks when Calli came south. In the meantime she was sure Calli would be happy to know she was taking up her interrupted studies. Jack's mother was helping her with advanced math and science. She was also very good with history.

Calli didn't know then how glad she would be that Aileen had elected to help out Jack's mother. She and Brent would be safe in Baton Rouge when the tragedy changed their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Early September. Another fall cooling the wasteland. Soon it would be time for Calli's annual trip to the south. Maybe she'd just go early, maybe even this trip. Everything seemed to agitate her lately. Even cleaning out the new nest of feral ghouls in the old mill, and taking the remainder of the FEV for storage, hadn't made her feel any better. She was just so tired.

Calli was leaning over the toilet, throwing up again for the second morning in a row. She could smell Hawk preparing breakfast but the thought of food wasn't very appealing. Hawk glanced up as she came downstairs. "Feeling better?", he asked. "Not really. I don't want any breakfast. I don't get it, I never get sick."

Hawk considered her thoughtfully. "You know you're not sick.", he said. "What do you mean? Of course I'm sick!", she insisted. "Calli" he said. "Denying it isn't going to make it go away, you know. You're pregnant, aren't you?" Calli stared at him as if he'd slapped her. "No! I can't be pregnant. You know I can't have kids.", she denied.

Hawk sighed. "Everything else healed. You healed completely. You know that, don't you?" "Yeah, maybe, but I'm a mutant! You know mutants don't have kids. Their genes aren't compatible." Hawk shook his head slowly. "Come on Calli. You mutated by the GECK. Who else was GECK born? Hmmmm?"

Calli was quiet. Jack too had mutated by the GECK. Maybe over the last 17 years since their exposure they had somehow become compatible. "Maybe you're right.", she said slowly. "I do have all the symptoms. But, Hawk, how can I take care of a baby? Do you think Jack will be happy? Maybe Aileen would take care of it. I'm… I don't know. I just don't know what to do." "I guess you and Jack have a lot to discuss, don't you?" Hawk said. Calli didn't answer as the smell of cooking meat reached her, sending her scurrying for the toilet.

They had taken the safest route they knew to Rivet City to wait for the Tradewind. It was due in 2 days. Calli observed the darkening sky worriedly. The ship should be just off the Carolina coast about now. The short wave radios had been buzzing about the weather. It was early for hurricane season, but not unheard of. Calli hoped the Tradewind had gone to port even if it would put her behind schedule.

The howling storm swept through the area all the next day. Calli and Hawk stayed indoors, trading, mending items, or playing cards with the residents. The following day the storm died down and Calli went out to watch for the Tradewind. She didn't come. She watched for the next three days, until a message arrived from the post on the Island. Not only had the Tradewind not shown, but there was word that a ship had broken up off the Carolina coast.

Calli donned her most protective gear and left. She was pretty sure she was more than 2 months along. She didn't ask Hawk if he was coming with her. She knew he would. He was the one person in her life she could always depend on. Hawk didn't have to ask where they were going as they headed South. There was only one place where Calli would feel safe now.

Calli hung back while Hawk scouted the area, making sure they could get past the Deathclaws without engaging them. They slipped quickly into Cave Entrance. The heaters Hawk had hauled in had done their job and the cave was warm and inviting. Calli sank onto the couch dispiritedly. "He could be alive, Calli.", Hawk said. " Maybe it wasn't even the Tradewind. It could've been some other ship."

"He would've come. You know he would have. The hurricane hit right where he should have been. Maybe he is alive, maybe he's not. I don't know. He isn't here, Hawk. What am I going to do? " She looked dully at her Pip-boy. "My radiation's down to normal, and I don't dare raise it now. I don't know what it'll do to the baby. I need it to heal if I get injured! I can't risk getting hurt, or risk my life when it's not just my life I'm risking. How am I going to work? Just being out there is risky." She looked at him desperately. "I don't know what to do."

Hawk knelt beside her. "We're going to stay here a few days. You've just had too much at once. Rest awhile, then we'll think about the future. I can take you into the valley in the shuttle, you'll be safe there."

"No", she said. "Not yet. I have to think. I don't want to go through the Valley of Death just yet. We're safe enough here for now. I just need some time." She gently rubbed her belly, noticing that it was just as flat as usual.

Calli spent the next week feverishly working on Cave Entrance. It was becoming a nice place to stay with comfortable furniture and sleeping and cooking facilities. The lighting was easily controlled in all parts of the cave and tunnels. As she worked Calli formulated plans, discarding them almost as quickly as they formed. Finally one began to take shape in her mind. A feasible solution.

On the sixth day Calli rose and stood in the morning light coming in the cave entrance. She turned to smile at Hawk as he stirred. "Morning, big guy", she said. "About time you got up. Come on, I've started breakfast. When we're done, I'd like you to head over to Rivet City and see if there's any news of the Tradewind. I have some things I need you to pick up too, okay?" Hawk grunted with relief. "Sure. Can I get out of bed first?", he asked, eliciting a laugh from Calli.

Hawk returned later in the day with his pack full of the items Calli had requested. He had taken his motorcycle so the trip had been considerably shorter than if he went on foot.

Calli greeted him as he shut off his bike and shrugged out of his pack. He turned to her, his face solemn. "What is it?", she asked, her heart constricting. "Did you have word of Jack?" "No, not Jack. Calli, they found Fred Rensing. Some fishermen found his body on a small island off the Carolina coast. It was washed up with the wreckage from a ship." "Oh, oh, no. Then the Tradewind's gone. And Jack, oh my god, he must be dead to. " She turned away from him, collapsing on the couch, sobbing . He sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. There really wasn't much he could do to comfort her.

"They didn't find any other bodies, Calli. The others might be alive. Jack's an experienced sailor, if anyone could survive he would. Don't give up on him just yet. " Calli shook her head. The tears wouldn't stop. "F-Fred's a-a experienced sailor, too", she sobbed. "P-p-poor Fred."

Finally the tears ceased and Calli straightened, hiccupping. "I want to go to the valley now", she said dejectedly. "Tonight?", he asked. Her voice was tired and dull. "We can go in the morning. You must be tired and hungry after your trip. I'll get us something to eat." Hawk didn't object. She needed something to do.

The next morning Calli and Hawk loaded the shuttle with the items she had requested. She stepped into the shuttle with a book to while away the time. Hawk set the controls on the shuttle operations center and joined her, carefully sealing them in. It would take the slow moving shuttle over an hour to traverse the radiated valley.

The house had been added onto over the years they had been coming to the valley. Calli was glad now they had added the second story though she hadn't thought it worth the effort when Hawk had wanted to do it. The downstairs consisted of the large living room, a large kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms and a combination utility and workroom. The upstairs now had five empty rooms.

Hawk had moved his things to the larger of the upstairs rooms. He then helped Calli move furniture into the larger downstairs room he had vacated. They needed the extra space to set up the crib and dresser for the baby along with the bed and wardrobes. Calli's room was the smaller bedroom adjacent to it.

Calli looked around, approving the way the house looked, the quiet peacefulness of the small green lawn and slow moving, tree lined river. The trees she had planted around the house now spread welcoming shade over it. She so hoped Joe and Mattie would like it here. Hawk came up behind her. "Are you ready to go now?", he asked. She gave a half smile and nodded at him. She hesitated long enough to pick a perfect red rose before going to the shuttle.

They approached the small farm shortly after noon. Joe spotted them coming and alerted Mattie, so they were waiting when the partners approached. "Hey, Joe, Mattie.", Calli greeted. "Hey, Hawk, Calli.", Joe responded. "Come on into the house. We haven't seen you for a while." Mattie added her greetings as they led the way to the house.

Joel and Lori bounced out to meet them. "Mrs. Lelland! Hawk!", they squealed excitedly. "Hey, kids.", Calli smiled. "We brought you something." "Really?", Joel asked. "Now, kids", Mattie said patiently. "Go on now. Mrs. Lelland will give it to you later. We want to talk first. Tell you what, you get your chores all done, and maybe Mrs. Lelland will have a story for you later." "Will you tell us the one about how you met Hawk?", Lori asked with wide eyes. "Maybe, if you like.", Calli smiled at the young girl. "Run on like your mother said. I'll see you later."

The kids hurried off to do their chores. Calli watched them, a strangely sad expression on her face. "They're good kids, Mattie.", she said. "I'm so glad you took them in when I found them alone in the wasteland. You're doing a wonderful job raising them." Mattie was watching her. "You didn't come just to visit, did you, Calli?", she asked astutely. "Come on inside. We'll have some tea."

Calli studied her cup, turning it slowly around and around. She scowled over at her helmet, sitting on the side table. Mattie and Joe patiently waited. "How long have you been married now?", Calli finally asked. "Well, I did marry very young, Joe was so irresistible." Mattie smiled lovingly at her husband. "I was only sixteen. Let's see, we've been married 8 years now."

"You haven't had any kids of your own.", Calli said. "No, we haven't. Not because we haven't tried. Calli, what is this all about?", Joe asked, exchanging glances with Mattie. Calli raised her eyes to them. "Would you like to take in another child? One that isn't even born yet?", she asked. "Before you answer, you have to know this may be a special child, not like other children. It's my child. I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Calli!", Mattie burst out. "Of course we would take your baby. But are you sure? I mean, to give up your baby like that." Tears formed in Calli's eyes and leaked out onto her cheeks. "I have to, Mattie, you know what I am, what I do. I wouldn't be a good mother. I'm sure you've heard about the Tradewind. I'm afraid Jack's gone. What kind of life would a baby have with me?"

Mattie jerked her head at Hawk and Joe, who quietly rose and left the room. Calli burst into tears as Mattie came to her and put her arms around her. "It'll be all right, Calli, really it will.", she said softly.

Calli wiped her eyes, straightening. "You know what I am, don't you Mattie?" It wasn't a question. Mattie and Joe were allowed to know the real Calli, without her disguises. They were good friends. "You know Jack mutated by the GECK too. I don't know what this child will be like. It could be normal human, but I doubt it. It could have GECK attributes. Or it could be something new altogether. There's just no way to know!" "It doesn't matter Calli. If that's what you want, Joe and I will do our best to take care of your baby. You have a while to think about it."

"Not really. There's something else Hawk and I need to discuss with you and Joe. It's very important." "Okay", Mattie said. "Let's go in the living room then." They went in to where the men were nervously waiting, desultorily discussing the farm. Calli nodded at Hawk. He looked from Joe to Mattie.

"Calli and I discovered a secret valley several years ago. It has a lot of potential. We're the only ones that know about it right now but we were discussing bringing in trusted people to develop the valley. To help with this we found a vault containing seeds of life from the before time." He nodded at Calli. She pulled out the rose and handed it to Mattie.

Mattie stared at the perfect, red flower then lifted it and sniffed. Her eyes lit up. "It smells so nice. Where did it come from?", she asked. "I took the seeds from the vault and grew it in the valley.", Calli said. "Joe, Mattie, we want you to come to the valley. Look what you've done here, in the wasteland. I know the farm wasn't doing so well after your father got so sick, and you're mother and sister died in the plague epidemic. You were so young, Joe, but you've really pulled this place together. Think what you could do in an empty, protected valley with the whole of the before life to choose from. There's no radiation in the valley and it's completely cut off from the wasteland. You would never have to worry about being attacked. We're just asking you to come see the valley and check out the vault and see what you think."

Mattie frowned. "That sounds like we'd be completely cut off from the wasteland." "That's not quite true.", Calli said. "The way in is very dangerous so once there you wouldn't leave often, and probably wouldn't want to go out without Hawk or me to guard you. But, Mattie, you would have to do it to take my baby. I have so many enemies, if any one of them found out I had a child, it would place the baby and your family in grave danger. We wouldn't be able to guard you all the time. Just think about it. We're not asking you to pick up and move today, just see if you'll go with us to look at the valley. Will you think about it?", she asked anxiously.

Joe and Mattie looked at each other. Mattie nodded. "We couldn't have stayed here if you hadn't let us stay on after the payments got so far behind. We owe you a lot, Calli. We'll think about it.", Joe said.

Two days later the family made the day long trek to the valley, approaching the path as evening closed in. Hawk went ahead while Calli stood guard on the family. He cleared the path ahead, mezzing a Deathclaw that hadn't yet learned to avoid them. Calli escorted the family up the path, about the bush maze, and into the cave. The children were fascinated with the cave, with its amenities and the pool. They were especially interested in the motorcycles sitting in their marked off area, and the shuttle waiting in its bay.

"That's how we're going into the valley", Calli said quietly. She had already explained to Joe and Mattie about the Valley of Death. They had agreed to go in at night after keeping the children up late so the slow, gentle movements of the shuttle would put them to sleep. They didn't want to risk any exuberant behavior that might cause damage to the shuttle.

The large shuttle, meant to haul supplies as well as passengers, easily held all of them. Mattie and Joe settled the children on mats and took their seats with Hawk while Calli programmed the shuttle. She slipped in and pulled the door behind her, sealing it carefully. After a few minutes the shuttle moved slowly forward. The adults conversed quietly while the children slept as the shuttle crept slowly through the Valley of Death.

The sound of rain hitting the shuttle alerted them that the shuttle had left the valley and entered the tunnel. It was being washed clean. It took several minutes to creep through the tunnel and come to a stop in the bay. The door lock clicked open. Calli pushed open the door and stepped out, followed by Mattie and Joe.

They stopped and stared in wonder. The dawn was breaking over the high cliffs, setting the waterfall ablaze. The vast emptiness spread before them. "What do you call this place?", Mattie asked. "Oh,", Calli said. "We just call it our home. You can't see the house. It's that way. Come on, we can let the kids ride in the cart." she said, pointing to a small two wheeled cart sitting off to the side. "You can ride too, if you want, Mattie. The robot's programmed to pull it, it won't go too fast..", she smiled.

The rising sun highlighted the stone house, glinting like gold, surrounded by the soft green lawn and bright red roses, sheltered by the tall, green trees. The gentle river ran in front of the home. Mattie stopped and stared at it. "Arhome", she said. She turned around, taking in the vast emptiness surrounding the small island of bright life. "Yes.", she said. "That's a good name, Calli. Arhome. I think this could be our home, too." She smiled at Joe. He smiled back. An empty canvass for them to work on. It could take a life time.

It only took a couple of days for them to make the transition. They brought the two-headed cow, the chickens and their dog. Aside from their few personal items they left everything else behind. Calli had fully furnished the house in Arhome. The farm wouldn't stay deserted. Calli would find other tenants to farm it. There would be rumors but the wasteland wouldn't know what had become of the family.

Calli stayed in Arhome with the children while Hawk took Joe and Mattie to the Vault of Life. They returned with brilliant eyes and brimming with enthusiasm. The valley of Arhome was going to come to life.

Calli would be spending the next several months in Arhome. Hawk made several trips in the shuttle to bring in needed supplies and handle business in the wasteland. This wasn't Calli's first absence so it didn't raise too many questions when he made the rounds alone. People didn't generally expect an answer when they wondered where she was. Hawk never divulged what she was doing when she was on a mission.

Calli had a special assignment for him. The Valley needed more protection now than the Mr. Handy robots could provide.. She sent him to Rivet City to see if Harkness wanted to come guard the entrance to her home. He had indicated he wanted to find a new home.

Harkness came back with Hawk, and brought three androids with him. They were all that remained of the contingent that had attacked the wasteland. The accommodations in Cave Entrance weren't as nice as the ones he had left behind but with the robots helping they would work on making it a nice place. They would guard the entrance in shifts so it would never be left unattended. Occasionally one of them would take the shuttle into Arhome to visit and get orders from Calli. It became part of their duties to always make sure the shuttle was in top condition. They were given supplies to work on building a barracks for themselves, in the meantime they had comfortable mattresses, a working bathroom, and cooking facilities left by Calli and Hawk from the times they used the cave.

The months passed. Calli helped with building a small barn that was needed for the livestock to shelter them from the intense heat of the late summer days. The animals lolled under the trees while the barn was being built. Mattie and Joe moved in to the large room with the crib, while the kids were delighted to have their own rooms on the second floor beside Hawk. They had been allowed to start referring to Calli and Hawk as 'Aunt Callie' and 'Uncle Hawk', much to the amusement of the partners.

The fall passed and turned into winter. When Joe and Mattie would make a trek to the Vault of Life with Hawk Calli would watch the children. The young couple used the winter to study the vault's files, deciding what plants to bring out. They were very good farmers and understood what needed to be done. The top of the little river froze over, though water still ran beneath and could be reached if a hole was cut in the ice. The children greatly enjoyed playing on the ice, though no snow fell in this dry land.

While the land still slept Hawk brought in the next Arhome resident. A young man fell afoul of raiders. Hawk rescued him just in time. Discovering he had no relatives, no home, and not much of a future he offered him a position in Arhome. Guard the entrance to his family and help on the nascent farm, and he would not only have a new home, and everything he needed, he would have a purpose. Stew was grateful for the chance. He was brought in to meet Calli and the Galen family.

The Galen's welcomed him warmly. Calli, her body bulging with late pregnancy, greeted him regally. She never smiled. Her storm grey eyes were cold as the winter sky. "I am Callie. This is my home, young man.", she said. "This is my family. You are taking on a big job for such a young person. Just remember these people are very dear to me. If you turn out to be untrustworthy you will die most unpleasantly."

His stiffened, standing straight. "I understand, ma'am", he said. "I would never betray you or this place. I'm most grateful for the chance to be of use to you. I will guard this place with my life." "Then Harkness will take care of your needs and acquaint you with your duties." Calli gave a brief nod of dismissal and the young man hurried from the room. Mattie didn't smile. She had no doubt Calli meant what she said.

Stew took his duties seriously and rarely left the cave. The boy would be well paid but wasn't allowed to leave Entrance Cave unless Hawk or Harkness was with him. He didn't seem interested in leaving anyway. As a precaution he wasn't taught how to use the controls to the shuttle. That would come later when Calli fully trusted him. He realized he would have to earn that trust.

The winter gradually gave way to spring. The grass around the house turned green once more and the roses put out tiny leaves. Insects made small noises. Calli did wonder where they came from. Life was amazing.

The Galens made a trip to the Vault to bring out seeds and instructions. As the days warmed they spent most of their time outside working on the fields, preparing for planting. Irrigation systems needed to be placed to assure water to the dry fields. Stew and the androids took turns coming into the valley to help with the heavy work. Calli busied herself with the ledgers Hawk brought her and the gossip he picked up in the wasteland. She followed the ebb and flow of power and made plans.

She was afraid to venture out herself. She couldn't risk injury when she carried such a precious and rare life inside her. There were only two other pure GECK children in the world, Aaron and Sarah's son Tyrone and daughter Miranda. Calli feared that if Jack and Aaron and the other GECK born men aboard the Tradewind really were gone too then there couldn't be any more pure GECK children.

The spring sun peeked brightly over the cliffs when Calli felt the first pains of her labor. As she rose the water broke, spreading over the floor. "Mattie", she called. Mattie roused from her bed and went in to the adjoining room. Calli looked at her, her eyes wide. "I think it's time.", she said. "Get Hawk." Only the big mutant was most conversant with Calli's needs.

The morning sun had shifted when Calli gave one last push. Mattie held up the squalling infant, beaming at her. "It's a girl. She beautiful, Calli!", she said, laying her on Calli's belly. "Wait!", Calli grunted. She pushed again. Mattie hurriedly handed the infant to Hawk. "There's another one.", she said. She caught the infant and held him up as he squalled loudly. "It's a boy! Oh, Calli they're just beautiful. I've never seen such beautiful babies."

Hawk handed Calli the little girl and Mattie handed her the boy. She held an infant in each arm, looking down at them. A fierce love washed over her. She would die for these babies. She would kill for them. Even more, she would live for them!

Calli looked up at Mattie. "I want to name them", she said. "Of course you can. They are your children." "No, Mattie, they are your children. You will have full say over raising them. But these are Jack's blood, I would like them to keep his name alive. I want to name the boy James, for my father. He was a great man. I'd like to call the girl Rose, for the flowers that first sprouted here in Arhome."

Mattie smiled. "Those are lovely names. James and Rose Lelland. They will be happy here, I just know they will." Calli raised her eyes to look at the young woman. "Thank you, Mattie", she said.

Calli had instructed Mattie on how to become a wet nurse, starting 2 months before her deliver time, so Mattie was ready to begin. After Calli nursed the children, Mattie then took them to her breast. At first there wasn't enough but after 3 weeks she was producing sufficient milk to feed the infants. Calli now felt able to resume her life in the wasteland. She donned her armor, snapped on her helmet and left Arhome.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next three months were busy for the partners. Though she never referred to Jack or the children, Hawk knew they were never far from her mind. Sometimes he would hear her crying quietly in the night.

Every week they made a trip up the mountain with supplies. Calli would stay in Entrance Cave to visit with Harkness and the guards and attend to the work there while Hawk took supplies into Arhome. He would bring back word of the family and kids. Calli never asked about them but he told her anyway.

It was after a savage battle with one of the few remaining bands of super mutants that they brought in their next resident, a young Brotherhood paladin. He had lost a leg in the battle and was no longer useful as a soldier. Calli offered him a position helping out on the farm. His usefulness to the Brotherhood at an end, he was happy to accept even though it meant leaving the wasteland behind.

The small building the guards had erected in the cave now held rooms with real beds and bathrooms and a working kitchen. Harkness adored the little babies and made sure they were well protected.

It was late summer when Calli got the word. They were at Arefu, making arrangements to purchase some beef, when the news came over the radio. The announcer was saying the Tradewind was back on the Potomac. "Yes, sir", he said. "It seems our Captain Jack Lelland is back, folks! It looks like he's got himself a new ship, and it's a beauty. Well, Captain, the wasteland welcomes you back. And now for some music…"

Calli froze, her eyes going dark, her face expressionless for just a moment. Then she stirred, and continued her bargaining as if she hadn't just heard her husband had returned from the dead. Their business completed they headed for the Super Duper Mart to wait for Jack. Calli wished they had brought their motorbikes.

Jack stood at the rail of the sailing vessel, quivering with impatience. He could see Calli standing at the dock, straining toward him. As soon as the gangplank was lowered they flew into each other's arms, meeting in the middle of the gangplank. "You're alive!", Calli whispered, holding him tight. "Oh, god, Jack, I was so afraid! They found Fred's body, and no one heard anything from any of you. I thought you were dead, I thought all of you were dead."

"I'm so sorry, Calli. I would have gotten word to you if I could. We were stranded." "I know, I know", she said. "I'm not blaming you for anything. Are any others lost?" "The rest of the crew all made it. But I have to tell you, love, your friend Sarah, she didn't make it. She was lost with Fred."

Calli pulled back to look at him. "Sarah? What was she doing on the Tradewind? What about her kids? Are the kids hurt?" "The kids weren't with us. Sarah got word her Dad was very sick, probably dying. She was coming to see him, but she left the kids in Baton Rouge with Aaron's sister. I'm sorry, darling, I know you were good friends."

Calli took a deep breath. "Yes, Elder Lyons died a few days after we got word you were lost. At least he didn't know Sarah was on the ship. Let's go say Hey to the crew, Jack.", she said in a small voice. "Listen, Calli, Aaron's not on board. He stayed in Baton Rouge with his kids. It was devastating for them. For most of a year they thought their Mom and Dad were both dead. Then their father shows up, but not their Mom. Aaron's sister couldn't handle them anymore, they're having some issues. I think they hope their Mom will come back again, too. Aaron's at his wit's end, I think." "Oh, Jack," Calli said. "Poor Aaron."

Aileen watched quietly from the bridge of the Tradewind ll. She held Brent's hand as he pulled at her. "I want to see mama Calli", he said impatiently. "Hush, babe. Let them be. We'll see her soon. She's with Jack right now." Calli looked up and caught her eye, smiling timorously at her. Aileen couldn't see the small woman's face through her helmet but knew she was looking at her. She smiled encouragingly. They had a lot to talk about later.

Hawk, Calli and Jack were sitting on the deck surrounded by the crew. Aileen had put Brent to bed after dinner and had joined them for a drink. Trading was done for the day and they were ready to relax and tell their tales. Calli had traded her armor and helmet for the sea garb and hood that allowed her to sit in public. Jack had helped her accomplish that task in the privacy of their room so it had taken longer than usual.

The warm summer evening spread over them like a soft blanket. The reds and oranges of the setting sun reflected off the water as dusk fell. The sounds of insects filled the evening, the sky sprinkled with the gentle light of the glow bugs. Calli wondered at them. The glow bugs seemed to have hitched a ride on a trading vessel from the south sometime in the last few years, and now filled most late summer evenings along the river with their soft glow.

"So the Tradewind did break up in the hurricane last year.", Calli said. "What ship is this, then?" "Zach found this ship inland. It wasn't in great shape, but he had already had a lot of work done on it by the time we got back to Baton Rouge. We named her the Tradewind ll." "She's a little bigger, isn't she? It looks like you've added a couple of extra cabins too. But you can show me the ship later. I want to hear what happened to you all."

"We were just off the Carolina coast when the hurricane caught up with us.", Jack said. "We were trying to make it to a port, but the winds were too high, and the sea was getting rough. I would've taken down the sails and gone in on engines but they quit working the day before, about a half day after we left the last port. Bill didn't know what was wrong with them, and we never had the time to find out. So we were trying to come in under sail. It was chaos, Calli. Aaron was trying to get to Sarah when we got hit broadside with a monster wave. Sarah and Fred got washed overboard. Then the Tradewind healed over and started breaking up. The first wall of the hurricane had passed and we got the dinghy loose and everyone got aboard. There we were, adrift in the sea, and it was calm as could be. And we could see the shore! So we rowed like our lives depended on it, because they did. I knew we were in the eye, and if we got hit by the second wall we'd never make it. We did though, we made it to shore and sheltered in a small cove when the second wall hit."

"Yeah", Bill added. "Jack didn't tell you he kept Aaron from trying to go overboard after Sarah. There wasn't anything he could do, they were gone. He got Aaron to concentrate on getting the dinghy loose and save his men." "It's a good thing their kids weren't with them." ,Calli said, with an odd inflection in her voice. Hawk glanced at her but didn't say anything. "What happened then?", she asked.

Jack took up the tale again. The cove they had washed up in was surrounded by high cliffs. The only way out was to the west. They had struggled through the mountains far to the west before they could swing south and head for Baton Rouge. They had nothing. A band of rugged, rough looking, dirty men travelling the mountains didn't inspire folk to help them out any.

"Good thing I learned a thing or two from you about scavenging", he grinned at Calli, who smiled back at him. "We did find some places to scavenge out and managed to find food and some clothing in abandoned buildings. After we found some weapons and ammo we didn't have much trouble hunting for food .We even found a vault. I remembered the signs you told me to look for. It was pretty much destroyed but there were a few good items left. We even managed to find a couple of places to do some trading. It was a battle though, and we ran in to some pretty dangerous wildlife and a couple of gangs of raiders. We took serious injuries a few times. It took us 9 months to make our way back to Baton Rouge. You know, I'm not sure all of us would have made it back if we hadn't been GECK born."

Dawson grinned. "We heal up real well now, and fast too. It sure did help. We were looking pretty good by the time we came in town. We had plenty of salvage we had picked up and even quite a few caps. Most of us were just glad to be home to our families. There was quite a party. Jack here, though, all he wanted to do was get back to DC. The Tradewind ll was almost ready. He didn't rest until she was in the water and loaded and ready to do her rounds. "

They talked a while longer as the night closed around them and the sky filled with brilliant stars. Eventually the men drifted off, some to their bunks, a couple to their guard duty. Aileen made her excuses and went to her room. She knew Calli would want to be alone with Jack.

Only Jack, Calli and Hawk remained on deck. "I think it's time we went to bed, don't you, Calli?", Jack asked. Calli smiled and started to get up. "Why don't you go on in, Jack? I want to talk to Calli.", Hawk said. Calli's smile froze. Jack looked at Hawk uncertainly, then at Calli. "I won't be long.", Calli said. He nodded and went off.

Hawk turned to her. "Listen, Calli, you have to tell him.", he said. "No, I don't. You heard what happened. What if the kids had been on the ship? I can't tell him, Hawk." "If you don't, I will", he said grimly. Calli's voice rose. "No you won't! You don't have any right!" "I'm not going to let you do this. Either you tell him, or I will.", Hawk growled quietly. He turned and stalked off to his room.

Jack looked up when Calli entered their room. "What was that all about?" he asked. "Hawk and I are having a disagreement. I don't want to talk about it.", she said vaguely. Jack didn't ask any more questions. He never came between Calli and Hawk, and he had other things on his mind tonight.

The next day they got down to business. Calli went over the books with Jack while they sailed to the next port. She was impressed with the coffee from the southern countries, the cotton cloth and herbs from the Baton Rouge and other Louisiana Territory ports, and fruits from the Florida Isles. Preserved fish and other ocean products were picked up and distributed from all the sea side ports. These would be traded for the many products now being produced in the DC Wasteland in large part due to Calli's sponsorship.

Even though this was the Tradewind ll's maiden voyage she was already showing a tidy profit. The Lelland Trading Company had come into being and was becoming a force in shaping the new lands. The loss of the Tradewind had been a bad blow to the new company, but the Lelland Shipyards had already begun work on a new ship they expected to have in the water by the next year. They were lucky the crew had made their way back. The loss of Jack and his experienced crew would have been a bigger blow to the Lelland family enterprise than the loss of an old sailing vessel.

The next five days were peaceful aboard the Tradewind ll. Trading was good and the weather pleasant. To no one's surprise Jack and Calli acted like newlyweds. Everyone knew how devoted they were. Hawk went about his business, but Calli knew he hadn't relented on his position. She stubbornly refused to tell Jack. They would leave for the wasteland the next day, and she hoped he would just let it go. She should have known better.

Calli was in their room preparing to depart when Jack came in. "You weren't going to tell me, were you?", he accused. Calli looked up, the color draining from her face. "Jack..", she started. His face was red from his contained fury. "You weren't going to tell me you were PREGNANT? You had twin babies while I was fighting to get back to you, and you WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME? You GAVE THEM AWAY? Why would you do that? I want my babies, Calli!"

"Jack, listen, they have to be kept safe. They can't be out here. They're safe where they are." "You're crazy, Calli! Give me my babies! Maybe you don't want them but I do! I want my kids!" Calli's face tightened with fury as his words cut through her like a knife.

"No!", she snarled. "I won't bring them out. It's not safe!" "They're my children too. You can't keep them from me, Calli." She turned on him. "Can't I? You weren't here when I carried them! You weren't here when I had them! I made the decision to keep them safe. I did, alone! How many times have you nearly died out there? I'm not bringing them out!" "I have a right to them too!", he said stubbornly. "I want my kids, Calli."

She grabbed her pack and helmet from the locker and headed for the door, slamming the helmet on. "Where are you going?", he demanded, reaching for her. She slapped his hand away. "You'll never find them!", she snarled, jerking open the door. He followed her out of the room. "Calli!", he yelled. "Come back here. We have to talk about this." She ran down the gangplank and into the wasteland. "Calli!", he yelled after her. Aileen stared at her from the deck of the ship. She turned to look at Jack. He looked lost, bewildered. She started to reach out to him, but he turned and stalked into his room. He didn't even look at her.

Hawk walked in to Cave Entrance and nodded to Stew. " Is she here?", he asked. Stew nodded. "She's been cleaning like crazy." Hawk sighed.

"Calli.", he said, approaching her where she was frowning over a suit she was working on. "Oh, Hey, Hawk.", she said brightly, looking up at him. "I was waiting for you. Say, if you're going into Arhome, I brought some things for the kids. Take them with you, will you?" "Why don't you come with me?" "I can't", she said. "You're just going to give them up? Not even see them?" "Yes!", she said fiercely. "I'll do whatever I have to to protect them . Even give them up. Are you planning on showing Jack where they are?", she asked coldly, her face tight. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry you feel like I betrayed you." She turned away from him. "When you come back we have to go to the Pitt. They've been having some problems with raiders lately.", she said tightly.

Calli sat on the top of the old building where she had first observed the Tradewind those many years ago. It was one of the few buildings that had been solid enough to be rebuilt and now housed several families, but she didn't care about that or the bustling traffic below. She was intent on watching the ship slowly passing on the river, watching the bronze haired captain move about the deck, searching the shoreline. She knew what he was searching for. She turned her attention to the dark haired girl sitting on the deck, the small dark boy playing at her feet. She missed Aileen, but she couldn't go to the ship. She watched until it sailed down the river toward the sea. Finally she lowered her glasses and turned away.

She had left him in anger the month before. She was sure he was waiting for her this trip, watching for her, but she wasn't going to go to him yet. He couldn't know how much he had hurt her when he accused her of not wanting her babies. She had given them up because she wanted them, she loved them so much. She would give them everything but herself. Couldn't he see that was the best for them?

"You need to talk to him, Calli", Hawk said. "He wouldn't listen to me. How can I talk to him if he won't listen to me?", she asked. "He was upset. Why wouldn't he be? You really hurt him, you know, not telling him about the twins. Give him a chance." Calli gathered her pack. "The outcasts have made some headway on that new radio they've been working on. I think we should pay them a visit and see how it's coming." Hawk sighed, rising to follow her. It wasn't going to do their business any good if she continued to avoid the Tradewind ll.

The next month dragged slowly by for Jack. He didn't tell anyone about the twins. Calli must have her reasons for hiding them, and he had no idea how to go about looking for them. If she didn't want him to find them he probably wouldn't be able to in her wasteland. His best chance of finding his kids was to find Calli. He loved her so much even when she was being unreasonable and aggravating. He wanted her back.

He asked on the Island but no one had seen her there since the month before when she had made a trip on the riverboat to see her friend. So, she definitely was avoiding him then. She usually would take the Tradewind ll to the Island.

When they docked at River Port Jack went looking for Calli's friend. He handed the bartender an envelope. "Would you give this to Calli the next time you see her?", he asked. Derek accepted the envelope with a brief nod. He owed Calli a lot since she had helped him start up the bar. If she was having problems with her husband he wasn't going to interfere, but he would help if he could.

It was late the next day when Calli came in. Derek hailed her, and handed her the letter. "Captain Lelland asked me to give this to you.", he said. She took it without comment. "If there's anything I can do…", he trailed off. She smiled sadly at him, shaking her head. "There's nothing anyone can do, but thanks." She stuffed the letter in her pocket and ordered dinner. When she and Hawk were done they would head over to Rivet City to do some trading and socializing.

Calli curled up on the bed in her room at Rivet City and pulled out the envelope. Hawk had gone to the barracks as usual to play cards and would probably stay the night there. She stared at the envelope for a long moment, and then ripped it open. The message was short and to the point. _Calli, Please talk to me. We can work this out. I love you. Jack. _She appreciated that he hadn't mentioned the children, in case anyone else read the letter.

She made up her mind. If she left in the very early morning well before dawn she could catch the Tradewind ll at the Citadel. It would take almost 6 hours to walk there, less if she trotted most of the way, more if she ran into trouble. The ship would stay docked there for an entire day and night so if she didn't get there early at least she wouldn't miss it. She would leave Hawk a note and go to bed right after dinner so she would be well rested. It was aggravating that they never seemed to leave the bikes where they would be the most useful.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jack was despondently watching the river side. He was finding it hard to sleep. This was the second month Calli hadn't come to the river. He couldn't just wait for her to decide to come to him. He discussed his plan with Aileen and she agreed. Though Jack hadn't told her what he had done to upset the small warrior, Aileen knew Calli probably wasn't going to come to them if she was hurt. In the morning he was going to leave the ship in Aaron's charge and go looking for her. The Citadel was the place to start.

At first light Jack left the Tradewind ll and approached the guards at the gate of the Citadel. Inquiries elicited the information that Calli had been there 2 days ago and had indicated she was heading home. Home, as far as Jack knew, meant Megaton. He stopped back on the Tradewind ll long enough to fill a wasteland pack, change into light leather armor, and let Dawson know he was heading for Megaton. He had her map. Follow the road north past Wilhelm's Wharf, on past the Super Duper mart, and it would take him to Megaton in about 7 hours at a normal walk. He would head on south from there and meet the Tradewind ll at River Port before they left the Potomac. Dawson would handle all business transactions while he was gone.

Calli approached the Tradewind ll with a feeling of anticipation. "Hey, Dawson.", she greeted the first mate as she came aboard. "Hey, Calli.", he returned the greeting. "If you're looking for Jack he isn't here." "I didn't think he would be, I expect he's at the post. I think I'll surprise him." "He isn't at the post. He went looking for you about 2 hours ago. Said he was heading to Megaton."

"What?" Calli's face paled. "Did he take the North road?" "Yeah, he headed that way. He said it lead right to Megaton." "Oh, my God.", she said. "He won't know to cut over the hill. There's an Enclave encampment on that road! I've gotta go now! They don't let anyone come within range of an encampment. They'll shoot him on sight! I just hope it's deserted!"

Calli flung her heavily laden pack onto the deck. She would move much faster without it. She quickly stuffed her pockets with stimpacks and ammo. Aileen came out of her room and approached the warrior. "Calli!", she said, alarmed."What are you doing?" "Not now, Aileen. I don't have time. I have to get to Jack." Slinging her combat shotgun and Chinese rifle over her shoulder she took off at a run. Calli was used to long treks and could run for hours at a time. Aileen stared worriedly after her before turning to Dawson for answers.

The sudden eruption of gunfire ahead alerted her that the camp was no longer deserted. She grabbed her field glasses from around her neck and scanned the road ahead. There was Jack, crouched behind some boulders, holding off three Enclave soldiers. As she watched he hurled a grenade toward the enclosure. She blasted into a dead run, reaching him in minutes. He spun around at the approach then whirled back to the fight. Calli grabbed grenades from her belt and hurled them in quick succession.

The soldiers broke cover, heading toward them, guns blazing. Jack and Call leaned over the boulder, their shotguns barking in unison. One by one the soldiers fell. Calli leaned back against the boulder, listening to the wasteland sounds resuming after the noise of the battle. Jack sprawled beside her. "Did you get hit?", she asked him. "A couple times, nothing serious. What about you?" "Nothing that won't be healed by morning. Here, have a stimpack. It'll make you feel better." She handed him one and injected herself with one.

"Dawson said you came looking for me.", she said. "Dawson? Then you were at the Tradewind?" "Yeah, I got your note. I've missed you, Jack.", she said quietly. He reached out a hand to touch the side of her helmet. "So what do we do now?", he asked. "Now", she said. "we have a mess to clean up." She stood up and started toward the camp. Jack sighed as he got up to follow her. He wished he could see her expression behind that helmet she always wore.

It was actually hard work to strip the soldiers and gather the weapons and goods from the camp. Sally didn't have her pack, and couldn't carry it all anyway, so she stored most of the goods in a handy crate. "I'll get it later, if it's still there. They'll send more soldiers sooner or later to man this camp. It's a field study camp, so they haven't deserted it yet though I think I've cleaned it out 3 times now. I thought about destroying the computer, but sometimes they leave interesting information on it. There's usually a scientist working here. Those were just the guards. They must've run off, or they're hiding. Well, there's nothing on the computer this time, so we may as well go. Megaton's just up the road there about a half hour. That's why I keep cleaning this camp out. They're too close to my home. I'm afraid they're going to attack it one of these days."

Calli shut down the computer, gathered what weapons she could carry, and they went on up the road. Jack wasn't sure if he should respond to this. He wasn't sure about Calli anymore.

Calli waved at the guard as they approached the front entrance. He would notify Lucas she had come in and wasn't alone. Before long the whole town would know. "We may as well get some lunch at The Brass Tavern. You're going to attract a lot of attention, so we can visit while we eat. ", she grinned.

As Calli had predicted, they spent most of the afternoon entertaining townspeople, but finally they were alone. They were sitting in the sparse living room.

"Calli", Jack began. "I would really like to see our kids. Please let me see them." Calli studied her hands. "I've been thinking, and I know it's wrong to keep them from you. Jack, listen", she said, looking up at him pleadingly. "These aren't just our kids. They're special. They're born from the GECK, don't you see? We don't know what they're going to be like. I can't let the wasteland know about them! We have powerful enemies, Jack, both of us. Do you think they would hesitate to use our kids against us? How can we work and still protect them every minute? But, no, listen, let me finish..", as he started to say something.

He nodded. She hesitated. "How much do you trust me? Enough to let me lead you blindfolded into a pack of Deathclaws and believe I'll protect you?" He looked at her, astonished. "Is this a rhetorical question?" he asked suspiciously. "No, I mean it. Do you trust me that much?" "Yes. If it means I can see our kids, I'd do that." She gave a sharp nod. "You know I might not be able to protect us. We could both die, especially since Hawk isn't with us. I depend on him a lot." "I understand that. We could die anyway, at anytime. I'll do whatever you ask." "All right. We'll leave first thing in the morning.", Calli said. "Now how about we go down to the diner? I don't keep much here anymore."

They spent the evening in the bar socializing with the local residents. After a visit to Doc Church to see how the old man was getting on they made it back home shortly after dark. It had been a long day. The stimpaks had worn off but by then they had healed sufficiently so the wounds were just bothersome, not particularly painful. Calli made Jack use her de-tox equipment. It was part of her routine to keep her from becoming addicted to the meds and painkillers that were a standard part of her battle gear.

She looked up at him shyly. "Do you want to go to bed now?", she asked hopefully. "That depends. Are you going to make me sleep in Hawk's room?", he asked. She blinked. "Why would we do that? Our bed is plenty big enough." He laughed, standing and holding out his hand to pull her to her feet. "Are you sure about that?", he teased, leading her up the stairs.

In the morning they had an early breakfast. They weren't going to need travel packs. It wouldn't take that long to get to Arhome on her bike. She loaded the saddlebags with any items they might need in case of an attack or accident. She shoved her rifle in the side scabbard, leaving her back empty. Jack had ridden with her on the bike before and knew what to do. His shotgun was slung across his back and readily accessible.

They said good bye to their friends in town and shoved the bike out the gate. The old guardian robot waved at them as Calli revved up the engine and they sped off on the trail to Tennpenny.

The old trader's routes had become hard and firm from years of constant use. The bike had little trouble. It took less than half an hour to reach the tower. They didn't stop but followed the south east trail. As they neared the town of River Port Calli suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere. She carefully surveyed the area, making sure no one was around, then veered off the path onto a Deathclaw trail. Jack recognized it for what it was. Maybe Calli had been serious!

They climbed the trail, heading up the mountain, back toward the west. High up in the mountain, in the middle of the trail, with nothing around them, Calli stopped the bike and got off. "We're here.", she said, scanning the area behind them, though she was sure they hadn't been followed. Jack looked around. "I don't see any Deathclaws." She nodded. "We're lucky, usually there's one or two around. They don't bother me much anymore, I mez them all the time so they've learned to be a bit shy of me and Hawk. They'll attack anyone else though, so I would have had to protect you. We try not to kill them; they're part of the defense system."

She had Jack push the bike and led him off the trail and around a large bush. He now saw a trail on the other side of the bush. They followed it around a maize like series of bushes. Coming around the last bush they were right on top of a large opening in the side of the mountain. It looked very much like the opening to a Deathclaw cave. Not many people would venture in there, even if they got this far. Calli led the way into the opening.

Jack pushed the bike in and stopped to look around. A ramp led downwards into a big cave. A large gate, not visible from outside the cave, blocked the ramp. The cave had been remodeled and now looked more like a transit station than a cave. A guard approached from a small enclosure on a wooden platform beside the ramp and opened the gate.

"Hey, Stew", Calli smiled at him. "I would like you to meet my husband, Jack." Stew nodded politely at the older man. "Hey, Mrs. Lelland, Mr. Lelland", he said. Jack acknowledged the greeting. Calli glanced across the room. "I see there's a shuttle in port. Is it ready?". "Yes, ma'am. It was examined less than an hour ago." "Good.", Calli said. She motioned to Jack. "Just park the bike down there in that area, see where it's marked? Then we'll go in."

"What is this place? You've never mentioned it.", Jack said as they went down the ramp. "No, I haven't. This is one of the most secret places in the wasteland. It's Arhome. Hawk and I found this place and we've made it what it is. You can't tell anyone about this, Jack. Its safety is dependent on its secrecy."

Calli had Jack settle into the shuttle while she talked to Harkness. She climbed in after him and secured the door. Jack looked around as the shuttle began to move. "No windows?", he asked. "No, we're going to be travelling through a highly irradiated area. Windows would allow radiation to pass into the shuttle. This whole thing is completely sealed in a radiation proof substance I have specially made. It's the only way to get into Arhome."

Jack looked a bit nervous. "How highly radiated?", he asked. "Enough that if there's a breach we'll be dead in less than 15 minutes if it happens in the center of the valley. An old human wouldn't last a minute." "Um, how long will this take?" "About an hour. We designed the shuttles to move slowly to reduce the possibility of an accident if something has blown onto the tracks. A derailment could be fatal. There are radiation suits in the locker there but they wouldn't do much good for an old human. Mutants like us could make it out with them and some radiation meds." "I see." Jack said. "Well at least it's comfortable. I guess the lightings adjustable."

"Yeah, I can turn it down if you want. Oh, and I want to warn you. As we approach the end of the line you'll hear the water hitting the shuttle while we go through the decontamination area. Otherwise the dust from the Valley of Death would still contain enough radiation to poison us when we get out of the shuttle. I'm not sure how much radiation you can withstand now, but I don't think it would kill you. I'll show you the Valley of Death later."

"Valley of Death." Jack repeated, settling back. "Tell me about this place." So Calli told him about finding the remarkable cave and accompanying valleys. She told him how they carried in supplies over the years, built the rails and shuttles, the house in the valley they now called Arhome, how Hawk had created the waterfall to bring life to the valley. "Arhome." , he said. "How did you come up with that name?" Calli raised her eyes to his. "It was to be our home, Jack.", she said calmly. "Mine and Hawk's. Now it will be our children's home, yours and mine."

Jack had always known that, as much as Calli loved him, he would never be allowed to come between her and her partner. The many years they had been together she had never mentioned this place that was special to her and Hawk. He felt a pang of jealousy course through him. All he could think of to say was "Well, I'm glad you decided against the blindfold." Calli laughed.

It was early afternoon when the shuttle pulled into the bay and the lock clicked open. Jack stepped out of the shuttle and looked around. The roar of the waterfall caught his attention. He looked toward it, the faint rainbow woven in its mist as it fell into the small pool and meandered off into the land. Green plants grew along its banks with a tree here and there beckoning him to follow the river. A packed path ran off into the distance into the nothingness of the desert.

Calli nodded at the path. "The house is that way", she said, pulling on her pack. They would carry in supplies and small gifts for the children. Calli was quiet as they set off down the path. Jack watched her warily. He knew better than to push her when she was like this.

The farm rose from the desert, an island of green and color amidst the expanse of brown. They were still a ways from the house when the kids spotted them. "Aunt Calli! Uncle Jack!", yelled Lori, sprinting toward them. Joel was close behind her. "Uncle Jack", Joel said excitedly. "Where have you been? What happened?" Jack raised his eyebrows at Calli. When had they become Aunt and Uncle to these kids? She didn't smile at him. "I'll tell you all about it", he told them. 'Where's your Mom?" "In the house", Lori bubbled. "I'll tell her you're coming." She took off at a run for the house.

Mattie met them at the door. She had sent the children to find Joe. She grinned broadly when they approached. "Jack, Calli, hey. " She reached out and took Jack's arm. "I'm so glad to see you. What happened? Everyone was afraid you were dead!" Jack smiled down at her. "I'll tell you all about it later, Mattie. I really want to see the twins now." "Oh, of course, this way. They're in the living room. Here, let me take those packs."

Jack and Calli shrugged out of their packs and went into the living room. The twins were lying on a rug on the living room floor, surrounded by toys. They both looked up toward the doorway as they entered. Jack fell onto his knees beside them, reaching out to gently touch them. He picked up the little boy and pulled him onto his lap, unfisting his little hand, looking wonderingly at his tiny fingers, running his hand gently over the golden brown fuzz of hair. He hugged him gently to him.

Settling the babe in one arm he reached over and picked up the little girl, nuzzling her hair and hugging her gently. He held his babies, grinning broadly up at Calli. "Look at them, Calli", he said proudly. "They're perfect. Our babies."

Calli stood outside the rug, bleakly watching him cuddle his babies, kissing and hugging them, cooing at them. The babes made little cooing noises in return, hitting him with their little fists, wriggling contentedly in his grasp. She hugged herself tightly. Her chest felt like it was being constricted with iron bands. She couldn't let herself be part of their lives! She wouldn't be a good influence on them.

Mattie leaned down to Jack, catching his eye. Reaching down, she gently removed the little girl from his grasp. He reluctantly let her go, looking up at Mattie. He watched her take the small babe and walk over to Calli.

"Calli." Mattie's voice was gentle as she addressed the brittle woman. "Here, take your daughter." Calli shook her head. "I gave them to you, Mattie. I meant it. They are your children. I'm no good for them." "Listen, Calli, Joe and I will do our best for these babes. But these kids are going to need more than we can give them. They can stay here with us, but they need you and Jack too. It's going to take all of us to raise these kids. Joe and I can't do it alone. You can't just abandon them! Kids are very adaptable, they'll be happy to have 2 sets of parents."

Mattie held out the little girl. The small babe looked at Calli, her hazel green eyes bright and trusting. "Ga", she gurgled, trying to stuff both fists in her mouth, staring at Calli. Calli's eyes widened. She reached out and took the small child. She pulled her close, burying her face in the soft red hair. She looked up at Mattie with bright eyes. "I would never abandon them, or you.", she said fiercely.

Jack held out his hand to her encouragingly. Calli slowly reached out and took his hand. He smiled, pulling her down onto the rug beside him. Mattie stood back, watching the little family scene. She hoped they were going to be all right now. Joel and Lori bounded into the room and tumbled onto the rug. With a laugh Jack and Calli welcomed them in.

They spent the afternoon playing with the children. After dinner Joe took Calli and Jack to show them the fields they had planted the previous spring, now full of squash and a vegetable called tomatoes from seed they had taken from the vault. They had eaten some of the fruits at dinner and agreed they would be a good product for sale in the wasteland. Jack wondered about the plant life in the valley.

"Where did all this come from?", he asked wonderingly. "Did all this come from Bob's seeds?", he asked. "Oh, no, I haven't planted any of those in here. Harold can 'see' through their leaves. I don't want him to know about this place. Sometimes he forgets and might mention it to someone. The trees I planted years ago along the river and by the house from seed from the vault of life. Those are silver maples with the spreading limbs and big leaves, the ones that look like they're drooping are willows. They've done really well. I'm not sure where the plants and life in the river have come from, probably they came in with the river, eggs or seed I expect. The frogs are fun though, aren't they? I like to listen to them. Oh yeah, I guess I haven't told you about the Vault of Life, have I?"

"Uh, no.", Jack said. So Calli and Joe told him about the vault. "I'll take you there sometime. Probably not this trip, we won't have time. Listen, Jack", she said seriously. "I know you think I keep a lot of secrets from you. You're right, I do. I know a lot of secrets about the wasteland. Many of them aren't mine to tell. The Enclave knows this, that's why they're always trying to get me. With my secrets they could rule the wasteland, or the Brotherhood could. I have to keep some things to myself. You understand that, don't you?" "Yes.", Jack replied. "But I don't have to like it." Calli sighed. "Neither do I.", she said, turning away.

"Hey, Joe", she said. "What plans do you have for now?" They discussed the expansions they would like to do the next year, but they were going to need more help. Jack and Calli would have to scout the wasteland and bay areas to find permanent residents for the new valley.

They were very interested in building a large barn and fences so they could start raising livestock. There were so many varieties in the life vault. It was posing a challenge to bring in the materials needed to expand.

The next morning Jack and Calli took packs and went to hike to the lake cave. After leaving the oasis the land was barren, dry and dusty. They didn't follow the river since it wound about in the land and would take longer. By going straight to the cave they could be there in just a day, crossing the river in two places due to its winding nature. They wore the wide brimmed hats and light clothing Mattie had determined was the most practical for the hot desert conditions. They would walk until the noon sun became too warm and then rest under the protection of a tree by the second bend in the river. After the land cooled later in the evening they would complete the trek to the tunnel.

They approached the round tunnel before dusk. They stood on the bank and watched the water flowing sedately into the tunnel. "How long is the tunnel?", Jack asked, eyeing the river. There wasn't any bank in the tunnel and the water was deep. "Not so big, less than 3 miles. That's why we have that.", Calli said, pointing to a flimsy looking raft lying on the bank. "We'd like to bring in a boat, but it's just too big to get through the Valley of Death."

Jack eyed the raft dubiously. "You sure that thing will float?", he asked. "It's supported Hawk and me so far. We've done some looking around in the cave. It's really huge.", she answered. "The river's deep now. The first time Hawk and I went down it we just waded but its cut deeper every year. I'm pretty sure we can get a boat up it now."

They decided to wait until morning before going into the tunnel. They had a cold, but rather good, dinner of cold chicken sandwiches, tomatoes, and some apples Calli had brought from the Settlement, accompanied by the beer she usually carried with her.

After dinner they spread out a thin thermal blanket and made love under the bright desert stars beside the gently gurgling river. They held each other close just enjoying the quiet night. "I'm sorry, hon.", Jack said softly. "I would have been there for you if I could. You know that, don't you? I would give anything to have been there when you were pregnant, to have held your hand when you had them." "I know. I'm just so glad you're here now. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I should've known you would do what is best. I was so afraid you would take them away." "I would never do that. I would like to have them with me sometimes when they're older." Calli smiled at him. "We'll talk about it later."

Snuggled under a blanket together against the cool night they slept safe and snug until the morning light roused them from their pleasant slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning they woke to a feeling of damp coolness. Calli sat up and looked around her wonderingly. They were surrounded by a soft, damp roiling fog. She shook Jack awake. "Jack, look", she said. "Fog! We have fog!" He looked at her questioningly. To Jack this wasn't unusual. "So?", he said, leaning on an elbow to observe her. "You don't understand. We've been coming here for years. I've never seen fog and it never rains." Jack pulled her back down beside him, covering them with the blanket against the coolness. "You changed the land, Calli. You brought in a river and trees. Things change, you know." She hugged him close, happy for the first time in a long time. Sometimes they change for the better.

They left most of their supplies under the shade of a large maple growing on the bank. After all, who was going to steal it here? They got on the rickety raft and took up paddles to make the trip down the dark tunnel. They did bring lanterns, which served to light the featureless tunnel in front and back of the small raft. It was like travelling into an eternal dark unknown, but suddenly the blackness widened out and they were floating in the lake of a huge cave.

Jack took out a flare gun and shot it off. It barely illuminated a ceiling high over head. The walls weren't visible. He reached down and scooped up some water, tasting it. "This is salt water.", he said. "Yeah, I know.", Calli said drily. "It's got access to the sea somewhere, probably underwater since there's no light in here." "Your Pip-boy has a GPS locator on it, doesn't it?" "Well, yeah, but it only tells me where I am if it's already on a map." "But it can tell you longitude and latitude, can't it?". "Sure". "Then mark where we're at. I have an idea where this place is. You know I've been mapping the coastline, since it's changed so much due to the war. If I'm right, that wall over there", he pointed to the southeast, "Just separates this place from the coast. We'll check my maps when we get back to the ship."

Calli was excited. "Let's see if we can locate the far wall." "Okay", Jack grinned, amused at her enthusiasm. "It's going to be pretty hard to stay in a straight line in total dark. How about we row along the wall and see how long it takes us to circle the cave?" "Good idea!", Calli agreed. That's how they discovered the beach area, a large section of dry land at the edge of the lake. Since it was already late in the day they stopped on the beach to have a quick meal, surrounded by the encompassing dark. Leaving the beach they stayed on the same side of the wall and discovered it wasn't far from this side to the mouth of the river.

Paddling back up the river wasn't nearly as easy as floating down it. By the time they exited the tunnel and pulled the raft onto the shore it was once again night time. This wasn't a problem. They were happy to spend another night under the stars together. It would take all the next day to make the trek back to the oasis.

They got back to the oasis just before dinner. Calli went to help Mattie get the evening meal while Jack played with the kids. "It was amazing Mattie. When we woke up this morning we were surrounded by fog. I've never seen anything like it here." "Really?", Mattie asked. "It's been foggy for the last few weeks. I just figured it was because the nights are getting colder after such warm days." "Has it? I guess I haven't been here overnight this summer at all, have I? You wouldn't know there's never been fog here before. Has it rained, too?", she asked hopefully. "Not a drop. Hand me those potatoes, would you?"

The day following their return from the tunnel, Jack and Calli were allowed to take Joel and Lori and walk through the entrance tunnel beside the shuttle rails. At the end of the tunnel they stared out at the empty Valley of Death. The children were startled when Calli held her arm into the Valley and it screamed a shrill warning. She showed them the reading. They were never to approach the Valley. "I don't see anything.", Lori said. "How can it kill you?"

Jack said, "Can you see the air?" "Well, no." "If you don't have air, can it kill you?" "Sure, you'd suffocate." "You can't see everything, Lori. Sometimes we need the things we can't see, sometimes they can kill us. That Valley is full of radiation. You can't see it, you can't feel it, but it will kill you. That's why we have detectors like Calli's Pip-boy, so we can stay safe." "Oh." This Lori found impressive.

They stayed for four days. Calli convinced Jack the children would be better off staying in the safety of Arhome. Now that he knew where they were and that he could be with them whenever he chose he was more amenable to the arrangement. He liked Mattie and Joe and were appreciative that they were willing to foster the twins. Calli was right. Her enemies were numerous, powerful and unscrupulous. They wouldn't hesitate to use vulnerable, defenseless infants to get to the warrior.

They reluctantly said goodbye and took the shuttle through the Valley of Death to Cave entrance. Calli would deliver Jack to the Tradewind ll aboard the motorcycle. She figured Hawk would meet them at River Port. Of course, he would expect them to be already aboard the ship, since she had left him a note telling him that was where she was going. He probably wouldn't be too surprised to find she had changed her plans.

It was late afternoon before they boarded the ship, having left the motorcycle secured in one of Calli's warehouses. Jack relieved Dawson to have some shore leave. Calli was staying until they reached the Island. They had books to go over and charts to peruse. Hawk wasn't there but he had left a note to be delivered to her. She was to meet him at their home on the 13th, just five days away. Jack knew what was meant by home now. He wondered jealously how many secrets the partners shared he would never be allowed to know. Calli would never be wholly his. He didn't consider he would never be wholly hers.

Aileen was so happy to see them coming back together. She had been worried, especially after Dawson told her what Calli had said before she ran off into the wasteland after Jack. Calli hugged Aileen tightly. "I've missed you, girl", Calli said. She leaned back to smile at Aileen. "Jack and I have something to tell you." Aileen could tell from her expression that it was big news.

The new ship was bigger than the old one had been. Jack had a small office off their room, and had installed a private bath for Calli. One of the three passenger rooms had been supersized and furnished for Hawk who shared equally with Calli in part ownership of the new shipping company. The others were furnished for Aileen and Brent. Jack had considered making a room directly off theirs for Aileen but neither Aileen nor Calli had been comfortable with that. They might share him but they didn't want to share him at the same time.

The desalinization equipment was more than sufficient for the needs of the crew and any passengers who might choose to purchase tickets to other ports, though passenger space was limited to a few bunks in the hold near the crew's quarters. It was mostly a trading vessel with a large spacious hold and crates on deck to hold goods out of the weather. There were even refrigerated containers for more perishable products.

Calli and Jack spent the evening going over charts of the coast and comparing the longitude and latitude with the readings Calli had taken in various areas of the Arhome lake cave. "Look here', Jack said, transposing the readings over his map. "This area of the lake. The wall here looks to be really thin. It corresponds to a section of coastline that is a small cove, it's deep with an outcropping that hides it from the ocean , though it's not too much bigger than the ship. I know this cove. It's completely enclosed by mountain. I mean really craggy cliffs so no one goes there. There isn't even any beach area. We only found it because we like to explore as well as trade.", he grinned. "I think if we could blast open the wall here", he pointed at a place on the map, "it would open up the lake to the sea and we could sail right in. It would be hidden, too! Just think, we could get large supplies in and out of Arhome in complete secrecy! The lake tunnel isn't big enough for the Tradewind but a fair size boat could get through."

Calli was excited but cautious. "Maybe. That would be great. But we can't do this ourselves. It's taken us years to do what we have done. We're going to need engineers and builders. Anyone we bring in will have to stay in Arhome and become permanent residents. Where are we going to find these people?" "Didn't Vault 101 open its doors several years ago now and become a training center for wasteland kids?", Aileen asked. She had joined them after putting Brent to bed.

"That's right, they did. They didn't have much to offer the wasteland when they opened up except their educational facilities and a safe haven for any families that could afford to purchase residency there. They graduated their first group of young people years ago. I think I'll get a list and start scouting for those who would be interested in leaving the wasteland behind for a safe place to work and make a living. I don't think there are many opportunities for engineers and scientists out there."

Jack agreed. They put away the maps and ledgers. "Come with me, Calli. I have a house in Baton Rouge. I got it for all of us. We could make a home to take the kids to. Not all the time, I know you want them raised in Arhome. Just sometimes, when they're older. I'd like my family to know about them. It would make Mom so happy. " "Please come.", Aileen interjected. "We miss you so much. Brent adores you, you know, and he really would like to have a brother and sister."

Calli considered. "I don't see why you shouldn't tell your family. If the wasteland hears rumors you have kids they'll just think they belong to you and Aileen and you leave them in Baton Rouge. I can't come this year, not while they're so little. I have to be here for them. You can see us again when you come back next month." Jack didn't like it but it was probably for the best.

The next two years was taken up with finding qualified people willing to leave behind their families and lives to take on the challenges in building Arhome. Builders, farmers, engineers, craftsmen, many talents were now in demand. Temporary lodgings were set up in the smaller tunnels to house the new residents until permanent housing could be developed.

Trusted guards watched Cave Entrance and regulated the traffic coming into Arhome. No one left Arhome except those few individuals authorized by Calli, Hawk or Jack. Harkness led the new guard unit to make sure this regulation was strictly enforced. The wasteland and Baton Rouge Bay areas stirred with rumors about Calli's secret city and the disappearance of talented people, but no one was able to trace the entrance. They knew only that it was somewhere in the far west near the monastery of the Followers of the One. This rumor was fostered by Master Katherine who had become a well known figure in the wasteland.

The first major project to be undertaken was opening Arhome Bay to the ocean. The planning stage alone took nearly four months. Jack was present when the first charges opened the wall. It would take over six months to complete the opening. To protect Arhome a gate was installed in the mouth of the tunnel that completely filled the opening from the ceiling to the floor. This would keep out not only any persons who might find the bay, but unwanted sea life from finding its way up Arhome River into the Valley. It could be raised up across the ceiling to allow entrance of the medium sized boats delivered to the Bay on the Tradewind ll. More guards had to be hired to watch this entrance and were rotated in and out of the city.

Stew became second in command of the guards and was in charge of the security of the bay. He was fiercely loyal to Calli. He also became a devoted follower of Master Katherine's religion, much to Calli's dismay. She hadn't expected the religion to spread as it did. She had many requests for copies of Marcella's Bible she always carried. She had a few printed and distributed to groups in the wasteland but printing was still fairly expensive mostly due to the lack of available paper. She started a small business paying for scavengers to gather and deliver old paper to a facility in River Port where it could be recycled. She also discovered the groups were willing to contribute to the 'cause'. This proved to be quite profitable.

With the opening of the Bay large objects could now be brought into Arhome. People from the Baton Rouge area were brought in through the Bay. The wasteland didn't even know it existed. The Tradewind stopped in the hidden cove before sailing up the shore to the wasteland ports. Without the bay Arhome could not have grown as the amount of food and supplies now required couldn't be brought in through the Valley of Death.

With the Bay open and the Tradewind making regular stops Aileen was finally able to go into Arhome on a regular basis to get to know the twins. Brent was delighted to have siblings to play with. He wasn't a shy child. The ship always stayed in port for 2 nights and 2 days while products were unloaded and loaded. Jack would stay in Arhome with his family while Aaron handled the operations.

Aaron resumed his job as first mate aboard the Tradewind but often brought one or more of his kids with him. The children enjoyed going into Arhome to visit and play while their Dad worked. Since Hawk rarely took the ship his room was remodeled for Aaron and his children. When he did take the ship he bunked on a large mattress in the crew's quarters.

Trade was brisk as the number of Arhome products grew. By the twin's third birthday Arhome Bay was in full operation, with a guard unit stationed on the beach, and a dock large enough for the Tradewind and the smaller ships that would navigate the river. Warehouses were built to store products coming and going from the ever growing city state. Manufacturing was taking hold in the numerous huge tunnels, where the temperatures and humidity were steady.

Calli decided it was time they took the children to visit their grandparents. Jack's mother had never quite accepted the warrior as a suitable wife for her son, and Calli's decision to keep the twins in the wasteland had further alienated her. Calli was not looking forward to the visit. She had never quite gotten used to the sea and was nervous about taking the rambunctious youngsters on the ship.

The Tradewind ll stopped in the Bay after leaving the wasteland, as it did every month now. Jack was beaming happily as he brought his family on board. The twins had been allowed aboard the ship every month since Jack wanted them familiar with it, but they had never actually been to sea.

The twins had a great time. They took to the sea like their father. Calli and Aileen took the children ashore at a few of the safer ports, where they were a great hit with the tradesmen. Many of them knew Jack and his wives. The twins' outgoing, happy natures and boundless energy made them friends wherever they went. Not many people now remembered when Sally had stopped here, with her brilliant red gold hair and ivory complexion, but the Ranger at the Florida Isles port saw a resemblance in the little girl. He wondered what had happened to the flaming haired warrior to make her hide herself from public view. At least Captain Jack had not abandoned her even if he did have a beautiful young wife.

"Mom said she'd watch the kids tonight, hon", Jack said. They were in their room in the house he had bought for them. It was a nice house not far from the bay where the Tradewind ll was currently moored. Calli approved its low, open profile in this hot, humid climate. The twins' room was right next to theirs, which made her feel safer, with Aileen's room on the other side and Brent's just across the hall from hers. Blinds covered all the windows so she could go without her head covering when just her family was present.

Jack leaned in the doorway, watching her. "Let's go out. We haven't been dancing in ages.", he said. Calli grinned. "That sounds like fun. Can we try that new place over on 2nd? I heard they have a good band. " "And a good bar, too.", Jack laughed. Calli was happy. She would get to wear her new dress. Made of Louisiana cotton it had been created in Arhome to suit her needs. Form fitting at the top, with a high neckline and long, loose sleeves, it had a flowing skirt specially constructed to conceal the knife and laser pistol she deemed necessary to carry at all times. Even Jack's mother had approved the lovely dress, unaware of its special attributes, though she didn't approve that Calli always wore the small hat with netting covering her face. She felt family at least should be able to look at her no matter how badly damaged she was.

"You should tell Jack's mom.", Aileen said, arranging the cap over Calli's shining silver hair. "She'd never understand. She doesn't like me much anyway because I'm so different. I don't want her to reject the twins, Aileen! If she knows about me, she'll know they're mutants too. I can't risk it." "I guess you're right. It's too bad though.", Aileen replied.

They had a great time. Jack was secretly pleased by the interested looks men cast at Aileen, who seemed to grow more beautiful each year. He felt so lucky to have two such wonderful women. Tall, dark Aileen with her luxurious figure and quiet, calm manner hiding a will of steel, and small, willowy, sleek, silver haired Calli with her brittle warrior's nature, intense curiosity, and keen intelligence. So different and yet they complemented each other perfectly.

Life settled into a pattern for the family. Arhome grew at a tremendous rate. It didn't matter as much now that radilite had become impossible to find. It was only formed from certain minerals in the belly of a nuclear explosion. The area around Vault 87 had been the prime source but it was now depleted. The overland passage wasn't used much anyway except by Calli and Hawk. Most traffic and trading took place through the bay. This made it a lot easier to keep the location of the valley secret.

At intervals they would take Joe and Mattie to the Life Vault to choose seeds or livestock. They had learned how to use the artificial incubators. The first animal they brought out was an alpaca, as they determined the creature would be useful for meat, milk and especially attractive wool. With this success they began bringing out other creatures. It was a surprise, but a big advantage, when rain began to fall in Arhome.

Calli was delighted when Aileen became pregnant. She urged the woman to stay in Arhome but Aileen refused. She wanted to stay on the ship with Jack. Even Calli couldn't bend her will. As her due date approached Calli grew ever more nervous. To placate her sister wife the now heavily pregnant Aileen left the ship to stay in Arhome. Since he wanted to be there for the birth Jack too left the ship in Aaron and Dawson's care to stay with her.

Brad was born on a dark, stormy night in late summer. Jack held her hand when she delivered and beamed proudly as he was presented with his son. Calli was both delighted and relieved. They only stayed a few weeks while Aileen recovered. It did take her time since she was old human. She took her sons and they resumed their life aboard the Tradewind ll.

By the time the twins were nine there was a nice herd of horses they were just learning to break. Brent turned out to be especially good with the animals. He loved sailing the sea routes with his father but was considering asking if he could stay in Arhome for a while to work with the young herd.

The small school now had a fair number of students. Calli continued to bring in young orphans though she didn't bring many children over the age of 6. Older children or those she deemed unsuitable for Arhome she left in Little Lamplight or found homes for in the wasteland.

Many of the residents took to the cult of the Followers of the One Calli had created to hide herself in the wasteland. It had originally just been her. Now it had a small congregation in Arhome that was looking to create their own gathering place. They were intent on reproducing the Bible Calli had been given by the missionary on the Island when she died.

There were still some wild places in the wasteland, some places in the city to scavenge, and plenty of bad humanoids to keep the partners busy along with their growing businesses and trading.

It was mid-summer and the wasteland was hot and dry. Calli had found an old cave system that had once been used as a Raider hideout. It was now being used as a fire ant colony. Fire ants were nasty, dangerous creatures created by a mad scientist with no scruples. She had been trying to eradicate them from the wasteland ever since their conception. Clearing the caves of them had been a difficult task, but profitable. There was a lot of salvage in the caves.

They stored most of the salvage for later pick up, took what they could carry, and headed for the Super Duper Mart. There was no way Calli was missing the Tradewind ll this trip. Aileen was pregnant again and due soon. Aileen was adamant about staying on the ship so Calli was going to stay on the Tradewind ll until her sister wife delivered. Aileen and Jack already had two sons so she hoped it would be a girl this time.

Calli was happy. She had a husband she loved and who loved her, children she adored, a sister wife she felt very close to, a partner she could always depend on, and friends who cared as deeply for her as she did for them. Arhome was thriving and the wasteland was prospering. Life was good.

Sometimes change isn't for the better.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Aileen took another bite of her breakfast and smiled up at her husband. "Will you be taking one of the guards with you to the traders?" she asked. Brad wiggled in his seat and pleaded, "Can I go, Dad, please? Huh?" Jack laughed at the four year old. "Not today, son. Brent's going with me, and Mike." he said in answer to his wife's question. "I'm only taking some samples." Aileen nodded, "We've a good haul of cotton cloth and fruit, there shouldn't be any trouble selling it."

Aaron appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Captain, there's a trader on the dock wants to know if you want to come down. He says he's interested in doing some deals." "I'll be right down", Jack said, pushing up from the table. "Hey, I'll come with you, Dad." Brent started to get up, but Jack shook his head. "Finish your breakfast. I'll see what he's got, then we'll get going to the trading post." "Okay". Brent settled back to eating as Jack and Aaron left to see about the trader.

Jack picked up the shotgun and slung it over his shoulder as he strode out onto the deck. He left Aaron standing guard on the deck, and nodded at Dawson lounging alertly in the bow. He went down the gangplank toward the trader.

Aaron shouted as he saw the Enclave soldiers swarming down the dock, at the same time Jack spotted them. He snatched his gun and pulled it up, just as the trader landed a hard blow to the side of his head. Aaron was firing his laser rifle, Dawson leaped for the gangplank, and the other two guards came running up from below.

Aileen heard the shout and the distinctive sounds of battle. Yelling "Take care of your brother " at Brent she snatched her laser rifle and ran onto the deck in time to see the soldiers dragging her husband up. She joined in the battle, running forward firing from the hip, dashing to rescue Jack. Strong arms grabbed her, dragging her back into shelter. "Let me go" she screamed, flailing at the man holding her, but Aaron grimly held her as the soldiers carried Jack off.

Dawson and the other two guards were after them, but being held at bay by concentrated fire. Then they were gone. The trader and dead and dying soldiers littered the dock. Aileen turned on Aaron. She glared at him for a moment, but she knew he was following Jack's orders. Protect his family at all costs. She was heavily pregnant, not able to fight. Aaron dropped her arms.

"Send out word," she said grimly. "We need Calli." Then she turned to go down the gangplank, knife in hand. She was going to find out why Enclave soldiers had kidnapped Jack.

Calli and Hawk were half a day's easy walk at the north trading post, getting ready to display some of the goods from their latest foray into the wasteland. Calli had her pack on the counter when the young man came in. "Have you heard?", he asked excitedly. "Soldiers attacked a trading vessel south of here on the river. They say the captain's gone after them." Calli's face paled beneath the unique helmet she always wore. "Boy", she said. "Do you know what ship was attacked?" The boy looked at her a little warily. "I'm not sure, it was the Trade something or other, Storm or something." "The Tradewind?" "Yeah, I think that was it."

Calli began to unload all non- essential items from her pack. She didn't even look at Hawk, she knew the big mutant was doing the same. She hesitated when she pulled out a slave collar then returned it to the pack. She didn't know what the situation was or exactly what she might need. She perused the items they had unloaded then quickly made her selections of ammo and meds. The trader knew Calli well from their many trades. She was a master trader, scavenger and warrior, and that now she was giving him more than a fair deal didn't bode well for whoever she was going after. "Travel safe, Calli", he called as the pair left the building. They took off at a trot toward the dock where the Tradewind ll should have been waiting for her to keep their rendezvous on the following morning.

Calli stood with Aileen on the deck, not even breathing hard from the long run. Aileen explained what had happened, adding "They didn't attack the Tradewind, Calli. They lured Jack out. It was just him they wanted. Why would they take our husband? Two of the soldiers are still alive. We put them in the hold for you. I thought you would want to question them."

Aileen hadn't gotten anything out of the trader before he died, and the other soldiers were already dead. Calli nodded. "Do you want to help me, sister?", she asked. "No, but if you're done examining the bodies the guys need to clean the dock before the stench of death attracts every predator within 5 miles." Calli nodded. Signaling to Hawk she headed toward the bowels of the ship to find out where the Enclave had taken her husband.

Calli crouched low on the hill ignoring the raging storm whistling about her. It was just dark on the second day since Jack had been taken. The battle suit she wore was so much a part of her now, and it cut through the storm with sensors so familiar they seemed her own. She wasn't thinking of her companion Hawk, or David or anything but her concentration on the garrison below where her beloved Jack was being held prisoner. It was her fault he was there. They had taken him to get her into the open. Well, she was here, scanning the terrain, noting the guards and heightened security.

Slowly she rose and slipped quietly through the storm toward the underground entrance. The guard never saw her, never knew she was there as she quietly dispatched him. The second guard was a little more alert but never had time to sound an alarm. She scanned the tunnel quickly but the only sensors were ones she expected, and she easily avoided them. Disabling them would have alerted security. She moved lithely from cover to cover until she came out into a main hall.

When she had been in the Enclave's main garrison in Raven Rock she had downloaded the garrison's specs to her pip-boy, so long a part of her now that it had grown in to her flesh. The Enclave tended to set up their garrisons in the same pattern. She moved toward the weapons room.

A guard robot ahead was quick to spot her. She hesitated as it took aim, then blasted it into oblivion. Good. It had had time to send a message she had been spotted heading toward the weapons section. The garrison would react, sending most of their defenses to keep her from that area. They couldn't know she had already been to the weapons room and planted a bomb in a strategic spot before allowing her presence to be detected. She had only to activate it from her pip-boy. The way would now be relatively clear to the cells.

She punched in the code to open the cell door, turning only briefly to deliver another blast to a still moving body. The bodies of guards lay in broken heaps behind her. She moved to the still form lying on the hard cot, and gathered him into her arms. He was confused, bleeding and broken, hardly moving. "Oh, Jack" she whispered. "What have they done to you? Come on, love, we have to move. Come on now, try to get up." Her voice was gentle but insistent as she took one stimpak after another from her pack and injected him. Jack groaned, his eyes focusing on the familiar helmet. He struggled, and slowly rose. She supported him with one arm, helping him to walk. She didn't think he could go far, but if she had to carry him, she wouldn't be able to defend them.

They staggered up the hill, the flames from the garrison behind them hot on their backs. The storm had passed and there was no howling wind to hide their flight or pouring rain to douse the flames. If they were being pursued it didn't matter now. Jack couldn't stagger any further. Slinging her weapon across her back, she gathered him into her arms. He was a big man, all muscle and sinew, and it strained her even with the assistance of her suits power. Her body screamed with the pain of many wounds and the strain of her burdens, but she struggled on up the hill until she could go no further. Near the top she staggered to a stop behind a crop of rocks and trees. She could see the garrison below, the soldiers rushing wildly like ants.

She removed her helmet to look at Jack with her own eyes and took his damaged hand in hers. He was breathing in short, rapid gasps, blood trickling from his mouth. He was bleeding out internally. She could see it was too late to save him. She was out of meds and it was too late to operate to try to stop the bleeding, even if she had the tools, which she didn't. There was nothing else she could do. He was going fast.

He focused on her face. "Aileen" he managed to gasp, heaving with the effort. "It's all right, love" she said quietly. "You can rest. Aileen and the kids are safe. Hawk will take them to Arhome. You don't have to worry about them. We'll take care of them." He smiled a weak thanks. She bent her head close to his, her mouth to his ear. " I love you, Jack." She whispered. "Safe travels, my love". She felt the slight grip on her hand, then a last gasping breath, and he went still.

She held the limp hand briefly then lifted it to her lips for a last kiss. Laying the hand gently down she picked up her helmet and put it on, snapping it in place automatically. Grief was pulsing through her like a living thing. The pain was too much. She threw back her head and howled her grief to the wasteland.

Scott was on the way to the garrison to visit his brother when a vast explosion shook the ground and flames shot high into the air. NO!NO!NO! Marcus was in that garrison. He broke into a run, trying to get there as fast as he could. His breath came in heavy gasps. He had to slow down. What was that?

The howl stopped him, someone, or something, a howl like nothing he had ever heard before, loud and eerie. He hurried on to the garrison. He found a guard trying to staunch the bleeding on another. "What happened here?" he asked. "Have you seen Marcus Halliday?". The guard looked up. "What happened? Calli happened! Didn't you hear her, howling in triumph? She blew up the whole garrison. Who knows where anyone is? Go look for yourself. We have to take care of our own now."

It took Scott 2 hours to find Marcus's body, under some debris in the entrance hall. He must have been guarding the entrance when the garrison blew. He worshipped his older brother, and had been so proud Marcus had been accepted into the Enclave. Now he held his broken body and cried like a baby. "I'll get her, Marcus" he promised. "I'll make her pay for this." He had just turned 16 and had been planning on enlisting himself, but now he had a new goal in life. He would never give up until she was dead.

Calli heaved great sobbing breaths, her tired wounded body throbbing with each one. If they found her now it would be all over. She didn't think they were tracking her yet, but they would be. She couldn't let them find Jack's body. The world had to think she had succeeded; she had rescued a loved one from her enemies. She grunted as she heaved the body over her shoulder. She knew she couldn't go far, she had to heal, but she knew of a cave, more of an overhang actually, just the other side of the mountain. She left behind the now useless combat rifle. She had used most of her weapons and was out of ammo.

She began to trudge, weaving and stumbling, only the power cells in the suit keeping her upright as they took most of the weight, but they were fast losing power and needed to regenerate too. She barely made it to the overhang and pushed Jack's body as far back into the opening as she could. She crawled in beside him, barely hidden behind the concealing brush. She had used all the stimpacks and medicines she had to stop Jack's pain and get him out. She didn't have anything left. She was so tired, so hurt. She wanted to let go, to sleep beside him forever, but she knew she couldn't. She had promised him to get his family to safety. She set the suit to alarm if anything came near, placed her laser rifle in firing position, and allowed herself to go unconscious, sleeping one last time beside the man she had so deeply loved.

The bright sunshine poured through an opening in the brush, striking the power suit and setting it to humming as it absorbed the power to its power cells. It had some self-healing properties and some of the holes blasted through by high powered weapons and flying debris partially repaired, but it would take a craftsman several hours to fix the suit properly. The quiet humming and bright light filtered into Calli's consciousness, arousing her. She peered out of the brush at midday. How long had she been out? It had been just full dark when she had attacked the garrison.

She turned to feel Jack, now cold and stiff. A quick check of her Pip-boy told her over 10 hours had passed. Surely the garrison had organized and sent an eyebot to track for her. The longer she waited now, the more likely she was to be found, although it was possible they had assumed her long gone and wouldn't send a tracking drone. She had destroyed all the ones in the garrison and they would have to bring one in.

She pulled herself out of the overhang, moving stiffly. She hadn't had nearly enough time or resources to regenerate and was still in bad shape. A quick perusal of the landscape found no danger lurking nearby. With careful, short bursts of the laser rifle she brought down the overhanging rocks, sealing Jack's body into a hidden tomb. She was badly injured and Jack was dead. His family was her responsibility now. She shouldered her rifle and turned toward the river. It was time to take her family home.

Hawk scanned the horizon for any sign of Calli and Jack. His monster's face betrayed no sign of emotion. Only Aileen could tell how worried he was as she had known the big mutant for many years now. "I'm sure they'll be coming soon, Hawk" she said, leaning on the rail of the Tradewind ll. He didn't look at her, only grunted. He had no illusions that someday she wouldn't return. The Wasteland was vast and dangerous, she had many enemies, and this time she had walked into the midst of them. It had been 2 days since she had left. "Three days, Hawk" she had said. Three days. If she didn't return he was to take Aileen and the boys and get them safely to Arhome. He wasn't to go looking for her. He would honor her wishes, but then nothing would stop him from looking for her. She was what he cared about most in this vast, wasted world.

Aileen sighed and turned away. She was just as worried, not just for Calli, but even more so for her husband. She wasn't jealous that Jack had loved Calli first, that she was second wife; she knew he loved her too.

Calli struggled to maintain her pace but it was becoming more and more difficult. The suit was badly damaged and was no longer recharging. She was out of meds and she didn't even have to check her Pip-boy to know her radiation level had fallen to zero. She was no longer healing at a rate that would outpace the damage she had sustained. It was late afternoon now and the sun was brutal. She came to a halt by a large stack of boulders. Slowly she lowered her pack. The suit had given out, and she could no longer carry the weight without its assistance. She removed the helmet and shoved it into a space in the boulders, followed by the rest of the suit, even the gloves and boots.

She was now clad only in the camisole she always wore to keep the suit from chafing. She dug in the pack and pulled out the Followers gown and sandals. These would be far lighter. She snapped on a small gun belt with her 45, the only gun she had left with ammo. She then added her knife and money bag. You should never be without money, she thought wryly, it's a great motivator. The pack followed the rest into the crack. Nothing must be evident to show where she had gone. Swallowing the last bottle of irradiated water, she heaved herself to her feet. It wasn't much, but maybe it would be enough to get her to help.

The third day dawned bright and clear. Hawk scanned the horizon once again. It had been a restless night but he was used to such nights. His attention was caught by a disturbance on the dock. A kid was trying to board the Tradewind."'But I have to " he shouted. "The Follower said I had to give him a message. I'm only to give it to the mutant." Follower? Hawk leaped over the rail to land beside the boy. "What Follower boy?" he growled, glaring at the guards restraining the boy. The boy quaked as he looked up at the hideous face of the big monster. Bravely he said, "She told me to tell you to follow me home". "Stay here" Hawk bellowed and dashed up the gangplank. Rushing to his room he quickly shouldered the pack with his wasteland supplies and hurried back to the boy.

" I will carry you", he stated flatly. "We can move more quickly". The boy gasped and let out a whimper as the big mutant lifted him and set him on top of the pack. He looked at Aaron. "If I'm not back in 2 days take Aileen and the boys to Arhome. Mattie'll take care of them. Which way boy?" The boy pointed and Hawk took off at a fast trot. Even though most of the residents knew of the big mutant they were surprised and shocked to see him fleeing the town with a human boy. "He has a child" someone shouted. A shot whizzed past. Hawk never faltered, weaving and breaking into a run. "Hang on boy" he growled, leaping over some debris.

The trip back to the boy's home took far less time than it had taken him to get to the dock. He clung desperately to the jogging mutant, afraid of falling off. He would surely die if he did! "There" he shouted. "Over there. That's my cabin". Hawk leapt to the decrepit building, lowering the boy quickly to the ground. He rushed into the building. A still body lay on the filthy bed, the Follower's gown stiff with old blood, wet red blotches testifying the bleeding had not stopped. The hood still covered the head, hiding the body's features. He knelt beside the body. "Get out" he growled at the boy, who had entered and stood enthralled by the bloody sight. He quickly scurried out. There was no way he was arguing with that creature.

Hawk dumped his pack and took out his knife. He quickly cut the gown down the middle and pulled it back revealing the tiny figure, covered in wounds and blood, the belt around her waist still holding a blaster and knife. He unlatched it and dropped it to the ground. He quickly checked the wounds looking for the ones that still bled. He doused the wounds with irradiated water and cleaned them with clean cloths from his pack. Then he packed the larger wounds with a medicine to help clotting, administered several stimpacks and wrapped the figure in a clean blanket.

A small groan escaped the cracked lips. Her eyes fluttered part way open and she seemed almost to focus on him. "I cou..couldn't make.. it. I.. can't..do.. this…" she whispered. "I'm here. I have you. Just hold on, Calli" he said gruffly. Leaving everything behind, he lifted her into his strong arms and cradled her against his chest. He had done everything he could, now he had to get her back to the Citadel to her doctor. Ignoring the boy he took off at a fast trot toward the river.

The boy watched the mutant run off, carrying his burden. He crept into the hovel and looked around. The bed was ruined with blood, but he could replace the straw easily enough. The beast's pack lay on the floor, and beside it a small gun belt with a blaster, knife, ammo, and a money pouch. Wow. He dug in the pack and found several weapons, medicines and foods. Surely the monster would come back for these things. He'd better keep them safe. Still, they surely wouldn't begrudge him a meal, he thought, hungrily digging into some steak.

The lookout on the edge of the city spotted the big mutant heading in, carrying a body in his arms. He sent word to the Citadel and a contingent of guards formed along his route, protecting him from any dangers wandering the streets as he sped in. He was exhausted from his long run and even though she was tiny, the weight had begun to wear on him, but he would let no one touch her but the doctor.

"Open the gates" a guard shouted as he approached. Already alerted Dr. Bening came rushing out. He strode beside Calli, doing a quick perusal of his patient as best he could without uncovering her. He was well aware of the taboo against Calli being seen. Only a select few had been allowed to look upon her without her armor for several years now. They rushed into the already prepared surgery and shut the door behind them. Tired as he was, only Hawk would be allowed to assist. Dr. Bening shook his head as he started work. There was definitely a bleeder somewhere and she had already lost too much blood. She couldn't regenerate without sufficient blood and radiation. It was going to be touch and go this time.

"Will she make it?" Hawk asked worriedly. Dr. Bening shook his head slowly as he closed the last wound. "I don't know. I've never seen her this bad. I've closed all the bleeders I found. Her organs are a mess, but that isn't unusual. Her breathing and heartbeat are rapid, so she's sending oxygen and materials to her organs to repair them, but she's really bad. The extra blood will help, and its properly irradiated to keep her levels up. We just have to wait now." He sighed, washing his hands in the purified water in the sink. He had used only irradiated water on Calli to raise her level.

She used the energy to regenerate, but he had to be careful to watch her levels on her Pip-Boy. Too much could be fatal. Hawk lifted the small body and carried her to the adjoining room, placing her gently on the small bed. He sat on the large bed beside it and took her hand in his. The doctor checked her blood bag and radiation levels. "You need to rest" he said quietly. "It could be several hours before we know. Her breathing and heart rate are down a little now." The mutant just grunted without looking at him. The doctor took up his station in a large chair and prepared to watch his patient.

"Doctor" the deep voice was low but urgent. "Her breathing is too slow." The doctor shook himself awake. He quickly checked her breathing and heart rate. They had dropped below normal. He checked her radiation gage and found it was still only half used. This wasn't good. "She's stopped regenerating, Hawk", he said. " I can try more stimulants, but I don't think it's going to work. I think she's given up. She doesn't want to fight anymore. We're losing her." Hawk stared at him for a long minute.

"Get out" he growled. The doctor started. "But.." "Get out now" he growled, and the doctor shrugged. "All right, there isn't anything I can do for her anyway" he said, frightened by the ferocity in the mutant's voice, and stalked from the room. Hawk looked at the quiet figure for a long time.

Then he said in a cold hard voice "You want to go to him? Who do you want to go to? Look at yourself. You are old and scarred. David was shallow, he wouldn't love you now. Jack doesn't need you. He couldn't even keep himself only to you, he has Aileen. You want to die for them, but they don't need you. The children, they need you. What will happen to Jack's children if you leave them? What will happen to me without you? Who will keep me from the rage? If you want to go to him, then I can't stop you, but I can't do this. I can't sit here and watch you die. I'm leaving." He gently laid her hand onto the bed, turned his back and lay down on his bed.

Calli felt pain washing over her. She was losing someone. Who was she losing? It hurt. She just wanted it to stop hurting. No, if it stopped hurting she would lose him. She couldn't lose him. She had to find him. Her breathing and heart rate accelerated as she struggled to get to him. The radiation level began to drop rapidly. She had to get back, she had to or he would be gone. She gasped a deep breath. "David", she whimpered and opened her eyes. She slowly focused on the familiar room.

She had made it then, she was in her room in the Citadel. By the One, how she hurt. She turned her head to look at the bed next to hers. 'Hawk?' she whispered. He sat up with his back to her and rose from the bed. He started to leave the room, but she cried out "Where are you going? Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." The tiny figure clutched the sheet in tight fists, gasping with deep sobs. "Please don't leave me too" she barley whispered.

Hawk turned and sat on the edge of his huge bed, reaching over to gather her into his arms, the sheet wound around her tiny figure. She curled into a tight agonized ball, her small fists beating against the hard wall of his chest. "I couldn't save him" she wailed. " What they did to him. They tortured him! Every bone in his hands was broken. They beat him. Why did they have to do that? He was so broken! His face! You couldn't even tell who he was."

Her voice had dropped to an agonized whisper. "It's my fault," she sobbed. "They wouldn't have hurt him like that if they hadn't wanted to get to me. They knew I loved him." He held her tightly, as if she was a small hurt child. As her sobbing eased he stroked the pink blonde hair gently. As she slowly quieted he said softly "If they aren't all dead they soon will be. They will pay for what they did to Jack. He was my friend too. But now we have to take care of his family, Calli. He needs us."

Calli went very still in his arms, then seemed to rouse. Pushing gently against him she freed herself from his embrace and slipped to the floor. Her naked form was covered in slowly healing cuts and bruises. She straightened to stand tall. Lifting one arm she straightened it out and inspected the deep cuts. Then she straightened the other. Her head lifted and she seemed to grow taller as the warrior slipped into place, hiding the pain filled girl inside. "Yes" her voice was cold as the grave. "I'm alive. I'll recover. Thank you, Hawk, for taking care of me. I don't think I could survive without you. Now let's go take care of Jack's family."

She turned and strode over to the closet to take out a new camisole and towel. She tossed a towel to Hawk. "I think we both need a shower first" she said, wrinkling her nose. He just grunted, picking up the towel and taking a fresh uniform from his closet. The warrior was back, it was time to work.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Aileen stood looking out the window of the room she shared with Jack, and sometimes Calli. She had seen the giant figure coming in with the still small one in his arms. Her heart was aching. There hadn't been another figure. Was Jack alive? Had Calli left him somewhere? Was he still a prisoner, or dead? What of Calli? Was she alive? She walked down the stairwell to the boys' room, moving slowly, her body heavy with late pregnancy.

She had decisions to make, but how could she when she didn't know what had happened? It was going to be a long night, she thought, sitting down in a chair in the boys' room to watch over them as they slept. She couldn't stand the thought of going to the room she had shared with those she loved. Brent opened his eyes and stared at his mother. "Dad didn't come back, did he?", he asked quietly. Aileen lowered her head. "No, they just brought Calli in. She looked pretty bad." Brent slipped from his bed and went over to kneel beside his mother. Taking her in his arms he said softly," Calli got him out, Mom. I just know she did. She would die to save him." That, Aileen thought, was what she was afraid of.

Aileen stirred, sitting up. There was a disturbance on the dock. Looking out, she saw the giant mutant striding toward the ship, with the small warrior clad figure beside him. Calli was in full battle dress, her distinctive armor and helmet clearly visible in the early morning light. Leaving the boys asleep Aileen rushed from the room to meet the duo as they came on board. "Oh Calli, I'm so glad you're all right" she cried. "Where's Jack? Is he all right? Please tell me!".

Calli placed her gloved hand on the young woman's arm. "Jack asked me to take you to safety, Aileen" she said. " He wants you to go to Arhome. You and the boys. Will you do this for him?" "Is he there?" Aileen asked hopefully. "Why didn't he come back for me himself?" "I'm sorry Aileen, Jack was badly injured. He can't come for you but he sent me. We have to go soon, the Enclave may want revenge on you for what I've done. He would be very upset if something happened to you, he loves you and the boys so much. Listen, Aileen, you can go back to Baton Rouge, but you'd never be able to return here. I wouldn't be able to keep you or the boys safe. Please, come to Arhome with me.", she pleaded. "But we can't take the Tradewind. We have to go overland. Please, trust me, Aileen!"

Aileen looked about, making a quick decision. Calling over the second in command she said to him, "Aaron, I'm going with Calli. I'm making you master of the Tradewind. Good sailing, my friend." Aaron stared at her. " l'll be proud to master the Tradewind for you. Do you think you or Jack will return soon?" Calli said coldly, " They'll be protected in Arhome, Aaron. They're not coming back. But I'll be around later to check on the Tradewind and the books. Take good care of her. Trade well."

Aaron took a step back from the contained fury in the cold voice. Calli was first wife, a co-owner of the Tradewind with Jack and Aileen. If they wanted him and the men to run the trade for them, so be it! "I will, Calli." he said earnestly. "We'll take good care of her and her clients." Calli nodded and turned back to Aileen. "Get the boys ready, it's going to be a long trip." Aileen nodded and headed towards the boy's room but her heart was heavy. Calli hadn't really answered her about Jack.

Calli perused the activity around her. Aileen was in charge and was doing a good job preparing for the trip and the transfer of duties aboard the Tradewind. She had told her to make sure they had enough carts and supplies for a two day trip. Aileen had looked at her strangely but she hadn't argued.

The Enclave would be watching their every move and she couldn't lead them to Arhome, although she would let them think that was where she was headed. She had a plan to protect her family permanently. She turned to Hawk. "Now we have to take care of the boy," she said, and he nodded.

Dressed in full battle gear, Hawk well rested, and with new desert packs, they were an intimidating sight as they approached the hovel. The boy peered out of the open door then straightened bravely and stepped out to meet them. "Hey warriors" he greeted them. "Hey boy" Calli responded gravely. "You are very brave for one so young. How many years are you?" "Nine summers" the boy answered proudly. "I've kept your things safe for you. See?" He gestured toward the hovel.

Calli went inside, leaving Hawk standing guard. She peered down at the pile of articles. "I see" she answered. "Tell me, boy, are you all alone? Have you no relatives?" "Not since Mom died last spring of the fever" he replied. "Dad died a few years ago, I don't really remember." "I see" Calli picked up the small belt and removed the 45. Taking a less powerful pistol from her pack she placed it on the belt, then offered it to the boy.

"For me?" he asked, his face lighting up. "You earned it. What's your name, boy?". "Jason" he replied, examining his new items with delight. Calli considered. He was older than she would normally consider taking an orphan to Arhome, but he was a good, strong and resourceful child. He had earned it. "Well Jason it can't be easy for you to live out here all alone. How would you like to come with us to a safe place, where there's always enough food and the people are good people? Where you will be needed and appreciated?"

Jason's eyes grew wide. "You mean it? I can come with you?" "Yes", Calli responded gravely, "but the journey to get there is long and dangerous, and you would have to do everything exactly like I tell you. You would have to trust me completely." Jason looked around at the hovel where life was so hard. What did he have to lose? He pulled the small belt around his waist and tightened it as much as he could. "I'm ready" he said. Calli smiled briefly and, picking up the remainder of the goods, led the way out toward the dock.

The trip from Wilhem's Wharf to Tenpenny Hotel had taken two days, as Calli had predicted. They had spent the night in a deserted house in Andale as she followed the southern road. It was easier than going overland with the loaded carts, and much easier on the cows. The smaller boys had ridden most of the way. Calli had insisted that Brent be allowed to walk point with her or rear guard with Hawk. Aileen had objected until she pointed out the boy was 14 and would be mortified to be treated like a child, especially now that his father was missing.

The small train approached Tenpenny Hotel, coming in from the south east. The guard recognized the big mutant and the battle clad little warrior, they were honored guests with rooms in the owner's suite. She approached and pushed the intercom button. "Hold onto your panties" he growled and hit the switch to open the gates. "Evening, Paul", Calli said as she passed. "Yeah, good evening to ya" he grunted and went back to scanning the wasteland. Calli approached the head guard at the desk. " I have three guards that need lodging for the night. The woman and boys will be with me in my suite. We plan on staying about 3 weeks. How much do you want?"

The guard frowned. " Will you be having meals sent to your room, or coming down to the dining room? Are you gonna want wine too?" "The woman, myself and the boys will need meals sent to the suite. A bottle of wine with each meal. Food and lodging for the guards just for tonight in the guardhouse, they can have the evening meal and breakfast with your guards. I vouch for them. Hawk will only be staying one night so he just needs his usual meal for this evening and breakfast in the morning."

The guard cocked an eyebrow at her but didn't ask. "Hmm, 120 caps per day each for lodging for the woman and 2 older boys, I won't charge for the youngest, and I'll just charge 110 for each guard since they'll bunk in the guardhouse, so that's, let's see, 5260 caps for the lodging. Three meals a day 45 each for the woman and older boy, 20 for the kid, the little one won't eat much, just 5 for him, 45 for two meals each for the guards, they look like pretty big men, that comes to um 1860. That makes a total of 8050 caps" he said smugly, obviously expecting her to object. As frequent guests of Mr. Tennpenny there was never any charge for Calli and Hawk.

It was ridiculously high and Calli knew it, but she also knew the guard didn't like her and wasn't aware of her arrangement with Charles Tennpenny. She would get a large portion of it back when she got her share of the profits from the hotel.

Calli pulled out her money bag and counted out the caps without further comment. "Make sure no one bothers us.", she said. Taking aside her guards, she paid them for their service. "I've bought you lodging and meals for the night in the guard house and breakfast for morning" she said. "Have a safe trip back."

"This is the plan." Calli had removed her battle gear and was sitting in the big chair dressed in a vault uniform. She kept a nice cache of supplies in her suite. Old man Charles's suite was accessible from her suite by way of the balcony high above the wasteland, and it was here they were holding their conference, waiting for dinner to be delivered.

Charles and Hawk had wandered onto the balcony to play a game of chess so Calli wasn't afraid of being overheard by the old man. Aileen was sitting on the divan watching the younger boys playing tiredly in the middle of the floor. Brent sat beside her, being included in the strategy planning. It had been a long journey.

Aileen's voice was quiet and controlled when she turned to Calli. "Why didn't we just take the Tradewind to Arhome bay? I didn't want to ask you with the guards around but I think I have a right to know what we're doing." Calli shook her head. "Aileen, of course you do."

She paused then said "The Enclave is watching us now. They have to know about Arhome, why do you think they took Jack? They couldn't get it out of him, so they used him to get to me. Now they think we'll lead them there. They've been watching us this whole trip. Actually I believe they've been anticipating where we were going and moving just ahead of us to make sure the way was clear. Didn't you wonder why we didn't see a single Deathclaw, or Mai Guai or even a scorpion? Not even a raider? They want us to get to where we're going so they can find Arhome. They would destroy it, you know, if they found it. We're out here because everyone in the wasteland thinks my hidden city is far to the west and I want them to continue to think that.

So this is the plan. Hawk is going to leave in the morning. He'll go out the front gate and draw most of the Enclave soldiers away. We'll show ourselves on the balcony sometime during the day, so they'll know we're still here. Toward evening I'll send down to the doctor for medical supplies, telling him one of the boys has a fever and pustules and I'm afraid it may be smallpox. I know it's making rounds in the north country and a lot of people are dying from it. He's not especially conscientious and he knows I've had medical training so he'll just take my word for it so he doesn't get exposed. He'll quarantine us then while he tries to figure out how to get rid of us. Hawk will lose the soldiers and come back to the suite using the tunnels under the hotel. He has the code to the door to get in. He'll make sure everything is ready for us. At 1:15 in the morning Charles will call the guard on duty at the desk and send him on an errand that should take him awhile, so the way should be clear for Hawk to get to the elevator and for us to get out. Don't worry" she held up a hand as Aileen started to object.

"He won't betray us. Not only is he amused by our little shenanigans, but he's pretty sure I'd kill him." She considered this for a moment. "He's probably right too. Anyway by the time he gets here the guard outside Charles door should be sound asleep from the drugged wine I'll leave for him. We'll slip out the same way with the kids. Don't bathe them tonight, and you don't bathe either. Hawk is going to stay here and consume the food that is meant for all of us. Since the guards don't want to be exposed they'll just leave the food outside the door like I tell them to, and pick up the dishes later. They should never see Hawk if he's careful, and Charles won't know we've left the suite. He'll be told that Hawk has to be in hiding for a while and no one can know he's here, so he'll think that's what we've been up to. Since he'll be told about us being sick he won't wonder why we don't leave our suite to visit him." She didn't add that he would also ensure Charles didn't betray them while they were gone.

Aileen frowned. "Why can't we bathe? We already reek!". "Because we're gonna be traveling as slavers and slaves, and they aren't exactly known for their cleanliness. We won't have to take anything down with us because I have everything we need in the tunnels. No one goes there now that the ghouls have gone except sometimes a guard to check on my things. They wouldn't dare steal from Calli" she said with a cold smile that made Aileen shudder.

Brent asked, "But how are you going to explain our absence? We can't stay here forever. They'll notice sooner or later." Calli nodded. It was a good question. "After I take you to Arhome I'll return here. It won't be a problem for me to slip in and Hawk to come out. Then I'll call the doctor and tell him you, your Mom, and the other kids are all dead from the smallpox. He won't want to be exposed so it will be up to me to remove the bundled bodies for disposal. I don't think it will be a problem since Hawk will have returned openly by then. They'll just be glad to be rid of us."

"Oh". Aileen absorbed this information. "Then we really aren't going to be able to return, are we?" "Did you want to?" Calli asked, surprised. "No, I don't have anything left out here" Aileen replied slowly. "Everything I have left is in Arhome and Baton Rouge. It seems like a good plan. I'll still be able to take the Tradewind from Arhome to Baton Rouge, won't I?" "We'll figure out a way later. Right now I just want the wasteland to think you're all dead. I want you safe from my enemies."

Brent nodded. "I see your point, mother.", he said to Calli. His Dad could be in Arhome, but his mother had warned him against asking. A knock on the door caused them both to turn. "Dinner's here" Aileen said. "I'll get it. Then I think we need to get some sleep. The boys are exhausted." She heaved herself to her feet and turned her back on Calli to answer the door.

Hawk left early the next morning, exchanging a few words with the desk guard. He got on rather well with him most of the time, even when he cleaned him out in a card game as he had the night before. It always surprised new people how intelligent and articulate the big mutant was but the guards here had accepted him long ago although they still seemed to have reservations about Calli.

Hawk didn't linger long as he had a job to do. He would lead some of the soldiers away on a quick trip through the wasteland to see what he was up to, then dispose of them in an out of the way spot. Then he would slip back into the tunnels and up to the suite. Some guards would remain behind, of course, to report they had seen Calli still in residence. She should be able to avoid the reduced contingent as she made her getaway and the Enclave would still think she was in the Hotel, now burdened with sick children.

Calli leaned on the balcony and scanned the wasteland. The evening sun was low on the horizon. She had made several trips out here since she had called the doctor the previous evening. That had gone pretty much as she had surmised, and the suite was now quarantined. The guard delivering meals had left them outside the door. They had wanted to evacuate Charles but he had refused to leave his room. No one wanted to get exposed and it was likely he was already so they hadn't argued much with him. The doctor had sent up the meds she had requested, which they would take with them. She took the meds from the guard, who stepped back quickly, avoiding all contact with her. The guard could now vouch she was still there. She smiled grimly to herself as she went back inside to get a few hours' sleep. The night would be long.

Hawk opened the door to their suite, moving with a quietness that many would have found surprising in the big berserker. "I saw the desk guard come up a minute ago. What happened to the guard at the door?" "Change of plan" Calli replied softly. "Charles called them both to his room with instructions to tell no one he wanted them. I don't know how he plans to detain them. And before you ask, no I don't think he'll betray us. Not right now anyway. I told him if I saw either one of them I'd kill them and you would kill him. He seemed quite amused."

She picked up the larger of the sleeping boys. "Besides he believes we're sick and doesn't want anything else to do with us. Come on Aileen, we don't have much time". Aileen picked up her younger son and frowned. "He's sleeping awfully deep Calli. Did you drug him?" Calli nodded. "Had to make sure they didn't make any noise" she responded. Aileen glared at her back but didn't say anything. "Let me Mom", Brent said, and took his brother. Calli ignored her as she carried the sleeping Jason to the elevator past the abandoned guard station.

Once in the tunnels they moved swiftly to the store room at the end where the supplies were. Calli handed Aileen a large size slaver outfit. "You'll have to pad it, but it will hide your pregnancy. If anyone gets close enough to realize you're pregnant and not just large, we'll have to kill them. I want to avoid that. I'm going to try to pass you off as male, so keep this helmet on and don't talk. I'll do any talking. The kids won't wake up for a while so we're going to have to take the cart for the first part of the night. We'll leave it and the cow at a farm just south of here. I'll trade it for some produce so they don't get suspicious. We can't feed it anyway. Then the boys will have to walk. It's probably going to take at least 2 days to get to Arhome." Aileen just nodded and struggled into the outfit. She was tired and hurt and angry, but right now she had to rely on Calli's strength and experience to stay alive. She believed the Enclave was after them.

The small party moved quietly through the cold desert night. Calli continually scanned the landscape with heightened senses for any sign of danger. If the Enclave was following them now she couldn't detect any sign of it. The wasteland itself seemed quiet and empty which made her nervous. She almost welcomed a quick encounter with a small radscorpion. At least it affirmed her observation the Enclave was no longer watching out for them. The morning light saw them within sight of the farm she was going toward. She roused Aileen from where she slept with the smaller boys in the cart. She was instantly awake. Brent joined them from where he had been leading the cow while Calli walked point.

"What's wrong?" she whispered anxiously. Calli shook her head. "We're fine, hon. We'll be at the farm soon. Remember, you don't talk, all right?"she addressed Aileen. Aileen nodded irritably. "I got it Calli. But what if Brad calls me Mom?" "I don't think he will. I got him to promise not to talk to strangers. " "How did you do that?" Aileen was surprised as her normally garrulous son had no trouble talking to anyone. "I told him that if he talked to anyone on this trip that I would take you away and you wouldn't be back. He would never see you again."

Aileen gasped, outraged. "Calli, how could you? How could you scar him like that? He keeps asking about his father, I don't know what to tell him, and you tell him I might leave to? Why would you do that?" Calli turned to look at Aileen, her voice cold, a deadness in it that frightened her. "Would you rather have him scarred or dead?" she asked. "Come on, we have a long way to go." Aileen turned away. She couldn't see Calli's face behind the expressionless helmet. "Calli." Brent's voice was soft as he addressed his second mother. "Mom's just scared. I'm sure she understands you're just doing what you have to do."

The farmer watched the group approach. He kept his shotgun ready, cautious of the approaching slavers. "Hey, farmer" Calli called. The farmer raised his rifle in greeting. "Ya, stranger?" he queried. "What you want?" Calli stopped. "I want to trade this cow for some water. " she called. The farmer considered. " You can approach, but he stays there.", he called, motioning at the tall figure of Aileen. Calli had Aileen take the boys from the cart, then approached the farmer. Soon she had completed the trade, getting water and some food for the trip. It was a fair deal as the cow was in good shape, though the cart had seen better days.

"Hold it slaver.", he said. "Rina, com here." The small girl slunk over to where they were, trying to hide behind the farmer. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around. "How much for this?", he asked gruffly. Calli considered the girl. She was dirty, underfed, and frightened , no more than five or six. She hid her fury at this man behind a slaver's mask. "She isn't much. I won't be able to get anything for her for years. I'll give you ten caps." The farmer frowned at the girl. "She's been a pain since her Ma died, but still I'd bet she's gonna be a beauty like her Ma was. 15 caps." Calli fingered her shotgun, but just snorted. "13 caps and not a bit more. She's going to take a lot of work." The farmer grinned. "Deal" he said thrusting the child at her. She took the caps from her money belt and counted them out, then took the girl by the hand and drug her off.

Back at the others she loaded the boys with as much water and food as they could carry to reinforce their status, as surely the farmer was watching. When Brad started to complain she cuffed him lightly on the head. "Hush" she grunted. "You want to get us killed?" Brad quieted, taking his load and trudging after Calli, his mother following behind. Jason took Rina by the hand and pulled her along, not complaining about the weight. Brent stayed behind the other children, playing his part as slave, but watching to make sure they didn't flag. The farmer watched them go. He felt he had done a good deal. A good cow, a serviceable cart, and he was rid of the brat, and at a profit too.

It was almost noon before they left the farmer, and Calli was getting weary. She hadn't slept since the day before, walking through the night to get them as far from the hotel as possible. Once out of sight of the farmer they stopped to relieve the younger boys of their burdens. Calli placed half of it in the pack she was carrying on her back. The rest was put in Brent's pack. He was a strong young man. "There's an old barn up ahead about 20 minutes away." she told Aileen. "We'll stop there until it cools off."

The barn was in pretty bad shape but most of the walls were still standing. "You better get some sleep, Calli.", Aileen said softly as she passed out food and water from the pack. "I'll stand guard and watch the kids. You have to be exhausted. I'll call you if anything happens." Calli nodded, taking up a position by the open door, her shotgun across her lap. She would nap lightly as she always did in open territory.

The late afternoon sun shone into Calli's closed eyes, bringing her awake. She pulled herself up and took stock of the situation. The kids were napping in a back corner, looking sweet and angelic in sleep. She smiled briefly at them, letting herself feel for a moment how much she loved them. Jack's sons, her sister wife's sons, she would do whatever was necessary to protect them.

She rose, shouldered the gun and went over to where Aileen was sitting beside them, her shotgun on her lap. "Do we have much further to go, Calli?", Aileen asked. She had cleaned up and packed everything so they were ready to leave. "Sorry, hon, but it's going to take us at least another day. It might take longer since we're walking and the kids are going to get exhausted. We might have to rest a lot more." Calli answered. "You better rouse the kids. I want to get to our next camp before dark." She shouldered her pack and went outside to scout for danger while Aileen got the children up and going.

With Calli leading and Aileen, in her oversize stuffed slaver outfit, bringing up the rear, they pushed on through the wasteland. Calli went off twice to dispatch animals that would threaten the small party, but otherwise they had little trouble. The kids trudged wearily but they learned not to complain.

Brad was wary and scared of the woman he had always thought their other Mom, now he was confused and frightened. Even his Mom wouldn't respond to him, telling him sharply to be quiet and not talk to her, even striking him when he didn't obey. Brent had been a great help, getting his brother to obey without question. The younger boy clung to him now as to a lifeline in this strange, frightening new world. Rina clung to Jason, who seemed to accept that he had to do whatever was necessary, and followed Brent's lead. Calli had warned him the trip would be long and hard.

The small party reached the cave just as the sun was setting. Calli quickly scouted the cave and area to make sure it was safe before allowing Aileen and the kids to enter the cave. She always kept a supply cache in the cave, including plenty of water and bedding, as she had used this cave many times when in the area. The cave was snug and warm and the night passed without incident.

Brent rose early and went to sit in the doorway of the cave, watching the sun rise. He felt the small figure come to sit beside him. "How much longer, Calli?" he asked wearily. "I don't think the others can go much further." Calli let herself smile briefly. Brent, she reflected, was a natural born leader. The other children had gravitated to him and followed his lead. "We should be there by evening. You've been a big help to us, Brent. I know it's hard, I'm sorry. Things will be better in Arhome." He looked at her with big eyes too old for his age. Her heart constricted at all he had been through. "I hope so.", he said and got up to go help Aileen with breakfast.

The morning sun had just breached the top of the mountains as they left the cave. Calli had reduced her load to only the amount of food and water they would need for the day. The boys each carried a bottle and Aileen carried only 2, all Calli would allow. She was heavily pregnant and the weight of the suit and weapons was all she could carry. If all went well they would be at Entrance Cave by late evening. She led the party as always, alert for danger, while Aileen guarded the rear. Rina was slowing them down, as she couldn't walk fast, but that couldn't be helped.

"Hey slaver.", the rough voice called. Calli warily observed the Enclave guard. She had noticed the camp from some distance back and made to go around it. "Hey, Enclave", she responded politely. "What can I do for you?" "What are you doing way out here, slaver?", he asked suspiciously. Calli replied coolly "Trading, what else? Have you anything you want to trade?" He ignored this, eyeing the children and Aileen, who had her shotgun ready. "Who does those kids belong to?" "Why, me. Do you have a problem with that?" He laughed hoarsely. "Naw, too many of the little brats in the wasteland if you ask me. You got any water?" Calli shook her head. "None to spare. We need to get going, the merchandise doesn't hold up well in this heat."

He grinned, looking the small figure over. "Maybe you'd like to spend some time with us." , he sneered, jerking at his crotch. Calli fingered the slave collar hanging from her belt. "Maybe you'd like to join our little group." He laughed again coarsely. "Just funning with ya, slaver. There's not much to do here. What's wrong with him?" He inclined his head toward Aileen. "Doesn't he talk?" "No." Calli said shortly and started to move off, motioning Aileen to take the lead. "Hey, slaver," the soldier yelled after her. "Have a good trip" and she heard his guffaw as she walked away, alert to every move he made. The wrong one, and he would never laugh at anyone again, she thought grimly.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was almost dark before Entrance Cave came into view. Calli sighed wearily, picking up the exhausted Rina. Another child for Arhome. Well, she couldn't have left her behind with that awful man, could she? "Just a little further" she encouraged the others. They stumbled into Entrance Cave entirely worn out. The kids made for the fur covered beds and fell into exhausted slumber. Aileen sank wearily onto the large couch in the living room of the entrance barracks. Calli watched her concernedly.

"Are you okay, Hon?" she asked, helping her out of the slaver outfit. She handed Aileen a bottle of purified water and watched her drink it down. There was plenty of pure water here so she could have all she wanted. She wet a clean cloth and wiped the tired face gently. "Just rest a bit, Hon, we're safe now. Just let me check the shuttle and we can get into Arhome." Aileen smiled, catching Calli's hand. She moved the hand to her abdomen. "He's moving, Calli. He's almost ready, I know it. Jack's child. Oh, Calli, I miss him so much", she cried.

Calli pulled the larger girl into her embrace. "Me too, hon, me too," she whispered, holding the woman until she fell into an exhausted sleep. Derek came up quietly behind her. "Is she all right?", he asked softly so as not to wake her. "Yes, but it's been a hard trip, especially for her. Is the shuttle ready to go into Arhome?" "It was checked when it docked but that was hours ago. Just let me go over it again. It'll only take 20 minutes or so." "Good.", Calli said wearily. "I'll just rest here with Aileen. Call me when it's ready."

Twenty minutes later Derek helped Calli carry the sleeping children to the shuttle. Brent was too big to carry so they woke him and Aileen after the smaller children were settled. Derek helped Aileen to the shuttle and settled her on a comfortable bunk. She was soon sound asleep again. "We're not leaving Arhome this time, are we mother Calli?", Brent asked, stretching out on a bunk beside his small brother. "No, not to the wasteland anyway. For you to be safe they have to think you're dead. All of this would be for nothing if any of you were ever to go out there again." He nodded. "That's all right. I like Arhome, and mom will be safe."

They made it into Arhome without incident. The children were taken to the spare rooms. Aileen and Calli went to her room. Aileen closed the door softly and turned on Calli. "Where is he Calli? Where is Jack?" "I'm sorry, Aileen", Calli said. "Jack isn't here. He's dead. He was too badly hurt. I couldn't save him." "Why didn't you tell me?" Aileen wailed. Her voice was strained with grief and fury. She rounded on Calli. "You thought I was weak didn't you? You thought I'd fall apart, I'm not as strong as you. You should have told me.", she sobbed. Calli stared out the window, tears falling softly.

"I didn't tell you because I needed you with me. I was afraid you would fall apart because I did." "What?" Aileen choked, staring at her , not comprehending. Calli turned from the window to look at her. " I fell apart, Aileen. I wanted to die. I think I would have if it hadn't been for Hawk. He reminded me why I had to live. The same reason you had to live, we have to keep living. The children! Everything is for the children."

She sobbed, "The last word on his lips was your name, Aileen. He loved you so much." "Oh Calli, I'm sorry." Aileen broke into great racking sobs. Calli quickly crossed the room, taking her in her arms, and the women wept for the man they had both loved and a life now gone. Calli knew in her heart she would never tell Aileen everything about how Jack had died. That was a horror she didn't need to bear.

The next day passed slowly for Calli. The children were being allowed time to adjust to Arhome, especially Rina who seemed entranced with the slowly moving river running through its middle. The water was pure, good for drinking or bathing, and all the children of Arhome were taught to swim. The twins' foster mother Mattie was looking after the kids while Aileen recuperated. She and Joe were with Calli when she told the twins about their father.

Calli tried to hug Rose. The little girl was stiff in her arms, pushing away. James glared at her, his fists clenched, his honey brown eyes accusing. "It's your fault!", he shouted. "If it wasn't for you Dad would be alive." He ran from the room to hide his tears. Calli released Rose who ran sobbing after him. "James! Rose!", Mattie called, starting after them, but Calli caught her arm. "Let them go. They have each other.", she choked, her voice tight with her pain. The twins shunned their mother, clinging to each other and their foster family. Calli didn't try to approach them again.

The twins were only 10 and had adored their father. They always looked forward to the time he spent in Arhome or their trips to Baton Rouge to visit their relatives and friends there. They were confused, hurt and angry. Calli didn't know how to handle grief and was glad for Mattie and Joe and Lori and Joel, who had always been family to them and comforted the twins. She didn't know how.

Calli was in her room in Arhome with nothing to do. She had promised Aileen she would get some rest but tomorrow she would return to the hotel. Aileen and the children were safe. The large household had all retired hours ago. The night was hot with a sultry wind blowing in her window. She brooded over Jack's death, lying in the bed they had shared so many times, finally falling into an exhausted sleep

Calli stirred, mumbling, agitated, dreaming. "No", she mutterd. "No, Jack…." Jack stood with his back to her. "Jack", she said imploringly. "I'm sorry, please.." He turned to look at her, his skin falling off, his beautiful bronze hair hanging in dead clumps, a ghoul grimace on his ghoul features. Only his golden cat eyes were the same, staring, accusing, the mouth grimacing, opening, 'your fault' the apparition said.

The scream tore through the still night air. "No-o-o-o-o". Aileen leapt from her bed, snapping open the door to the adjoining room. Calli was storming wild-eyed about the room, hurling objects at random, screaming hysterically. Aileen knew the little warrior well. She knew she could break her in two without effort. She didn't hesitate. Stepping into the room she grabbed the small woman. "Calli', she yelled as the wild eyes turned on her. "Stop it! Calli!" She shook the small figure then pulled her roughly to her extended abdomen.

Calli collapsed into the embrace of her sister wife. "I couldn't", she sobbed. "I couldn't save him. I couldn't. I should have saved him. He was GECK, Aileen, he shouldn't have died. He would have healed! I didn't get to him in time, I couldn't stop the bleeders. That stupid doctor, that stupid, stupid doctor, he should have tried to help him."

"I know. It's all right, Calli. I know you did everything you could. You can't blame yourself. Calli, listen, Jack knew the risks. He knew you had powerful enemies. He decided to take that risk. He did Calli, not you. He had powerful enemies too you know. None of this is your fault." Calli sniffled, holding tight to Aileen.

"I had to bring you here.", she babbled. "I couldn't bear it if I lost you too. He wanted me to keep you safe. I had to keep you safe, Aileen." Aileen gently stroked the shiny silver hair. "I know", she said softly. "you did what you had to do. It's going to be all right. You'll see." Her tears fell to mix with those of her warrior sister wife, her heart breaking for herself and the small woman holding onto her as if she were holding onto life itself.

Calli had said goodbye to the children up at the house, promising to return as soon as she could. James refused to come see her and Rose, torn between her loyalty to her brother and her love for the woman who came and went in their lives so abruptly, stayed with James. Calli didn't remark on their absence. Aileen had come with her to the shuttle. "I wish you could stay at least until after the birth.", Aileen said. Calli shook her head. "I have to get back. There's things I need to take care of. Dr. Wilson is an excellent physician. He'll take good care of you."

"I know." Aileen's voice was soft but deadly cold. "I just wish I could go with you." Calli took her hands in her gloved ones. "Don't worry" she said quietly. "I'll avenge him for both of us. There's no one I'd rather have with me but you belong here now. You're dead to the wasteland. But I promise you, someday I'll take you to where he lies, and we'll take his bones to the ocean. He doesn't really belong in the wasteland." Aileen smiled crookedly. "I'll keep you to that, sister.", she said.

Without the burden of the pregnant woman and children Calli made the return trip to Tenpenny Hotel in less than a day. She had signaled Hawk from the hill next to the Hotel that she was back, then slipped into the tunnels. At the agreed time he would replace the suite guard's wine with drugged wine, being careful not to be seen. He would then take the elevator down and wait for the disturbance at the front gate that Calli would orchestrate. Once the guard went to see what was happening he would slip into the tunnels while Calli came out and made her way to the suite. They wouldn't even know she had been gone. It was risky, but she had done riskier things and as it happened it worked to perfection.

Hawk activated the intercom and was admitted without incident. "What's going on?" he grumbled, looking around at the flurry of activity. "Some damn fool lobbed smoke grenades over the wall. We couldn't catch em, though. The boss is pretty ticked.", Frank snickered. Hawk just grunted. "Are you going up to your suite?" "Yes" Hawk answered. "Why?" "They're all pretty sick up there." Hawk grunted. "Then I'd better check on them.", he growled and went into the lobby.

"Hey, Hawk." the Commander greeted him. "You going up there? You better tell me what's going on. The suite's locked, and Calli doesn't answer the com. If she doesn't answer soon we're gonna break in. We were just waiting for you to come back since she did pay for 3 weeks." Hawk looked at him. "Frank says they're all sick. I gotta go check on them." "Ya, well, just let me know." he said, returning to his paperwork.

Hawk hurried to the elevator before anyone else could stop him. He stopped by the guard and injected him with a stimulant. He began to show signs of waking. Hawk waited until he was sure the guard was awake and then knocked on the door of their suite, making sure the guard noticed. He wasn't likely to admit he'd fallen asleep if he valued his life.

Calli opened the door and peered out. "Oh, Hawk, I'm so glad you're back", she wailed. "It's just awful…" she closed the door behind him. "How did it go?" he asked the no longer distraught looking woman. "About as planned," she said, returning to her task of stuffing a bundle to make it look like a small child was in it. She considered the result and sighed. She added some decomposing meat Hawk had saved from his meals as it was unlikely all of them had died at the same time. "We won't add any meat to the large bundle as supposedly Aileen just dies tonight, so she won't smell yet. Help me finish the bundles, will you?" They worked diligently until they had two small and two large bundles, looking very much as though they contained human remains, and smelling of death.

The next morning Calli called down to the Commander. "They've all died" she reported. "Aileen went this morning. I've finished bundling them up, so they won't spread the illness while I bring them out. You're going to have to keep people out of the lobby while we take them away." The Commander listened grimly. "I'll take care of it." Calli picked up a small bundle and carried it to the elevator. The Commander wasn't afraid Calli or Hawk would spread the disease since the resident doctor had told him mutants didn't get it.

The lobby was empty of all but the Commander. Hawk was carrying the largest bundle. They strode determinedly to the front gate and placed the bundles on the ground outside. Calli stood guard over them, ostensibly to keep anyone from approaching and getting contaminated, while Hawk made the trips to bring out the remaining bundles.

She went back to the Commander, though keeping her distance. "The room will need decontaminated with lots of soap and hot water.", she said. "I've left 500 caps up there to pay for it, but be sure you wash them before you touch them with bare hands. I'll watch over the bodies and make sure no one comes near them while Hawk finds a cart to take them away. We'll burn them out in the wasteland." The Commander nodded. "Oh, and Calli," he said. "Don't hurry back."

They stood watching the pyre containing the 'bodies'. It had contained enough foul meat to make the smell seem appropriate, and they piled sufficient brush on top as well as underneath to hide the true nature of the bundles. They stood watch, taking turns guarding the pyre, until it had burned to ashes, and had then scattered the ashes, ostensibly removing bone as they picked items from the debris and placed them in small baskets they took with them. They would take them to the river and scatter them on the water, efficiently keeping the Enclave from becoming suspicious when no bones could be found.

They had noticed the Enclave spies hovering nearby to watch the spectacle and had no doubt they would inform their superiors Jack's family was dead and gone. That made them even more dangerous to the partners, but they figured the Enclave wouldn't take any direct action just yet. The wasteland had reacted badly to the debacle of Jack's kidnapping and the death of his family. The Enclave superiors would try to lie low for a bit.

It took several days to make it back to Rivet City since they got waylaid by a band of raiders, then attacked by a trio of mercs who had come across their trail. They had heard about her husband's family and thought maybe she would be easier to take if she was overwhelmed by grief. They thought wrong. By the time they got there they had a good supply of weapons to unload from various unlucky creatures, human and otherwise, who hadn't had the good sense to not attack the heavily armed duo.

After a good afternoon of trading in the market they spent several hours drinking in the bar, gossiping and visiting with old friends, accepting condolences on the deaths of Calli's husband's family. Rumor was rife about Jack but no one had any hard facts. Other than a brief statement Calli made to a resident in public, where she was sure to be overheard, she simply refused to talk about him. The 'slip' would inform the wasteland Jack had been severely injured which the Enclave already knew, and would never walk again. She merely said he was being taken care of when questioned then changed the subject. As far as the wasteland was concerned all her loved ones were gone. She knew that the Enclave would eventually find her hidden city but the longer she could keep that from happening the more time Arhome had to build and grow and prepare to defend herself.

The room they had rented for the night was still locked when they finally made their way there in the early morning hours. No one had bothered the baskets they had placed in there. Calli had become sufficiently inebriated to be able to fall asleep, although it was a restless sleep rife with nightmares. Hawk stayed beside her to lightly hold her, whispering to her, calming her when she stirred agitatedly.

Late the next morning they took their leave to walk to the water and scatter the ashes and debris into the river in full view of the wasteland and the Enclave spies. They gave it the feel of a ritual.

They were carrying a large enough sum of caps to make the journey to the Northwest Territory. There was only one place they could purchase the Radilite needed to work on the pathway into Arhome and naturally it wasn't anywhere close. Hawk figured it would take a couple weeks to get there since Calli would undoubtedly make numerous side trips and stops. She never seemed to go anywhere in a straight line.

They would be dealing with the former slave state of the Pit. Calli had been instrumental in freeing the slaves there some years previous, subsequently managing to kill the leaders at the same time, but that had been nearly a generation ago. Now she would be dealing with the grown daughter of those leaders, raised by the former slaves. Marie had proven to be a strong and just leader and was much respected.

Hawk hadn't been there as he had been tending to his own affairs (literally, with the she mutant Halnet, his wife) in the mutant village they simply called the Settlement, hidden away in the North Mountains. The fact that no mutant union had ever resulted in baby mutants didn't keep them from forming alliances. Mutants were created, not born, and none had been created since they had destroyed the facility at Vault 87. Since the process of conversion had usually resulted in savage insanity, the intelligent, rational mutants in the Settlement were the exception, not the rule.

After leaving the river they headed north over the DC ruins to the Citadel. It had been several years since the Brotherhood, with some unwitting help from the Enclave and private citizens, had managed to scourge the last of the feral super mutants from the city. The number of raiders had dropped as well, as young people found hope in the religion of the Followers of the One, and a promise of a future that wasn't so bleak and unbearable in the increasing prosperity brought about by the Project, the spread of the GECK, and the increase in resources.

There was still danger around though and the couple didn't relax their guard as they went through the city, noting the clean up under way and the small shops beginning to spring up along the river trade routes. The Lelland Trading Company was helping to change the face of the city.

By the time they were admitted in the gates of the Citadel the Enclave spies had been recalled as it was clear they weren't going to her hidden city anytime soon. It was a good thing for them they had, as Calli would never have permitted them to follow after they left the Citadel. She had a little side trip to make before going to the Pit.

Calli and Hawk were stretched full length on the small hill, surveying the Enclave encampment through field glasses. "Are you sure that's him?", Hawk asked, concentrating on a skinny man talking to the captain. He was wearing the white coat all Enclave doctors wore. "Ya, that's the guy that kept Jack alive. He could have saved him. He could have stopped the bleeders, but he didn't. He just gave him enough hemostatics to keep him alive until I could get there." Calli's voice was grim. He had also kept Jack alive so he could continue to be tortured. "See that soldier over there beside the garbage can? The one with the can in his hand? That's the one that did it, who tortured him." Her voice dripped with loathing.

Hawk growled quietly, a low dangerous sound that brought an unpleasant grin to Calli's face. "It'll be dark in a couple of hours. We better get some rest." They crept carefully back down the hill and into the fallen down shed they had made their camp. They left no sign anyone had been there.

It wasn't as hard to sneak into the camp as they had expected. The Enclave leaders must have known Calli would come for the men responsible for Jack, but they had posted no special protection for them. Not only that, but both the doctor and the soldier who had done the actual torturing were in the same tent. Calli suspected a trap, but it was almost ridiculously easy to sneak into the tent and dispatch the sleeping men quickly and silently. She wanted to slowly carve them into little pieces but that wasn't her way. Maybe the Enclave leaders had left the way open to cleanly dispose of them, since they had so badly bungled the operation. The captain responsible for hatching and carrying out the plot had been killed in the blast, so the leadership was washing its hands of the whole affair.

As Hawk had suspected, Calli didn't take a direct route to the Pit. She was easily distracted, lured by almost any artifact, building or person that caught her attention. She scavenged where she could and traded at various posts and with wandering traders along the way, so her caps continued to grow. By the time they came within site of the tunnels leading into the Pit they had plenty of caps to buy whatever Radilite might be available. The trouble was getting it. It was difficult to find and even more difficult to process. There hadn't been any available for years so Calli had been excited to receive the message that some had been found and was being processed as per her contract.

Calli purchased all the available tiles and powder and made arrangements for them to be delivered to her warehouse in the small town of River Port that had become the trade center for Arhome products, to keep Arhome's location secret. The material would be picked up by the Tradewind and delivered to Arhome Bay on the ship's next trip. It had been expensive, and the guards had been as well, as she had hired Charon's mercenaries to guarantee the shipment would arrive, but the money wasn't an issue. The small deposit of the material had been a rare find. She renewed her contract with the Pitt to purchase any and all radilite material as it became available.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It had been three years since Jack's death, and the stories were still popular in the bars along the waterfront and even inland. The small figure sitting alone in the corner had heard most of them. Her favorite was how Calli had hunted down and executed all the Enclave high command responsible for the kidnapping. Maybe not exactly accurate, but essentially true, she thought. She had really only executed two, the sadistic soldier who had carried out the torture, and the corrupt doctor who had overseen the process to try to keep Jack alive until she could show up. She hadn't tortured them, either, as the stories went. She had simply taken them out of existence quickly and cleanly. The officer who had conceived and orchestrated the project had died in the explosion with most of the others involved.

The stories that interested her most concerned Scott Halliday. He made no secret of his vendetta against the woman that had caused his brother's death. She had heard the tales of his many near encounters in many bars, sometimes from Scott Halliday himself, although he was unaware the object of his obsession was listening. She was always intrigued by the story of the howl. How had her cry of grief and pain become a shout of triumph? Scott never failed to tell how it had brought him to a standstill, sending shivers down his spine. He told the story so well she almost believed herself that Calli was some murdering she monster bent on destruction.

She made it her business to know her enemies, and Scott was an enemy. She could have settled the issue quickly enough by simply taking him out, but she wouldn't do that. How was his quest for justice, revenge, whatever he wanted to call it, how did it differ from what she had done? Had she not avenged Jack's death? No, she wouldn't harm this man unless she had no choice.

He was trying hard to make a living as a trader while hunting her, but he didn't seem to be doing very well in either pursuit. She had visited the farm he came from as Master Katherine, preaching the teaching of the One. He had a mother and a younger brother that he was supporting. The boy would be 13 now, she mused, he was 10 when Marcus had died. That made him the same age as her twins. Perhaps that was one reason she felt responsible for him. Her twins had lost their father, and he had lost the man he depended on. He was dependent on Scott now, who really didn't seem all that dependable.

She had learned a few interesting things tonight, her keen ears picking up conversations that weren't meant to be overheard as well as general gossip. It kept her informed of the doings of the various groups in the wasteland. She had seen and been seen and it was time to go now if she was going to meet Scott as she did every 3 months at the trading post.

She rose as the balladeer began a song about an Enclave battle. Her soft initiate robes rustled lightly with the move. "Well, what have we here?" a gruff raucous voice asked, moving to the tiny figure. The robe was mottled browns, a pattern in pre-war times called desert camouflage. Made of a soft fabric manufactured in Arhome from alpaca wool, it covered the figure from head to toe, with soft flowing sleeves tight at the wrist and a long hood that completely hid all features. "How about we see what's under that hood?", he sneered.

The barkeep looked up and shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he called. The little figure raised an imploring hand. "Please do not touch me" she said in a soft voice. "We are not allowed to show face or figure in public." "Oh, Ho" he bellowed gleefully. "A girl! Let's just take a look." He reached out a hand and grabbed the hood. The small hand clamped around his wrist, pressuring the nerve, releasing his grasp. With a quick movement he was on his knees, arm behind his back.

"Initiate" the deep voice bellowed. She immediately released her grasp and stepped back, hands clasped together, head bowed. "What's going on here?' "I'm sorry, Master", she said contritely. "He tried to take off her hood" someone called, and the Master looked around. His gaze settled on the initiate. "Is that true?" he asked. "Yes, Master", she replied meekly. The big wastelander got to his feet. "No harm done" he grumbled. " I just wanted to see what she was hiding."

The Master looked at him squarely. "She isn't hiding anything. She's an inititate serving the Followers of the One. Our rules prohibit her from showing face or figure in public. You want to know what we look like? Then look at me." And he flung back his hood. The bar's patrons took in his appearance and went back to their drinks, disappointed. A very ordinary looking man, attractive but of no special interest, except perhaps to some of the women who cast him appreciative glances. "Come, Initiate", he commanded. "It's time for us to rest." The patrons were used to the Master's severe limp and paid little more attention to the Followers of the One as they left the bar.

"Really, Calli", Stew said exasperatedly, "Can't I leave you alone for one evening without you getting in trouble?" Calli laughed, pushing back her hood. "Now, Stew", she teased, " you know I never cause any trouble." "No,", he growled, "it just seems to find you. How am I supposed to go about the business of spreading the Word of the One if I have to keep getting you out of bars?" She frowned, "Stew", she said. " You know I started the cult of the One to hide myself in plain sight. I'm not even sure how it's managed to grow into a religion like this!" "I think, " he said softly, "It's because you based it on that old bible you were given by that dead missionary. It was around long before the war. Surely you must feel there's some grain of truth in it, don't you?"

"I don't have to believe in it to use it!" she growled. "I did it to hide us! All of the GECK born. Look at me, do you think people would accept me if they knew what I am? I'm 58 and I don't look as old as you. How long do you think a GECK born could show themselves before someone notices?"

Stew shrugged. "I know the history of the movement, Calli. I know how you walked the wasteland as Master Katherine long before Arhome was even occupied, and how you dropped hints about a hidden monastery in the West to throw people off. I still think you must feel there is something there to have remained in the guises for so many years." "They're useful. Master Katherine was too old, too wise. People didn't open up around her. Initiate Marcella garners me a lot more information. People like her." Stew slowly shook his head. "Someday I think you will see the truth."

Calli observed him for a moment, then sighed and said quietly, "I'm going out tonight, but don't worry. I'll be going as myself. Your little initiate will be safe and sound here." Stew cocked an eyebrow at her. "Just try not to get killed, will you? Aileen would never forgive me. You know how she worries." Calli rolled her eyes. "Aileen always worries.", she said, and went over to the bed and threw herself down. She would nap until full dark. No one needed to notice Calli the warrior slipping from the Follower's rooms.

The Follower's left their lodging early the next morning to meet Scott at the trading post. It was the third month and he had always been there for the last 2 years. "Calli", Stew asked quietly, "Why do you keep doing this? You really don't owe them anything. It's not your fault their brother was killed." Calli considered. "I find it fun", she finally answered. Stew sighed. Sometimes his boss had a perverse sense of humor.

Scott was already at the post in conversation with a barkeep. The Followers politely waited a short distance away until they had finished their business. Scott looked over at the cloaked figures. "Hey Followers", he called politely in greeting. He grinned. "How's my favorite Initiate today?" Calli inclined her head and said in a soft voice "We do well Mr. Halliday. How is trading? I see you have a new cow. Is business picking up then?" Stew was glad the long hood hid the expression on his face. He could tell she was enjoying herself.

Scott laughed, a truly pleasant laugh. "Not as quickly as I'd like, but we're getting better fed these days thanks to you. Do you have any more of that lovely cloth? I've brought plenty of wine this time." Calli pulled off her pack and took out a length of the soft material, dyed in lovely shades of reds and blues. Scott took the length in his hands, trying to hide his glee at the prize. With what he thought was a poker face, he said, "I'll give you 3 bottles of wine." The soft voice rejoined, "The wine and 6 beer, not a bit less." Scott nodded, "Done" he said, holding out his hand. Calli placed her small one in his and solemnly they shook hands.

"Any news from the North, Trader Halliday?", Calli asked in her soft initiate's voice. "Well, I did hear there was a new Enclave position somewhere in the northeast, but the Brotherhood's moving that way. They're likely to clash around Canterbury Commons, I expect. And Calli was spotted over in the North just before that big ruckus with the robots broke out. I figure that was her doing, that one's always causing trouble, but she was gone by the time I got there. Have you heard anything?"

"Oh, just the usual rumors you pick up in the bars. I don't believe most of them. I see you have a new helper with you today," she said, motioning toward the boy standing quietly by the cow, examining a small wound on her flank. "I don't think you've met my brother have you? Hey, Nathan, come over here."

The boy looked up and ambled over, checking out the hooded figures curiously. "Nathan, say Hey to the Followers." "Hey, Followers", the boy said politely. He vaguely remembered having seen a Follower before, at his home, but that was a long time ago. "Hey Nathan, I am pleased to greet you", the small one said, smiling at the tall, lanky boy with the big, brown sparkling eyes. Nathan gravely repeated the greeting, shaking her small hand.

Nathan motioned toward the big, silent Follower. "Doesn't he talk?", he asked. The girl laughed pleasantly, "Yes, but not when his initiate is trading. I am supposed to be on my own, but they wouldn't really leave us alone in the wasteland, you know?" The lanky youth nodded sagely. "Good idea", he agreed, and Scott laughed. "OK, son, you can go take care of the cow now." Calli watched the boy move off, remembering a skinny 10 year old holding a scrawny, underfed puppy, feeding it part of his own meager meal when she had visited the Hallidays. Scott had been on the road trading, but she had had a pleasant and informative visit with the mother.

"Wait a minute, Nathan", she said. "Do you like to read?" "Does he!", snorted Scott. "It's all he'd do if he could." Nathan nodded mutely. "Well", Calli said, pulling a large medical tome from her pack. "One of the Brothers found this a while back, and didn't want it, so I've been trying to look at it but I think it's beyond me. Would you like to have it?" Nathan stared at the book with wide eyes. "Would I ever", he said, "but I don't have anything to trade." "Oh that's all right, it's not worth anything and it's been getting kind of heavy to carry around. If you don't want it I can just throw it away." "No, no" Nathan said quickly, then added gallantly "I would be happy to take it off your load." Scott guffawed as the boy went off with his prize.

"That one's more interested in tending the cow than trading I'm afraid. Still he's a damn fine shot and has as much guts as any man." Calli nodded, "A fine boy, sir, I'm sure he'll be a fine trader like his brother. I've enjoyed our trading, but I'm afraid I won't be meeting you anymore. I'll be taking my Noviate soon." "Well, well, congratulations, girl. I'm going to miss our talks though. Who's going to take over trading for the Follower's?" "I'm sure the Counsel will select another initiate. I hope they're as good at trading as I am."

Stew choked, turning it into a cough, glad for the covering hood to hide his expression. Scott broke into loud guffaws of laughter. "Me too, girl, me too", he chuckled. "Good travels Followers." Calli inclined her head. "Trade well, Mr. Halliday", she responded, picking up the wine. Stew picked up the beer and, nodding at the trader, turned to lead the way back toward lodgings.

"I thought that barkeep was going to fall over laughing at you.", he said. "You just traded 300 caps worth of cloth for less than 40 caps worth of alcohol. And you know darn well you could have gotten 100 caps for that book at the library." "The artisan will get full value for her cloth. That's part of the fun of being rich, you can afford your little jokes." "Why did you tell Scott you wouldn't be back? You made up this whole thing about initiates having to learn to trade, their Masters not allowed to interfere, just so you could play with Scott, and now you're quitting?"

"Yes, I am. But the rules stay. We'll send a new initiate out with you. There's a lot of young people in Arhome to expose to the wasteland. And make sure Scott gets more than fair deals, but do try to teach them how to trade properly with the others. We don't want to keep losing money. Anyway, I have a mission. I'm going to be gone for a while. I'm meeting Hawk in Rivet City in 2 days' time. Let Arhome know, will you? And find out what the Counsel of the Followers of the One have been up to. I think I've created a monster." Stew groaned. "Aileen is so going to kill me."

Calli hailed the Tradewind from the dock in Arhome bay. "Hey, Aaron", she called. "Calli! Hawk", he called back." "Great to see you, hey, come on aboard." Aaron was surprised when she took him up on the invitation. She had avoided the ship since Jack's death, having Aaron come into her home in Arhome to go over the books.

They were in Aaron's private quarters aboard the Tradewind, the cabin that had once been Jack and Calli's. Calli looked around and nodded approvingly. She had removed her helmet and placed it on the desk. Aaron was one of the few outsiders allowed to see Calli. "This looks nice, Aaron", she said. He smiled. "I hope you don't mind I made some changes". Calli looked at him a little surprised. "No, why would I?", she asked. " She's just a ship," she said. "The Tradewind I remember is in here", she pointed to her head, "in my memory, and in here" placing a hand over the bent circle ornament embedded over her heart " with Jack. This ship isn't ours anymore." "Yes, well," Aaron said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I got that thing for you."

Calli smiled. "You found it then?" Aaron nodded eagerly. "I'm sure she'll just love it. It took a while but we were finally able to find the vault. We used the code you gave us to get in. How did you know about that vault?" "I found a reference to it awhile back", Calli replied vaguely. "But you have it, right?" He pulled the small item from his pocket. Calli took the music player from his hand and examined it. "Solar powered, too, one of the later models." she marveled. "Does it work?"

Aaron shrugged. "I didn't want to mess with it 'cause I was afraid I'd break it." Calli smiled. "Good. You men have earned a big bonus on this trip." She pocketed the little device and pulled a manifest from her pack. "Now, let's take a look at the books. I brought the manifest for the products we're loading today." Aaron pulled out the books and they began going over them.

Although the shipyards were in Baton Rouge most of the work of running the business was done by Calli and Aileen from Arhome. Each fall Aileen would give Joe and Mattie a break for a couple of months by taking all the children and making a trip to Baton Rouge, where she would inspect the shipyards and books and confer with Zach and Gerald. Jack's mother was always happy to see them. She liked Aileen and was glad Calli no longer made the trip since she blamed her for Jack's death. Aileen would return to Arhome on the last ship before the winter set in.

Calli was helping Aileen to prepare the noon meal. "I saw Jason over at the barracks this morning.", she said. "How's he doing?" "He's doing great. He was a little nervous about moving into the common house last week, though." "Yeah,", Calli laughed. "Thirteen year olds are in such a hurry to grow up, but they're still hesitant to leave home, aren't they? I remember how nervous the twins were last year. Not like he's gone far though, he can still come over when he has free time. I'm so glad you adopted him, Aileen. I would be dead if it wasn't for him, you know. I think being a guard was a good choice, he was always such a strong boy. How is little Rina doing? Does she still sing like a bird?"

"She's growing like a weed. I can hardly believe how tall she's gotten this last year. She was so small when you brought her in, it was hard to believe she was nearly 7. She has the most wonderful voice, Calli. Have you heard her sing lately? " Calli smiled. "I heard her singing to Jason's playing last time I was here. He sure took to that guitar I brought him, didn't he? They make a good pair." Aileen smiled at her.

"I've brought something for her." Calli said, pulling the small machine from her pocket. "I tried it out. You can record anything you want on it, and play it back. I thought she would like to record her songs. Her and Jason. I know you've taught her some of the old ones from the before time, and so have some of the others, and they might like to have them recorded so they don't get lost. Don't worry", she grinned, "I didn't sing." Aileen laughed. Calli really couldn't sing. "It's more than just a recorder like a holo recorder though. It picks up radio too so she can listen to it when she wants. It's also got a lot of songs already on it from the before time."

"I don't know how you do it, Calli. Where do you find these things? There isn't anything she would like more, I'm sure. Rina may only be 11, but I'm sure she'll take very good care of it. Why don't you give it to her yourself? You can show her how to operate it. "

"I'll give it to her tonight after dinner if her parents don't mind. Hawk and I will be leaving early tomorrow." Aileen smiled. "We'll drop in on her Mom after lunch." she said. "Do you think you'll be back soon?" Calli shrugged. She had noticed Aileen hadn't asked if she'd be back for the anniversary next week.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Calli paced the house in Megaton, restless and agitated. "Aren't you done with those books yet?", she quarreled. Hawk sighed. It was the third time she had asked. He was getting aggravated. "Almost. You could help, you know." She growled. "I always do them.", she grumped unreasonably, as that wasn't true. He ignored this.

Calli paced some more. "Come on, I wanna go. That camp isn't going to stay there forever. They've probably finished the field studies now." Hawk looked up. "We don't have time to go after the Enclave today. We haven't checked the business down at Tennpenny's in over a month." "So they can wait." "Enough!", he snapped. "We have obligations. We can't just take off whenever you feel like it." "Of course we can", she yelled back. "You just don't want to! If you don't want to help me, why don't you just get out?"

"Fine! I will!", he snarled. He slammed the books closed and grabbed his pack. Snapping it tight he pulled it on, adjusting the mini-gun. "Where are you going?", Calli demanded. "I don't know." "Oh, come on… "Calli began. Hawk paused by the open door. "Why don't you go kill someone? It'll make you feel better!", he snapped irritably and slammed the door behind him.

Calli stared, stunned, at the closed door. Her face paled. Was that really what he thought of her? But she had never killed anything that didn't pose a danger! She only killed to rid the wasteland of dangerous scum or in self- defense, didn't she? She had lost track of the body count long ago. Was this what she had become? Would it make her feel better to kill someone?

The wasteland was becoming more civilized. The towns had formed rudimentary governments and were forging laws, and had officers to enforce them. The Rangers patrolled the wasteland between towns. Maybe someone like her didn't belong here anymore. Maybe she wasn't needed.

Calli took out her pack and checked the contents. She couldn't stay here. Whatever she was, she couldn't just wait around here to see if Hawk would come back. She pulled on her armor and snapped her helmet in place. She was going out. He was still there, in the mountains, where she had left him. Maybe she just needed to be with him for a while.

She strode through the land, aware of every small creature scuttling in the undergrowth, every insect. The wildness of the land swirled through her, but it didn't have its usual calming effect. She moved faster, trying to outrun her pain. She spotted the Mercs just as they spied her. They knew immediately who she was. They were coming for her! If she killed them, did that make her psychotic? Calli ran. A thought began to take shape in her mind, a plan to end this restless pain, one way or another.

Hawk opened the door to the house in Megaton. "Calli?", he called. "Calli. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Calli?" Only silence greeted him. A quick search of the house told him she wasn't there. He went out to see where she had gone. Lucas was just passing the path. "Hey, Lucas", Hawk called. "Have you seen Calli?" "She left right after you did.", Lucas said. "Damn!", Hawk exclaimed. "I let her get to me. I forgot what day it was."

"What day is that?", Lucas asked. "You remember, don't you? It was four years ago today that Calli pulled Jack from the Enclave garrison. That's why she was so agitated. Aileen remarried 5 months ago, and now I forgot. She must have felt everyone forgot." The old man frowned at him. "So she's alone out there, and in pain. I've known Calli a long time and nothing good ever comes of that.", he said. "I know. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.", Hawk said worriedly.

The dark man felt drawn to this place. It was always like this, the feeling of being drawn. The ramshackle building at least looked like a place to spend the night if nothing else. The storm had rolled in quickly. The rain and gusting wind slammed his dark, long duster around him and made him hold onto his old black Stetson to keep from losing it. The fury of the storm didn't keep him from approaching the building cautiously.

He slipped into the door and caught the sound of voices coming from the adjacent room. He crept quietly toward them. "..on, man." A voice said. "Shoot her already." "I'm trying. I can't get a good shot through this storm. It came up so fast! You know I'm only going to get one try. It's gotta be a head shot you know she always wears that armor. No 308 is gonna penetrate that at this distance." The first voice broke in. "Maybe we should get closer then." "Are you crazy?", the second voice said. "You know how many of us she's killed already? If she knows we're here we're dead meat! Now shut up and let me concentrate."

The stranger pulled his silenced 45 and leaned around the corner. Both men wore the emblem of the Merc mercenaries. He was pretty sure he knew who they intended to kill since he had caught her trail coming this way. She wasn't trying to hide her movements. He had seen they were tracking her, but that hadn't been any of his business. She was always being sought. But now he had been called here, and it was his business.

Scum of the wasteland, they would kill anyone or anything for a price. One bullet each was all he needed. He went to check the bodies and go through their pockets. He knew what he was looking for. There were a few caps, some ammo and a folded piece of paper on the largest man. He opened it and stood perusing it thoughtfully before refolding it and putting it in his duster.

Picking up the sniper rifle he turned to the window the man had been aiming from. The soft flicker of firelight cut in and out through the murk of the wind and rain. Crouching he raised the rifle to his shoulder and peered through the scope. From this vantage point on the mountain he could see the open door of the large, intact building across the small valley. It was more interesting what he could see in the building.

A figure was sitting, highlighted by the flame of the open fire. He could barely make it out, fading in and out through the fury of the storm, but as long as he watched the figure didn't get up, didn't move out of the line of fire. If it hadn't been for the storm it would have been a clear shot. He stood up, took out a knife and cut the emblems from the mercenaries' armor. He was going to that building.

The dark stranger stood in the doorway and took in the room at a quick glance. The room was fairly large but there was little in it. An open doorway ran off the left while a closed door was in the right back corner. A mattress lay on the floor on the other side of the fire. It was covered with half of a large thermal blanket, the other half bunched along one side obviously for a covering. A chair on the other side of the fire held a neatly folded set of unique armor along with a knife, sidearm and rifle. A small radio in the corner was playing on the favored wasteland station.

A distinctive, easily recognizable helmet sat on the floor beside the chair. A grate over the fire held a pot emitting a quite delicious smell. Beside the fire directly in the line of sight of the open door was a bench. A travelling pack lay beside it. A small figure sat on the bench, stirring the pot. She didn't look up.

"Well, come on in, stranger. And close the door and lock it would you? It's blowing pretty hard out there. That storm sure came in fast. Would you like some stew? It's done now. I was just getting ready to eat. Here, have a seat.", she said, motioning to the empty spot beside her on the bench.

The stranger came in shrugging out of his wet duster. He hung it neatly over the back of the chair and removed his pistol belt with weapon, adding it to the stack on the chair. Even though he had stood by the chair with the weapons she had turned away from him to dig in her pack and pull out 2 bowls. She handed him one with a spoon, finally looking up at him.

She took in the tall, lank figure, dressed all in black, an old black Stetson shading his face from view. Her glance slid to the 45 lying on top of her weapons. She had never met him before but she knew who he was, knew his reputation, and she admired and respected him.

"Help yourself.", she said, motioning to the pot simmering over the fire. She pulled water, beers and nuka-colas from her pack. "What would you like?", she asked. "I'll have a beer, please.", he replied, sitting down beside her. She smiled, handing him one and taking one for herself. They ate for a while in silence. "Do you have a name, stranger?", she asked. "I did once, a long time ago.", he answered simply.

He was studying the woman as they ate. She was small, with a short cap of silvery hair that glinted with the reds and oranges of the firelight. She seemed very young and very old at the same time. Her small heart shaped face and delicate hands bore no scars he could see. She wasn't wearing armor as the Mercs had assumed, but an old vault uniform. He had noticed the 101 on its back. There were no weapons on her or near at hand. A wasteland legend, this woman, what was she doing here, a perfect target for the Mercs if not for the freak storm?

The stranger put down his bowl and pulled the paper and emblems from his duster. He handed them to her. "They were in that building on the mountain.", he said simply. She looked at them calmly, then reached out and took them. "Thanks, I collect them.", she said, studying the paper. "I keep them in a notebook. Since Tennpenny died the original contract is void, but there seems to be a lot of people willing to pay to see me dead. I've divided the notebook into sections depending on who ordered the contract. Hmmm, this seems to be a new one. Guess I'll need a new divider." She folded the contract on her life and put it in her pocket before tossing the emblems into the fire.

"You're partner's not here?", he asked. "No. We had a… disagreement.", she replied tightly. "I'm not sure where he went and I know he doesn't have any idea where I've gone."

"It was careless of you to leave the door open.", he chastised. She looked up at him. "Was it?", she asked. Yes, was it, he wondered.

The woman was watching him. She moved in closer. "May I remove your hat?", she asked softly. "If you want. I'm not a pretty sight.", he replied. "That would be a matter of opinion, wouldn't it?", she asked, reaching over to take his hat. She set it aside and turned to look at him. She reached up a hand. When he didn't pull back she lightly touched his face, tracing the scars with a gentle finger. Her hand cupped the side of his face where the skin was badly puckered. "Fire?", she asked softly. "I was caught with a flamer. My left side was badly burned." She nodded. "I thought so", she murmured, leaning toward him.

It had to be her, but she looked so very young. He started to pull back slightly, suddenly unsure. Her storm grey eyes looked straight into his ice blue gaze. He quivered as he felt her looking at him, through him, as though she could see into his very depths, see his loneliness. "Please don't.", she pleaded. " I need you." He leaned forward, his mouth very close to her ear. "How old are you?", he asked. "Older than you.", she said huskily and turned her head so her mouth met his. He groaned, pulling her close. She curled into him, her kiss hungry and passionate.

With a ripple of muscle he rose, easily lifting her light weight, and carried her to the mattress next to the fire. The wind howled and rain slammed the walls of the old building but inside the raging passion drowned out the fury of the storm.

The dark man held the tiny figure lightly, their mad desire sated for the moment. She smiled encouragingly as he stroked her gently. "Go ahead.", she said. "See for yourself. You won't find a scar anywhere." He took her chin in his hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I don't need to look", he said. "I can see your scars." She closed her eyes and held him to her for a long moment.

Calli traced the intricate pattern going up his arms and across his chest. "I like this. It's very interesting. I got a tattoo once. Jack and I were in Baton Rouge, and we were feeling, well, very safe. He knew of this artist, so we had them done. It was just for fun, you know? They were gone by morning. You should have seen the look on his face when he went to admire his tattoo and it wasn't there." She smiled softly at the reminiscence. "By morning?", he queried. "Not a trace left. Same as any wound."

"Won't he mind? About this?", he asked, tightening his arm around her. She stroked the pattern on his chest. "I don't think he would have. He never asked me, and I never asked him if he had anyone else when we weren't together. It doesn't matter now anyway, he's been dead for 4 years. I buried him in the wasteland the night I took him back from the Enclave."

The wasteland had been lead to believe Jack was alive. He realized she must trust him completely to reveal to him this secret. He pulled the covers about them. Holding her close, he told her his name. She snuggled against him with a soft, contented sigh.

Calli stirred, mumbling under her breath, whimpering agitatedly. His arms tightened about her as he pulled her close so she could feel his strength, his nearness. "It's all right. You're safe, Calli. I have you. I won't let the demons get you. Shhhh, go back to sleep. I won't leave you." He gently stroked her, holding her tight, whispering comfortingly to her. She stilled, her breathing become light and regular. It was a long time before he fell back asleep. He knew about nightmares. They couldn't do what they did without paying for it.

Calli stretched languidly, feeling the hard, scarred body of the man beside her. In the years since her husband's death she hadn't been with another man. This man was very good at whatever he did. She wanted to touch him again, to feel the strength and passion he had brought her during the night, but she felt it would be a bad idea. They couldn't afford to get too involved.

She slipped from the bed and went into the adjoining restroom. It was still functional, it was one of the reasons she had chosen this place for the test, the test to see if the wasteland still held onto her. She had left herself open. If the wasteland no longer needed her she would be dead now. Well, she wasn't dead. The wasteland had kept her safe from her enemies and brought her this man to comfort her.

She came from the restroom and smiled at the man on the bed. He was watching her, a slight smile on his scarred face. She dressed in her combat armor as he rose to take his turn in the restroom. By the time he came out she had breakfast going. They ate in silence, then cleaned up and put out the fire.

Calli shrugged into her pack and walked with the stranger to the door. "Calli,", he began. "It's all right.", she broke in. "There's more than one kind of need, Stranger. I needed you, and you came. I'll be all right now". She looked into his ice blue eyes, her storm grey roiling with her intensity and renewed verve. "You saved my life." _In more ways than one _went unspoken. "Maybe we'll meet again someday.", he said. She flashed him a smile. "Maybe.", she replied, and snapped her helmet into place to hide her from the world. They walked away from the building each going their own way in the brilliance of the morning sun. The dark storm had passed.

Hawk had given up trying to track Calli. He had followed her trail as far as the mountains. She hadn't been trying to hide her passage so it wasn't very difficult. But then the freak storm took him by surprise. He took shelter in an old, abandoned building and waited for it to pass. It had lasted long into the night. By morning all traces were gone. There wasn't anything else he could do. He had gone to Jack's grave, expecting that was where she had gone, but there was no sign she had been there. He had no idea where else she would be going out here. He headed back to Megaton.

Calli opened the door to their home in Megaton. The house had that feeling that it does when no one is home. "Hawk?", she called. No answer. So he hadn't come back yet. She put away her armor and weapons and began cleaning. She wondered if he was still miffed at her.

She heard him approaching before he even opened the door. "Hey", she called pleasantly as he came in. "Want me to start some lunch?" "Where were you last night?", he asked. "How do you know I wasn't here?", she inquired curiously. "Because I came back to apologize. I should have remembered what day it was. I went looking for you.", he said.

Calli was quiet for a moment. "I'm glad you came back. I was in pretty bad shape, I admit it. I spent the night with a man." Hawk stared. She hadn't evinced any interest in any man since Jack. "Well, you seem the better for it this morning. I'm just glad you didn't do anything dangerous. I was so worried." Her eyes became darkly sad. "Hawk", she said quietly. "We need to go to Arhome now, and get Aileen. I think it's time we put Jack to rest." Hawk gently squeezed her shoulder. "I understand.", he said. "Now, you wanna tell me about this man? Do I know him?"

Calli's eyes lit up. "Oh, I don't know if you know him, but I'm sure you've heard of him. Come on, let's get some lunch and I'll tell you about him.", she grinned. She wasn't about to tell Hawk the circumstances that had led to her spending the night with a stranger. He would really have worried about her then. But she was happy to share part of the story with her best friend.

Calli and Aileen were sitting in the living room of Aileen's new home. Her husband was at work in Bay Cave, so they were alone. The radio in the corner was playing the favorite wasteland station.

Aileen handed Calli a beer. "Calli", she said, soberly. "you didn't come yesterday. Why didn't you come? Because I married again?" Calli looked down at her hands. "I didn't think you would want to be reminded of Jack. You haven't been married that long." She looked up. "That's why I'm here now, Aileen. I think it's time we put Jack to rest, don't you? It's been four years. We should take him from the wasteland to the sea, where he belongs, and say goodbye to him."

Aileen took Calli's hands in hers. "Calli, I loved him too. There will always be a place for him in my heart, but I think you're right. It's time for us to say goodbye to Jack. We should have a public burial. He gave so much to the wasteland, they deserve the chance to mourn with us." "But how can we do it? Only a few people know he died four years ago. The public has been allowed to believe he's still alive. Even most of Arhome and Baton Rouge believe I was keeping him somewhere in the wasteland all these years."

They began to discuss plans. They would notify Arhome in a public forum that Jack had passed away, and there would be a public funeral. However due to his condition the coffin would be closed and no one would be able to look on his remains.

Eventually all of Arhome would be involved in planning and preparing for Jack's burial. The woodworkers were put to work creating a full size coffin. They did an excellent job, making a beautifully shaped coffin decorated in motifs from the sea. Those who had known him best all agreed Jack would have loved it.

Calli and Aileen left early one morning on her motorcycle. Hawk accompanied them on his. Calli always wore her helmet in the wasteland. People could wonder who was with her, dressed in wasteland armor, an encompassing helmet hiding her features. The heavy armor hid her so well no one would be able to tell if the tall figure was male or female. The powerful weapon on her back would restrain most people from trying to find out.

They didn't try to approach the crypt until after dark. They had made sure no one had tried to follow them or was spying on them. Calli used the small cutter Hawk had brought to cut through the stone and dirt. They carefully removed each bone, brushing the dirt away with small brushes, and placing them in the pack that would go on Hawk's motorcycle. It took several hours to carefully and respectfully disinter each bone and make sure all were accounted for. They left the bones in an old building in the western mountains and returned to Arhome for the coffin. They would sleep most of the day in Arhome.

Late that night Hawk and Calli took the coffin from Cave Entrance in the horse pulled cart and went west past Tennpenny to the building where they had left Jack. They carefully arranged his bones in the coffin with his favorite sea man's garb Calli had brought from Megaton, where she had kept it. They left late in the day so they would approach Tennpenny tower from the west. They did this so no one would know where they had come from. It would seem as though they had travelled many hours from the west. At the tower she informed them that Jack had died and they were going to the sea to say good bye to him. Word would spread rapidly as she well knew.

They spent the night at Tennpenny tower. The coffin was sealed and kept in the suite. No one would be allowed to look upon the man that had changed the face of the DC wasteland. The horse was kept in the courtyard where it was carefully guarded. Such an animal was rare and valuable. The residents were more interested in viewing the horse than the coffin, though many of them had known Jack.

By the time they reached the river at the mouth of the sea the Tradewind ll had docked and was waiting for them. The wasteland had turned out to see the fancy coffin and the rare animal pulling it. Many people had known, liked and respected Jack. Calli stood by the coffin, wearing a long soft dress and hat with veil that hid her features…and her armament. Hawk stood by her side and she was surrounded by her friends to protect her at this vulnerable time. The wasteland had never seen an elaborate burial like Jacks.

Several people wished to say something about him. At the end of the speeches the coffin was loaded into the hold of the Tradewind ll along with the horse. It was announced he would be taken to Baton Rouge where Jack would receive burial rites by his family. He would be accompanied by Calli, who would be gone for the three weeks it would take the ship to make her trip to Baton Rouge and back.

It wasn't announced that the ship would first stop in Arhome Bay where the coffin would be displayed on the deck of the Tradewind ll while a second funeral service was held for the citizens of Arhome. Aileen and all Jack's children would then accompany her to Baton Rouge for the final funeral and burial of Jack Lelland, founder of the Lelland Trading Company.

Scott Halliday stood on the edge of the crowd and watched the small figure. He couldn't get to her here, surrounded as she was by her friends, which included the highly dangerous and heavily armed Charon's mercenaries and half the Brotherhood army. His anger and hatred burned in him. Someday she would pay.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next year passed with its share of tribulations, triumphs, sorrows and joys. The town of Arhome continued to grow. Calli had noticed a slight increase in the birth rate of old humans as prosperity increased and clean water was available. She and Hawk had encouraged growth around the river on the bank opposite of Rivet City and the small town of River Port had eventually encompassed the library. Small craft passed back and forth between River Port and Rivet City and up and down stream. The Tradewind ll had made River Port a stop on its rounds, increasing trading there.

The Mirelurk Inn at River Port had become a favorite place for the partners and for other traders as well. It was a spot favored by the growing cult of the Followers of the One when they went into the wasteland. No one was sure where they were based as they usually came down the road from the west, but gossip had it there was a hidden monastery somewhere in the western wasteland. Some people speculated that was where Jack had been taken care of until his death.

The Followers sometimes seemed to just disappear into the mountains or wasteland and reappear in towns and trading posts spreading the Word. A favorite among the people was Master Stew who was often accompanied by a young Initiate or Novitiate. The people especially loved Novitiate Marcella with her calm, quiet ways, gentle manner, and soft formal way of speaking. More and more people in the wasteland were beginning to follow the religion of the One.

The anniversary of Jack's death rolled around once again. Calli was sitting in Arhome, watching out her window at the children at play. There were many children now, most of them orphans brought from the wasteland, but some had been born here like Jack and Aileen's daughter, Angela. She had come into the world just two weeks after his death. Calli felt sad for his loss, but the pain was much less now. As she thought of last year her mind went to that night in the wasteland, as it often did. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

The next day Calli and Hawk went to Arhome Bay to meet the Tradewind ll. Aaron greeted them, then gave Calli a letter that had been entrusted to him. She put it in her pocket. They had business to conduct. After that they caught up with each other's lives. Tyrone had taken James below to show him some treasure he had found, and Rose and Miranda were leaning over the rail, giggling as they watched a group of young men working the docks shirtless. Calli followed their gaze and smiled to herself. She remembered what it was like to be a teenage girl.

Calli left before noon and took a boat back to Arhome. Hawk was making lunch for them and she didn't want to be late. He could get grumpy if she was. The twins were staying on the ship for now. Rose and Melinda would be back on the last boat but James had indicated he would stay with Tyrone until the ship came back down river.

Calli perused the letter then handed it to Hawk. He read it, then handed it back to her and started in on his lunch. She carefully folded the letter and put it in a pocket before turning to her own meal. The Tradewind ll was going on up river for the next five days, but when she returned to Arhome Calli and Hawk would be ready. They were going to Baton Rouge.

The trip to Baton Rouge hadn't taken any longer than usual even though it seemed so to Calli. She had asked Hawk to accompany her this time. It would only be the second time he had sailed the sea. It wasn't that he didn't like the water. He usually stayed behind to keep up their business. This time they had let Harkness and Hardin know they would be gone for three weeks until the Tradewind ll returned. If anyone tried anything the Rangers would be quick to know and take care of it.

James had elected to stay in Arhome to continue his studies but Rose wanted to go on the ship with her mother. She was fifteen now and quite a lovely young woman. She was also as headstrong as her mother ever was. Calli had almost stopped going south after Jack's death but Aileen took all the children in the fall after most of the farm work was done for the year. They enjoyed visiting with Jack's family. They always stayed in the house Jack had purchased for his family for the week they were in Baton Rouge.

Calli left Rose in Lisa's care. She was going into the wasteland. Jack's mother was still disapproving of the warrior but Calli didn't worry about it. She still had the house by the bay. It sat empty now most of the time but she couldn't bring herself to sell it. It was kept up by hired help and mostly used for visitors and the kid's yearly visits.

The path to Caleb's house was much better marked than Calli remembered. It seemed the now very old man had decided he wasn't so reclusive after all and people did make the trip to visit him periodically. Calli was bringing him gifts.

"Hey, Caleb", Calli greeted the old man. "Here, put that down. Let me get lunch for you." Caleb grunted, easing his frame into a chair. "Sure nuff, I'd 'preciate that. It's gettin' hard to move around, ya know." "You should let me get someone to come in and help you out.", Calli offered mildly. "Well, maybe, I'll think about it. I have been kinda lonely these last few years since Pit died. He got old, ya know. Couldn't walk no more. He just gave out." He boldly looked Calli over with his rheumy old eyes. She had removed her helmet and put it on a shelf.

"You look the same as I remember girl. You sure you ain't no wraith?" Calli laughed softly. "Now, you know I told you I was a mutant, not a wraith. Like Hawk here." "Naw, you don't look nuthin' like him. Say Hawk, how bout a game of chess while Calli fixes lunch?" "Sure, I'll get the board."

Lunch was over and Calli had cleaned up. "Now, why don't you tell me why you asked me to come? Your letter said it was urgent." "Yeah, I thought I better tell you in person and not mention the vault in a letter. Ya see, someone is breaking into your vault." "My vault?", she queried. "What do you mean breaking into it?" "I've heard 'em up there. They're using explosives to clear out the boulders to get in the vault. I know you sealed it years ago and told me it was too valuable to open up. It looks like someone is opening it up. I figured you'd want to take care of it yourself." "You're right. I'm glad you sent for me. That vault is important. Listen, I owe you big time for this. When I get back to Baton Rouge I'm going to find someone to come stay with you unless you want to move into town. I have a house there you can use." "Naw, I've lived on this mountain all my life and I intend to die here. I think I could use some help though. Maybe they could bring a dog, too. I sure miss Pitt."

Calli and Hawk knelt behind the huge boulders and peered through their glasses at the group camping near the vault entrance. The boulders that had blocked the entrance had been reduced to rubble. The way in was now clear but they obviously had not entered the vault itself. That was probably because Calli had disabled the entrance lock years ago by rewiring it in such a manner that anyone trying to get in would cause a series of minor explosions. It seemed they had experienced some of her defenses.

She turned her glasses on the man that appeared to be the leader. He was just over average height, she guessed, and seemed fit enough if a little big in the gut. His face bore the scars of a hard life that he tried to hide behind a full beard. His brown hair and brown skin made him seem almost monotone. She shifted her gaze to the man he was talking to. The dirty blonde hair was long enough to keep falling into his eyes, causing him to push it back irritably. He should just cut it, she though inconsequently. He was small but appeared to be fairly muscular. The third man was the biggest, but seemed less fit than the others. He was scowling at his boss. They appeared to her to be scavengers like herself just trying to make a living.

Calli put down her glasses. "Watch my back.", she said. "I'm going to talk to them." Hawk took out a sniper rifle and settled down to watch. Any threatening gesture toward Calli would be the last one any one of them made.

Calli approached openly. "Hey", she called as she came into view. The men turned toward her. The monotone man came forward. "Hey", he greeted. "What are you doing up here? Does your mama know you're out?" Calli wasn't wearing her helmet and had on a set of leather armor she had picked up in the market.

Calli laughed. "I'm much older than I look. The name's Calli. What's your name?" Calli wasn't as well known in this area as in the wasteland so there was a good chance these men had never heard of her, especially as she suspected they had come from over the mountains to the west and weren't from Baton Rouge. "My name's Kirk. This here is Martin", he said indicating the blonde, "and Grunt.", waving at the big man. "So, are you going to tell me what a little thing like you is doing wandering in these mountains alone?"

"Oh, well, you see, I'm not wandering and I'm not alone. You don't seem to be having much luck breaking into my vault." Kirk stiffened. "Your vault? Vaults don't belong to anyone. If you can get in you can take what's there. What do you mean you're not alone? I don't see anyone else." "You're not likely to unless something happens to me.", Calli said. "And I agree with you as it happens. So go ahead and take what you can but I'm willing to bet you can't get in. You see I'm the one who sealed it."

"Why would you do that?", Kirk asked reluctantly. He had already figured out someone had taken great care to make sure no one got in the vault. "Because of what's in there. You seem like decent people to me so I'm going to make you a deal. You've saved me a lot of work by taking care of the boulders so it's only right I share with you. That vault has a lot of scavenge in it that could make you rich, but it has a lot of other items that I'm more interested in. It's got rooms of artwork and musical instruments and other cultural items. I'll open the vault if you help me get out the cultural items. You can have 90% of anything else for your efforts."

Kirk surveyed the little woman. "What makes you think I won't just force you to open the vault and take everything? Or wait until you open it and then kill you?" Calli smiled. It wasn't a nice smile and for the first time the man felt a frisson of fear and the conviction this was no child. "Because you would be dead, and your friends too, if you tried it. If you knew who I was you wouldn't even consider it."

"Boss", Grunt said. Kirk looked at him irritably. "The bar was all excited last night about someone called Ka-lee coming into town. Said she has a super mutant with her and she's some kinda super warrior."

Kirk looked at her. "That right? A super mutant? He a pet or something?" "Don't underestimate my partner.", she said coldly. "If you don't want to deal then I'll just leave." "Just like that? Just leave? Why?", Kirk asked suspiciously. "Because sooner or later you'll give up trying to get into my vault. I don't have to do anything but wait for you to run out of supplies and leave. Believe me, you can't undo my seals. I only feel it's fair to warn you if you keep trying you could get hurt. I make each layer increasingly dangerous. Think about it and I'll be back tomorrow."

She turned and walked into the forest. No one made a move for a minute. "Does she really have a super mutant for a partner?", Martin asked, awed.

The next day Calli and Kirk made a deal. Kirk settled for 93% of the profit from the scavenge. Hawk joined them, causing some consternation for Martin who stayed away from the huge mutant. The men kept their end of the bargain and for the next two days helped Calli and Hawk carefully wrap and pack all the artwork, statues, musical instruments, and recording devices. She had them all moved into the weapons room in the security wing, after the men had removed the weapons. She sealed the door. Kirk was pretty sure no one was going to be able to break that seal, but he wasn't interested anyway. Calli had kept her word and left him and his men with the rest of the vault. There was enough scavenge and weapons here to keep them busy for weeks and make them rich.

Once the items she wanted were sealed away Calli and Hawk said "good trading" to their latest partners and departed. Kirk would leave her share of the profits at the Lelland Trading Company headquarters with Zach Lelland. He hadn't been aware until then that he had been dealing with Calli Lelland, one of the owners of the famous shipping company. She had elicited from each of the men that they would never reveal what she looked like to anyone else. It hadn't been a friendly request.

Calli now had two weeks left before the Tradewind ll returned. She went over some books with Zach and Gerald and they discussed the options for placing another ship in service. They wanted to head up the west coast. Calli thought it was a good idea. The trade was going very well and they could afford to build another ship.

She went with Rose to visit Jack's mother even though she knew the old lady had never wanted her in her son's life. Rose got on quite well with her grandmother. Calli was glad for that. The family always saw she was well cared for. Jack's father had passed away a couple years ago and she was lonely without him.

She hired some men and went back to the vault to take out some of the items. Arhome was about to have a music center. The instruments were carefully packed and moved to the Lelland Bay warehouse for transport. If anyone thought about trying to steal them they didn't actually attempt it.

The trip back to the wasteland had been as uneventful as the trip out had been. Rose was bursting with stories and Calli was happy to listen to them. She had time to enjoy being a mother to her teenage daughter and Rose was happy to have her to herself for a couple of weeks.

The day after they moored at Arhome Calli donned her robes and called on Stew to take her into the wasteland. She had been gone for a while and wanted to catch up on the wasteland gossip and doings. That was best done as the innocuous Novitiate Marcella as people were wary of Calli. Hawk was just happy to head out to take care of business rounds and go to the Settlement to see his wife.

The Master of the Followers of the One entered the bar followed by his quiet little Novitiate. They were often customers here and the barkeep greeted them heartily. "Hey, Master Stew, Novitiate Marcella, glad to see you. You haven't been around for a while." "I've been in the wasteland.", Stew said, smiling briefly at the man as they took a seat. Marcella, oddly, had chosen to sit with her back to the door, something she never did. Stew raised an eyebrow at her as he took the seat opposite her.

Marcella had noticed the tall mercenary sitting in the dark corner, facing the room, his back to the wall. Her usual favorite seat actually. His face was in shadow, but the form, the easy air of casual alertness, was familiar. She raised her head to look at him. She felt her breath catch momentarily as her gaze locked with his ice blue stare. She quickly looked away.

"Marcella," Stew said. "What will you have?" She ordered wasteland stew. Odder still, Stew thought. She never ate wasteland stew in bars. She always said she got enough of it in the wasteland and besides they never used enough herbs.

Stew noticed the dangerous looking mercenary in their favorite corner was watching them. That made him uneasy. Most people watching them didn't mean them any good. If the Novitiate noticed she gave no sign. She downed her beer but ate little of the stew, pushing it around on her plate. She didn't seem to notice when the mercenary rose and left the bar.

"Master,", Marcella said. "I haven't any appetite. May I be excused?" "Of course. Are you unwell? I will escort you back to our rooms", he said. "No, you stay here and finish your dinner. I am fine." She rose with a soft rustle of her robes and glided from the room. Stew called over the girl to pay for their meals and quickly followed her.

Marcella slipped into the alley beside the bar. She could sense the presence of the man leaning on the wall. He stepped out and stood in front of her. Slowly he raised a hand and touched her cowl. She didn't move. With a slow motion he pushed it back and gazed into her storm grey eyes. " I would know you anywhere.", he said huskily and pulled her to him.

Stew stopped in the mouth of the alley as he saw his boss put her arms around the man's neck, his head lower to hers in a long, passionate kiss. Well, she must know this man and he sure didn't seem to be a danger. He decided it wouldn't be necessary to wait up for her. He quietly slipped away.

The dark man pulled back to catch his breath. "So this is how you hide when you aren't behind a helmet.", he said, playfully tweaking her cowl. "This is a good disguise for you.", she said, running her hands under the heavy leather of his jacket. "The tattoos make you look so dangerous. Why hide them under this jacket? You look good." He laughed quietly. "Would you like to see if they're still there?", he asked suggestively. "Hmm, yes, I would. I've been thinking about you ever since that night in the wasteland. Would you like to check me for scars?", she rejoined. "Will I find any?", he teased. "You won't know unless you look, will you?", she asked. "Have you a room? A novitiate of the One can't be seen making out with a mercenary in an alley, you know, or letting a man in her room. It won't seem odd if Calli's seen staying with a mercenary! Tell me where you're staying and I'll meet you there in 15 minutes."

He gave her the directions. "Fifteen minutes.", he said intently and disappeared into the darkness.

Stew had gone to his room as it would have seemed strange if he returned to the bar when his novitiate was unwell. Calli peered in at his door before going to her room to change. "I'm going out", she said. "I don't plan on being back tonight." "Take care, Calli.", Stew said softly. She laughed lightly. "Oh, I will.", she said.

He answered her soft knock at once. He smiled as she slipped into his room and doffed her helmet, followed shortly by her armor. His mercenary armament was already hanging neatly in the cupboard beside the long, dark duster. They didn't bother with preliminaries as they tumbled hungrily onto his bed.

He held the small form close against him as they rested, snug and warm on this chilly night. "Your Master saw us.", he said. "I know. You don't have to worry about him.", she murmured. "He surely knows what you are?", he questioned. She laughed. "Oh, yes, he knows who I am and he's well aware I'm not a believer. I think he keeps hoping to convert me. He's a very devoted Follower. I don't understand it, but I respect him for it."

"I see.", he said, letting the subject drop. "The mercenary disguise isn't a disguise. I really am a mercenary." "Really?", Calli said, raising up to look down at him. "You were never a Merc, were you?", she asked worriedly. He laughed, pulling her back down to him. "No, those guys are scum. I have to freelance since I can be Called at any time. It wouldn't work if I belonged to a group, I'd have to explain my absences." "But what if you get Called when you're on a job?" "That has happened and it's pretty hairy sometimes. I've managed until now but I'm afraid it's going to come out who I am someday. Besides, I don't want to be a mercenary all my life. I've been putting aside some caps to start my own business. I figure if I have a shop in town I can leave whenever I need to."

"Well", Calli said. "You need to find something you really want to do that won't interfere with your Calling. You could leave whenever you needed to if you had some help. People might think you eccentric, but that's hardly odd out here." He laughed, pulling her under him. "You should know", he grinned. "I could help you with that.", she offered. "I don't know, it doesn't seem wise to go into business with someone I'm involved with." "It worked with Jack", she murmured, getting distracted. "Yeah, but you married him", he said. Calli didn't reply with words.

He gently stroked her arm. "Calli.", he said hesitantly. "Yes?", she looked up at him questioningly. "I want to see you again." Calli studied his face. "I want to be with you again too, Sergei.", she said. "But our lives are so erratic. Do you think seeing each other is a good idea? How can we possibly arrange it?"

He turned on his side to look down at her. "Life's full of bad ideas. That never stops us does it? Let's make a date for next month. We'll figure out a place and time, and if one of us can't be there, well, we can work it out, I know we can." "Yes, let's try.", she agreed, reaching up to pull him down to her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Calli and Hawk glided lithely over the rocky terrain high on the mountain face. The road far below was hot, dusty and dangerous. She had already spotted- and skirted- a large group of bandits, hiding in ambush for unwary travelers, or even more likely for one of the traders who frequented this passage. She had considered taking them out, but there were quite a few of them, and the risk of injury was pretty high. Even her battle suit could only take so many direct hits, and it was already damaged. She was on her way home now from a rather profitable mission, but it wouldn't do her any good if she ended up dead.

She could see a trader now, approaching the bandits, four men it appeared to be. Even at this distance something seemed familiar about them. She knew most of the traders, so it wasn't unlikely that she knew them. She raised her sniper rifle and focused on the group through the scope. By the One, it would have to be Scott and Nathan, wouldn't it? Now what could she do. They would be in the bandit's trap in short order if she didn't do something. She was behind them now, if she fired a warning shot it would likely drive them forward right into the trap. She couldn't possibly reach them in time to be of any use. But there was one thing she could do, sure to drive Scott instantly to cover. Calli threw back her head and howled.

Scott reacted instantly. He hurled himself behind a boulder. The youth was as quick to follow suit. Then all hell broke loose. The bandits broke cover and fired on the guards, who hadn't been as quick to react. Nathan and Scott returned fire from behind the boulder. The savage explosion of a Nuka Grenade rocked the ground, followed by another, and the maniacal yelling of a large mutant. Bandits and parts of bandits flew past accompanied by rocks, dirt and shrapnel.

Nathan broke cover, opening fire on the remaining bandits. He spotted the distinctive helmet amid the smoke and chaos, but before he could react, she was gone. He quickly scanned the area for any other enemies, then checked each body for signs of life. Not a one among the bandits. Some had their throats cut, how had she managed that in such a short time, he wondered? He went to check the guards.

Lawrence was dead, but Hank was groaning, moving feebly. He quickly dropped to the man's side, removed his armor and checked his wounds. Scott walked up and tossed down his medical kit. "Here", he said. "You'll need this. You heard her, didn't you?", he asked, warily watching the wasteland. Calli was out there somewhere. "Her battle cry. You see what she did to those men. We're lucky she didn't kill us, too."

Nathan sprinkled a clotting med in a gaping wound and prepared to stitch it. "I don't know", he said slowly, swabbing at the wound. "It sounded to me like she was trying to warn us." "Hmmph", Scott snorted. "Why would she do that?" and he stalked off to find the cow and their merchandise. Nathan didn't look up from his task, but his heart was heavy. A guard dead , the other out of commission, merchandise probably damaged, and trading hadn't been going so well lately. The cow was old and needed replaced. He wanted to get a horse but they were so expensive. Something needed to be done to help them get on their feet.

Calli groaned, inspecting the long gash in her suit leg. Unfortunately it was in her leg underneath as well, and was making it hard for her to walk. "Let me carry you", Hawk demanded again for the umpteenth time. She growled "I already said no. You have all you can carry. It isn't that far to a Brotherhood safe house, and I have the key. I'm not going to let you drop all the merchandise to carry me! It took us weeks to clear that vault." "We should have brought the horses.", he growled. She glared at him. "We already discussed that. You know we couldn't have got them in the vault and we couldn't leave them unattended while we cleared it. And don't bother mentioning the bikes. You know damn well these paths into the vaults are way too rocky for them. " His mouth thinned but he didn't comment.

He was mystified why his companion seemed so obsessed with looking after the Hallidays when they only wanted to kill her, but that was her business. The gash had already started to show signs of healing. Once at the safe house, they would rest a few days and continue to home when she had healed. His own wounds were somewhat less bothersome, as the bandits had seemed to be armed only with shotguns, and his regenerative powers were equal to hers. She probably hadn't needed to waste the precious Nuka grenades, but she had been worried they couldn't be stopped from killing the traders if she didn't get them quickly, and besides her suit was damaged, not up to a battle. He did wonder though how Scott had managed to cut at least two of their throats without getting dead himself.

Calli strode into the doctor's office. "Hey, Dr. Bening" she greeted him. He looked up. "Calli", he said. "It's nice to see you whole for once." She laughed, removing her helmet. "I had a good trip this time. Just did some good trades over at the post too. Well, I did get a bad gash in my leg, but I think it's pretty well healed now." The doctor nodded, making a note on his pad. "So what can I do for you? Or is this a social call?"

Calli cocked her head and considered. "Is it so unlikely I'd just like to visit a bit?" she teased. The doctor snorted. "Well, okay, I do have something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you know the Halliday boys?" " Dr. Bening nodded. "Aren't those the guys trying to kill you?" he asked. "Among others", Calli grinned. "But it was Nathan I wanted to talk about. I've been watching him these last few years, and from what I see, and what I've heard about him, I think he would make a fine doctor. I want to sponsor him to be your apprentice."

Dr. Bening never ceased to be surprised by the little trader. "How old is the boy now?" he asked. " I believe he turned 15 a few months ago. I watched him stitching up a guard just a few days ago. He seemed to be doing a pretty good job." "I'll think about it. I already have 2 apprentices." "Yes, I know, but I don't think you have any candidates as capable as this boy. Just think about it." "All right". Dr. Bening made more notes on his pad. "I'll send word to the trading post I want to see the boy. Then we'll talk about it." Calli agreed, satisfied for the moment.

The novitiate sat in the back of the bar in her usual seat. The patrons and barman were used to her presence and didn't pay her any attention. She was listening to the gossip as usual, while appearing to be simply meditating. There had been talk the last few weeks about a new protocol weapon the gun runners were developing.

The Gun Runners had originated in the New Vegas area and had moved into the DC area and set up a compound only a few months ago, but they already had a reputation as a tough, fierce group, supplying powerful weapons to anyone with the cash to buy them. This gossip interested her as she had already decided to obtain the specs for this particular item. The fact that word was out about it might make it more difficult to obtain.

Calli looked up to see who was entering. She recognized the traders at once. Nathan didn't seem particularly interested in being in the bar, though Scott was heading for his usual seat with gusto, preparing for an evening of drinking and storytelling. He had a new one to tell, Calli grinned to herself. It would amuse her to see how Scott embellished the battle.

"Hey, novitiate." She looked up at Nathan standing politely by her. "Can I join you?". She waved at the seat beside her. "You are Nathan, are you not?" she asked softly. "Nathan Halliday? I saw you come in with your brother. You seem quite grown from the last time I saw you." " I thought that was you, Novitiate Marcella" He said. "I wanted to thank you for the book. It's been really useful. You're still a novitiate? I heard you were taking your Teacher's." "Alas, it seems I have failed somewhat at trading," she murmured. " It did take me some years to make Novitiate from Initiate. It seems I'm not quite ready to make Teacher. I aspire to be a Master, but that is many years off if I can ever do it. Few enough become Masters. But what of you? Do you still trade?" " For now, but I'm thinking about making a change. I was called to the Citadel yesterday, the doctor there thinks I might make a good apprentice." "That's wonderful" ,she said enthusiastically. "You would make a fine doctor." " I don't know, I would really like to, it's what I've always wanted to do. But things aren't going so well with Scott now. If he could just get on his feet, I could leave to take training. But I've got a plan."

A plan? Calli felt her heart sink. What was this young man planning? She was sure it wasn't anything good. "What would that be?", she asked quietly. Nathan grinned. "Well, I can't really tell you, can I? But if it works out, I should have enough money to set Scott up and take care of Mom." His eyes were following a group of gun runners drinking in the corner and guffawing at Scott's latest tale. By the One, surely he wasn't contemplating trying to steal the prototype? He was just a kid!

"So, Nathan, when are you going to carry out your plan?" she asked curiously. "Oh, soon, Dr. Bening isn't going to wait long for my answer." She sighed inwardly. _"Oh, Nathan_," she thought. "_What am I going to do with you?" _ "Excuse me, sir," she said. "But it is time I retire. Perhaps we can talk again." "Sure", Nathan looked disappointed, but smiled at the cowled figure. "Tomorrow night?" "Perhaps". She rose with a soft rustle of material and glided gracefully from the room.

Calli snapped the battle gear in place and picked up her pack. She had moved up her timetable for hitting the gun runners. Once word got out the prototype had been stolen Nathan wouldn't be tempted to risk his life. Hawk frowned from where he sat in the corner, arms folded. He didn't like this at all. "Are you sure we have to go tonight? You usually spend more time scouting an area before you infiltrate it. Do you know where we're going?" " I have a fair idea of the room's location. The specs shouldn't be hard to get to since they think the place is too well-guarded to get into." Hawk got to his feet and picked up his gear. There was no use arguing. She would just go without him.

They approached the gun runner's gate cautiously. It seemed quiet enough, the guard patrolling as she expected. She waited for him to pace back toward the corner then slipped up to the gate. What the? The lock was already cut. "_Nathan!_" She thought. "_He's already inside_." Well the boy seemed to be doing all right so far. They slipped silently through the gate, closing it softly behind them so that it still seemed secure. They moved quickly into the shadow by the main door. The guard moved back past them, not looking toward the building. She tried the door. As she had expected it was already unlocked. They moved quickly inside. And then it happened.

There was a sudden explosion of gunfire down the hall to the left. With a lack of caution unlike her Calli hurtled into the hall. Nathan was trapped behind an upturned table, taking fire from an open doorway. Calli dived in beside him. "Calli!" Nathan looked shocked at the distinctive battle gear. "What are you doing here?" "Who the hell are you?" she demanded. "And what are you doing here?" She fired off a volley in the direction of the doorway.

She noticed Hawk crouching in a doorway next to them, motioning toward another room. He rose and fired a volley in the direction of the entrance where more men immediately took cover. The boy responded to her question without thinking. "Nathan." He answered. "Nathan Halliday. I expect I'm here for the same thing you are. The prototype." The helmet briefly turned in his direction, then whipped back as she let loose another volley. "Aren't you the brother of Scott Halliday? The man who insists he's going to kill me?"

Nathan swung his rifle and fired off at a man trying to sneak into the back of the hall. "Yes", he admitted reluctantly. "Well, Nathan Halliday, what are we going to do now? It seems you've sounded the alarm. You planning on killing me?" "Not at the moment", he said grimly. "I'm a little busy. How are we going to get out of here?" "By working together." She pointed at the room Hawk had indicated. "I'm going to cover you and you get into that room. Then you cover me from the doorway." He nodded. Calli motioned to Hawk, then let out a volley of fire. Hawk opened on the other position as Nathan rushed from his place into the empty doorway.

Nathan whirled and crouched behind the doorway, firing rapidly at the hall entrance as Calli dove for the door. She slid in on the other side. "Over there", she said, pointing with her chin as she kept her hands on her weapon. "On that long table. See it? " Nathan looked where she pointed. Sure enough a strange looking weapon lay on the table. "I'll keep them out, go get it". Nathan glanced at her, firing out the doorway, then hurried over to the workbench. He snatched up the prototype and hurried back.

"Got it", he said. "What do we do now?" "Hold on, I'm almost out of energy cells. I'm sure there's some in there somewhere. Hold the position", she said and before he could offer to get them she took off for the other side of the room. Busy holding off the guards, he didn't see her break into the computer and download the schematics to her Pip-boy. As she had suspected it hadn't been well protected.

"Now we leave", she said, coming up behind him. "I'm going out. You stay right behind me. Hawk will join us and we'll be able to cover all angles while we retreat. Believe me, this isn't going to be easy, but stay between us whatever you do." Nathan nodded. They broke cover and headed for the door. The bodies of a few guards lay in the hall entrance, others broke cover in a desperate attempt to stall their flight. Calli tried to stop as many as she could without killing them, but battle doesn't leave many options. They burst through the front gate. "Run", she yelled, and Nathan ran, the sound of weapon fire behind him letting him know they were covering his retreat.

Nathan stopped running, breathing hard, and turned to look back. And froze. Calli was close behind him, not breathing hard at all, and her laser rifle was pointed directly at him. Hawk stood close behind her, his mini gun held lightly upward. "Don't", she said, as he started to raise his rifle. He stopped. "Drop the prototype on the ground," she said, her voice cold and hard, "and the rifle." He slowly bent down, laying the weapons on the ground. He should have known she wouldn't leave without the prototype. He straightened to look at the hard mask. "Calli", he began, but she interrupted him. "Turn around. With your hands where I can see them." He raised his hands and turned his back on her. He had never been so scared. He could feel the cold shivers running down his spine, waiting for the blast. He started to tremble, but held himself as tight as he could, his spine stiff, trying not to show her his fear.

Calli felt sorry for the boy, but kept her voice hard as she said, "I didn't target your brother, Nathan Halliday. He chose to be a soldier, and if he died in combat then he died a soldier's death. Some men died tonight that didn't need to because of you. I could have gotten in and out of there with no one the wiser. Don't turn around!", as he started to turn to say something to her. He froze. For what seemed a long time, but was probably only seconds, he waited, then the voice came again, seeming further away, "I've given you back your life tonight, boy. Make something good of it." He turned around quickly. They were gone, but not 15 feet away, side by side on the ground, lay his rifle and the prototype.

Calli and Hawk were slowly making their way through the wasteland toward Arhome. "How much damage did you sustain?", Hawk asked, not saying, but she felt the rest of the question _"protecting that boy with your body?" _Hawk had never understood her obsession with the Halliday men. She wasn't sure she understood it herself, but one thing she was sure of now. Any obligation she had felt toward them had long since been paid. "Enough. I'm tired, Hawk, let's spend some time at Arhome healing, then I think we should see if Aaron will take us north on the Tradewind. We can visit your people for a while, see how Halnet is doing." Hawk grunted. Mutant males really weren't the best of mates, but he did rather miss her sometimes.

"Aren't you going to sell the schematics?", he asked. "No. The bosses are sure to hear I staged the raid, so they'll suspect I might have them. There will be plenty of rumors about the boy, though. No, I think we'll stay out of sight for a while. They can figure we've holed up somewhere treating our wounds. It'll give the boy a chance to unload his prototype at a good price. Then I'll sell the schematics to Sergei for a discounted price. It'll help level the playing field for him, and help cement our business arrangements. I know his weapons and custom ammo business has been down some since they came to town. Besides, I really do need a break. I think it's going to take a while to heal from this one." He nodded. He had suspected she was hurt more than she was admitting, though not badly enough to regenerate. Regenerating might be quicker, but it was a lot more dangerous.

Calli sauntered into Dr. Bening's office. She moved easily, but it didn't fool his practiced eye. "What have you been up to now?", he asked. "Let me take a look at you." She shook her head. "Not necessary, Doctor, I'm healing all right. That's not what I came for. I want to discuss an arrangement about Nathan Halliday." The doctor considered, tenting his hands and watching the little woman. She had removed her helmet and looked almost like a child with her wide eyes and pixie face, but he knew it would be a mistake to underestimate her.

"I talked to the boy. I'll consider taking him on. I'm going to need full support for him, though." Calli nodded. Her trader's blood was raised at the prospect of bargaining, but she quelled the impulse. She smiled at the doctor. "Of course, but I expect him to get the best training and tools. I'll also subsidize anything he needs, and I want him to have a wage of 100 caps a week, as well as full room and board. I will pay for all of this, but there a few caveats." The doctor hadn't expected otherwise.

"The boy must never see me without my armor. I don't care how you arrange it, send him out on a mission, to a clinic, or lock him in his room, whatever it takes. But that is an inviolate request. He's Scott Halliday's brother, and I don't trust him where I'm concerned. If he ever sees me, the deal's off and all subsidies stop. I don't want him anywhere near me or Hawk. When we come in, we're vulnerable." Dr. Bening interrupted, "But he doesn't have any grudge against Hawk. Why would he want to hurt him?"

Calli shrugged, "I don't take unnecessary chances. Who knows what Scott would do to get to me? That part of the deal is not negotiable. Also, he isn't to be kept here in the Citadel. He needs to keep his wasteland skills, because once his training is finished I want him out in the wasteland helping people, not locked up in here just to take care of your soldiers. I don't want him to know who his benefactor is since he might be inclined to reject the offer. Are these terms acceptable?"

Doctor Bening quirked an eyebrow. "Tell me, Calli, why are you doing this for this boy?" "Because he's an exceptional boy and he'll be an exceptional doctor. We need people like him. Now, what about the terms? I'll leave 2000 caps for a retainer and come by periodically to see what is owed. If I can't come I'll send someone to take care of it." "The terms seem fair enough," the doctor replied, knowing full well they were extremely generous. "I'll send for the boy in the morning and see when he can start."

Nathan was an exceptional student. After his 4 years in training he started working in the clinic outside the citadel gates. Once a month he would make rounds in the wasteland. His reputation grew over the next three years, but he never saw Calli. To his dismay she continued to avoid him. Even the young noviate Marcella never came out into the wasteland anymore. He kept hoping he might see her again. There had been something about her that had attracted him as no other woman had since. He was no saint. He had his share of women, but even though he was already 23 years old he hadn't found anyone he wanted to be with the rest of his life.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Calli felt a sense of anticipation as she pushed open the door to the old, deserted building where they had agreed to meet. She didn't know why he wanted it to be here, in the building where they had first met ten years ago. He hadn't shown last month but had left this location slipped under the door of her home in Megaton. She already knew the date. The third Thursday of each month. Only rarely had they missed a tryst over the last nine years.

"Sergei", she smiled, her facing lighting up at the sight of the dark, scarred man. He was sitting on the bench Calli had sat upon so long ago. He smiled, waving at her to join him by the fire. He was stirring a pot of wasteland stew. "Don't forget to lock the door.", he said.

Calli cocked an eyebrow at the scene, then moved to the chair where his weapons lay, his cloak over the back. She removed her own weapons and placed them on top of his, then removed her helmet and placed it on the floor with her pack. She glanced longingly at the blanket covered mattress by the fire, then moved to sit beside him. A small radio was playing in the corner. "And now", a voice from the radio said. "A song from the wasteland's own duo, Rina and Jason." A popular song came over the air.

He reached down and took some beers from a pack by the bench and handed her one, then handed her a bowl and spoon. She silently accepted them, wondering why he was doing this, repeating that first meeting. They ate in silence.

When they were done, Sergei took her bowl and set it on the floor, then turned to take her hands in his. "Calli", he said softly. "I have something to tell you." She quivered with a sense of foreboding at his tone. He looked down at their joined hands. "I'm not that young anymore. I'll be 34 in just a couple of months." "But", Calli interrupted. "You're not old. What is this about?" "I'm trying to tell you. You know my business has really been doing well. I can take care of a family. Calli, I want to have a family before it's too late. A wife and kids."

Calli stared silently at their hands. "You can't give me that can you?", he asked. "You've met my children, Sergie, so you know I can have kids. But their father was GECK born like me. We've been together nearly 10 years and I've never taken any precautions but I've not gotten pregnant. Maybe I can't have a baby by anyone but the GECK born, I don't know, but it's pretty clear I can't give you a child. Even if I could you know I didn't even raise the ones I had. I was never a mother. But you know all this, so you didn't stage all this to ask me to marry you, did you?"

Sergei gently rubbed her hands. "If I did ask, would you marry me?", he asked. "No, I wouldn't. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. I can't give you what you need." "I understand. I thought it would be like that. I've met someone. She's very fond of me. I've only known her for a few weeks but I think we could make a good life together. It's just that, I want to ask her to marry me and if she says yes, well, I won't be seeing you anymore. I want to be a good husband and a good father."

"I see.", Calli said, not looking at him. "I'm sure you will be. I'm happy for you." "Calli, look at me.", he said. She raised her eyes to look into his. "I want to stay with you tonight. One last night. Will you let me stay?" "I'd like that", she said, staring into his ice blue gaze with longing.

A slow love ballad came over the radio. "Dance with me", he said, pulling her to her feet. He pulled her against him and moved to the rhythm. Her body reacted to this man she had been so close to. She closed her eyes and relaxed into him, swaying to the beat, allowing herself to feel the familiar sensations swirling through her.

He leaned into her and whispered, " I want to make love to you. I don't just want to have sex with you. I want to tell you how beautiful you are, how much I care about you. I want us to make love tonight. All these years, Calli, and we've never said it. I want to tell you I love you. I want you to love me. Let me have this, Calli."

Calli raised her eyes and looked at him. "That's such a bad idea." He gave a crooked half grin. "Life is full of bad ideas." "Yes," she said. "It is, isn't it? I do love you, Sergei.", she breathed huskily, meeting his lips with hers as he bent and pulled her closer.

The morning sun was trying valiantly to peak through the grime covered windows. Calli snuggled closer to his side, feeling his arm tighten around her. They both knew their time was almost up. "Sergei", Calli said. "Do you believe in the One?"

"I don't know.", he replied, wondering where this had come from. "Something brought us together that night. I don't know which of us was the more broken. You were so hurt, wanting to die, and I was already dead inside. I didn't think anyone would ever want me, ever love me. Then there you were. You saw my scars, all of them, not just the physical ones, and you wanted me. You needed me! We healed each other, Calli. I don't think that storm was just a coincidence, do you? Something Calls me to where I need to be before the need is even there! I don't know if it's the One, or something else, or if it even matters what we call it, but there's something guiding and helping us, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but then why does such terrible things happen to us? Why would Jack die like that? Why would the Enclave and Raiders be allowed to torture and maim and kill for so long? I don't know. I'm not sure I can believe in anything that lets that happen." Sergei considered this. "Maybe it's not the questions.", he said. Calli was quiet, holding him tightly against her. He turned on his side and taking her chin in his hand, looked into her eyes. "Maybe we're the answer.", he said softly.

The morning was getting on as they lingered, reluctant to part for the last time. "Do you love her?", Calli asked. Sergei was silent for a moment. "Yes, I do love her. Not the same way I love you. You're all fire and ice and passion. You're a hurricane full of energy and power. Loving you is an exciting adventure. Sharon, she's …quiet, calm, a rock you can lean on and shelter in. I need her, my love, but I will miss you." Calli sighed. "That's good.", she murmured. "A rock to shelter you from the hurricane. She'll keep the darkness away like Hawk does for me. I'm glad."

The door of the old building clanged shut behind them for the last time. "Live well, Stranger.", Calli said. "And you, Calli. Good travels.", the Stranger said. Then they walked into the brilliant sunshine, each going their own way. Sergie paused to watch Calli walk away. With a pang he realized she didn't even look back. He turned and walked on.

Calli sat in the building where the Mercs had once targeted her and watched the sun spread its warmth over the old building. The environmental unit in her helmet whined quietly as it absorbed the tears softly falling down her cheeks. She wanted to be happy for him, but she couldn't help feeling a deep sense of loss. She cared so much for Sergei but she knew she had never loved him with the passion she had had for Jack. It would be hard when she went into his shop, and saw him there with his wife, but she would get over it. She finally rose and headed for Megaton. Hawk would be waiting to take up their lives again.

They spent the evening in the bar as was Calli's habit when in town. "On the house." Gob grinned passing a whiskey to Calli and a Nuka-cola to Hawk. He took his drink and went over to the corner where Hardin Sims was sitting, a dog sprawled at his feet. He chatted amiably with the Ranger about past memories, people now long gone and the changing town while they watched Calli downing whiskeys.

"You'd think she would know us well enough to take off that helmet when she's in town.", Hardin said. "Is she really so ugly as they say?" Hawk snorted. "You're asking me? I'm a super mutant in case you haven't noticed. I'm hardly a good judge of human beauty. She seems all right to me, but what do I know? Besides she's so used to wearing it now I think she'd feel naked without it. You wouldn't go out in public naked would you?" Hardin guffawed.

She leaned over the counter, poking at Gob's chest, laughing drunkenly at something he said. He grinned and said something Hawk couldn't hear. She patted his face and picked up her drink. "Guess I better take her home soon." Hawk observed. "Guess so." Hardin concurred as she nearly fell off her stool raising her glass. It clinked against her helmet as she tried to maneuver it to the open mouthpiece. "Do you ever get tired of taking care of her?" Hardin asked.

Hawk watched her, thinking back over the past. How she had opened his cell door holding the flamer ready to take his life if he threatened hers. She stood tall and alert, covered in gore, her flaming red hair flowing out from the small helmet, dripping with sweat and grime and singed with the heat from the flamer, dressed in the blood of his captors, eyes cold as stone. He was ashamed to admit he had felt fear of the small human female, fear she would flame him, fear she would leave him there to starve with the captors dead. He had been desperate.

Their first fire fight together at Raven Rock, back to back as they held off the Enclave, her frail human form kept from destruction only by her agility and her wits. Taking care of him when he got berserker drunk. The many times she had treated his wounds in the field and stood guard over him or held him and talked him from the dark rage. Standing by him, challenging any who questioned his right to be with her, to be there. Watching her grow and change and become stronger and more vulnerable at the same time. Her light laughter and her terrible anger. Her darkness. The dark pain creeping into her eyes, turning in on her, even as his darkness seemed to be fading. Holding her to him, keeping her from the great beyond when Jack died, when she was slipping away. He saw the future, holding her and talking her from the pain, the pain of the world she carried in the darkness. She had given him a purpose, a life, a reason and she didn't even know it.

"No.", he said to Hardin as he put down his bottle. "We take care of each other." He got up to take his partner home.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sometimes Calli would visit Sergei's shop to make trades or purchase weapons or ammo. They remained good friends and business partners. She was happy when his wife became pregnant. Sharon had accepted her as an old friend and customer. If she knew about their past history she never gave any indication.

The Galens had brought sheep from the vault and they had been very successful raising them. Calli decided they would make a good trade item for what she had in mind. The Oasis would be a good place for sheep and the residents there would benefit greatly from the wool and meat. She consigned for a small flock of five ewes and a ram from the farmers. It was going to be fun herding them all the way north. The Galen's oldest boy would take the families dog and go with them. He had become proficient at herding and really wanted to visit the wasteland. He had been educated in Vault 101 but this would be his first real time out in the wasteland.

Calli, Hawk and Joel left the Tradewind ll at its northern most post. They caused quite a stir when they offloaded the sheep and horses. Joel and his dog Bennie controlled the flock. They set out on the journey Calli expected to take no more than two days.

They headed north, skirting the river in a few areas. That's where they had their first encounter. Calli rode point with Hawk guarding the small group from the rear. As the sheep were herded up a fairly steep incline by Bennie their bleating attracted the attention of Mirelurks basking in the river below. Maybe they didn't know what sheep were but they felt instinctively they would make a good lunch. Two of the dangerous, armored creatures plunged from the water and headed for the flock.

Calli whirled her mare to intercept just as the big ram burst from the flock and hurtled toward the leading mirelurk with head lowered. The collision shook the wasteland. The mare danced and dodged at Calli's signals as she tried to get a bead on the small target of the mirelurks face without hitting the ram. Suddenly she stormed the battling animals. As the mare swerved past she leaped onto the back of the mirelurk even as Hawk slammed into the ram, knocking it to the ground and wrestling it to a standstill with his great strength. Calli clung to the creature as it skidded around, trying to reach her, lifting its face… the blast of a shotgun rang out and the mirelurk toppled over, Calli leaping free as it hit the dirt. She looked up and nodded at Joel before going over to check if Hawk or the ram had sustained any injuries.

Joel whistled to Bennie to round up the sheep while Calli headed for the river to deal with any remaining mirelurks. She passed the remains of the other mirelurk that had fallen to Hawk's minigun. She left it to Joel and Hawk to calm the sheep and move on while she butchered the river creatures and cleaned up. They would make a nice dinner.

They stopped for the night in the scrapyard since they could herd the animals into an enclosed area where they could be guarded and kept from straying. Hawk scavenged some clean sheet metal from inside a vehicle while Calli started a fire. Hawk positioned the metal over the fire to serve as a grill. Grilled mirelurk and roasted potatoes were on the menu. Bennie sniffed experimentally at the strange meat before deciding it was edible and enjoying his share of the meal. They were moving slowly so the sheep could graze as they went but she really hoped they would make Oasis by the next night.

The sheep were milling restlessly by the time the sun was barely up. After a quick breakfast they moved on out. The journey went quietly for most of the day. Even the stop for lunch and to allow the sheep to graze passed without incident. They were approaching the demolished bridge when Calli raised her hand and Joel signaled Bennie to circle the sheep. Happy to be allowed to stop moving the animals fell at once to grazing and bleating. Hawk rode up beside Calli and they conferred. Hawk rode back to where Joel was watching his flock, leading Calli's mare.

"Calli senses something over that rise. She's going to go in on foot to check it out. I'll follow at a distance to keep an eye on her but you need to keep the sheep here until we're sure it's clear.", Hawk told Joel. The young man cradled his shotgun across his lap and took the reins of the horses. He nodded agreement. Hawk joined Calli. Holding his position he watched her slip over the crest of the hill.

Calli scented the air, tracing the whiff of unwashed human. It was a smell she was very familiar with but had never found agreeable. She counted the scents…two, no three.. the wind shifted slightly. That way, around those boulders. She slipped quietly around and up. The men were scattered with two on her side of the path, the third crouching on the other side. She could hear the bleating of the sheep and was sure they could too. It seemed they were looking to score some mutton. These weren't raiders, their scent wasn't that foul, probably bandits. They seemed half starved.

Hawk watched her move up the mountain. He read her signal _'take, no kill, go left, one man '_. He silently slipped around to the left, his knife at the ready. If Calli wanted the man alive he would do his best to take him alive, but she wouldn't fault him if he had to kill. As it turned out, he didn't. He surprised the dirty, skinny kid and disarmed him with hardly a scuffle.

Calli watched Hawk head around the crest of the hill and she moved quietly down to where the two men waited. Moving up behind the smallest she had him by the neck before they even knew she was there, her knife at his throat. The bigger man whirled at the commotion with his rifle raised."Drop it!", Calli commanded, the body of the boy between them. "Or your friend dies." The rifle dropped to the ground. Hawk came up pushing the scared kid in front of him.

None of them seemed more than a teenager. Calli moved her knife from the boys throat as all of them were being covered with Hawk's mini gun. "Just what do you think you were doing?", Calli asked the boys. They glared at her defiantly. Calli stared back. The youngest looked down, gulped, looked back up at her. "We're hungry. We haven't eaten in days. We just thought if we could just shoot one of those things you've got, maybe you'd just run off and we could eat it."

Calli sighed exasperatedly. 'That would never have happened. You see that man guarding the sheep? He owns them and he's a crack shot. You try that and you won't have to worry about eating any more. What are you doing out here anyway?" They looked at each other. The oldest one spoke."Our parents were killed a few weeks back and we've just been looking for a safe place to stay and maybe get some work." Calli looked from one to the other. There was a good deal of resemblance between them. "Brothers?", she asked. The older one nodded. He couldn't have been more than 14, she thought, and the younger barely 11. "Well, come on, let's get back to the sheep and I'll get you something to eat.", she said as she picked up the rifle. It was in such poor condition she wondered if it would even fire. "Really?", the younger boy said, his eyes lighting up.

The boys hungrily devoured the remainder of the food Calli and Hawk had in their saddlebags. "Let's go.", Calli said. "I want to be at Oasis before nightfall and it's at least two more hours at this pace. You and you" she pointed at the smaller boys, "get on the mare. You get on Hawk's horse. He'll help you up. Don't try anything stupid. You don't know how to control these animals and you could get hurt. We'll lead them." Hawk lifted the boys onto the horses. They were too tired to argue about it. Calli and Hawk took up the reins and lead the way north.

As they walked Calli thought about the boys, wandering alone and afraid in the wasteland, starving, risking their lives for a bite to eat. She thought about the Highwayman* and how he had gotten started on his colorful career. She did miss him quite a bit sometimes. He had been a good friend and a wonderful lover, a distraction after Sergei had left her, at least after they had gotten past his psychological hang-ups and that little episode when he raped her. Ah, well, he was gone now and it was unlikely she would ever see him again. She smiled to herself as she let her thoughts caress his memory, but she never let her attention wander. That wasn't safe in the wasteland.

A Treeminder greeted them as they approached the path. "Calli, Hawk, it's nice to see you. Harold sent me out to bring you in. He wants to meet the boys. He thinks they might want to join our community. He's been looking forward to seeing the sheep you're bringing us." The treeminder didn't seem in the least surprised that Harold knew they were coming. The boys glanced at each other but had sense enough to remain quiet. "Tell Harold I'll be right in to see him as soon as everyone is settled." Calli grinned.

"Hey, Sprout.", Calli greeted the old woman. She grinned, chiding Calli teasingly, "Now, Calli, you know it's Mother Treeminder Yew. Who's these boys you brought in?" "They're just kids, Mother. They need a home and some minding. I'm thinking they should be taken to Harold tomorrow to see if he wants them before the Gathering, but I'll just leave that to you if you'll take charge of them." "Of course", Mother said. "Come on, boys, let's get you cleaned up before bed."

Calli watched them go off then headed for the Grove to confer with Harold. "Calli!", he cackled. "You got good stories for me? The sheep are fun. Ha hahaha. creatures. Never saw 'em before." Calli laughed. "Sure do, Harold. Good stories from the sea. What do you have for me?" "You're gonna love this, yeah, love it, good. I was 'seeing' over at the Mart…" Calli settled down to listen. She had scattered Harold's seeds everywhere but especially in strategic spots throughout the wasteland and D.C . In return he did little spying jobs for her. It was their secret. He had so much to 'see' now that he couldn't 'see' everything and his ability to 'see' through the children diminished with distance, but if he concentrated he could pick up intelligence even as far away as the southern mountains. He loved to gossip with her about what he found out. It made him happy. He was one of her favorite sources of information.

* Coming soon (maybe) the Highwayman's story- The Wasteland Warrior: Stealing a Thief


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The mutants were ageless but humans aren't. They grow old and tired. Change is inevitable.

Calli sighed as she listened to the old doctor explaining why he couldn't continue to take care of her. "You've been a fascinating patient, Calli, and what I've learned from taking care of Hawk has been a real revelation. You've taught us a lot about mutations that's helped us to help some of those afflicted with the less useful types. But I'm old now. My hands are starting to shake and my eyesight is going. Do you really want me operating on you?" Calli smiled crookedly. She had known that she was as much scientific subject as patient, and that hadn't bothered her. They had agreed to allow him to record every operation and observation, although not private conversations. The more that could be learned about the process of mutation the better to help those that were afflicted.

"I understand, doctor. I haven't trusted our care to anyone else in all these years. I'm not sure who we can go to. Do you have any suggestions? What about this new guy you have here in the Citadel?" "Dr. Loris is a good doctor, but I have someone else in mind. An exceptional doctor, and a good man. The best I've ever seen. Nathan Halliday."

Calli stared. She hadn't given Nathan much thought since he graduated from the Citadel over 5 years ago. Occasionally she would hear his name mentioned in a bar or by a grateful client, but she had avoided the clinic he worked out of and had never run into him during his forays into the wasteland on traveling medical tours, though she had helped with that by donating a working motorcycle to the clinic. She did a quick calculation. He would be 26 now. Older than Dr. Bening had been when he had taken on their care so many years ago.

"I don't know," Calli said slowly. "I accept that he might be an exceptional doctor, but is he safe for us?" "Listen, Calli, I've gotten to know Nathan pretty well while I was training him and we're good friends now. He never blamed you or wanted to hunt you. He refuses to help his brother, not that Scott doesn't keep trying. He's gone out of his way to avoid you and Hawk at times so you wouldn't feel uncomfortable. I know him. You couldn't do better than Dr. Halliday."

She considered this, thinking of the boy she had known, how honest and open he had always seemed. An exceptional boy, with bright intelligent eyes and an easy smile. She sighed again. "All right, I'll trust your judgment. But I need to meet him in a place where he doesn't have a chance to set up an ambush. The Citadel would work, but I don't want anyone to know we're meeting. Let me think a minute." She mused for a little then asked" Do you have a pencil and paper?" The Doctor handed her the items.

Calli concentrated on her drawing, frowning, creasing her brow as she worked. She finally looked up and handed the finished map to the doctor. "Here's a map to a safe house we use occasionally. It should be deserted, a good spot for our meeting to take place unobserved. Tell Nathan to meet me there a week from tomorrow, and to come alone. If he doesn't show up, then he's not the man for me. I won't have a coward for our doctor." Dr. Bening quirked a smile at the back handed compliment, accepting the map. "I'm sure he'll be there.", he said.

Nathan frowned at the paper held out to him by Dr. Bening. "Well, Dr. Halliday, are you going to take it?" the old man asked irritably. He reached out and took the paper. "A summons from Calli? She wants to talk? Alone? In a deserted spot? I haven't seen her in over 10 years, not since I was 15. What could she want with me?" In fact, he knew he had been prohibited from seeing her during the four years he was at the Citadel. It wasn't a coincidence he was always needed in the wasteland when she or Hawk was brought in. "I'm not at liberty to say," the old man grumped. "But you have the map to the safe house where she wants to meet you a week from today. It's up to you if you want to go. I know there's been some trouble between you."

"Not me, actually, I never did blame Calli for Marcus's death. It's Scott. He's still hunting her, he comes by once in a while. Not so often since Mom died a couple of years ago, but he always asks about her. I don't know why. He knows I don't try to find out anything about her for him. I guess he thinks because I know you. You know how he pestered me when I was at the Citadel, always wanting me to get information for him." He was rambling, studying the map in his hand. "Well, it didn't stop you from becoming a doctor did it? If you're asking me, I think you should go. Calli wouldn't ask to meet you without a good reason." Nathan folded the map and stuck it in his pocket. "I'll think about it.", he said.

Calli was checking her back pack in their room in the Citadel. After all the years here, the room had become something of a storeroom for the many items they seemed to have accumulated. "There's been a change of plan, Hawk. We're going to Cliffside Safe House. We're going to have to pick up supplies, it's been at least 6 months since we've been there. I want to get there by tomorrow. There may be some work to do to make sure it's functioning." Hawk wasn't surprised at the change in plan. Calli could change her mind with the wasteland wind. "Why are we going there?", he asked simply. Calli explained what the plan was. "We haven't heard anything bad about him," he said. "Maybe we should give him a chance."

They skirted the mountains carefully, watching for signs of danger. Cliffside Safe House was a tumbled down pile of rubble on the mountain's side, hard to get to and not looking worth the effort. There was only one path up the steep side of the mountain and it wasn't easy to find. Most people wandering onto it by chance would simply return the way they had come, not bothering with the pile of rubble they would have to climb the steep, rocky path to get to. Hawk and Calli weren't most people. They had thoroughly explored the ruins the first time they had come across it, many years ago now.

They climbed carefully up the steep rocky path. It was still early enough in the spring that the foliage still slept and the trees had not yet budded. They could see across the open land if anyone was approaching, and no one could approach from above, it was completely impassable. They moved into the shelter of a partial roof, hidden behind tumbled walls. Moving along the back wall they came to a door set into the cliff. It wasn't locked or even completely closed as it hung crookedly on warped hinges. Calli pushed it open and moved warily into the large cavern beyond.

This second line of defense was a very large, almost empty cavern of a room that had once been a warehouse. It now contained only a few barrels and crates and other debris not worth scavenging. Calli had long ago removed anything of value. If anyone made it this far, it's unlikely they would do more than make a cursory examination of the room, perhaps use it as a camp. Calli didn't see any sign anyone had been there. They walked all over the vast room to leave footprints everywhere in the accumulated dust. They didn't want to lead any trespassers to the secret door in the right corner of the wall. Nathan had explicit instructions on his map to find it.

Hawk moved aside the small rock to expose the panel allowing access to the secret door. He punched in the code, then returned the rock to its place. A small section of the back wall slid open. They slipped into the tunnel beyond. As the door slid closed it became pitch black. Calli switched on the light in her Pip-Boy. Nathan's instructions had told him to bring a light source. They had never found the time to fix the lights that had originally illuminated the tunnel. It was a natural tunnel over a quarter mile long of featureless, winding blackness that ended in a steel door. Calli punched in the code and watched as the door swung soundlessly open. Two hundred year old technology and it still worked perfectly with Calli's help.

They stepped into the large living room of Cliffside Safe House, one of the safest places in the wasteland. It definitely needed cleaning, and the refrigerator restocked with the fresh food they brought. She would check to make sure it still worked as well as all the other conveniences. They only had a few days. Nathan was no fool. She was sure he would show up at least a day early to try to catch her by surprise. She smiled at the thought, put down her pack and went to her room to change into something more suitable for the tasks ahead.

Nathan followed the map onto the mountain path, keeping to the side and moving warily. It had been a pretty uneventful journey for the wasteland. He was alone, carrying only his pack with travel supplies and his weapons. At least she hadn't said to come unarmed, that would have been foolish. He was hot and tired, the leather armor starting to smell from sweat and the wasteland dust. It was unseasonably warm for so early in the year.

He couldn't use the clinics precious motorcycle for this meeting, and it had been a day's journey on foot. It was now late evening and he needed to find a place to camp for the night. He came to the coordinates on his map. He could see the pile of debris up on the mountain. He looked at the map again. It did say there was a safe house there. He was three days early, hopefully it at least had water. He had brought some dried foods for the duration.

Nathan knelt in the bushes on the side of the path and lifted his binoculars to scan the empty landscape and the tumble of debris on the mountainside. It would be dark in a few hours and he didn't see any movement. The building would be better shelter than the open. He stood and moved warily out onto the path. He would skirt along its side, using the brush and boulders to provide cover if needed.

He stopped often to observe the pile of debris of the safe house. He was nearly three quarters of the way up, and dusk was closing in, when he saw them. They were already out of the house and starting to move down the path, not taking any special precautions. He knelt behind the boulder, watching them until they passed and disappeared around a bend in the path. He stood up and proceeded with more speed and less precaution to the ruins.

Calli observed the path as they passed by the large group of boulders. It was just a small tell, easily overlooked. A very faint scent on the wind. She looked at Hawk. He grunted. They moved on down the path. "Nathan?" he asked. She slowly smiled. He was good. "Probably. He's 3 days early. Well at least he's going to have a comfortable wait." They pulled their bikes from the hiding spot and left the area. They had business to take care of.

Nathan had no trouble finding the door and getting into the huge warehouse. He had explicit directions and followed them, going to the right back corner, measuring 10 paces along the back wall. He counted down the small stones to the one indicated and grasped it. It came out in his hand revealing the code pad. He punched in the code, ducking warily. Nothing happened except for the door sliding silently open on the dark tunnel. He replaced the stone and stepped into the tunnel. He quickly switched on the light he had been instructed to bring as all light disappeared from the opening. He hesitated, then headed down the tunnel. Maybe it was booby trapped, but he doubted it. If Calli wanted him dead she didn't have to go to all this trouble.

It took 15 minutes to wend his way through the pitch black passageway but his light finally reflected off a steel door. He punched in the code and watched the door swing silently in. He stepped into the living room of Cliffside Safe House.

The room was large, well-furnished and empty of occupants. Rifle at the ready he checked the doorway on the left. It led to a kitchen area and beyond that into a tunnel going into the mountain. There appeared to be apparatus in there for cooling and heating the safe house and moving air from large pipes going upward through the mountain. The air did seem fresh. There was plumbing as well coming down from the ceiling and running into the house. It also contained large wash tubs and lines running along one wall, probably for hanging laundry. He closed that door and checked the next one. A pantry, well stocked with canned goods and root vegetables.

He went back through the kitchen and down the hall across from the entry door. All the rooms were open. The first one on the left contained a full size bed, dresser, wardrobe, several stands and an easy chair. He went to the one next on the left and found it led into a bathroom with an extra large tub and shower, sink and two toilets, one extra large, one human size. The cabinet stood open to reveal towels, washcloths and soaps. These people believed in luxury, and she had the money to assure it.

Directly across the hall from the first room on the left that he had decided must be Calli's he found a large workroom. Armor and weapons lay about on the tables in various states of repair. A work area in the back held a computer terminal and short wave radio. He was willing to bet both were functional. He would check that out later.

The last room on the right was a bedroom. This room seemed to be empty of personal items. On the bed was laid out a man's soft trousers and shirt, suitable for lounging about the safehouse. A towel, washcloth and toothbrush were stacked neatly on the dresser. He quirked a brow. A guest room? He went out and into the last door at the end of the hall. He walked into the room and had no doubt this was the mutants bedroom. The furniture was all supersized. Surprisingly one whole wall was taken up with shelves of books.

Having searched the entire house he was sure there was no one about. It appeared they had stocked the house and left it for him. Well, he didn't want to offend them by not taking advantage of their hospitality. Checking the front entrance he saw that it had an alarm that could be set. He studied it for a moment. It was a simple coded affair that he could program. Setting the alarm, so he would know if they returned, he retired to the guest room to shuck off the armor and get a shower. He hoped the water was warm.

Nathan was intrigued by the tubes in the ceiling of every room. It seemed they ran to the outside as the cycle of light and dark followed his timepiece, and sunlight seemed to fill each windowless room during the day. The lights in the house were electric, as was the stove and heating/cooling/air handling system. He suspected it ran on a solar power generator in a hidden area outside, probably somewhere high in the mountains.

The hot water was probably generated by a solar system as well and piped down with the cold water running directly from an underground stream. The rooms themselves had been built into an enormous cavern, with many of the walls still made of the natural rock. Calli and Hawk hadn't engineered this place; it must have been built before the war as a shelter for some rich family or high ranking government official. They undoubtedly kept it going though.

He used the time to explore the house, amazed at its efficiency and how well it worked. The computer did work but he couldn't crack into it. Calli was good with computers. The short wave radio also functioned. He felt a little better that he could contact the Citadel if he needed to.

He felt like an intruder when he went through Calli and Hawks rooms, but he had to be aware of how many weapons there were and where they were located. He wasn't surprised to find a good variety, all functional and well supplied with ammo. He was a little surprised they left them unsecured obviously knowing he would come early.

He had found several outfits in the closet in the guest room, all his size. He didn't think that was a coincidence. He had smiled a little when he moved her soft camisoles to check under them. Even older women like nice soft things. The house had been exceptionally clean and organized, and he was careful to keep it that way. He was a considerate guest.

Nathan rose early on the third day, the day set for the meeting. Calli's instructions had stated she would meet with him in the evening so he had most of the day to prepare. He ate lightly, cleaning up after himself. He might have to move fast and a hearty meal could make him sluggish. After making sure everything was in readiness he moved the large table in the kitchen into the living room and positioned it in the corner by the hall. Calli would have to look around the door to see him, giving him a few moments advantage if needed. He donned his armor and took up his post on a chair behind the table. He could kick it over with one judiciously placed foot, putting a barrier between them. He reset the alarm to the original code and settled down with his thoughts to wait.

Calli slowly opened the door, so the man inside could see she was coming in unarmed. Her rifle was slung across her back, her hands empty. She stepped around the open door and stopped dead, staring. Nathan was sitting against the back wall, a heavy table between them, leaning back insolently, one booted foot propped on the edge of the table.

By the One, what was this? This wasn't the boy she remembered, this was a man, and what a man. The strong body was tensely alert, a slight beard made the handsome face even more intriguing. Dark brown hair curled about his ears and shoulders, inviting her to run her hands through it. Strong hands held a laser rifle, pointed right at her midriff, but she barely registered it. She was riveted by the intense, dark brown eyes, watching her carefully. This man was beautiful, she thought, as a frisson of lust suddenly exploded into a fire in the pit of her being. She sucked in a quick breath.

Nathan held the rifle steady, watching the small warrior. What was she doing? She had come into the room, then just stopped. He couldn't see her face. No one in the wasteland had for many years. It was rumored she was so old and scarred she would frighten children if she showed herself. "You wanted to talk?', he asked evenl**y.**

The deep voice galvanized Calli. She moved toward him very slowly, her body pulsing with heat. She had reached the other side of the table. With one hand, slowly, she removed the rifle from her back and placed it on the table, pointing away from him. "Tell me, Nathan," she asked, "have you ever wondered what I look like beneath this mask?" She lifted her hands to the helmet, unsnapping it. She dipped her head as she pulled it off and placed it on the table, then looked up at the still man.

Nathan felt like he had been hit with a cudgel. She was gorgeous. Her youthful, heart shaped face was framed with short, shining, pink streaked, silvery blonde hair. Her flawless tanned skin was accented by large stormy grey eyes and was highlighted by a soft smattering of freckles. Her scent engulfed him with its spicy muskiness. Excitement swept through him.

"Did you know," she said softly, removing one glove with a slow sensuous movement, then the other, "that I grew up in a vault?"

Nathan didn't feel any need to answer as he watched the strip tease, his heart racing. With graceful, sensual movements she removed one arm piece and then the other, revealing slender perfect limbs. "When I was just a child" she lifted a knife from the left legging and placed it on the table, then the left legging and boot joined the other pieces on the floor, showing a shapely leg and strong thigh," I was pushed off a stairwell. I had a large gash on my right leg that left a terrible scar." The right legging and boot slid off. Calli slid her hand up her leg, up her thigh, looking at him. There was no scar. His heart was pounding, his body reacting to her sensuality. She lifted a hand to her shoulder and turned her eyes downward, away from him, as she unsnapped the breastplate and the remainder of the armor fell to the floor. She stood before him, unarmed, unarmored, dressed only in a filmy camisole, a perfect target.

"There's not a scar on me anywhere", she purred, running her hands down her slender body. "Would you like to see for yourself?" she asked breathily, her eyes wide, inviting.

Nathan lowered the rifle to the table. With a quick movement he was around the table, spinning her around, pulling her roughly against him as he took her lips in a savage, hungry kiss. Calli reached up and clutched him as he lifted her and dropped her onto the table, scattering weapons and armor onto the floor. She gasped, her legs encircling him. Years of frustration mixing with lust and anger and respect and admiration and a sweeping desire, exploded them into a whirlwind release of violent emotions.

Nathan was leaning over her, getting his breath back, watching the flung back head, the perfect, smooth, exposed throat. He felt something graze his hand and glanced down at the knife, still on the table. With a sweep of his hand he knocked it to the floor. Calli lifted her head and leaned forward to put her arms around him, resting her head against the leather armor. Damn he looked good in leather.

"By the One", she murmured, "that was….unexpected." Still leaning on his strong arms over her, he said drily, "I take it then this isn't why you asked me here?" Calli laughed, pushing him away and slipping to the floor. "We'll talk about that later. Right now I need a shower. I've been out there in that suit all day, and I smell like a Death claw. You want to join me?"

Why not? Nathan thought, adjusting his clothing as he watched Calli bend to pick up a rifle and the knife. He didn't think she smelled like a Deathclaw at all. "Would you grab that other rifle over there?", she asked. "We shouldn't leave weapons lying about." He followed her down the hall to the bathroom. She held out the other weapons. "Just put them in that first room on the left, would you? I'll start the shower."

Nathan placed the weapons on the dresser, then shed his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Naked he strode into the bathroom and into the shower, pulling the curtain, enclosing them in a steamy world of their own. She sighed as he pulled her back against him, the warm water pouring over them. She was perfect, he thought, too perfect. He slid his hands over her body, the too smooth skin, the round, high breasts. Not a scar anywhere. She didn't look a day over 20, her form tight and muscular. How could that be?

She had to be at least 50, maybe even 60. Perhaps Calli wasn't a name, but a title, passed down to daughter or granddaughter? Or an entire group of female warriors even? But that didn't make sense, they would still have scars. Then what was she, this perfect, sensuous creature who shouldn't exist? Calli twisted her head back, reaching up an arm to pull his lips down to hers, and he decided at the moment it didn't matter. He would figure it out later.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Hawk punched in the code and slowly pushed the door open. He entered the room cautiously, rifle at the ready. He had no idea what might have occurred between the two old foes, and couldn't take chances. He peered around the door. The room was empty. A table was shoved up against the far wall, with armor scattered all about the floor. Calli's armor. He listened, but no sounds alerted him to any danger.

He moved down the hall. The door to Calli's room was partially open. He slowly pushed it open. He could see Nathan and Calli curled tightly into one another, the smell of sex lingering in the air, along with another scent. A spicy, musky scent he had smelled just once before. Well now, this wasn't what Calli had come here for, but maybe, he thought, softly closing the door, it was what she needed. He moved quietly down the hall to his room to shed his armor. A quick shower was in order.

Nathan stirred at the sound of soft footsteps. Calli murmured softly, "It's all right, it's just Hawk coming in." She didn't even open her eyes. He felt a quiver of uneasiness as the door softly opened and then closed, but Calli seemed undisturbed. He fell back to sleep to the sound of the shower.

Nathan stirred at the feel of Calli stretching beside him, running her body the length of his. He opened his eyes and smiled up into her stormy grey ones. "Good morning", she grinned, leaning over to kiss him. He pulled her against him. "Would you like some breakfast?" she teased, running her hands down his body. "Mmmmm, maybe later." He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Hawk was cooking breakfast when they finally left the bedroom. Nathan had on the soft clothing she had so considerately provided in the now unused guest room. His armor she had neatly placed in the wash room. It was going to be cleaned before he'd be allowed to don it again.

Hawk and Nathan eyed each other speculatively as they entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Hawk," Calli said brightly. She smiled at him. He nodded and motioned to the table. "Breakfast is ready, help yourself." Hawk joined them at the table. "Did you sleep well?" he asked innocently. Calli laughed. "Very well indeed. How about you?" "I got in a bit late. I have a ways to go though so I got up early."

"Really?" Calli looked at the big mutant in surprise. "Where are you going? I thought we would be going back to the Citadel today." "I've changed my mind. There's something I want to take care of." Calli glanced at Nathan, then asked Hawk, "How long was you planning on being gone?" "I'll be back in four days. Are you going to wait here for me?" Calli grinned. "Of course, if that's what you want." He nodded, rising from the table and leaving the room without further explanation.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know where Hawk's going?", he asked curiously. "I thought Hawk went where you did. You've always been together." She laughed. "No, I don't know where he's going. He's my partner, not my slave. We aren't always together, though I guess we usually are when we come into the city. It's probably because we're on a mission or trading, and I do most of the trading. Out here he calls the shots sometimes. " "I see." He hesitated, then said, "Why did you summon me here, Calli?"

Calli shoved the remainder of her food around, her appetite gone. "Last night complicates things, Nathan," she said slowly. She looked up. "You know Dr. Bening is getting older. He doesn't want to practice anymore." Nathan nodded. "He's retired already. You're his only patient now." She sighed. "I know. We need a new doctor. "

She held up a hand when he started to say something. "Dr. Bening talked me into talking to you. He said you're the best he's ever seen. That's why I asked you to meet me, to discuss it. Before you say anything, you have to know what I am." He observed her for a moment, then said, "I think I know what you are. You don't age and you heal fast and completely. Not even scars remain on you. When did you start mutating?"

Calli let out her breath. "I was at dead center of the explosion that cleaned the river of rads. So was Hawk, and a few others. Some of them died. We didn't. It was years before I realized the extent of what had happened to me. And it didn't happen to everyone, at least not to this extent. I have a theory about that, but we can discuss that later. So you understand my doctor has to be completely secretive about me. But I didn't count on last night. I want you, Nathan, I want to be with you. That's going to complicate things."

"Why can't I be both? You're lover and your doctor?' he asked. "I don't know. I don't know if you can, if I can. I don't want you to make any decisions right now. Go back to the Citadel. I'll tell Dr. Bening to give you my records. Go through them and see what is involved. See if you can do it. If you were my lover, would you be able to cut into me, stop the bleeders when they bring me in dying? You have to be sure."

"What if I decide to just be your doctor, not your lover?", he asked. "What then?" Calli answered simply, looking into his eyes, "Then you would only see me when I'm dying. I don't think I could be near you and not have you." She looked down, then took a deep breath and said, "But those decisions can wait. Right now I'm going to be here for 4 days until Hawk returns. Do you want to wait with me?" He reached over and took her hands, pulling her to her feet. "I can't think of anyplace I'd rather be.", he said, leaning down to kiss her. They would contact Dr. Bening later to let him know Nathan was going to be gone longer than planned.

Hawk returned to the safe house late on the fourth day. Calli didn't question him about his absence and Nathan didn't feel comfortable asking. Hawk nodded at Nathan as he came in and then went straight to his room. Soon the shower was running. Nathan had already realized that they valued cleanliness. Even though they often spent days or weeks in the wasteland they would bath in streams or rivers or whatever water source they could find. They didn't worry much about radioactive contamination or human disease, but mutants had been plagued with their own diseases for years now.

Nathan helped Calli put dinner on the large table they had returned to its place in the kitchen. "Evening, Hawk," Calli smiled as he came into the kitchen, wearing a loose shirt and pants made of the same soft cotton as the other outfits found in the house. Calli wore a loose, short sleeveless gown, brightly colored in a cheerful blue and green pattern, while the loose shirt and pants Nathan wore was very similar to Hawk's. Cotton cloth was very expensive, just another indicator of the wealth at Calli's disposal. This wasn't lost on Nathan, who wondered not for the first time if it was she who had sponsored him.

The meal went pleasantly. Calli regaled him with some wasteland tales and he told stories of his own from his practice. They stayed with pleasant topics, although they all were aware tragic ones easily outnumbered them. Hawk only spoke when he was asked a question or had an observation. Nathan knew the intelligent mutant was watching them closely, observing him and Calli. Finally the meal was over and Calli rose to gather the dishes. Hawk and Nathan started to help, but she shook her head. "Don't bother, guys", she said lightly. "I want to feel like a housewife tonight. You boys go play in the living room."

They looked at each other questioningly, then went off into the living room. Hawk took the big couch. Nathan sat a little uneasily across from him. "Did you and Calli come to a decision?", Hawk asked. "I have, but Calli won't hear it until after I have more time to think about it. How do you feel about it, Hawk?" Hawk considered. "About you becoming our doctor, or about you being her lover?", he asked. "Both." "Calli makes her own decisions about her life. I'm satisfied you would be a good choice for my doctor. I know you have some experience with mutants on the battlefield, at least from your training. I know Calli has tried to avoid you but I've made it my business to keep tabs on you." "I'll do my best for both of you," Nathan responded. The big guy nodded and looked around for his book. He hadn't said so but Nathan felt he had approved his relationship with Calli.

Nathan wandered into the kitchen where Calli was putting away the last of the dishes. He put his arms around her pulling her back against him. "Hawk's busy reading", he murmured against her ear. "Want to make an early night of it? We'll be leaving pretty early, won't we?" "Ummm, I'd like that.", she agreed. They walked through the living room. "Good night, Hawk," Calli said lightly. He grunted, not looking up from his book. She laughed as they went into her room.

Nathan was getting his breath back, watching the woman beside him. She never seemed to run out of energy. She was hardly breathing fast. He knew he wasn't going to give her up. She was so full of warmth, so passionate, so full of life. So full of life….. The thought hit him. He leaned up on one elbow and looked down at her. "Uh, Calli," he said. She peeked up at him. "Um?" "We've been going at it pretty hot these last few days. What if you get pregnant?"

She opened both eyes and laughed at him. "Did you just now think of that?" He grinned crookedly, "I guess I was thinking of other things." She considered him, "Seriously," she asked curiously. "Do you think I can?". She reached up to trace circles on his chest. "You're full human. I'm not. What do you think?" "I don't know," he said slowly. "Have you ever had a child?"

Calli turned over, closing her eyes. "If you decide to become my doctor, there won't be any secrets kept from you. There may be things you don't know, but only because it's not in my records or hasn't come up. But if you decide not to become my doctor there will be many things about me you'll never know." "Even if I'm your lover?", he asked. "Especially then. That's what makes this so complicated", she sighed.

"No, we're not going out together," Calli insisted. "I don't want anyone to see us together." "Why not?", Nathan asked. "I don't want to give you up, Calli. I don't care if the whole wasteland knows we're together." "Well I do. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone, or I won't see you anymore. We'll work it out but I don't want anyone to know." "Don't bother.", Hawk interjected when Nathan started to argue. "Calli's made up her mind. You'd better get going so you make it to the Citadel before dark."

"You have to promise!," Calli insisted. "All right, I promise. But when will I see you again?" "I've radioed Dr. Bening to give you full access to my records. Take your time going through them. I'll be around in about a week to see him. I'm sure he'll come up with some reason to call you to his office while I'm there. Are you sure that's all the weapons you want to take?", she asked, eyeing his laser rifle. At least it was in full repair, like new. "Do you have enough energy cells?" Nathan laughed. "I'm fine. How about walking with me to the storage vault?" "Through that dark tunnel? Alone with you?, "she asked making her stormy eyes wide. Laughing, they took leave of Hawk and moved through the vault door into the tunnel.

Dr. Bening looked at Nathan suspiciously. "What did you and Calli find to talk about that took 4 days?", he asked. "You owe Dr. Lorin for covering for you." "No problem. We had some issues to work out, and then Hawk had some things to take care of. They didn't want me to leave. Calli said you had her records for me." Dr. Bening nodded, taking a chain from around his neck. It really wasn't his business though he had an idea what kind of issues they might have been working out.

He opened the door to the code pad. Calli was much too important to leave her records easily available. Only he and the Elder could access them. He punched in the code and pulled the two large locked metal boxes from the safe. Taking two more keys from a ring in his desk, he handed all the keys to Nathan. "Dr. Halliday," he said. "You will need to change the code on the safe door. Give it to the Elder only, verbally. It's not to be written or recorded anywhere." "Hold on," Nathan said. "I haven't said I was taking them as patients."

"If you find that you can't take them on after viewing this material I'll eat a Death Claw alive. But really, just return the material and the keys and that would be the end of it. But you have to know this, Nathan, I've known Calli for over 30 years. She's a cold blooded killer. She'll kill a man and eat lunch on his body without a qualm. But if she loves someone, she does it with a passion that's almost pathological. She can't handle loss. When someone she loves dies she goes into a depressive spiral. It's almost killed her before. Maybe it's how she compensates for what she is, I don't know, but you have to be aware of her vulnerability." Nathan nodded. "Calli will be in sometime next week. I'll have her answer."

Nathan quickly became aware that the records weren't a complete picture of Calli's life. They were carefully dated and even timed, with her age at the time of recording on the label. He wondered why the mutant's age wasn't on there also. He wasn't looking at the records yet, just checking the labels to get an idea of her timeline. There were none for the first 20 years of her life. Her early dealings with the Citadel were spotty, and she didn't begin seeing the doctor as a regular patient until after her exposure to the rad cleaning procedure that had begun her transformation.

Occasionally the doctor would simply note that she had been to the Citadel, either to trade, talk to the scientists, or take on a mission. There were weeks, months, and on at least 2 occasions more than a year passed without her being seen, which indicated this was not the only place she had sought medical care. During one of those periods Hawk had been brought in alone as Calli's name wasn't on the label.

He realized she was even older than he had thought. At 72 she was old enough to be his grandmother, though of course that didn't really matter. There was so much he didn't know. He had been skimming through the records to get a general idea of the extent of her changes. Now he sifted through the records until he came to the time period he wanted to know about most. The time Jack was taken.

Nathan felt his heart constrict as he viewed the video. Hawk had not gone and was uninjured. He stood fast, helping the doctor with the operation. She was in bad shape. Every bit of the operation, of the conversations were recorded. He wondered if the pair knew the doctor had placed recording equipment in their room as well as the surgery. Did they know he had recorded her pain, her agony as the mutant held her tight, holding her to this world? His pain was clear on his face to anyone able to read it. How much they had suffered. Not just because Jack had died, but the way he had died.

Nathan felt a surge of anger at his brother. How could he blame this woman? She had done what she had to do. She had lost as much as they had. He knew then why she didn't want the world to know she cared about someone.

He went back to the first recording which was made after the explosion. She had been unconscious for weeks while the doctor recorded every vital sign, every observation. He stared at the video, barely listening to the doctor's droning description. "Sally Weston, human female, 5'4", 105 pounds, 25 yrs of age. Well formed with oval face, red hair and grey eyes. Large scar from left eye to the corner of the mouth…". Nathan wasn't listening. He was staring at the figure on the table. A large scar ran down her right leg as well as numerous scars making patterns on most of her body. This was not his Calli. Her changes had been more extensive than he had realized.

He skipped through the video, watched as her vitals stabilized and became normal, as she gradually went from coma to a deep sleep. She moved agitatedly, as though dreaming. It wasn't a pleasant dream. Suddenly she murmured, "David, don't. No! Don't go. Please don't go." Her eyes flew open. She was awake at last.

She had seemed perfectly normal when she finally left the Citadel. Hawk had recovered days earlier and had spent most of his time by her side, patiently waiting, book in hand. The doctor had recorded his recovery as well and he seemed also to be perfectly normal for his current state. The doctor had noted his age as 'unknown' although he assumed his transformation from human to mutant had occurred before or during the war, as most of them had, which would make him at least 200 years old. Hawk either didn't remember or refused to divulge his birth year.

He picked up the next video, dated a mere 5 days after her departure. Both of the warriors were in pretty bad shape with multiple wounds and burns. This time they didn't leave the Citadel for almost 3 weeks. They had exhibited the accelerated breathing and heart rate he had come to associate with regenerating, healing much more quickly than a normal human would have.

This time they didn't return for over a year.

He chose the next video, dated for one year, 2 months and 3 days after her last visit. The golden red hair was gone, in its place the short pink blonde cap he was familiar with. The small heart shaped pixie face was now clear of the large scar. So sometime during that year the mutations had advanced. She had ceased being Sally Weston and had become Calli. The name on the chart reflected her change. The mutant wasn't with her.

Nathan ran his hand through his hair wearily. He was tired. He would view all of the videos and look at all the records, but he was sure he wouldn't find anything to make him change his mind. On the contrary, what doctor could turn down the chance to be her physician? As for being her lover, he already knew he was in love with her. He would do whatever it took to keep her.

Calli finished searching the building. There weren't any ghouls left alive. She wouldn't have bothered them if they hadn't been ferals and attacked her without provocation. She had long since decided cleansing the wasteland of crazed ferals wasn't murder, even if they had been humans once. She put the last item in her pack. "Come on, Hawk," she said. "We've got a pretty good haul. We should make a tidy profit at the Citadel. It's time to go." Her eyes glistened with excitement at seeing Nathan again.

Calli was sitting in Dr. Bening's office waiting for Nathan to appear. He noted she seemed nervous, something he rarely saw in the self-possessed trader. Nathan had seemed distracted this whole week, but he supposed that was only to be expected. He had a big decision to make. "I sent for him as soon as I knew you were in the Citadel.", he said. "How have you been doing?"

Calli smiled to herself at the old man's attempt to make small talk, something they had rarely indulged in. "We just completed a good raid and managed to get out without any serious wounds. Pretty good I think." The old doctor sighed. "When are you going to give up this life, Calli? Surely you have enough now to just trade for a living." This time she laughed. "Probably, but it's what I do, doctor. I expect I'll quit when I'm dead."

Nathan knocked on the old doctor's door and was told to come in. Calli turned as he entered, and her eyes met his. The old doctor observed the look that passed between them before they both turned to him, their expressions closed. He was pleased to think there was something between them; he had always wondered why Nathan had never married. Now it seemed he was looking at the answer sitting before him. It still perturbed him though. He was familiar with what had happened to Jack and how much it had devastated her. He didn't think she would survive if it happened again.

"So Nathan," he asked, motioning the younger man to take a seat. "Have you made a decision?" "Yes. I want to take you and Hawk for my patients.", he said, turning to Calli. She just nodded. "We need to discuss this in length then, doctor. Can I meet with you later?", she asked formally. The old doctor smiled to himself. Like they weren't going to meet later anyway, it was pretty obvious they were in love and trying to hide it. He wondered how long their discussion would take this time.

"If you'll excuse me," Dr. Bening said. "I have some other matters to attend to. You two can work this out between you. Trade well, Calli. Good luck to you, Nathan. Try to keep in touch, will you?" They both echoed his goodbyes, anxious for his departure. As soon as the door closed they were in each other's arms. "I'm going to have to erase this video.", he said softly against her ear and she giggled.

Calli and Nathan spent the night working out the details of their arrangement, among other things. Now that Calli had managed to get some working motorcycles, she would make sure one was available to him so he could come to them if needed. Dr Bening had never learned to ride one. The Citadel scientists had finally created a receiver that could pick up a distress beacon from her Pip-boy and follow it to her location. Nathan would be able to locate her if the beacon was activated.

In the morning Nathan had to report to the clinic. He had spent too much time away lately. Calli kissed him lightly before taking her leave. "When will I see you again?", he asked, pulling the covers up. It wasn't quite daylight. She didn't want anyone to see her leaving his room. "Well, Hawk and I just made a good score, so we'll have to inventory that and make sure the buildings cleared. It's going to take a week or so. I'll be around soon."

"Won't that seem suspicious? Everyone knows you've been avoiding me for years." "Not if we let it out that Dr. Bening's retired and you're our doctor now. Scott's gonna have a cow, you know. He'll be after you like flies on a yao guai to get information or even to get you to trap me for him." Nathan nodded. "I know. Let me worry about that. I've handled him all these years. It would be impossible to keep it quiet that I'm your new doctor though, especially now that I'll be moving into Dr. Benings old quarters."

He caught the flicker of concern that passed through her eyes, but she just smiled at him. "I know", she said. "See you later, Doc." Then she was gone.

It took most of the next week to finish clearing the building and taking the haul to the house in Megaton where they had decided to stash it for the time being. It would eventually be inventoried and moved to a warehouse in River Port for sale or utilized in Arhome. It was late when they made the last trip into town. "Hey, Calli, let's go down to the café for some dinner. It's too late to cook." "Why don't you go ahead and go?",Calli asked. "I'm not very hungry. I am pretty tired though. I think I'll just go change and do some reading."

Hawk observed her drawn features. "I'll bring you back a sandwich. We have plenty of beer and coffee stashed here." "Sure, thanks", she said, going into the house and dropping her pack. Hawk tossed his down beside hers. They left the bikes on the porch. No one with a grain of sense would bother them inside the Rangers training compound. "You just rest. I won't be long." Calli smiled wanly as he left. He often started gossiping and could be gone a good while.

She cleaned up, picked out a book she hadn't read before and carried it upstairs to read in bed. She was soon fast asleep.

Hawk came in later. Observing the light still on in her room he went in to check on her. He took the book off the bed and pulled the light blanket over her. Turning out the light he went out to put her sandwich in the fridge. It was unusual for her to be so tired. He thought back three weeks to the time with Nathan in the Cliffside safe house and remembered where he had caught that scent before.

He wasn't at all surprised when he was roused next morning by Calli vomiting in the bathroom. He got up and went to stand in the door. "I don't expect you'll want any breakfast, will you?", he asked. She glared at him before vomiting again. He turned and went into the kitchen. He wanted breakfast anyway. Soon Calli joined him. "Guess I better go see Nathan. He is my doctor.", she said. "But I don't know how he's going to take it when I tell him he's also going to be a father."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Calli left a message at the clinic before going into the Citadel. When Dr. Halliday was done for the day she requested a consultation in the surgery. Since she hadn't arrived at the Citadel until his shift was nearly done he didn't have long to wait to see her.

He had already moved in to Dr. Bennings old quarters, which was attached to the surgery consultation room, and through that to the surgery. On the other side of the surgery one door led directly to a recovery room. The other led into Calli and Hawk's room which had originally been a second recovery room. A second door in their room allowed direct access to the hall.

Nathan went to his room and changed before going to the surgery. He found Calli already there. She had requested dinner be sent up from the cafeteria for her and Nathan. It could be a long consult. This was probably going to arouse the curiosity of the Elder but she figured if everything worked as she hoped that wouldn't be a problem.

Nathan was sitting behind his desk with Calli sitting primly in the chair before the desk when the young girl entered with the trays. She glanced curiously at Calli, but she was wearing the veil she always affected in the Citadel. The girl was disappointed. She had been hoping to get a glimpse of the mysterious warrior.

Nathan waited for the door to close behind the girl. "Are you here for a reason or just to see me?", he asked hopefully. She smiled. "I am a physician you know. I pretty much know how to take care of myself, but I'll be happy to let you examine me." He grinned. "I'd like that." She looked him over. "How long has it been since you had an exam, doctor? Maybe I should give you a complete physical. A very complete physical.", she said suggestively. His grin widened.

"But first, I have a proposal for you. We can discuss it while we eat.", Calli said. "But not here. This place has recording equipment, and this conversation is private. Let's go to your room." "All right." Nathan said, picking up a tray and leading the way through the door into his room.

"What do you have in mind?", Nathan asked as they settled at his table to begin eating. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about the secret place Hawk and I go to in the west. I've heard them myself, they say it's where Jack was cared for until he died. Well, that place does exist. I want you to see it for yourself. I want to take you there and introduce you to my family."

Nathan was stunned. "You have family? I thought all your family was gone.", he said. "That's because I wanted the wasteland to think that. Anyone that is precious to me is in grave danger out here. But if what we have is going to work out I have to be able to trust you completely. Do you want to come?", she asked.

"Of course I do. Let me make some arrangements with Steve and see if one of the younger docs will help cover. How long do you think we'll be gone? Is it far?", Nathan asked. Calli shook her head. "Not nearly as far as people have been led to believe. We should only be a few days. I want you to see my real home. Not many out here even know about it except as a rumor, and no one knows how to find it." "Is Hawk going to meet us there?", Nathan asked. "No, this is for us. He's gone to his home. That's another secret I'll tell you about later."

Nathan was intrigued. He was getting deeply involved in a lot of secrets, but there was no turning back now. There was no way he was turning away from Calli. He wanted to know all there was to know about her.

They spent the night in his room where there weren't any video cameras. That was good since they gave each other very thorough physical exams. Early the next morning Nathan made his arrangements, climbed on the bike with Calli and left the clinic behind. It was a beautiful day for a ride in the wasteland.

He was surprised when they turned off the road onto a Deathclaw trail, and even more so when she stopped to mez a young Deathclaw charging toward them. He would have thought she would kill it, but she left it lying beside the trail to recover and they went on up it. He learned later the trail was the path into Arhome and the Deathclaws themselves were part of her defense system.

Nathan was impressed with Cave Entrance. The guard station built onto the floor of the cave now housed half a dozen guards that rotated out from Arhome on a regular basis. Only one guard was ever on duty on the upper platform that controlled the entrance gate. The bikes were kept in a parking area beside the guardhouse. A large warehouse was built onto the floor of the cave on the other side of the ramp. It was surrounded by crates and containers. People were working at loading and sorting items.

A shuttle sat on rails at the mouth of the tunnel on the far side of the cave. As Nathan watched another shuttle slid quietly from the tunnel, glistening with water, and came to a halt on the opposite side from the first shuttle.

"Why is it wet?", Nathan asked Calli, pointing at the shuttle as they went down the ramp. There hadn't been any sign of rain on this gorgeous day. She had greeted the ramp guard and introduced him. "Because it just came through the Valley of Death. It would be covered with highly radioactive dust that has to be washed off before it can be approached or opened, so it goes through a shower system in the tunnel. I'll explain everything,", she smiled, leading him down the ramp.

He watched workmen surround the shuttle and begin unloading items from it. Some stopped briefly to wave at Calli. She smiled and waved back. She had removed her helmet as soon as they entered the cave. She didn't hide here.

"Hey, Derek", Calli greeted the guard at the console controlling the shuttles. "Ma'am", he greeted her. "You're going in to Arhome?" She nodded. "I want the shuttle to stop at the end of the tunnel for 15 minutes before going into the Valley. Will you program that for me?" "Of course, Ma'am. Are you going now?" "Yes. I'll check the warehouse later."

They climbed into the windowless shuttle and settled on a pull down bench. It was comfortably padded. Overhead lights flickered on, brightening the interior. The door hissed shut with a solid thud. Calli waved at a bank of gauges near the seats. "These are oxygen and radiation monitors. The shuttle is air tight, to reduce any possibility of radiation leaks. These gauges here monitor the radiation inside and outside the shuttle and relay the information to the control console."

It took several minutes to glide through the tunnel. The shuttle came to a slow stop and the door clicked as the lock unsealed. Calli checked the gauges, then opened the door. They stepped out into the tunnel. Calli motioned him forward. As they stood in the end of the tunnel, Calli reached her arm out into the open Valley. The Pip-boy screamed a warning. She pulled her arm back and silently showed him the reading.

"It gets higher toward the center, then lowers again toward the other side.", she said. "Hawk and I have made it across with radiation suits and meds, but old humans would never make it. It takes us 3 days to derad after doing a crossing." He stared at her in astonishment. "You actually went out there? How did you know you could make it?" "We didn't", she said simply. He didn't reply to this.

"If no one can go out there why's there a road?", Nathan asked, observing the path made of what appeared to be large square tiles going off into the desert between the two sets of shuttle rails. Calli handed him a pair of field glasses. "Look down the road. See that tunnel? You can see that it seems to be coming out of the middle of the far tunnel, between the rails. The tiles you see and that structure is made of a special material that is completely radiation proof. Once it's finished there will be foot traffic here too. It's high enough to permit passage of people on horseback as well, so livestock could be moved in and out. It's only about a third of the way done and we don't know how long it'll take to finish it. We haven't been able to locate a steady source of the base material to manufacture the tiles."

"I see. But surely you and Hawk didn't do all this yourself", he said. Calli laughed. "We're good, but we're not that good. No, we have a small community of ghouls who do the work in the Valley and take care of the robots that never leave the Valley. They can only go out for three to four hours even in radiation suits and then they can't go out again for three days. Not a bad way to make a living, eh? You only have to work a few hours every third day. Of course, most of them do other stuff too. One of them's a really good hairdresser. He used to live in Underworld but there wasn't enough work there since it was mostly a ghoul city. He does my hair for me."

Nathan stared out at the valley. It wasn't completely empty. Besides the road and rails he could see a number of power units. Of course the radiation and constant sunlight would make it the ideal place to put the large solar arrays. It was the number and size of the arrays that interested him. There were enough power units to supply a pretty large city. "Come on", Calli said. "We better get back in the shuttle before it takes off without us."

They settled again in the shuttle, Calli choosing to sit next to him on a bench. The door hissed shut and made a sharp click as the lock sealed. It moved slowly forward. Calli reached up and dimmed the lights to a soft glow.

"I have another reason for bringing you here.", Calli began. "I hope you don't get mad at me, but I couldn't take a chance on saying anything while we were at the Citadel. Do you remember what you asked me back in Cliffside Safe house?"

"What was that?", he asked, mystified. He had asked a number of questions. "You asked if I thought we could make a baby together. Well, I can give you a definitive answer to that now." "What do you mean?", he asked, puzzled. "Wait! You mean? Calli, are you pregnant?" "Yes.", she said simply, watching him. "Are you sure?", he asked. "it's only been 3 weeks."

"You asked me another question. Did I have any other kids? Yes, I do, I have twins. A boy and a girl, actually they're the same age you are. But I should have realized what was happening when I first saw you. I'm not like old humans, Nathan. I don't have that chance to get pregnant every month. This is only the second time this has happened, this intense drive to mate. It's like a heat. Hawk recognized it right away, he says my scent changes. He wasn't surprised at all that I got pregnant. Besides, I'm tired, I've been throwing up, and believe it or not I'm feeling irritable. So yes, I'm sure."

Nathan was silent. "Nathan?", Calli's voice was uncertain. "Listen, you don't have to do anything. I mean, if you don't want…."Her voice trailed off. He turned to look at her. "You said it's like a heat. It just hits you. What does that mean? Is it gone now? What about us? Was that just the heat? How do you feel about me now?" "Oh, Nathan", she sighed. "You don't get it, do you? It wasn't the heat last night. I don't know why it happened. Maybe it was just time for it. It doesn't make any difference in how I feel about you. I love you. I want this baby because it's your baby too."

He put his hand on her stomach and smiled softly down on her. "I love you too. You're going to have our baby. You know what this means, don't you?", he asked. "Well, I'm not going to be able to work. My job's too dangerous.", she replied seriously. He smiled. "It means I don't have to wait to ask you to marry me. I was going to wait until I thought you were ready. Are you ready now? Will you marry me?"

Calli studied his face. He appeared completely serious. Why not? She had waited when Jack had asked her, and in the end what difference had it made. "Yes", she said. "I will marry you. But there are conditions." He pulled her to him and said quietly, "I understand. With you there will always be conditions, but we'll work it out." He kissed her passionately.

While the shuttle glided slowly through the deadly valley Calli filled Nathan in on the history of Arhome, starting with how they found the cave and valley system when she fell into it. By the time the sounds of water hitting the shuttle indicated they were approaching the end of the line she had told him about the current, dynamic systems in place in the city state. He had learned about the governing council, the guard units, the farming, scientific, education and manufacturing that had grown up around the trading and fishing from the Bay.

Nathan was enthralled with Arhome. A guard greeted them as they stepped out of the shuttle. Calli returned the greeting and introduced him as her future husband. He noticed the guard became instantly more respectful.

One of his first sights was the waterfall, glistening in the afternoon sun, spreading its rainbow in the mist rising from the pond at its base before the river meandered off on its tree lined path into the distance. Homes and farms dotted the landscape as far as he could see. A paved path ran off into the distance. Residents were coming and going on the path, most of them greeting Calli when they approached. Smaller paths ran off the main path in both directions.

"The town's that way", she said, indicating the main path. "It takes about 40 minutes to walk there or we can take one of the bicycles that's kept here." She waved toward a rack where several bikes were standing in a shed. "Let's walk.", Nathan smiled. "Are the bikes always here?", he asked as they started off.

"Oh, they're communal property. You'll find them all over the valley. They're just left wherever someone goes. Everyone uses them. It's a big valley and it's a lot quicker to use the bikes or small boats on the river than to walk everywhere. Some people use their horses but they belong to whoever owns them, so those that don't have a place to keep a horse or prefer to just use the bikes." Nathan thought it was a very sensible system.

A young man, barely looking more than a teenager, advanced from Arhome to meet them. Nathan studied him as he approached. He was tall and well muscled, with a handsome, rugged visage. His honey brown eyes seemed at odds with his brilliantly golden mane of hair. He was dark, but Nathan felt it was more a deep tan than his natural coloring. He was clad in the dark olive hooded robe of a Master of the one. The Followers rarely showed their face in the wasteland but he had the hood pushed back. He seemed to be studying Nathan as he approached.

Calli smiled brightly, embracing him as he arrived. "James", she said, turning to Nathan. "I want you to meet Dr. Nathan Halliday, the man I am going to marry. This is my son James." Nathan, barely average height himself, looked up into the very young face of his soon to be step son. "I'm pleased to meet you.", James said, smiling at him. "Come on, the others are anxious. They can't wait to meet the man that finally captured my mother."

Nathan smiled nervously. He wasn't so sure about the capturing part, but at least it seemed he was to be welcomed warmly.

The evening went quickly. Nathan had not had any idea Calli had so much family. He met Mattie and Joe, the people who had raised Rose and James, and their children, now grown also with children of their own. He was astounded to meet Aileen and her children, who had been declared dead in the wasteland over 15 years ago. The woman was as beautiful as rumor had her. Now remarried, she looked remarkably fit for a woman who had born 5 kids and already had two grandchildren.

Rose wasn't in Arhome. He learned she had married and now lived in Baton Rouge with her husband Tyrone, the oldest son of Aaron and Sarah. Aaron he had met though Sarah had died before he was born. Tyrone he knew as he was currently Captain of the Tradewind ll, but he hadn't known he was Calli's son-in-law. He was thoroughly overwhelmed after being introduced to so many people.

"Don't worry,", Calli was saying as they prepared for bed in her large house by the river. Mattie and Joe had long since moved to a house on their farm on the other side of the river. Calli's bedroom was one of the two larger rooms on the top floor. The other large room belonged to Hawk while smaller rooms were being used for other purposes.

Calli went out onto the balcony, dressed only in a long, filmy nightgown. She obviously felt completely safe here, Nathan thought as he joined her. "Isn't it beautiful here?", she asked, taking in the river and the houses and shops around them. There was no destruction here, only growth and prosperity and safety. Nathan put his arm around her. "It sure is.", he agreed. "Do you think I could visit your clinic tomorrow?" "Sure.", Calli agreed, leaning into him.

Nathan was impressed with the clinic and Dr. Wilson. "It's a privilege to meet you, Dr. Halliday.", the old doctor said as he extended his hand in greeting. "I've heard a lot about you." "Nothing too bad, I hope.", Nathan grinned. Calli went over to talk to the girl who helped in the clinic, leaving the doctors to themselves.

Nathan and Calli left the clinic to take in more of the growing town. "You know Dr. Wilson wants to retire, don't you?", Nathan asked. "He's just waiting for you to find someone to replace him. He isn't well, Calli. He wants to quit working now." "Well, I really haven't time to find someone, have I?", Calli asked. "I've asked a few of the younger ones in the wasteland but they aren't interested in leaving everything behind to take their chances in an unknown place they can't return from. Dr. Wilson is getting agitated. I really need to find a doctor. Do you know anyone who would be interested?"

Nathan looked at her warily. She seemed completely ingenious, but he knew she wasn't above manipulating people. Was she trying to manipulate him?

Calli didn't bring up that subject that night. Instead she wanted to discuss the baby. She wanted it raised in Arhome. "I'll find a family to foster it, like I did Rose and James. Look how well they turned out! Rose is head of the Lelland Trading Company now and James is a Master of the Followers of the One as well as captain of a guard unit." "But, Calli", he argued. "I think we should raise him. He's our baby after all."

"How are we going to do that? I don't stay in Arhome very long at a time, and you're out in the wasteland doing rounds and working the clinic. When are we going to be with him? I don't want him out there, I want them here, where it's safe and they can have a childhood." "I understand that, but I don't want anyone else raising my kid. I've always wanted kids. I want to take care of him myself." "You can see them whenever you want. I've shown you Arhome, I've introduced you to my family. The baby will be safe and loved here and we can be with him whenever we can."

"I have to think about this.", Nathan said. "I don't think I can give up my kid to someone else. Let's discuss it tomorrow. We have to discuss our wedding too." "We need to settle about the baby first. Then we'll talk about the wedding.", Calli said. "But we have to do it now or you will have to come back to Arhome. I'll go with you to Cave Entrance but I'm not going back out in the wasteland until after the birth. You can take the motorcycle. I won't need it for a few months."

"You're staying here?", he asked, surprised. "Yes.", she said firmly. "I do what I have to to keep my babies safe. The kids stay here. It's one of those conditions I was talking about." He suddenly remembered the missing years in her files. One of those times she must have been here, in Arhome, carrying Jack's babies. He felt a sudden unwanted twinge of jealousy. He had seen the picture of Jack and Calli that hung in the living room. He had been big, rugged and brimming with life. They were holding each other leaning on the rail of the sailing ship. They were very much in love and it showed.

The next day they took a picnic lunch and took a boat to Arhome Bay Cave. While they travelled they discussed, argued, planned and haggled. They had a nice lunch under the trees around the entrance to the bay tunnel. Nathan was rightfully impressed by the bay cave, which had grown very busy with warehouses, a diner and public restrooms and break areas for the many workers that spent their days there. A small barracks held a contingent of guards that watched the areas both day and night. It was never left unguarded. Both the cave and tunnel were well lighted as well so they weren't travelling in the darkness as Calli had with Jack.

After visiting the cave they took the boat back to her home, finishing their discussions as they travelled. Calli assured him they would visit the rest of Arhome at a later date, but the tunnels for manufacturing and scientific pursuits were too far if he wanted to go back to the wasteland the next day.

They made it back to the dock by her home in time. They had promised Aileen they would have dinner with her family. Nathan had made up his mind. He was not letting someone else raise his kid. Arhome needed a doctor. He would go back to the Citadel but only to make arrangements for someone to take his place. He was moving to Arhome.

He wouldn't stay in Arhome all the time. Once a month, he would take the Tradewind ll to River Port where there was a small clinic. He would help out there or take a bike that Calli would keep in one of her warehouses and go to the clinic at the Citadel to visit Dr. Loris, or visit any other clinic he chose. This would help him keep up with the wasteland. When the Tradewind ll came back down the Potomac he would ride her back to Arhome. The wasteland would be told he had decided to travel on the ship as the ship's doctor and practice in ports along her route. A travelling physician by sea was a novel idea.

The catch was he couldn't be Calli's only doctor now. When he was in Arhome he wouldn't be able to respond fast enough to her distress signal. Nathan would ask Dr. Lorin to take on the job. He was sure he would.

As Arhome's only doctor he would be busy, so he would train assistants to handle the routine matters. He would have regular hours that would allow him to go to the house to have lunch with his child and be home every evening. As soon as he could make arrangements in the wasteland he would return. There would be a lot to do.

"Nathan", Calli said worriedly. "You know I want you here, but I don't want you to regret leaving your life behind." He took her in his arms and smiled down at her. "I'm not leaving my life behind, luv. My life is here with you and our baby. I know you won't stay all the time after he's born, but this is what I want. I'll be with you until he comes and I'll deliver him. I'll be here for you." She sighed contentedly, snuggling into his embrace. "I love you.", she said softly. She looked up at him. "Here we can love openly", she said, "but not in the wasteland." "I know.", he agreed pulling her close. He understood her fear.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was a busy time. Dr. Lorin agreed to take over the clinic when Nathan told him Calli had offered him the position as ship's surgeon. The idea did have appeal. By leaving the ship at River Port and taking the bike Nathan could be at the Citadel in less than half an hour instead of waiting for the ship to get there in two days. He could spend the whole five days there and return to River Port to catch the ship. It was part of the deal. Dr. Lorin was delighted to be asked to take on Calli and Hawk's emergency care even though Nathan told him she wouldn't be around for several months as she had a project going. He didn't elaborate on the project.

The day after his return they were married by James since he was a Master of the Followers. As the religious leaders of the community it was their duty to perform marriages and preside at funerals. It was a simple wedding but the entirety of Arhome celebrated with a huge feast and much dancing and drinking. The guards didn't participate as they stood watch over the entrances to the valley but they were brought their share of the feasting.

Nathan took over the clinic and began the process of organizing it and choosing candidates to train as assistants. Dr. Morris was delighted to be able to retire. He was going to stay on for a while part time until Nathan was settled and would take care of any emergencies when Nathan was gone. His receptionist happened to be his wife and was retiring with him so Nathan hired a suitable young woman to help with the paperwork and scheduling.

Calli was inundated with requests for her time. The town council and the leadership of the Followers had issues to discuss. There were problems to be addressed and quarrels to settle. She always met the Tradewind ll when it docked and checked the books while it was being unloaded and reloaded. By the third month the clinic was settled enough Calli and Nathan took the Tradewind ll to Baton Rouge to visit her friends and relatives there. Nathan was astounded at how many she had. He was especially interested in meeting her daughter Rose.

Nathan was examining Calli. She was approaching her fifth month but had already swollen considerably. He frowned as he tried to listen to the baby's heartbeat. Finally he pulled the stethoscope from his ears and regarded her thoughtfully. "I've noticed that sometimes when you refer to the baby you call it 'him' and sometimes you call it 'them'. Why do you do that?"

Calli blinked at him. "I don't know, maybe because of the twins? Why?" "Well, it's hard to tell right now but I'm pretty sure there's more than one in there." Calli grinned. "Really? I'm going to have twins again? What are the odds? Wait'll Hawk hears this." Nathan leaned over to give her a kiss. "Ummm, twins. Now that'll be a handful.", he grinned.

Hawk wasn't surprised. He visited Arhome whenever he got the chance, trying to come at least every couple of weeks, but he was very busy trying to maintain their business enterprises and spend time with his wife. Halnet had noticed he was becoming more settled and preferred to spend more time with her at home. She asked often about Calli. She made the trip to visit once, riding double with Hawk on his monstrous custom made motorbike at night. She was always welcomed warmly in Arhome where the super mutants were much respected. She kept the valley's secret as did the other Settlement residents.

The cold of winter settled around Arhome. The river began to freeze and a light snow fell one sullen day, to the delight of the children. Calli roused from her sleep to a sharp pain. Glancing at her wrist computer she saw it was 1:00 in the morning. She didn't want to rouse Nathan. He worked so hard in the clinic and needed his sleep. Another pain stiffened her body. "Nathan.", she nudged at him. "Mmph?", he mumbled. "It's time." "Time for what?", he groaned.

She shook him again. "Time to get up. The babies are coming." Nathan shot up. "I'll get Marla.", he said, referring to his assistant. "I'll be right back. Are you all right?" "Yeah, I've done this before you know. It's going to take a while. Um, please get dressed first. Marla probably won't appreciate seeing you naked as much as I do. You better tell Aileen too. She'd never forgive you if you don't."

It was nearly dawn when the first baby was held up screaming his defiance at the world. Nathan grinned proudly at him as he quickly examined him, then placed him in the wrapping Marla held out. She carefully placed the wailing infant in the prepared crib while his sister joined the world of the living with equal protestations. Nathan did a quick exam and handed her to Aileen. He turned back to Calli. "Come on baby", he encouraged. "Push harder. Let's get that last one out, shall we?" Calli glared at him as she grunted and pushed. Nathan caught the infant. "A boy", he said triumphantly.

Aileen took the infant boy. "Here, I'll help you.", she said handing the squalling infant to Marla. They cleaned up the babies while Nathan took care of Calli. "How am I supposed to hold them all?", Calli asked after she was resting comfortably. Aileen laughed, laying a bundle in her arms. "One at a time, sister. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of help." Calli smiled fondly at her then turned to her infant.

She had promised Nathan to remain in Arhome for a month to tend their infants. She did this without complaint, but she was growing restless. A woman was hired to watch the infants when Calli was gone and Nathan was at work. She would also prepare meals for Nathan and keep the household organized.

Calli had a small staff to see to the housework and yard work. On a bright, cold winter's morning a month after the birth Calli donned her armor, said goodbye to her family, and returned to the wasteland. She left the nanny in charge of the staff.

For the next nine months she would concentrate on travelling the routes on her bike, taking care of their enterprises and working on the books. Occasionally she and Hawk would find a new place to scavenge out, but she always made sure to be back in Arhome by dinner time to spend time with her family. Hawk often accompanied her. The children in Arhome loved the big mutant. He made a great diving board when they played in the waterfall pool or river.

The triplets were ten months old when the Tradewind ll came into port with a message. There was trouble in the Florida Isles. The ranger there was asking for Calli. She discussed the message with Hawk then went to find Nathan. She would be leaving when the Tradewind ll came back to port and she didn't know when they would be back. Hawk left that afternoon to ride to the Settlement to tell Halnet but he would be back in time to go with her. Calli was back in the world.

4 yrs later

Calli and Hawk had completed a deal at the Citadel trading post. It hadn't gone as well as Calli liked. The little trader always came out ahead, but sometimes she just didn't have her heart in it. This was one of those times. Her mind was distracted.

Calli was worried about Nathan. It was five years next month since he had left the wasteland to take up his position in Arhome. She knew he loved his job and his children but he seemed distant lately. He hardly paid any attention to her and sometimes he even fell asleep on her when she returned from the wasteland. She feared he was getting restless or losing his passion for her. The challenges just didn't exist in Arhome that were out here. What if he wanted to leave? He would never leave his kids behind.

"Calli." "Yeah?" She looked up at her partner, distracted by her thoughts. "I'm going over to the Black Stone. You want to come?"

The big guy was well known in the local pub and had a lot of friends there. He just wanted to gossip. She shook her head. "No, not right now. I think I'm going to go see Dr. Loris over at the clinic." Hawk frowned. She had seemed distracted a lot lately. "Are you all right?", he asked. "Sure, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Arhome." She smiled. "Okay, see you later," he said and took off for the pub.

Dr. Loris was sitting behind his desk going over some paperwork when she came in. He looked up, glad to see her. He hated paperwork.

"Hey, Calli," he greeted her. "Dr. Loris." She responded with a slight inclination of her head. "How is the clinic going?" "It's busy as ever." She considered. "I don't know whether to say if that's good or that's bad. It's probably not good for the patients." Dr. Loris laughed. "Was there something I can do for you?", he asked. Calli did sometimes just drop in to visit and pick up local gossip, she loved gossip, but he felt she had something more on her mind.

"It's Nathan.", she said worriedly. "He's been overwhelmed lately. I was just wondering. Don't you have an apprentice, a young woman, I think her name's Jewell? She should be in her last year of training. Do you think she would want to finish her training in Arhome, under Nathan? I'll have to ask him of course, but I think he needs to have someone in the clinic with him."

Dr. Loris was one of the few outlanders who knew all about her and Arhome. He had kept in touch with Nathan after he left the wasteland for Arhome, and he too had felt Nathan was growing restless. He frowned. If Calli was worried, then there must be something to be worried about. In spite of the fact she was a cold killing machine when it was required, he knew her for a kind, loving and considerate woman.

"Yes, Jewell Standish. I took her on three years ago. She was one of the apprentices sponsored by the Lelland Trading Company fund. I would think she would be excited to be offered training under Nathan. Dr. Halliday is a legend in the wasteland. People still ask for him even though he stopped visiting the wasteland two years ago. I'm sure Jewell remembers the talks he gave when she first came here. You know, any of the 3rd year students would give his eye teeth to train under Nathan. How about Mike Parks? He's very good."

Calli smiled. "I think I'd prefer Miss Standish. She's the best, isn't she? I want the best for Nathan. Would you talk to her for me? I'm going to be in town for a couple of days. We're staying at the Citadel as usual. Let me know, okay?" Steve smiled to himself. She was still so in love with her husband. Only the best had ever been good enough for him. He wondered about the hidden city where he stayed now. Someday maybe he could go there.

Calli bought some time on the Citadel shortwave to contact Nathan in Arhome. She paid well, and whenever she bought time it was understood all others left the room. Her transmissions were always private. She kept them short as protocol demanded.

Nathan came on the radio in short order. "Hey, Calli, what's wrong?," he asked anxiously. There was no time for niceties on a radio call and she rarely called unless there was trouble. "No, nothing wrong," she assured him. "I just have a request. Dr. Lorin has an apprentice here that has a year left on training, and he wants to take on a new, promising apprentice. How would you feel about completing the last year and certifying a new doctor?"

Nathan thought rapidly. He hadn't taken on an apprentice before because Arhome hadn't offered many opportunities for training, but that had been changing. Arhome had grown tremendously and with the number of Arhome residents now coming and going in the wasteland the clinic had become overwhelming for one doctor. He often went home exhausted and sometimes had to leave the kids in the evening or night to handle an emergency. He knew he hadn't been paying enough attention to Calli these last months but he didn't even have enough energy to take care of the kids the way he would like. He hadn't even been in the wasteland for several months. He simply didn't have the time. He had been planning on discussing this with Calli. He needed help and this sounded like a good solution.

"I could do that," he agreed. "All right then.", Calli said. "I'll see what arrangements can be made, but I may be bringing another person to Arhome. Signing off." Nathan signed off. Calli sounded suspiciously happy.

Nathan seemed less agitated over the next 15 months. Between overseeing Jewell's internship and now being able to make a trip into the Citadel clinic to work with Dr. Loris for a day each month, he was feeling less constrained. Even though Jewell handled a lot of the routine work and he could be more attentive to Calli he felt she was growing more restless and distant. She was spending most of her time on business ventures, doing books, making rounds and teaching self-defense classes. She spent a lot more time in Arhome with the kids. She hadn't gone on an extended job in weeks.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was mid-summer and the day was stunningly hot. Calli could feel the humidity in the air. A summer storm was brewing over the mountains. The sweat trickled down her back as she crouched, facing the young man, her stance easy and alert. He was nervous but determined. Suddenly he made his move. Calli slipped to the side, grasping his arm, moving up. The boy went still. "Okay, Kyle, what should you do now?", she asked. The boy looked confused. "Anyone?", she asked, addressing the class.

The sudden vibration on her wrist drew her attention. Releasing the boy she punched up the screen. "That's all today, kids.", she said. "We'll take this up later." With halfhearted obligatory protestations the kids dispersed. Calli glanced at the darkening sky and headed for the clinic. She had to tell Nathan she was going to be leaving.

Nathan was in with a patient when she entered the clinic. "Hey, Linda," she addressed the girl at the desk. "Let Nathan know I went up to the house. I need to see him as soon as he's free." "I'll be sure to tell him as soon as he comes out.", Linda said, looking down at her bookings. She would arrange for his next patient to be seen by Jewell or their assistant Marta. Calli usually didn't bother him at work so it must be important.

Calli had already donned her wasteland armor when Nathan came in. He took in the stuffed pack lying on the bed and his armored wife and looked a question at her. "I got a beacon on my Pip-boy", she said. "It could just be a location signal but I don't think so. It came up suddenly and seems to be at a location in a deserted area. I've got to check it out. It could be a call for help, or it could mean salvage. Either way, it can't wait."

Nathan took her in his arms. "I know.", he said. "It's your job. Be careful, will you? I'm going to miss you." She raised her head for a kiss. "I'm going to miss you too.", she murmured distractedly. He didn't miss the spark of excitement in her eyes. "I'm going to take the bike. I know I've been having some problems with it but I have to get there as quick as I can. Don't worry, I'll meet Hawk. I'm not going to go alone." He grinned wryly. She had his worries down pat. He watched her pick up her pack and trot off down the stairs with more energy than she had shown in weeks.

Calli made the radio call to the Settlement before she set out. Hawk would meet her at the old relay station near the area where the beacon was originating. She felt her spirits soar as she sped through the rain and lightning. The boredom of the last weeks fell away as she fought the elements headed toward a new adventure.

He almost made it before the bike sputtered to a stop. With a curse he shoved it behind a boulder and headed down the road on foot at a trot. It wasn't far to the meeting place and Calli was waiting. At least it hadn't rained here yet and he didn't have to slog through mud.

Calli was getting agitated. Hawk hadn't shown yet and she was afraid someone else would make the claim. Finally she decided to go on and find where the signal originated. She'd leave a clear trail so he could find her easily enough. Calli's indicator was pointing into the wasteland to the left. She left the road and slowly made her way up the side of the mountain. Suddenly she caught the glint of the setting sun on a metallic object.

A small space shuttle had buried itself into the mountain. It was emitting the locator beacon Calli had picked up. She grinned to herself. This was going to be some good salvage. Leaving her bike at the top of the ditch burrowed out by the ship she headed down. Calli reached out and touched the ship.

Her vision was blurring but she could see she was rising into the sky in a haze of blue light. "H-a-aa-w-w-w-k", she screamed. Then blackness surrounded her.

The bright light was hurting her eyes. She tried to open them, but everything was so fuzzy. What were those white clad creatures bending over her? What was that frightening looking piece of equipment that was swinging into place over her head? She tried to scream as it lowered toward her, touching her forehead, then the sudden sharp pain, the crunching noise. Blackness took her again.

Hawk reached the meeting place only to find Calli had gone. She had left a clear trail for him though. He followed as quickly as he could without losing it, annoyed that she hadn't waited for him. Who knew what kind of danger would wait at a rescue beacon? It could even be a trap; it wasn't unheard of. He followed her trail up the mountain to where her bike stood next to a pile of boulders. Looking down he could see the small shuttle burrowed into the mountain. It appeared Calli had gone down to look it over. He carefully looked around then headed down.

He walked around the shuttle. There was no way in. He couldn't find any trace that Calli had left. She must have as she wasn't here, but why would she hide her trail from him? Or leave her bike behind? He was getting very worried now. He wasn't sure what he should do.

Calli moaned as the world faded in. She focused on the face bending over her. "Who are you"?, she groaned. "The name's Somah. I bet you have a headache, don't you? Don't worry, it'll go away soon. Not that it matters now." "Why does everyone want a piece of my brain?", Calli moaned sourly. Somah blinked. "What?"

"Oh, never mind, long story." Calli sat up and looked around. "Where are we?", she asked, taking in her surroundings. The room was fairly large, oval and empty. Tracks ran across the high open ceiling. "We're on a space ship being held by aliens." Suddenly Somah went still. "Get back against the wall! Now!", she hissed. Calli quickly followed her up against the wall. A scream echoed from the cell next to theirs, and then a giant claw swung high overhead, clutching a struggling, screaming man as it passed over their cell and disappeared.

"At least it didn't come for one of us this time.", Somah said. She looked over at Calli. "Boy, they must have really liked you. At least they left me my clothes." Somah was fully dressed in a leather wasteland outfit. Calli realized she was just in her underwear. She decided she didn't need to mention to Somah her armor was custom made and contained a number of advancements taken from protocols she had scavenged in the wasteland. Maybe that's why they had taken it. "Yeah, I guess.", she replied. "Listen, do you know how we can get out of here?"

"Well, I do have a thought. I don't think they normally put people in together so I don't know why they put you in here with me, but maybe we can use that to our advantage. If they think we're going to kill each other I think they'll come in to break it up. If we take the fight near the door I think we can take them by surprise."

Calli considered, then shrugged." I don't have a better plan. Let's do it." Somah said, "I'll not hurt you too bad but we have to make it look good. This is going to hurt." Calli smiled crookedly. "It always does."

The plan worked better than Calli expected. The small, grey, large headed creatures burst into the room chattering shrilly in a strange language. They were much weaker and easier to take than she would have thought of a race that could travel the stars. She didn't stop to think about this as she slugged the small, thin bodies shocking her with strange, glowing weapons. Damn they hurt! They were doing some damage too, as she could feel some parts of her body going numb. She hoped she could find her pack with her medical supplies.

When the aliens weren't moving any more she stooped to search the bodies and take whatever they could use. The only thing on any of them was the shocking wands. She picked one up and stopped to frown at her flickering Pip-boy. "This isn't right.", she said slowly, staring at the screen. "What is it?" Somah asked. "At some time old humans must have had been involved with the aliens somehow. When that creature started jabbering at us my Pip-boy opened up a translation matrix. How could that happen unless it was downloaded into it centuries ago? It's been in the vault for 200 years!"

"Who cares?", Somah said. "the point is it can translate what they're saying , right?" "Kind of. I mean, it can, but it would take time, and these buggers don't want to talk to us anyway. They want to kill us. It's more important right now that it can interact with some of their technology. Look, as soon as it activated it connected with that door lock. I can open it. See?"

Calli reached out and pushed the large disc beside a cell door. The door slid open. Calli recognized the victim inside as a guard she had seen at Rivet City some months before. "Guard", she said urgently. "Come on, let's get out of here." The woman stared at her with glazed eyes, pacing back and forth, muttering. Calli watched for a moment, then shook her head. "Let's go.", she said to Somah. "There's nothing we can do for her now."

Leaving the cell door open they progressed to the next one. That one was empty but the one after that contained a dead Enclave officer. Calli quickly stripped him and put on the uniform. It wasn't much but it beat running around getting shocked in just her underwear. The boots were way too large. That was going to be awkward so she stripped off his underwear to stuff the boots.

They checked two more cells and found them empty before moving into the next hall. A young voice called out. "Hey, is someone out there? What was all that noise? What's going on? Hey, I'm in here, help me." Calli pushed the disc to open the door. A young girl of about 9 or 10 stared at them for a moment. "I bet you want to get out of here, don't you?", she asked, hurrying from the cell. "So do I. I hate it here! I bet I can help you. Let me come with you and I'll show you how to get off this ship."

"Who are you?", Calli asked. "How long have you been here? What makes you think you can help us?" "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?", the girl said, tossing back her long blonde pigtails. Her brilliant blue eyes seemed too old for her years.

"My name's Sally and I've been here a long time. I got taken with my family when the bombs started falling. I don't know what happened to my sister, I hope she's here somewhere, but I know my mom and dad are dead. Anyway sometimes I get out and I've explored a lot of the ship. I understand some of what they say too, so I know a lot of stuff. I have to get out of here. I heard the big mean chief guy tell my keeper that if his pet human gets out again, he's going to have me killed."

Calli considered this information. If she was taken when the bombs started falling she had been here 200 years. Either they had some way to stop the aging process or they had frozen the girl. She would have to find out as it could be important information. Right now all she cared about was the girl had knowledge of the ship and aliens that she needed.

"All right.", she said. "Do you have any idea where they might have taken my stuff? I could really use my own clothes." "They took your clothes?", Sally said. "Huh. They probably put everything in a storage crate until it can be taken for examination. I think they keep them in the next room." "Okay.", Calli said. "I'll just check these other cells first." "Well hurry up.", Somah said. "More guards are gonna show up any second now."

Calli quickly opened the other cells in the hall but found no more prisoners. "Come on", Sally said. "We gotta get to the engine room. I can show you how to get to the top room from there and we can get out. I can show you lots of other stuff too." "Okay, kid", Calli said. "Lead on."

They followed Sally, moving with the cautious grace of wasteland scavengers, checking the next room from cover before going in. Calli checked her Pip-boy often noting when an object highlighted indicating it could be activated by them. The door blocking their path couldn't be opened. Sally scampered into a small opening in the wall and disappeared. They were trapped.

"Well, I guess the kid played us for fools.", Somah said. Just then the door cycled and opened. Sally stood on the other side. "See, I told you I could help.", she said smugly. "How did you do that?", Calli asked. "Oh, there's lots of wires and stuff in the walls. I figured out which ones to put together to make the doors open." Calli was impressed and told the girl so. She beamed at the praise.

In the next room they found many interesting things, but they weren't able to use most of the technology. There was a crate that Calli could open. She was delighted to find it contained her belongings. She quickly peeled off the uniform and boots and slipped into her armor. As she pulled her pack from the crate and began an inventory of the high powered weaponry and meds, she noticed Somah staring at her.

"Who are you?", Somah asked suspiciously, eyeing the tiny woman dressed as a warrior, sliding the combat knife into her boot. Calli looked up. "My name's Calli.", she said. "By the One!", Somah exclaimed. "You're Calli? You look like a teenager!" "Looks can be deceiving.", Calli replied mildly, checking the Combat Rifle. It was fully loaded. She picked up her helmet and snapped it on.

"Hey, hold on.", Somah said. "If we all stick together we'll get wiped out together. I think I'll just hold back and follow you from a distance." "Sure, that sounds like a good idea.", Calli agreed dryly. Sometimes her reputation as a super soldier could be a little inconvenient. Then again, she usually preferred to fight alone. It made sneaking easier.

"Not me!", Sally said. "I'm going with Calli." She had decided the little warrior was her best friend.

The next door opened into a steam filled room. Gigantic pipes made a maze in the warehouse size room. Calli was amazed such an advanced craft was utilizing steam. Sally stopped. "Shhhh", she said. "they're looking for us now. I can get through the walls but you're too big. You're gonna hafta go through the steam works to get to the engine room. I can help by opening doors for you but there's some guards down by the next door."

"If I give you a grenade, can you slip up behind them and take them out when you open the door?", Calli asked. Sally's eyes got big. "Wow, you're gonna let me have a grenade? Really? Cool. Sure I can." Calli nodded gravely and pulled a plasma grenade from her belt. "You know how to use this?", she asked. "Just pull this pin while you hold down this switch. Don't let go of the switch until you throw it or you'll blow yourself up. Be sure you stay in cover, I don't want you to get hurt." "Got it.", Sally said, taking the grenade.

Calli was uneasy but she was fully aware the child was mature way beyond her years. Maybe. Actually she wasn't quite sure how old she really was. "Wait here.", Sally said and climbed into the duct. Calli pulled out her tri-beam laser and waited. Shortly there was an explosion down the hall. "Got the door open for you", Sally's voice echoed eerily from the wall. "Hurry. More guards are coming." Calli hurried toward the door. She stepped over the bodies of dead aliens as she went into the hall. Sally had done a good job.

Sally was very helpful guiding Calli through the maze of the steam works while staying safe in the duct work. It wasn't easy. A few times guards came at her two or three at a time. These aliens wore a type of armor and helmet that made them much harder to take out than the ones that had guarded the cells, and they had high powered laser weapons as well as shock wands, but Calli managed to make it through with just minor wounds. Her armor wasn't as lucky even though it was custom made and highly advanced. It was badly damaged by the battles by the time she reached the Engineering Core. She had collected a nice assemblage of the laser weapons, though, as well as some items that looked like they might be useful.

Somah appeared shortly after her arrival, slipping quietly through the cleared corridors before more guards could take the place of the ones Calli left behind. Sally was already there since she had clear passage through the duct work.

Calli was curious. The aliens didn't seem to be aware of their presence in the Core. As far as that went they didn't seem to know where any of them were unless they actually saw them. They didn't have any strategy in their attacks either. These weren't the actions of an intelligent race.

Her first priority was checking out the area around the Core to make sure it was safe. The Core itself was in the middle of the room and was encircled by a walkway. It sparked with energy bands running the entire depth of the ship from what Calli could tell by looking over the rail. It would be deadly to fall in there.

Walkways ran off the central one in three other directions. "Come on", Sally said, trying to pull her down one of the walkways. "I gotta show you this." "Hold on. We have to make sure it's safe here.", Calli objected. "Oh, I've been here before and I never see any of the mean ones. Just the workers, you know, the ones that don't bother you. They just run away." Calli had noticed this too and found it interesting. The workers never reported them. They just seemed intent on their tasks and stayed out of their way.

"Okay, show me what you got. Somah, keep an eye out here anyway, would you?", Calli asked. "Sure.", Somah agreed. The large, mostly open bay wouldn't be hard to watch. She would be able to spot any aliens coming from any of the doorways before they were in firing range.

The walkway ended in a platform no more than 10 feet wide. A doorway was in the middle of the platform. On either side of the doorway were shelves of items. Sally was pulling Calli toward the door. They stepped into a cold, misty room containing a number of huge, egg shaped pods. Calli walked from pod to pod. The transparent walls allowed her to see the human figures inside. "Isn't this cool?", Sally asked. "We can wake them up with the controls over there. Maybe they can help us. Anyway we have to wake this one.", she said, stopping in front of one containing a figure in an old space suit.

"Why do we need this one?", Calli asked, removing her helmet and walking over to stand by Sally. "Because the transport pads aren't working, silly. He has to go outside to get to the main deck and make the pads work so we can go down to the earth. You have to have a space suit to do that! But to get to the outside you have to get the air out so the aliens won't get you, but to do that you have to blow up the generators that make the air." Calli smiled at the child's logic.

"Hmmm, these men all look like fighters. I think we might be able to use them. Let's give it a go.", Calli said enthusiastically. She walked over to the controls and activated them.

The pods opened with a hiss of escaping gasses. The men slowly stirred, turning around, sitting abruptly in the pods. "Take it easy.", Calli said, going from man to man. "You've been suspended a long time. Give yourself a minute to readjust." She frowned at the space man. He lay unmoving. She knelt and checked him over, then shook her head at Sally who was watching her. "Yeah, these freezers are dangerous. Sometimes the people don't wake up.", Sally said sadly. "I guess you're going to have to use the space suit now. "

"I guess so.", Calli agreed. She stripped the space man while the others watched from where they sat. She pushed the body back into the pod and closed the door. She didn't know how long they might be here and it would start to smell in a few days. She reactivated the freezing mechanism.

The men had regained their equilibrium and all wanted to know what was going on, how long they had been frozen and who this young woman was who seemed to be in charge. They turned to Somah, who seemed older than the young warrior. "You need to listen to Calli.", Somah said. "I'm not sure all of you know what a mutant is, but take it from me. This woman is older and more experienced than any of us. She's one of the top warriors in the wasteland. It's these aliens bad luck they chose to take her because our odds of getting out of here alive are a whole lot better with her in charge."

The medic spoke up. "I heard they were trying to make mutant super warriors before the war. Are you one of those?", he asked Calli. "I wasn't created before the war but basically I am what they were aiming for. You all can follow me or not, I'm not big on being in charge. I will do whatever I have to get you all out of here. It'll be easier if you'll help me out. Right now I have to figure out what we're up against."

She began checking out some of the computers. "Whatcha looking for?", Sally asked, watching her. "Some history on these aliens.", Calli replied. "Who cares about their history? We just need a way out of here!", Somah said. Calli glanced over at her. "We need to know who we're dealing with. Always know your enemy. It's how I've stayed alive this long." Somah muttered something under her breath but Calli just ignored it. She was finding what she needed to know.

Calli shut down the computers and faced the assemblage. "Listen, guys", she said. "I'm not just going to get out of here. I'm taking this ship." "Are you crazy?", the medic objected. "You saw what the creatures do. We'll be lucky just to make it out."

"Yes, I saw, but I also know what they are now. They're an ancient race, so old in fact they've deteriorated as a people. They aren't intelligent, they're programmed. The computers run the ship and the aliens, but they're running on ancient algorithms. Old humans tried before to take over but greed and dissension lead to their destroying each other. If we work together we can take this ship and I can reprogram it to serve us. Not the warriors, they're basically wired to attack any foreign creatures, but the scientists and workers can be reprogrammed. Talk it over and let me know what you want to do. I'll get you off here if that's what you want but I'm taking this ship. In the meantime I want to talk to each of you and get some background and a sense of your strengths."

They looked at each other. The young looking woman might be crazy but there was definitely something about her that inspired confidence. Calli approached each in turn to learn his story. Elliott Tercorien, the medic, taken with his unit during the war in Anchorage; Paulson,the cowboy, taken with his wife and son while riding sometime in the late 1800's, an excellent shot with a 45; the samurai. Calli never got his story because he only spoke mandarin, but he seemed quite handy with a sword and showed no tendency to harm them. Somah, she learned, could repair most items and was a whiz with computers.

She stripped out of her suit and gave it to Somah to repair. Somah had discovered a repair area on one of the other platforms. The men cast surreptitious admiring glances at Calli that she ignored as she rummaged in her pack to find something to put on. All she seemed to have in the pack was a light weight dress.

"Calli, I told you. I know how to get off here.", Sally said. "Yes, you did, I didn't forget. Tell me now." "Okay. There are three doors out of here. One goes to the cryo lab, that's right back here in this room. The others go to the hangar where there's a bunch of ships, and to a robot assembly area where they make the big robots that try to kill you. In each of these areas there's a room with a generator. You have to blow those generators. That'll take down the power to the air so you can use the spacesuit to get out and go to the big room where the control is for the transport pad. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it.", Calli agreed.

The medic approached them. "Listen, Calli, I heard what the girl said. That's the cryo lab through there. That's where they took my men. I want to go after them. I don't know if there's anything I can do for them but I can't just abandon them." "All right, we'll go there first. We'll see what we can do for your men then blow those generators. I downloaded the ships specs to my wrist computer while I was in there. It'll help us find our way around. I'm going to need some rest before I go anywhere though. I know you're impatient but your men have already been in there for 200 years and I can't help anyone if I'm exhausted. Somah, how long do you think it'll take to fix my suit?"

"I'd say about 6 or 7 hours." "All right, then, I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me when it's done." Calli headed down the stairs to the room below which the cowboy had found. It had a makeshift pad she could sleep on.

Elliot was waiting when she woke and had some alien food for her. It wasn't much to her liking but it seemed to be nutritious anyway. At least these creatures were enough like them that they required water so it was readily available as well.

Having redressed in her armor and helmet she lead Elliot to the entrance to the cryo labs. "You never know what you're going to find on the other side of a door.", she said. "But I have come across warriors, turrets and robots in the steamworks, so be prepared for them. Are you ready?" At his nod she activated the door.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Nathan was tired and worried. He took Rick's vitals again, and was satisfied the man was stable after the delicate surgery. It had taken Jewell and him 6 hours to repair the damage to his tendons and nerves after the accident over at the farm. He wasn't as worried about Rick now that he had come out from under the anesthetic, and was resting easy on less dangerous pain killers.

The niggling worry that wouldn't leave him alone was Calli. She had been gone over 3 weeks now. While not especially unusual it made him very uneasy not to have word of her in so long, especially since she hadn't taken such a long mission in several months. Her distress signal hadn't been activated so she must be absent of her own volition. Hawk hadn't been around either.

She had seemed different lately, a little tense, a little less happy. It was nothing he could put his finger on, just an impression. If she was worried or upset about something she wasn't sharing it with him.

Even though a fully qualified physician and surgeon, Jewell was in the surgery completing the cleanup. She had volunteered when the cleaning woman came down with a minor illness.

Nathan rose and went to check on Jewell's progress in the surgery. "Hey, Jewell," he said, lounging in the doorway. "Are you about done in here? It's getting late, I expect you want to get home. You have to be tired after such a long surgery and then cleaning. Thanks for doing that, I couldn't have gotten anyone in before morning." Jewell set the mop in the corner and looked around the shining clean room. "Good timing," she smiled. " I just finished."

She turned to look at Nathan and felt her heart go out to him. He looked so tired. She went over to him and looked up into his face. "Are you all right?", she asked, putting out a hand to touch his arm. She was trying to hide the rush of desire she felt when she touched him, looked at him.

Nathan looked down into her face. He had tried to ignore the growing tension between them, but she was here, an attractive, vital woman, wanting him. And Calli wasn't.

Desire coursed through him, warming his eyes. Jewell felt it, felt his need. Her hand moved up his arm, around his neck, pulling him down. Nathan put his arms around her pulling her against him, lips crushing down on hers. He groaned as lust whipped through him. He lifted her against him, setting her on the table behind her, her legs going around him. A memory exploded into his brain. Another time, another place, another woman, stormy grey eyes drawing him in with her fire, her passion.

He pulled back, panting, looking down into her desire filled eyes. "I can't do this, Jewell," he groaned, pushing himself back. She clung to him. "Why not? Please, Nathan, it's what Calli wants", she whispered desperately, trying to hold him to her.

Nathan froze. He felt like he had been hit with a brick as the truth of the words slammed into him. It was what Calli wanted! Why, why would she want him to take Jewel? He shoved Jewell away rougher than he had intended.

"It's not what I want!", he growled. Then he was gone.

Jewell lay on the table sobbing until she was out of tears. It was no good. Nathan was never going to love her. She slowly got up and went out to check on Rick. The night girl would be here soon and she could go home.

Jewell and Nathan didn't refer to the incident. The staff noticed the constraint between them but figured it was Nathan's fault. He grew increasingly short tempered as the next week dragged past with no word from Calli or Hawk.

The fall festival would be taking place in just two days. Since the location of Arhome was a secret Harkness felt he could allow all the guards but one to go into Arhome to prepare for the festival. He would leave one guard to watch the gate into Cave Entrance. Sometimes even the best of men can make poor decisions.

The warehouse was shut down as the residents went back to their homes for the normal day off and for the festival that would be the following day. Nathan wondered if Calli would be home. The triplets would be so disappointed if she didn't come for this holiday.

Calli pressed the control to open the door to the cryo lab. The first thing she noticed was the room was large and full of interesting, alien equipment. The next thing that drew her attention was the alien warrior on the other side of a metal walkway off to the right. He noticed her at the same time. He rushed toward them, shouting in their high alien language. She had no idea what he was saying but it couldn't be friendly since he was raising his rifle to fire at them. She was quicker.

Elliot came with her to check on the body. She got a good disintegrator and some biogel. She followed the walkway on around to where it ended with a transporter, but it was offline. Since she didn't know where it would go she might have been hesitant to take it anyway.

They went back over the walkway and down the room toward the door at the end which lead into a short hallway. As they came out of the hallway into another room Calli noticed first the guardian robots on either side of the doorway. She hesitated, ready to fire, but they didn't budge. Inspecting them she discovered they weren't activated. She put in an activation code. They now worked for her. They took off down the room toward the door at the end where she could hear the high pitched alien language which quickly changed to high pitched alien screams, the firing of weapons, and the crash of the robots hitting the floor. Apparently they weren't very sturdy.

Calli advanced into the room and peered out the glass wall on one side. A room contained a number of pods. Since the room they were in seemed to be a pod filling station she assumed the pods were occupied by wasteland creatures of one kind or another. She went to the other side of the room and found a similar set up. There were controls readily available and her Pip-boy indicated she could activate them. Doors at the end of the room opened into the pod areas so anything she freed could easily come after them. She decided not to.

They went down the next hall into the next room. Elliot glanced through the glass wall into a side room and let out a scream of outrage. "That's my men in there", he shouted, running back and forth along the glass enclosure, trying to open one of the doors into the surgery area. Alien scientists were in the process of dissecting the three men laid out on tables in various states of thawing.

Suddenly one of the doors flew open. Elliot stormed into the room firing wildly at the unarmed scientists. Calli followed quickly. By the time she had checked all the men the aliens were all dead. "I'm sorry, Elliot.", she said. "There's nothing we can do for them." "We can kill every last one of these alien bastards.", Elliot snarled. Calli didn't respond to this as she knew just how he felt. "These aren't all of us that were taken. Come on, we have to find the others."

Elliot lead the way through the only other door. Since Calli had tried the door they had entered through and found it had locked behind them, this was the only way to go. They passed into a room with storage pods in it. Soldiers occupied the two pods in the room. "This is the rest of my men. Wait!", Elliot ordered as Calli started to activate a control. "If you release them now they'll die for sure. Let me look at this for a minute." Calli waited. She wasn't the one in a hurry.

Elliot was talking to himself as he moved from one console to the next checking settings and readings. "They've been injected with a number of substances.", he said finally. "I can't save them. What I can do is release them and let them die fighting. Or I can just leave them and these bastards will cut them up, but they'll never know what happened to them. I don't know what to do. If I let them out they're not going to live very long."

"They're soldiers, aren't they?", Calli asked grimly. "Personally I'd rather go down taking out my enemy than let them cut me into pieces." "You're right.", Elliott agreed. "Give me a minute." He fiddled with some dials and settings. The pods opened and the soldiers stepped out. Elliot filled them in on what had happened to them. "Come on. We have aliens to kill and a ship to take.", he said. The soldiers followed him down the hall to the next room.

The large room was open on both sides with just railings dividing it from the floor below. On either side row upon row of large storage units rose from the floor below to the ceiling above. Stairwells lead down to the bottom floor. The soldiers wasted no time. They stormed down the stairwells to engage the warriors guarding the units. Calli leaned over the rail to study the situation.

She could see two pods on the ground floor on this side. Controls by the stairwell indicated they could open the pods. She went to the other side of the room and stared down. There were two more pods there with the corresponding controls up top. She went back across just in time to join in the battle Elliott was engaged in. There were more warriors on the bottom floor but Calli could see the soldiers lying dead on the stairwell.

She activated the pods. She wasn't even surprised when super mutant overlords stepped out. The alien warriors were though. The high pitched language became shrill screams as they engaged the mutants. Calli hurried over to the other side and activated those. "Calli!" Elliot's scream had her hastening back. One of the mutants was heading up the stairs. "Run!", she yelled, indicating the hallway. Elliot ran. Calli followed, pulling out bottle cap mines and hurling them down as she ran. The satisfying explosions were interrupted by the sound of gunfire as Elliot engaged more warriors. Calli hastened forward, jerking out her rifle.

By the time they had cleaned out the remaining warriors they found themselves in the generator room. Elliot stood guard while Calli activated the controls and went around shutting down all the coolant coils. They hurried into the room opposite to avoid the shrapnel from the impending explosion. Once the generator heated sufficiently it blew with an impressive display of power.

Calli looked around. The transport matrix at their feet had come online. Since there was no going back she shrugged at Elliot and stepped into it.

The room phased out around them, then phased back in. Only it wasn't the same room. They were standing on the transportation pad Calli had first noticed when they entered the cryo lab. They had only to go down the short hall back to the engineering core of the ship where the others were waiting.

"Yay! You did it ! Only two more to go.", Sally exclaimed in delight. Paulson congratulated them but Somah was less impressed. "I need to get some rest and something to eat before I take on any more. Somah, you know something about robots and computers. How do you feel about taking on the Robot Assembly area?" "About the way you feel about it I expect but it's gotta be done. We'll go in together. You don't happen to have any laxatives do you?" "Uh, no, why?", Calli asked suspiciously. "Because it'll make it easier when we shit ourselves.", Somah answered, laughing as she walked off. Calli stared at the woman. And people thought she was weird.

Calli took Somah when she went into the Robot Assembly area and took Paulson when she took out the generator in the hangar. They proved to be resourceful. Somah especially had knowledge of computers that Calli found exceptionally useful. She had taken a robot control device off one of the warriors in the Robot Assembly area. Calli was going to need it.

With all the generators blown Calli had to go outside the ship to activate the device that would allow them access to the upper levels of the ship. The alien captain had finally figured out something was going on and activated a death ray. Stopping it would be up to Calli since only one space suit was available. She would have to go alone.

It didn't really take that long to find and activate the panels that allowed her to transport to the upper reaches of the ship. Finding and deactivating the death ray required more fire power and resourcefulness to keep from getting killed but was finally accomplished. By the time she reached the bridge Calli was getting exhausted.

She had succeeded in activating the transportation pads and her team quickly joined in the battle on the bridge. Calli was successful in taking the ship but not without cost. Paulson was lost in the final battle. She took his gun and hat as a reminder of him. They would go on her wall with other reminders of those lost in the battle for the wasteland.

The job now was to organize and reprogram. Somah was taking enough of the booty to make her rich and returning to the wasteland. She wasn't planning on staying there. Calli had told her about the richer land to the south and she was going to take her wealth to the southern continents.

Sally was spending a lot of time with the Samurai, teaching him English. He seemed quite taken with the precocious blonde girl. Calli was glad as she had seen him take down half a dozen armed warriors with that sword. She didn't have to worry about Sally getting into trouble quite as much with the Samurai by her side. There were still plenty of the warriors scattered about the ship and she was sure Sally would be eagerly investigating every nook and cranny.

Elliot decided to remain on the ship since it had been 200 years since he had been on the earth. It was totally different and he felt there was nothing there for him now. Calli hoped he would find something here, especially when she started sending intelligent, attractive young women scientists to study the ship. For now Calli would leave him in charge. He agreed to keep the ship for her.

Calli could hardly believe she had been on the spaceship for over two weeks. Even with her Pip-boy translation matrix another week was spent in learning the computers and reprogramming the robots and aliens. She was almost surprised when she checked her Pip-boy and realized there were only 4 days left until the festival. She had to find Hawk and go home. She didn't want to disappoint the kids.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Calli smiled as she stepped from the shuttle into Arhome. It had been a long job. At times she wasn't sure she was going to make it back. She couldn't wait to see Nathan and tell him about the latest mission. She was glad she had made it out in time for the festival. She had been taken alone, leaving Hawk to keep up their enterprises and worry constantly about her. He had not told Nathan she was missing. Her emergency beacon had never activated and he had no idea where she had gone or what she was up to. He had faith in her abilities and didn't want to worry Nathan unnecessarily.

Taking the space ship had been extremely profitable and the Arhome scientists would be delighted with the new technology to play with. She had been very gratified to find an entire hold of radilite! The tunnel could be completed now.

Hawk stepped out behind her. He wanted to visit in Arhome for a few days. The kids would be delighted to see him. After the festival he was going home to the Settlement for a while. The partners felt they had earned a good rest. Calli would find time to talk to Harkness later though. She was uneasy about only one man being in Cave Entrance to watch the gate during the festival season.

Calli headed for the clinic to find Nathan, while Hawk headed for the barns to find Joe. "Hey, Linda", she greeted the girl who helped out in the clinic. "Mrs. Halliday.", Linda beamed. "I'm sorry, Dr. Halliday is in conference with Dr. Standish. Do you want me to tell him you're here?" "Oh, no, just let him know I'll be up at the house, would you?" "Sure thing, Ma'am." Linda said.

Calli was in the living room floor mock fighting with the triplets. Joshua, Marcus and Sheila were gleefully attacking her with all their 5 year old verve, squealing with delight as she tumbled them about with much laughing and giggling. Mattie had gone over to the farm to take Joe his lunch, leaving Calli to enjoy her triplets.

"Get mother", Joshua giggled, clinging to her like a sea limpet while Sheila tried to climb on her back. Suddenly Calli stiffened as a loud alarm blasted through the valley. She leapt to her feet, dislodging the kids. "Quick", she said sternly, her demeanor suddenly serious. "Into the closet. Now!" The triplets looked stunned. Calli hurriedly grabbed Sheila up and snatched Marcus's arm. "Come on, Joshua", she demanded. The small child quickly realized his mother was no longer playing. He hastened after her as she shoved them into the closet under the stairs.

"Whatever you do, don't make a sound", she said intently and shut the door.

Calli whirled as the door to the living room burst open. Scott stood in the doorway, a shotgun leveled at her midriff. "There you are", he snarled. "Where's your mutant whelps?" "Leave them alone Scott. It's me you want. I'm right here." "Yeah, and what are you going to do now? You don't even have any armor on. Don't worry, when I've done for you I'll find the brats."

"Why?", Calli cried. "Why do you want to hurt your brother's kids?" " My brother!", he snorted. "He's not my brother. He's a damn bastard!" "What?" Calli asked, stunned. "Yeah, his mother was pregnant with him when my Dad married her. Marcus was my brother. Dad took them in and married his mother and look what happened. Good thing he doesn't know this, eh? He wouldn't have helped me get in here if he knew, would he? As for those Kids", he said, spitting out the word like it was sour in his mouth, "They're not related to me at all. They're abominations."

Calli's eyes widened. "No! He wouldn't! Nathan would never help you attack Arhome. He loves us.", she shouted at him. "Love you? A monster like you? Don't kid yourself. He just used you to set this up. How could he love you or those mutie brats of yours? Enough, it's time for you to go!"

Even as he lifted the shotgun Calli dove to the side, rolling toward the wall. The blast hit the spot where she had been. As she leapt to her feet Scott flung a grenade in her direction. She lunged toward him just as the blast caught her, hurling her backward into the wall, cutting into her body, her limbs with the powerful shrapnel. Calli fell still against the wall.

Scott approached the prone figure carefully. She had taken the full brunt of a frag grenade, but he couldn't believe he had taken her out so easily. He reached down the shotgun and prodded at her.

Suddenly the small hand jerked up, grasping the gun, pulling Scott down as she rolled upward, her arm going around his neck. The next thing he knew he was on the floor with a shotgun nestled in his neck.

Nathan and Jewell finished their conference on a difficult case and came out to give the notes to Linda. "Your wife was just here, Dr. Halliday. She said to tell you she was going to the house." Before Nathan could reply an alarm sounded throughout the valley. Invasion! This was no drill. Nathan grabbed his assault rifle from the locker. "Hide yourself" he yelled at the women. Without waiting to see what they would do he raced from the clinic. Calli was at the house with the triplets. His family was his only thought.

He saw the Arhome guard engaging the heavily armored Enclave soldiers emerging from the shuttle. The whir of a vertibird caught his attention. It landed with amazing speed just inside the Arhome courtyard, between him and his home. He caught sight of Joe, fighting his way toward the house where the triplets were. He dashed for cover as the door slammed open and Enclave erupted. Then he saw his brother, dressed in heavy leather armor, leap from the machine and head towards his home.

Panicked, he shot from cover to cover. Scott's main goal in life was to kill Calli! He had to get to her. The blast of a grenade erupted from his home as he dashed the last few feet into the open door of his living room.

Nathan stopped dead beside a stunned Joe, staring at the tableau before them. Scott was on his knees, his arm twisted behind him, head bowed. Calli held the wrist in one iron grip, a foot in the middle of his back, lifting the soft Arhome dress high on her torn, bloody thigh. She glared up at Nathan, blood flowing freely down her head, streaking across the savage expression. Nathan's eyes riveted first on the shotgun in Calli's other hand, blood flowing from the deep cuts on her arm, down onto the muzzle nestled in the back of Scott's neck, then at Calli's twisted face.

The moment seemed frozen, then Calli screamed, her face maniacal with grief and rage. "How could you? How could you betray us? Me?" Her voice was a high pitched screech almost incoherent with rage. "I should kill him right now! Here, take him", she shouted, shoving the prone man with her foot onto the floor. "He's your brother, take him. I never want to see you again! Never!" Her screaming voice tore through him. Stunned, Nathan tried to defend himself. 'Calli, I didn't…" Calli hurled the shotgun at him. "Never!" she screamed and fled from the room, breaking into violent tears.

Nathan caught the shotgun and handed it to Joe. "Take care of him", he snapped. "Kill him if you want to." He caught sight of the small face peeking out of the door under the stairs as he turned. " The kids are under the stairs. I've gotta get Calli." He took off at a dead run. He knew the middle aged man would take good care of his kids.

Calli ran blindly toward Arhome Entrance and the Valley of Death. '_Mutant' _screamed in her head. '_He never loved you. How could he love you? You're a monster. Die Monster. Die.' _

The big mutant looked up at the commotion to see Calli plunging into Arhome Entrance, Nathan close behind her. He took off at a dead run. In Arhome Entrance he saw Nathan struggling to get into a radiation suit. "What's happening?", he growled. Nathan looked at him desperately. "It's Calli. There's something wrong with her. She ran into the Valley of Death without protection." Hawk growled, "I'll get her". "She's my wife!" Nathan shouted. "I'll get her." He struggled with the unfamiliar equipment.

The transport shuttle was much too slow to take. Hawk grabbed his radiation suit from the locker and slipped into it. There was no time to check its integrity. Ignoring Nathan he took off at a run into the Valley of Death. Nathan stopped struggling with the suit and watched him go. Hawk was right, this was no time for jealousy. The big mutant had a far better chance of saving his wife than he did.

A shuttle was sitting in the bay, but the controls weren't working. He would have to run for it, as Hawk and Calli had. He could make it if he was quick enough and if the suit was in top shape. It was a good thing the pathway itself had been lined and the enclosure partially finished, but radiation still poured in from the unfinished sides and the dust that collected on the unfinished part of the path. With that partial protection Calli might still be alive, and he might make it across.

Dejectedly he went back to work on the suit. He had to go after her, she would need him if she was alive. He glanced at the prostate guard, then stopped long enough to check him. Good, he was alive, if unconscious. Jewell would take care of him. Nathan stood and swallowed several Rad-X then snapped the helmet into place, adjusting the radio to the medical frequency. "Jewel", he said. "I'm going after Calli." "Yes, doctor", she replied. "Take care of her for us. I can handle this here." " I know you can", he replied. "The guard here is injured, send someone for him. I'll let you know what's happening as soon as I can." Reaching the end of the protected tunnel into the Valley of Death Nathan burst into a run.

Calli blasted out of Arhome Entrance into the Valley of Death. She had indeed mutated long ago, a true child of the wasteland now, and she could feel the radiation, burning her like the sun, burning in her brain. '_I'm so alone'_. She thought. '_I'm always alone_.' '_You're never alone, child_.' The voice was a whisper in her mind, a feeling_. 'They're gone, Sally's gone, David's gone. We're just monsters_.' '_Are you sure_ _about that?'_ The voice whispered. ' _Look inside you, child, is Sally not there? Do you not see David in_ _Hawk?_' '_I'm a monster_', she wailed. '_Who can love a monster_?' '_I can_', the voice whispered. '_I love you_ _Sally. I am always with you. You are never alone_.' '_No!_', she screamed. '_No! I don't believe in you. I just_ _used you to hide._' '_Yes, Sally, you can hide in me_', the voice whispered. '_You are not the first to use me. It_ _has happened before and will again. You don't have to believe in me just yet; I believe in you_.' Pain screamed through her brain, her body burned. She fled, faster than she had ever run, her strong well-conditioned body blazing through the blasted landscape as she tried to escape herself.

Calli burst into Cave Entrance, past the decontamination area, slamming into the wasteland beyond. Her brain burned. _'I love you_', she sobbed, '_I love you'_. But even Calli didn't know who she was referring to. The wasteland swallowed her fleeing figure until she couldn't go any further. Calli stumbled and dropped to the rocky ground.

Nathan burst into Cave Entrance and bolted to the decontamination area. Standing under the pouring stream of pure water he scrubbed furiously at the suit to dislodge radioactive dust particles. He wasn't mutated; if the dust got on him he would die. Finally the monitor read within acceptable limits and he quickly shed the suit, letting it drop to the bottom of the stream to join Hawk's suit. Hawk was mutated, he probably hadn't taken the time to clean the suit, just dropped it in the decon stream.

He had taken a lot of radiation and had to take the time to inject several Rad-a-way before he hastily donned wasteland armor from the lockers and grabbed a medical pack, always kept prepared. Without the Rad-a- way he wouldn't have gotten far.

He had passed a shuttle still in its bay, but the controls weren't responding. No one would be coming out from Arhome in a hurry. He rushed over to the bike storage area. Calli and Hawk's bikes were gone, they had probably left them somewhere in the wasteland. It was just as well, as his bike had been hit with some kind of weapon. It wasn't going anywhere.

He groaned at the wasted time, but he had to check the guard lying in the entrance. He was already dead, there was nothing he could do for him. He radioed Jewell from the dead guard's headset before he hurried past the open gate into the entrance to the wasteland. He didn't want anyone to try to leave Arhome until the shuttle was operational. They couldn't help the guard.

It had been a long time since he had tracked game, but then Calli and Hawk weren't exactly hiding their trail. Eyes on the ground Nathan hurried into the wasteland.

Hawk's long stride gained on the fleeing woman. He was within sight of her when he saw her stumble and fall. The figure didn't move. He raced grimly to her and dropped down beside her. "Hold on Calli" he grunted. "Just stay with us. Nathan's coming, you know he is, he wouldn't leave you." He jerked Rad-a-way syringes from his pack and injected them as quickly as he could. Four, five, six, it was all that was in the pack. Her gauge crept downward, barely moving out of the danger zone. It had been much too close to lethal. If the path had not been paved with Radilite she would never had made it through.

He picked up the limp, unresponsive form and moved off toward a nearby safe house. There's no way she could go back through the Valley of Death to Arhome. He could only hope he was right and Nathan was following them. She desperately needed her doctor.

Nathan followed the trail as quickly as he could without losing them on the hard rocky ground. He stopped at the place where she had lain, taking note of the discarded syringes and muddled tracks, then headed off again. Hawk was making it easy for him to follow them. He approached the mountain face without any of the caution usually advisable in the wasteland. The cave was forbidding but he didn't hesitate. This was where the trail led.

At the back of the cave was a steel door. Nathan pounded on the door. "Hawk", he shouted, over and over. The door flung open. "She's in there". He motioned to a room on the left. "I've bathed her in pure water to remove the dust." He was following Nathan into the room.

He quickly examined Calli. Her radiation levels weren't fatal although they were unacceptably high, but her vitals were erratic. Where her heart rate and breathing should have been uniformly elevated, they were all over the place. Calli had taken the brunt of the grenade, unprotected, slamming her into a wall. Her organs were probably a mess, but he wasn't concerned about that. The lack of extension in her gut indicated healing was well under way.

He checked her eyes. Dilated, fixed pupils. Not good. Blood trickled from her left ear to mix with the blood drying from her head wounds. He lifted the head and felt along the back. There, the skull was depressed and mushy. His hand came away covered in fresh blood. He looked at Hawk grimly. "She has a bleeder in her brain", he said. "I'm going to have to go in." Hawk silently picked up the pack and began to lay out the surgical tools. This time he would have to fetch purified water to use, but he knew the drill. Calli's life was now in Nathan's expert hands.

Calli moaned softly. She had dreamed that she was with David, but she knew he wouldn't stay. He smiled at her before he started off for his mission. "I will always love you.", he said. She didn't call out this time, he would be back. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around confusedly. She didn't know where she was. What had happened? The last she remembered was Scott trying to kill her, fire and noise and a sudden slamming pain. How had she gotten here? This wasn't Arhome.

"Calli" the familiar, beloved voice cut through her remaining fog. "Nathan" she murmured. "What happened? Where are we?" "We're in a Brotherhood safehouse." "What are we doing here? We were fighting for Arhome." Panic seized her, and she started to rise. "The kids. What about the others? Has Arhome been taken?" Nathan pushed her gently down. "Arhome is fine, Calli, you have to relax. We defended her. The kids are okay, everyone is okay. You took the worst of it. You took the blast from a grenade." She seemed truly confused. "I don't remember", she said, laying back down. "But then why aren't we in Arhome? How did we get here?"

Nathan's mouth thinned grimly. "You ran out through the Valley of Death without protection. By the time Hawk got to you, you had collapsed. You had too much exposure, he couldn't risk taking you back through. He brought you here. You have to be quiet awhile longer, now, you had a bad bleeder in your brain and we had to go in after it. You have a lot of healing to do." "Then I'm glad you're here with me", she smiled weakly. "Yes, well, I have a lot to take care of back in Arhome. I'll see you there." Nathan said stiffly. "Hawk will look after you until you've recovered enough to come home." He turned away and walked from the room. "Nathan?", she called after him, but he didn't come back.

Calli looked imploringly at Hawk. "What's wrong with Nathan?" she asked. He grunted. "You screamed at him that you didn't trust him, he was a traitor, you never wanted to see him again, then you threw a shotgun at him and ran through the Valley of Death without protection to get away from him. What do you think?" Her face paled. "I did that? But I had a bleed in my brain. He has to know I didn't mean it."

"Maybe. But maybe he thinks there must be some truth in there for you to do that." "Oh", she said and turned over, away from him, and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think. She was so tired. Why couldn't she just grow old and die like everyone else. The tears fell softly on her pillow.

Aileen sat on the porch with the younger man, watching the sun set over Arhome as they sipped on outland wine. "Is everything all right at the clinic?" she asked. "Yes, Jewel took care of everything while I was gone. She really is a jewel." Aileen nodded. "Yes, she's very good isn't she? We didn't have any injuries she couldn't handle among the Arhome residents, except for Janus. He was a good man. You know he sounded the alarm before he died, don't you? " she said sadly.

"Yeah, that's what alerted us in time to ward off the attack. I don't understand why the shuttles were offline though. They were working when I got back." "Oh, it seems a power relay was hit during the fighting. One of the engineers had it fixed shortly after the battle was over. Now they're crawling all over that vertibird in the courtyard."

She went on, "The Enclave didn't fare so well I'm afraid. Those that are alive are in custody. The council just isn't sure what to do with them." Nathan frowned. "I don't care what they do with them." "What about your brother?" "He threw in with them, he can stay with them. I don't have a brother." Aileen sighed. "Aren't you going to go see him?" "After what he did? No. I don't want anything to do with him, and I don't want to talk about him."

"All right then, how is Calli?" she asked. Nathan knew that was what she really wanted to ask. She loved her sister. "We pulled her back again. She was through regenerating when I left. She just needs some rest.", he said coolly. "Oh, Nathan," she sighed. "You know she wouldn't have said those things if she were herself. She loves you." He shrugged. "Really? She ran through the Valley of Death! She risked dying to get away! Maybe she did mean it." "You of all people should know how fragile she really is. Who knows what demons were driving her? I can't believe she was running from you. If she really thought you were a traitor she wouldn't have thrown that gun at you. She would have used it. She could never hurt you. You know that. I can tell you this, she never really believed you could love someone like her."

"What do you mean 'someone like her'? She's the best thing that's happened to this blighted world. And to me." "Not the way she sees it. She's mutated, Nathan, she knows she isn't fully human. Why do you think she brought Jewell in, threw her at you? She wanted you to be happy when you didn't want her anymore. She was always afraid you'd leave her. You've just shown her that she was right.", she said quietly.

Nathan stared at Aileen for a moment. "I didn't know that. We've been together for 6 years. How could I not know that?" "She's very good at hiding, isn't she?", Aileen asked. Nathan rose. "Maybe I'd better see if I can find her", he said. "Really find her." Aileen nodded.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Calli perused the items in the Brotherhood's lockers. Hawk had destroyed the contaminated clothing she had worn from Arhome and she didn't have anything at all to wear. She sighed. The battle gear wasn't her style but it beat walking the wasteland naked. She picked out one of the smaller women's armor and put it on, snapping the helmet in place. She was hidden once again. She strolled out to where Hawk sat, still dressed in the loose garb favored in Arhome. It wasn't really suitable for the wasteland, but he hadn't taken the time to don armor after dropping the contaminated radiation suit in the decontamination stream.

"Sorry, big guy" she said, "There's nothing here that would fit you. What you have on will have to do until you can get your armor. At least there's some decent weapons here." "Then we're going to Arhome?", he asked. She shook her head. "No, I'm not going to Arhome," she said. "But you are. I have a job for you to do. I'll meet you at Rivet City in 2 days. Then we're going to pay a little call on the Enclave camp behind the Arlington Library before we get back to work. We've been neglecting the vaults lately. I'm sure there's more out there to find." He picked up his pack to follow her. He rarely questioned Calli when the warrior and scavenger was bent on walking the wasteland. She would just go without him.

Calli slipped up behind the Enclave guard. Before he was even aware she was there, she had him in a headlock, a knife at his throat. "Don't move if you want to live", she growled. "I have a message for your Commander." Hawk glided silently out of the darkness and held a small bag in front of the guard. "Take the bag," she commanded as the guard hesitated. "Give it to your Commander. " Hawk faded into the night.

The knife left his throat. He hesitated, then turned around. His weapons were gone, and so was Calli. He looked at the bag for a moment, considering, but she hadn't said not to look in it. He opened it slowly and peered inside. It contained a small pile of dog tags. Enclave tags. He looked up again at the quiet night. He knew what the message was. The soldiers sent to take Arhome weren't coming back.

"How were things at Arhome?" Calli asked ."Did we lose anyone?" She was sipping her wine aboard the Tradewind ll. They had caught her at the River Port trading post after spending the night there and were now heading north. "We only lost one person, the Cave Entrance guard. He was dead when they got out to him." Calli brooded. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have had any warning and there would have been a lot more fatalities. The council needs to give him special recognition and help his family." Hawk agreed. "James wants to know when you're coming back to Arhome. They've got to decide what to do with the Enclave prisoners and Scott." Calli looked out over the water. "I'm not going back. The council can rule Arhome on its own, they don't need me to help them make decisions anymore."

"What about Nathan?" Hawk asked quietly. "He is your husband. And what about the kids? You can't just abandon them." Calli rose. "He has Jewel. He doesn't need me. The kids don't either. They're better off with Aileen or Jewell raising them. Now we'd better get some sleep, we have work to do tomorrow." Hawk watched her stalk off to her room. He had never known how to help her when she was hurting. That was why she needed humans.

Nathan made good time to the safe house since he was riding one of the fastest horses in Arhome, but no one answered his calls. A careful search of the area showed where they had left the safe house and headed east, toward the river, but he quickly lost their trail. They had ran the wasteland for longer than he had been alive, and couldn't be tracked if they didn't want to be. So where would they go? It could be anywhere, but he was betting on their hometown of Megaton. They would need to restock before going on a search or mission. He remounted the mare and headed northwest.

They left the Tradewind ll at the Citadel dock. Calli wanted to restock from the items in their rooms and purchase other items from the post. They were greeted with the message that the Elder wanted to see her. "You wanted to see me, sir?", Calli asked, standing in the doorway. The Elder quirked his eyebrow at the Brotherhood outfit. She caught the look. "I ran into some trouble and had to borrow a suit from a safe house," she said, closing the door behind her and removing the helmet.

"So I heard. I understand you had another run in with the Enclave." "Yes, sir," she responded. "I'm glad to see you aren't injured. I have a mission I'd like you to take on." Calli nodded, her eyes lighting with excitement. It was trading time, and the Elder could drive a hard bargain.

Nathan felt a sense of freedom as he rode through the landscape. He had spent the last 6 years in Arhome, raising his triplets and seeing to the medical needs of Arhome's residents. He remembered the barrenness of the land when they had walked the trading trails. Now there were farms dotting the landscape, green with crops and large trees green against the skyline. Grasses and flowering plants, trees and bushes covered much of the once barren land. The GECK had spread out, coupled with the freshening water from the Project and the spread of Bob's seeds, bringing back life to the wasteland. The mare he had brought out from Arhome had been conditioned to the wasteland and didn't flinch at the sights and sounds.

The whir of insects and scurrying of small life forms accompanied the sigh of the wind. This didn't make the land less dangerous though and he stayed on alert even as he admired the beauty surrounding him. He was startled by a bird suddenly taking flight from some bushes, and paused a moment to admire its bright colors.

He stopped briefly at Tennpenny tower. Calli now owned the tower and sometimes occupied the main suite. No one at the Tower had seen her or Hawk since the previous week, when he had checked on the books. After a quick lunch he rode on toward Megaton. The guards had taken care of his mare while he ate and she was fresh and ready to go.

Nathan walked into the small house in Megaton and looked around. The Mr. Handy was collapsed in a corner where Calli often left it, turned off to save energy. A layer of dust covering all surfaces attested to the fact that no one had been here in some time. Of course, Calli had been spending more time in Arhome until recently. He checked cupboards and drawers, but found no indication of where they might have gone.

The refrigerator was empty of all foods that would have spoiled quickly, but there were some dried and packaged food. Where could she have gone? She had numerous caches scattered throughout the wasteland, and there were several posts she traded at. His next best guess was the Citadel. If she was looking for an assignment, that would be the most likely place to go.

He wouldn't make it to the Citadel today, but he could spend the night at the Super Duper Mart trading post. Megaton was further than he had remembered, and he was no longer conditioned to the long rides in the wasteland.

Calli left the Elder's office with an uneasy feeling. Something just didn't seem right about the assignment, but the pay was good, and it was just the sort of thing they usually did. They were to rescue a Brotherhood officer being held by the Enclave at a detention camp only two days journey from the Citadel. The Elder had been informed of the capture only the day before. He didn't want to send a squad after the man, as a frontal attack would almost guarantee the man's death.

The Elder hadn't been forthcoming with where he had gotten his information, only saying it was a 'reliable source'. This didn't set well with Calli, she would have liked to interrogate the source herself, but there wasn't much to be done about it unless she just refused the assignment. Right at this moment, with the altercation with Nathan still in her mind, she was feeling a bit reckless anyway.

Hawk was checking their inventory when she entered their rooms. She snapped off the helmet that kept her hidden from the Wasteland. "We have an assignment," she started. Hawk looked up from the suit he was examining and waited. Calli was frowning. She explained the situation, adding that if he didn't feel easy about it he was free to remain here or go his own way. Hawk sighed. Calli should know by now he wasn't going to let her go trotting off into a dangerous situation without him.

He held up the suit. "This one appears to be in full repair, you might want to use it. That one," he pointed to one laying on the bed, " needs to have work done on the environmental unit. I think you wore it a couple months ago when we got stuck in that rad area by an Enclave contingent. You want to take care of it or send it to the Brotherhood craftsman?" Calli considered. "I'll take it to Harmon later", she said, referring to Arhome's master craftsman.

They chose the armor, weapons, and medical supplies they would need for the rescue. They weren't carrying much food and water as these were more readily available now, and they had plenty of caps to pay for them. They would leave early in the morning. Since they were going in that direction they could stop at the Super Duper Mart trading post to pick up any extra supplies.

Calli felt safe enough in the Citadel to change into a more leisurely outfit, an encompassing gown she had designed to hide her body with a headpiece with a net to cover her face. No one dared to try to lift the net. May as well take it easy for the evening, tomorrow would be the start of a new mission.

Nathan approached the Super Duper Mart with a feeling of relief. He had travelled hard all day and was ready for a rest. The big building had once been a large supermarket. He noted that there was a trading counter in the front of the store, with shelves and lockers arrayed behind the counter. A few seats in front of the counter accommodated weary travelers and traders. Down a hall to the left were public restrooms, now renovated and fully functional. A wall had been added to the back of the large room, blocking off the storage areas. A hall to the right led to rooms in the back that were rented out to travelers. A small café now occupied the room on the far right that had once been a pharmacy, with tables arrayed in front of the counter. A second door into the building led directly to the café and the hall for rooms to let.

He approached the man at the counter in the front of the store. "Hey, trader," he said politely. The man nodded at him. "What can I do for you stranger?", he asked. "I'm just travelling through. I need a place to spend the night, and a meal. Do you have a room available and a place to stable my horse?" "We have a room open in the back. That'll be 150 caps for the night. There's a shed out back for your horse, I'll have the boy take care of it. That'll cost you another 100 caps. You can get a meal over at the Mart Café there," he said, pointing.

Nathan counted out the caps, noting that prices had gone up in the last few years. "Make sure she's fed and watered, she travelled hard today.", he said. "No problem", the man agreed, motioning over a boy. He instructed him to go take care of the horse.

"My name's Dan, what's your name, stranger?", the man asked. "Nathan", Nathan replied. "You wouldn't be Dr Nathan Halliday, would you?", Dan asked. "Yep, that's me", Nathan said, surprised that the man knew his name. "Well, I've been asked to look out for you to give you a message. Hawk and Calli came through here a day ago, and Hawk gave me this." Dan handed him a folded paper. Even though it had been sealed, Nathan could see it had been opened. He took the paper, his heart beating harder with excitement. Keeping his face calm, he nodded at the man. "Thanks, Dan, I think I'll see about getting a bite to eat now." Stuffing the paper in his pocket, he walked off, ignoring Dan's disappointment that he didn't read the note in front of him.

Nathan suppressed the urge to rip open the note. He ordered a steak with browned vegetables and a beer and took his time eating. When he finished he made his way to the public bathrooms and took care of his nightly routine. No one talked to him or tried to waylay him as he went to his room. Once he had secured the door for the night, he sat on the bed and took out the note.

'My brother, to find your heart's desire you must ride the wind and not steal.' He considered the message. Well, it's meaning was fairly clear to him, Hawk must not have had much time to think about it. He just hoped it wasn't as clear to whoever had read the message before him. He lit the paper on fire and watched it burn, then stretched out on the bed. He would need a good night's sleep before heading out for the Citadel trading post.

Calli crept forward, sure now that something was wrong. The grenade landed at her feet just as the hail of bullets erupted all around them. Pain slammed her from all sides. "Hawk", she cried, and then nothing.

Calli slowly began to focus on her surroundings. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't dare open them just yet. She listened through her pounding headache. The regeneration hadn't gone right, she never woke with a headache, and her body throbbed with pain. Listening, sensing nothing but night sounds, she slowly opened her eyes. She was staring up at the ceiling of a large tent. She registered that her wrists and ankles were strapped down, and she was completely naked, though a blanket covered her form.

The smells drifting into her consciousness were familiar but strange. Blood, antiseptic, medicine smells… "Nathan?', she queried softly, hopefully. A grunt to her right caught her attention. "Nathan is riding the wind.", Hawk said quietly. She slowly turned her head and saw Hawk, similarly bound on a larger table nearby. He was staring at the ceiling but otherwise wasn't moving. If her brain had been less fogged, she would have wondered what Nathan was doing on the Tradewind, but it didn't occur to her. It seemed right somehow.

She tried to take stock of her surroundings. Her eyes were having trouble focusing, but there seemed to be only one other person in the room, a guard sleeping by the door. No, there was another, past Hawk, sleeping on a bunk by the wall.

They seemed to be in a medical tent of some kind, not as large as she had first thought. There were lockers along one wall, and a tray beside Hawk's table held a clean scalpel. The place smelled of blood and antiseptics. She could see a trash can in a corner. She was close to a wall, with nothing on her other side.

Her head was throbbing and she was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. She whispered softly, so as not to wake the sleeping men, "Hawk?" The big mutant grunted softly. "Someone has operated. The cuts are still healing. They know what we can do now, but I don't think they expected us to wake up, or they wouldn't be sleeping. We have to get out of here."

She wasn't concerned about the restraints, if she had to she would simply break a hand and pull it through, but she didn't think that would be necessary. She was still regenerating, and the bones were somewhat soft and pliable at this stage. Calli concentrated, squeezing her hand together, constricting it as she pulled. Pain shot through her hand, her wrist, her arm. She concentrated on not screaming, on pulling, and slowly felt the hand slipping through the restraint, coming free. She relaxed, breathing hard. Her hand wouldn't move for a minute, but gradually it straightened out, the pain lessened. She flexed her fingers experimentally. Good. She twisted sideways to work at the buckle on her other wrist. Finally it came loose and she could free her ankles. The blanket fell softly to the floor.

The men were still sleeping. She slipped quietly off the table and went to Hawk's side. She moved slowly and carefully around the table, releasing the restraints. She shook him lightly when he didn't seem to move. He blinked at her and slowly sat up, his blanket falling away. Calli looked around for their clothing and weapons but they were nowhere in sight, and they couldn't risk waking the men by searching the lockers. They would have to dispatch them first. She took the scalpel from the tray and motioned to Hawk. He could move quietly for such a big man.

Some sense of danger alerted the guard who suddenly sprang awake, letting out a shout of alarm even as Hawk broke his neck. There was no time left now, the cry would have roused the camp. They burst from the tent and ran for the wasteland, unclothed, with only a scalpel for a weapon. The warm summer night came alive with the sounds of the wakened camp.

The sun was rising over the mountainous terrain. Calli and Hawk surveyed it with trepidation. They would no longer have the night to hide their exposed forms. The Enclave doctor hadn't kept their radiation levels up. They always kept their radiation levels high but they had already used that up healing as much as they had. Without enough radiation the healing hadn't proceeded as quickly as it would have, and both were hurting badly from the extensive injuries and surgeries.

Added to that was the cuts and bruises from a night of pushing through the wasteland naked, the cuts to their feet from the rough terrain. They had skirted a death claw a couple of hours ago, but the scent of their blood had drawn it to their trail. The Enclave soldiers were so close they had heard the battle as they engaged the creature. They might lose one or two soldiers, but the duo knew that wouldn't slow them down much.

They knew they were leaving a blood trail a novice could follow, but there wasn't much help for that, there was no way to stop bleeding. They couldn't stop to rest. They didn't dare approach known watering places, as the Enclave could have sent soldiers to stake them out, or wild life could be there. At least the Enclave soldiers didn't seem to realize where they were headed, they probably expected them to go to the nearest safehouse or the Citadel. They probably would have too, if they hadn't become fixated on reaching Nathan in their minds.

Even in their fogged state they realized they couldn't take roads or trails, they were too vulnerable. They looked at each other in silent, grim communication and ploughed on into the rough of the wasteland, shadows against the expanse.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Nathan had reached the Citadel mid-morning and requested an interview with the Elder. It hadn't been very informative. The Elder refused to divulge any information about the mission he had sent them on, and Nathan didn't tell him about the note.

Nathan took his meal in the common room. Although some of the men didn't know him many remembered him as an esteemed doctor that had practiced with them years earlier. They came over to chat with him, and he managed to turn the conversation to Calli and from her to the Tradewind. He found out it was moored a good half day's walk down river. It was the information he was looking for but he had been careful not to ask, not to seem too interested. He asked if any of them knew about his favorite patient's latest mission, but no one volunteered anything.

Nathan went to the rooms reserved for Calli and Hawk to search for any clues to where they had gone. The array of battle suits and weapons still in their places weren't any comfort; he didn't know what was missing. He was bitterly aware he didn't know a lot about what was missing in Calli's life.

Before heading downstream Nathan stopped by the Citadel clinic to consult with Dr. Lorin. He had already been made aware that Hawk and Calli were on a mission, as it was possible they would show up at the Citadel in need of attention. He was also one of the few people who knew Calli was his wife.

"Hey, Steve." Nathan greeted the other doctor with respect. "Nathan, it's good to see you. You look good, what are you up to?" "I had a tiff with Calli. I'm afraid she's going to do something stupid.", Nathan replied. Steve nodded. She did have a track record of going off the path of caution when perturbed. "You think she'll end up here?" "I don't think so, but you need to be prepared."

They chatted for a while, catching up on each other's lives. Nathan finally got up to leave. "I have to get going," he said. "Can you tell me where you'll be?" Steve asked. Nathan considered, then shook his head. "No, that might not be safe. "

Nathan approached the Tradewind late in the afternoon. He had left the mare in the stables next to the dock with the stable boy. He paid him well to make sure she would be taken care of properly. The wasteland sun was bright and hot, making him sweat in his Arhome armor. It would feel good to get it off, but he wasn't even thinking about that as he approached the gangplank. Tyrone was talking with a roving trader, so he politely, if impatiently, waited for them to finish negotiations. Once Tyrone saw him he quickly finished up business and the trader went on his way.

"Hey, Nathan, what brings you to the Tradewind?", Tyrone asked. "Hey, Tyrone. Can I come aboard?", Nathan asked formally, not answering his question. Tyrone nodded. "Of course, come on, we'll have a drink and catch up on things. " He wasn't a fool. Nathan was here for a reason.

"So that's how it is Tyrone. I'm asking you to keep the Tradewind here until we hear from Calli or Hawk. This is where they left her. Hawk wants me to keep you from the Citadel." Tyrone considered. "My next stop would have been the Citadel, and I'm due there tomorrow. I'll need a reason to stay here, if we're going to keep the Enclave spies from getting suspicious. If they think they're gonna show up here, they'll stake out the roads to catch them. I'll think of something." "You're a good friend, Tyrone, " Nathan said. "I think that's why he wants you to stay here. If anything's gone wrong they'll expect them to show up at the Citadel for help." "Oh, hell, I have to protect my wife's mother, don't I? She'd skin me alive if I let Calli down." Tyrone grinned. Nathan grinned too. "Yeah, I don't doubt Rose would do that," he agreed.

The next morning Bill went ashore. As luck would have it the engine had developed some problems and he had to find a part to fix it. He took care of all the maintenance and repairs. The Tradewind wasn't going anywhere until her engine was functional again. He began to ask around the shops, spreading the word.

Nathan paced the deck, staring out at the wasteland. "It was always hard for Jack too.", Tyrone said quietly. "What?", Nathan stared at him, running his hand distractedly through his hair. "The waiting. He always found it hard to wait. He knew someday she wouldn't come back. It didn't work out that way, did it? He was the one that didn't come back. We can't predict the future." "I can't just stand around here doing nothing. The Brotherhood wouldn't tell me anything but I know they went north. If they're not back by tomorrow evening I'm going to go looking for them. I can cover a lot of ground on horseback." Tyrone considered. "I'll go with you. Dawson can handle the ship. Maybe it's time I had a look at this wasteland."

Calli staggered, nearly falling from exhaustion. They were approaching DC, and all the dangers it contained. They had been running ahead of the Enclave soldiers for 36 hours, unable to sleep, with no food or water, naked to the wasteland. They had carefully skirted the dangers of the wasteland, but now they could barely go on. Hawk couldn't carry her, but he was helping her to stay upright.

Neither of them was thinking clearly. They were moving on instinct with just one goal in mind: get to Nathan. They had to get to the Tradewind or die, Nathan was there. They moved cautiously, imbued with years of training and experience. It didn't occur to either one to hail a Brotherhood guard, or any friendly. In their confused state there were no friendlies, only enemies to be avoided. At last they moved out from cover and approached the gangplank of the Tradewind.

Tyrone was standing guard in the early morning light, scanning the shore surrounding the Tradewind, always alert for danger. He was the first to spot them, staggering from cover. "Nathan", he yelled. "It's Calli and Hawk. Get out here, they need help! Dawson, grab some blankets." He leapt down the gangplank and caught up the woman, even as Nathan burst from his cabin and pelted down the gangplank, Dawson right behind him. He grabbed a blanket and threw it around his wife, taking her in his arms. Dawson and Tyrone grabbed Hawk, throwing blankets around him and helping him up the gangplank to his room.

"Call .", Nathan yelled at a Brother hood guard who had appeared at his side. The man took off at a run. The shortwave radio was in a guardhouse nearby, and the doctor would soon be on his motor bike, making the quick run downstream to the Tradewind.

Calli looked up at her husband's worried face. "Nathan", she murmured and collapsed into his embrace. Nathan swept up his wife and headed up the gangplank to his room. "I'll take care of Calli," he called to Tyrone. "Have take care of Hawk. He'll know what to do for him."

Nathan carried his unconscious wife into their room and placed her gently on the bed. A quick examination told him she was totally exhausted. Although she had a significant number of cuts and wounds, many severe, none appeared immediately life threatening.

He checked her Pip-boy and found her radiation was at zero. She needed radiation, and rehydrating. He went over to the tub that had been installed in the room for her. Fearing the worst, he had already filled it with radiated water. He picked up her limp form and placed her in the tub, supporting her as he gently cleaned the cuts and scrapes covering her body. Her feet were badly cut up, but he had no doubt they would heal, even though some cuts were deep enough to show bone. At least she wasn't feeling the sting from the water on her injuries and badly sunburned skin.

He tipped her head back and washed the short pink-blonde hair, noting absently that here and there a root showed a glint of red/gold. He couldn't hold her in the water any longer, or he would get radiation poisoning from the exposure. He would have to take some Rad-a-way now, but her level had come up some.

He picked her up with some effort and lowered her onto the bed, pulling a blanket over her. Her breathing and respiration were normal for a deeply sleeping person. She didn't have enough resources yet to regenerate. He went out to Hawk's cabin to see how the big mutant was faring.

looked up as Nathan entered. "Hey, Nathan", he greeted him. "Steve, glad you're here", Nathan said. "How's he doing?" Dr. Lorin looked back at his sleeping patient. "We have a girl coming from the clinic. She's going to take care of him. Dawson and Tyrone cleaned him up with irradiated water before I got here. I checked his radiation levels and gave him a radiated saline bag sub-dermally. His levels are up a bit, he seems to be healing. How long do you think they were out there like that?'" he asked wonderingly. Nathan shook his head. "I don't know, but they've been gone for 4 days. Do you have enough saline bags? Calli needs rehydrating." Dr. Lorin nodded toward the metal box on the floor. "They're in there." "Thanks". Nathan took two of the packs and went back to his room.

Nathan watched Calli all day, changing out the saline bag when the first one finished. She was getting rehydrated, and her cuts were healing. Dr. Lorin was well aware of their requirements and the saline bags had been irradiated, adding to their healing properties for the duo. She had gone into regeneration but it had been brief, and she was again sleeping soundly.

Dr. Lorin came into the room just before noon. "My assistant is with Hawk now. He had a brief period of regeneration but he's sleeping now. Looks like he's gonna be fine. Cindy'll take care of him, she knows what to do. You sent for supplies?" Nathan nodded. "They used up most of their resources. I think Calli's down 20 pounds, and it's hard to say how much the big guy lost. They'll be famished when they wake up. Dawson's making sure there's plenty of food for them."

"What do you think happened to them, Steve?", Nathan asked. The older man quirked an eyebrow. "It appears to me they were in a bad firefight. I think an Enclave doctor tried to patch them up, but he didn't know what to do for them. He probably gave them anesthesia to keep them under, maybe some antibiotics." Nathan nodded. "That's what I thought too. A lot of these cuts are surgical. He wouldn't know they needed radiation, so he probably cleaned up with purified water. He may even have injected them with RadX. They usually kept their levels high. Without radiation they would have burned through any meds they gave them and not fully regenerated before coming to. Then again, it's just as likely he did know and deliberately kept their radiation low to keep them weak. That would be a mistake but he wouldn't know that."

Dr. Lorin agreed. "They would have probably been in a lot of pain and disorientated, not thinking clearly at all. That would explain why they took off through the wasteland naked." "Yes, they probably got fixated on getting to the Tradewind, a place of safety to them.", Nathan replied. Dr. Lorin considered. "Do you think so? I would've thought the Citadel would be more likely. They knew you were on the Tradewind, didn't they? Maybe they were trying to get to you." Nathan thought about the note Hawk had left him telling him to find the Tradewind and keep it from the Citadel. Maybe Steve was right.

The night settled in around the Tradewind. Dr. Lorin had left, leaving his assistant to care for Hawk. Nathan had removed Calli's last IV bag. Her wounds were no longer raw, and her skin was just pink in areas. It didn't surprise him how fast she healed when she had the proper treatments. He was tired, and he didn't expect her to wake any time soon. He slid into the bed, wrapped his arms around her familiar form, and fell into a light sleep. He would be aware of any change in her condition.

Calli stirred. The wonderful smell of meat stew reached her, pulling her from her slumber. She peeked open an eye, taking in the bright sunshine. She sniffed hungrily and sat up, the light blanket sliding from her naked form. "Nathan," she breathed. "You are here. I thought I was dreaming." She pulled the blanket up around her, warding off the slight morning chill. He handed her a warm Arhome shift.

"Nope, not dreaming, I'm here. You ready to eat now? The stew's warm." While she shrugged into the shift he piled a large bowl piled high with stew and set it on the stand with a beer, large slabs of bread and a bowl of fresh apples. "Famished," she mumbled, digging into the grub with gusto. "How's Hawk?", she asked around a mouthful. "He woke up a little while ago. I think he's been eating ever since. He has a girl taking care of him."

Calli raised an eyebrow at this and continued eating. She cleaned out the bowl and finished off the bread and beer. Picking out an apple she ate it more slowly, having consumed as much as she could hold. She placed the core on the table, not looking at Nathan. "Thanks for taking care of me", she said quietly. "I'm glad you were here." "Calli." Nathan's voice was firm. "We have to talk." She nodded. "I know."

Calli stood and went to look out the window at the river side with her back to Nathan. "Tell me about Jack", Nathan said. "What?", Calli turned to look at him, confused. This wasn't what she had expected. "You've been so consumed with Jack's death you've forgotten his life. You have to quit thinking about how he died.", Nathan said. "Would he have wanted that? You have to remember his life. What was he like?" "You really want me to tell you how he was?", Calli asked slowly. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" "Yes, I want you to tell me. What was he like to you?"

Calli turned back to the window, turning her back on Nathan, looking into the past, seeing Jack as she had seen him then. "He was a big man", she began dreamily. "in every way. He was tall and strong, as big and powerful as the sea he loved. He had a big laugh and a big presence. When he came in a room everyone felt he was there. He commanded attention and respect. He was so full of passion, so full of life. He fought like a demon and loved like one to. We were so young then, so full of adventure. He was like a storm, wild and fierce, sweeping me out to sea with him like a tempest. He should have died out there, at sea, not on a wasteland hillside."

Calli turned from the window to look at Nathan. He was sitting very still, the tension evident in the strong hands grasping the arms of the chair, his body stiff, trying hard to hide the pain in his eyes. How could he compete with her memory of Jack?

She walked quietly over to him, and knelt in front of him. Resting her hands on his thighs, she looked up into his eyes. "Nathan," she said softly. "Let me tell you how I see you." She watched him questioningly. He nodded briefly.

"You..",she paused briefly, drawing a breath. "You're like the wasteland sun, warming me and giving me energy and life. Your love calms me when I'm upset and brings me home when I'm lost. When you come in a room you light it up with warmth and comfort and love. You command respect and admiration from all you know, everyone wants to be near you, to feel your heat, your strength, your wisdom. I am born of the wasteland, I belong to the wasteland. The sea was exciting and different, but how could I survive without the sun? My fear, maybe it's because of Jack, how he died, but it was always for you because I love you so much it frightens me." Her voice had dropped to a near whisper as she lay her head on his lap. He gently stroked the soft cap of hair.

"And the sex is terrific" she murmured fervently. She felt the release of his tension in a rumble of laughter vibrating through his belly as she leaned against him. He slipped his hand under her chin, raising her face to stare into her eyes as he bent down to her. "Would you like to see how terrific?", he asked huskily and kissed her deeply. With a guttural sound she wound her arms around him. He tumbled from the chair onto the floor with her.

They had finally made it onto the bed, and Calli was lying with her head on Nathan's shoulder, gently stroking his chest. "Nathan", Calli said. "Hmmm?" "I've just wondered. About Jewell. I mean, she's very attractive, and intelligent, and cheerful. I thought she would be a great match for you. Why didn't you want her?"

She felt the slight tension in the arm holding her. "Why did you bring her for me?", he asked quietly. "your intentions were clear you know." She asked cautiously, "Why did you think?" "I thought you wanted to be rid of me. To give me someone else to distract me so you could go away. Maybe you were tired of me, or maybe you felt I had become a coward, hiding in Arhome when there was so much need in the wasteland."

Calli gasped. "By the One" she said fervently, raising up abruptly to look into his face. " I would never think that! I don't know if I can ever give you any more kids. I know you love kids, I thought you might want more. And I'm gone so much, I just wanted you to have someone to hold. Jack was so happy with Aileen and their sons. I just wanted you to be happy!"

Nathan looked at her wryly. "You're very strange, you know that don't you? And I'm not Jack! I don't want any other woman, I'll never want any other woman, and I love our kids, yes, and if we have more I'll love them too but I don't want to make them with anyone else. Next time talk to me before you decide to make me happy, okay?"

She sighed, slipping back down into his arms. "I know you're not Jack. I don't want you to be. I love who are. I was so afraid when you walked out on me." He smiled. "I love who you are too, Calli. Let's not try to second guess that. I'll never leave you alone again." She snuggled in closer. "Okay" she murmured just before falling into a deep healing sleep. Tomorrow would bring its own troubles, and she would definitely have to talk to the Elder, but for now she was content to rest in Nathan's arms.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The Tradewind ll had drawn anchor and was quietly moving upstream to the Citadel, her engines mysteriously repaired. They didn't usually move at night when on the river, but Calli needed to get to the Citadel to find out what had happened. Also Tyrone was behind schedule, and he could make up some of the time. It would only take part of the night and he could get a couple hours sleep before taking up his trading duties in the morning.

The morning dawned without its usual brightness. Dark clouds hung over the sky, obscuring the sun. Calli observed them wryly. It would have been nice if it had rained when they were struggling through the stinking hot wasteland with no water, she thought. Oh, well, since when had nature cared about her problems?

Calli had Nathan and Hawk with her as she approached the Citadel. She wasn't hiding now, the news of her and Hawk's close escape had swept through the area like a wildfire. Everyone was now aware of her condition and her relationship with the physician. Dressed only in her Arhome armor, as was Nathan and Hawk, with helmet off, she felt oddly exposed. It had been so many years. She held herself proudly, hiding her nervousness, glad for the support of her men. It wasn't going to be an easy interview with the Elder.

The guards eyed Calli with open curiosity as they approached the gate. "I wouldn't have recognized you without your helmet, Ma'am," the young guard said. Calli smiled at him. "I believe the Elder is expecting us." "Oh, yes, Ma'am, sirs, go on in.", he said hastily, opening the gates. They strolled through the courtyard and into the building, aware of the many eyes following them avidly as they made their way to the Elder's office. Calli knocked lightly, then swung open the door at the Elder's bid to enter. He was alone in his office.

"Well, Calli, I guess your secret's out now," the Elder said. They were seated around his desk with glasses of wine, except Hawk who had a Nuka Cola. No one who knew him ever offered him alcohol. "Yes, it is, and I think we need to talk about the circumstances, don't you? You know we were set up. We walked into a trap."

The Elder nodded. "Of course we figured that out. It was Corporal Emmons that told me about the Captain. He was in the group that was scouting that area, and told me how he got separated from the others. There were five of them went out. He brought back dog tags on 3 of them, said they were killed outright, but the captain was captured and taken alive." "So why wouldn't you tell me? Oh, wait a minute, Emmons, wasn't he a friend of Scott Halliday?" Nathan's face remained expressionless at the mention of his brother.

"Yes, that was why I didn't want to tell you who the informant was. I was afraid you'd refuse the assignment, and if there was any way Captain Desmond was alive, I wanted him rescued. I was wrong." "So, where is Emmons now?", Nathan asked stonily. The Elder looked at him. "No idea. He disappeared right after you," he nodded at Hawk and Calli, "left for the North. I had a guard watching him but he managed to slip away."

Calli, Hawk and Nathan glanced at each other in silent communication. Calli had other business to take up with the Elder, but this wasn't over. Corporal Emmons had made some serious enemies.

"We have to finish this Elder Tristan.", Calli said. "We can't let the remnants of the Enclave go to ground somewhere else." "Calli, they were desperate to take Arhome because they needed her resources. Yes, they have built back up over the years, but they know they've reached their limit. What's left of them has scattered. I don't think they can recoup again." "I have to make sure if it takes the rest of my life to hunt down every single survivor. They attacked my home, Elder. They threatened my children. They know enough about me now they'll use any means to get to me. No, I have to go after them while they're weak."

"No." Calli looked over at Nathan, surprised. "No?", she queried. " "No, you have to rest and build yourself back up. Besides you don't have to. The guard is taking care of it. They've joined forces with the Rangers, and the Brotherhood. While you out they were mobilizing and organizing. Between them they'll cover the wasteland. We have their last vertibird too. Believe me, no one will escape. They should never have come after Arhome."

"That's right.", Elder Tristan agreed. "Go home, Calli. Rest for once. Let someone else take care of the wasteland." Calli looked at them, blinking to keep back the tears. She really was tired and weak. "Okay.", she smiled wanly.

It would take several days, and a lot of food, for the partners to rebuild their reserves. They rested aboard the Tradewind ll, enjoying the company of the crew, going ashore to help with trading or enjoy a meal in a bar. Now that Calli was no longer hiding, and the location of Arhome was becoming common knowledge, the wasteland was very interested in her and Arhome, and she drew a big crowd wherever she went. People even came to the shore just in hopes of getting a glimpse of her aboard the ship. It was very good for business.

Nathan and Calli were preparing for bed in their room. It had been six days since the partners had staggered aboard, and they were almost entirely healed. The Tradewind ll needed to sail the next day for the southern stops. As they were now behind schedule it was agreed they would bypass Arhome this trip to make up the time and give Arhome time to recover from the attack.

Nathan sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. "I'm thinking about coming back out into the wasteland now. Jewel's doing a good job in Arhome, she's fully qualified. She knows how to treat most kinds of wounds and illnesses and has shown good skill as a surgeon. Now that Arhome's open I'm sure we can find another doctor to help her out, Calli." "Will you go back to the clinic then?" " I don't think so. Steve has it well in hand and has a couple of good apprentices. I want to go back to being a travelling physician and teacher. I wanted to discuss it with you first though," he added.

Calli sat down beside him. She didn't say anything for a while. Nathan waited. He knew this would be hard for her, the fear she would have that he would die in the wasteland. The same fear he had every time she went out, except he knew she could withstand any injuries not immediately fatal. She didn't even have that assurance.

"I never doubted your courage. You know that don't you?", she asked quietly. "I know my desire to keep you in Arhome was more for me than for you. I won't do that. If you want to go out, then you should. I'm not going to keep you from what you love to do. Just, let's try to see each other as much as we can, okay? I really miss you when we're apart." "Me too.", he said. "We're going to Arhome tomorrow. We have a lot of arrangements to make. Come here." He held out his arms and Calli slid into them.

The Tradewind ll docked at River Port to complete her schedule before heading to the Island. Nathan and Calli bid farewell to the crew and went over to the diner to get some breakfast. Nathan observed the short, heavy set man when he entered the diner and said something to the cook. The cook waved in their direction. Calli looked up as the man stopped at their table.

"Are you Nathan Halliday?", the man asked. "Yes, that's me", Nathan said. "Who's asking?" "I'm Dennis Dantworth. I own a rooming house over on Sea Weed Lane. Your brother's been renting a room from me but I heard he isn't coming back. Do you know if he is? He owes me for this month's rent and his stuff's still there. What should I do with it?"

"My brother isn't coming back to get his things.", Nathan said grimly. "Well, if you want them you'll have to pay his rent and come get them.", Dennis said. "How much?", Calli asked before Nathan could say anything. "300 caps.", Dennis said. Calli nodded. "We'll bring you your money when we come to get Scott's stuff. What's the address?" "34 Sea Weed Lane. I want to get the room rented out again. Can you come pretty soon?" "We'll try to make it today."

Nathan glowered at Calli. "Why did you say we'd go get Scott's stuff? I don't want anything to do with him." Calli frowned at her plate, struggling with a memory. It seemed fuzzy, maybe she had just dreamed it. "Listen, it's hard for me to remember everything that happened just before Scott hit me with that grenade." She frowned, her brow furrowed. "That's normal with a head wound like that.", Nathan said.

"But that's just it. I remember Scott saying something and I just don't know. Did he really say it, or did I just hear it in my head? But I don't know why something like that would occur to me." Now Nathan was really curious. "What do you think he said?", he asked. Calli bit her lip. "He said you were a bastard." "Yeah, well, I think he's a bastard too.", Nathan said, lifting his cup to his lips. "No, I mean, he said your father wasn't your father. Your mother was already pregnant when he married her. Scott said you weren't his brother."

Nathan slowly set his cup down and stared at Calli. "Scott worshipped Marcus, and he never had much use for me, but really, I think Mom would have told me, don't you?" "How would I know? I never got to know your mother. But we need to get Scotts things and go through them. He was only 6 when you were born. Would he really know something like that unless someone told him? Maybe it's just in my head. I want to know." "We'll go as soon as we finish breakfast. ", he said, picking up his fork.

The boarding house was easy to find. The proprietor accepted their caps and showed them to Scott's room. It was a rather untidy room. Scott hadn't been a neat person. They set about cleaning up the clothes and personal items and packing them in containers to take away. Nathan found the small box on a shelf. It contained 2 old photographs and a letter. He took out the photos and looked at them. One was a shot of an average looking man with two boys and a pretty, buxom woman, obviously pregnant.

"That's Mom and Dad with Marcus and Scott.", Nathan said, handing the photo to Calli. She smiled, running a finger over the swollen belly. "And that must be you." He grinned. The second photo was torn. It showed an older Marcus, perhaps 13, with Scott, who would have been 11. The torn section showed just a portion of a small hand that had been clutching Marcus's hand. Nathan would have been five. He looked at the photo sadly, then placed it back in the box and picked up the letter.

He opened the letter and began reading it, his face draining of color. Without a word he handed the letter to Calli and went to stare out the window. She hesitated, then read the letter.

"_My darling Nathan:_

_If you are reading this letter then I have passed away and you are clearing out my things. There is something I feel you should know, but I could never bring myself to tell you. Your Dad loved you very much. He was so proud of you and always called you his 'special little squiggle'. I know how much you loved him too. You had a very special relationship that most boys would give anything for. That's why I couldn't tell you. _

_Your Dad isn't your father. Before I married your Dad I was married to another man. He was a sailor. He was going to set us up with a house in Baton Rouge and get permission to bring me there. I didn't have any family, I was making a living waiting tables in a bar. He was only supposed to be gone 3 weeks, but he never came back. There was a hurricane and his ship was wrecked. His body was found a few days after the hurricane. His name was Fred Rensing._

_I was devastated. Your Dad comforted me, and when I found out I was pregnant I agreed to marry him. Maybe I didn't love him at first the way I loved Fred, but I came to love your Dad very much. He was a widower with 2 sons. They weren't his natural sons either, it seems he couldn't make kids himself due to some radiation exposure. He took them in when his first wife and their parents were killed by raiders when Scott was only four and Marcus was six. Harold was a wonderful person and the best father a son could want. He was good to all you boys. I don't know why Scott turned out so angry. Anyway I thought you should know. Please don't think badly of me. _

_I love you._

_Mom"_

Nathan didn't turn from the window as he said, "Scott was the one who told me when Mom got so sick. I stayed with her until she died and we had a small funeral. I told Scott he could have the house. I was busy with the clinic then and Scott needed a place to live. I'd already been away from the clinic for too long so I was glad that Scott said he'd take care of Mom's things. He must have found this letter and kept it from me all these years. Why would he do that?"

Calli went over and put her hand on his arm. "He still hoped he could use you to get to me, I suppose. But it's ironic, isn't it? He wanted to kill me because I'm a mutant. Maybe somewhere inside him that's why he hated you too." "What do you mean?", Nathan asked, turning to look at her. "Nathan, Fred Rensing was part of the original Tradewind crew. He was GECK born." She watched his face as this fact sunk in.

"I wish I could check my DNA profile.", he said, straightening. "Let's finish cleaning this up." "I know.", Calli replied. "After Moira died I did check with her heirs about purchasing the sequencer but it had disappeared. I'm sorry, Nathan." He took the letter, folded it carefully, and put it in the box with the photos. He put the box in his pack to take with him.

Nathan's mare had been retrieved by an Arhome guardsman and returned to Arhome days earlier so they took Calli's bike from the warehouse where Hawk had left it after bringing it back from the wasteland weeks ago. It would take less than half an hour to make it to the path leading to Arhome. Calli was silent as they stashed the boxes with Scott's things and climbed aboard the bike. She would let Nathan drive. He had a lot to handle right now.

They dismounted at the top of the path before entering the carefully maintained bush maze. Calli stared out over the landscape. "We'll need to widen this road and remove the Deathclaws now.", she said. All the local Deathclaws had actually been trained to avoid humans but Calli knew they couldn't take chances with the amount of traffic that would now be entering the town. "Yes, we'll discuss it with the council.", Nathan replied absently.

The guard greeted them as they entered the cave. Nathan noticed his bike, sitting upright in the parking area. The cave had already been cleared of debris and looked much as normal. "Did someone fix my bike, Derek?", he asked the guard. "Yes, sir, Dr. Halliday. That young new mechanic, the one that was sent to Canterbury to train, he came out and fixed it a few days ago. He took it for a run and it looked like it worked just fine."

Nathan nodded at him. "Good, I'm glad. I expect I'll be needing it." He wheeled Calli's bike down and parked it beside his. They took their packs and entered the Shuttle to Arhome.

"Nathan", Calli said hesitantly after they had ridden in silence for a few minutes. "We should talk about this." "About what? About my father being GECK born? It explains a lot, doesn't it? I knew I always healed quicker than other people, though not nearly as quick as you or Hawk. I mean, I've never had a life threatening injury. Sure I got shot a couple times, and knifed once, and I've had some run ins with wildlife, but none of them were serious. At least I didn't think they were. I healed so fast I just assumed they weren't that bad. I guess that explains the triplets too, doesn't it? You had lovers before me and never got pregnant. Why would Mom keep this from me? Why wouldn't she TELL me?"

"I don't know.", Calli said quietly. "Maybe she didn't know. We were trying to keep anyone from finding out because we were afraid the wasteland would react badly to our mutating. Maybe Fred just hadn't got the nerve to tell his new wife he wasn't all human anymore. Then Fred got killed and the crew went missing for almost a year. Fred had asked permission to bring her on board and take her to Baton Rouge, so Jack knew about her. We tried to find her but we never found out what happened to her. She just disappeared after the Tradewind sank."

Calli slid over and put her hand on his arm, looking into his face. "I'm sorry Nathan.", she said. He looked down at her. "For what? Are you sorry I have GECK blood?" "Oh, no, I'm not sorry for that. If you didn't we wouldn't have our babies, and I can't be sorry about that. I'm sorry that it hurts you."

He put his arm around her and drew her close to him. "That's not what hurts, hon. I just need to adjust to it. It might take a little time. I always knew I was different, but mutations are common in the wasteland. I never suspected I could have GECK blood. No, it just hurts that my family had so many secrets. I wish we could have been closer. I loved Marcus you know. He was always good to me and we had such fun times. I think Scott was jealous. Now they're all gone. This vendetta you have against the Enclave, I understand it, but they're not all bad. Some of them are just soldiers, like Marcus was. You should keep that in mind."

Calli laid her head on his shoulder. "It's not my vendetta now. The council will deal with the ones they bring in. I expect they've already dealt with those that survived the Arhome battle. Do you know if they found out how the Enclave found the place and how they knew just when the entrance wouldn't be fully guarded? I don't think it was a coincidence they attacked when they did."

"No, it wasn't. I heard from Joe the council was going to try Julia Mason. She was in the wasteland a few months ago for training at Vault 101, and it seems she got to know Scott. You know who she is, don't you? She had a hard time adjusting to Arhome when her family moved here. Her father is one of the engineers that works at Tunnel B6. She never really liked it here. I understand Scott promised to make her rich and take her south." Calli shook her head sadly. "You just can't save some people. What are they going to do with her?"

"I don't know, love. She's betrayed Arhome. A lot of people could have been killed. I don't think it's going to go easy for her."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

James had made it back from the wasteland with the rest of the Arhome guard. Although a Master of the Followers of the One, and a true believer, he was no pacifist. He had fought his share of battles and had now been instrumental in helping to complete the decimation of the Enclave. It would no longer prove a threat to the wasteland as every soldier had been taken alive when possible to interrogate, making sure no pockets were left anywhere. The prisoners were now being held in a large compound, guarded by experienced Brotherhood soldiers.

James had been in on the interrogations to make sure no extreme measures were employed and injured soldiers were treated. They would be taken care of and treated well until disposition was determined by a tribunal made up of Arhome, Brotherhood, and Ranger members. That was how he had come in possession of the artifact.

Nathan was at home with the triplets when James approached him. "Hey, Nathan", James greeted his step father. "Is Mom around?" "Not right now. She went over to the store. She said something about picking up some ingredients for dinner." "Where's the kids?", James asked, looking around. "They're upstairs playing some board game."

"Good. I wanted to show you this. The prisoner I got it from said it was cut out of Calli's body when they held them prisoner. The original plan was simply to kill them so they couldn't interfere with their future plans. When they didn't die their doctor wanted to see if he could save them so he could study them and figure out what they were. Anyway, the prisoner gave me this. I think he was hoping to make a deal if he returned it since he figured it was valuable. I've never seen it before. I wanted to know what you make of it."

James held out the artifact, carefully wrapped in a piece of soft cloth. Nathan unwrapped it and stared at it briefly. The reds and browns swirled through the tiny gem, set in a circle of golden leaves. The small circle, no more than 2" in diameter, was bent in on one side. He turned it over and ran his finger over the name on the back. "Does anyone else know about this?", he asked. "No, I haven't told anyone. Do you know who David is?", James asked.

Nathan looked up, his face closed. "This is your mother's talisman. She had it in her left breast. Hawk told me to never remove it because it guarded her heart. He also told me to never mention David to Calli. She has her secrets, James. Let her keep them. Here, give this to your mother in private when you get the chance. Don't tell her I saw it. She knows I know about it of course, but she also knows I've never removed it during any operation. She trusts me. I want to keep it that way."

The tiny piece of jewelry caught the sunlight and flashed brightly as Nathan held it out. "How could it guard her heart? It's so small.", James said. Nathan didn't reply. James took it and carefully rewrapped it in the cloth before putting it in his pocket. "The Guard found a piece of equipment we knew you've been looking for. It's a DNA sequencer. The Enclave was using it to test wastelanders and new recruits for mutations. I had it sent over to the clinic. Is that all right?"

"That's great. Thanks James. Calli's been looking for one for me for years. She'll be happy you found it." , Nathan said. "Happy he found what?", Calli asked, coming into the living room. "Oh, hi, hon, did you find what you wanted? James was just telling me they got a DNA sequencer from the Enclave garrison." "Hey, that's great!", Calli grinned. "You staying for dinner, James? I'm making an apple pie." "I'd love to, Mom.", James said. "I'll help you." Nathan smiled. "I'm just going to take the kids out to play for a while. Call us when it's ready?" Calli nodded. "Sure, go on." He didn't get to play with the triplets as much as he'd like.

James held out the piece of cloth to his mother. "One of the Enclave soldiers had this on him, Mom. He said they took it from you." "Oh?", Calli said, wiping her hands. She had just put the pie in the oven. She took the item from her son and unwrapped it. Calli stared at the small piece of jewelry. "I haven't seen this in years.", she said quietly. She took it over to the window and turned it over, staring at the name.

"Who's David, Mom?", James asked. She looked up at him. "Someone I couldn't save, James. I haven't seen him in many years." "Did you love him?", he asked softly. Calli stared out the window at Nathan playing with the triplets. She could see past him to the farms and fields beyond. Her horse was grazing in the pasture. She was glad to have the animal. Their bikes had been breaking down more frequently and there weren't many parts left for repairs.

"It's a long time past, James. A very long time. Why don't you go set the table?" She shoved the jewel into her pocket and turned to smile at him. Later she would make a small cut in her left breast and place the jewel in it. Her body would engulf it as it healed as it had done so many years ago. "Dinner's almost ready."

Calli was tired. Hawk hadn't come with them to Arhome. He had gone back to his home in the Settlement. She wouldn't be seeing him for at least a month. They needed some normalcy in their lives. The trials for the Enclave soldiers would proceed without them. She knew most of them would just be exiled from the DC wasteland. They would be deposited on various islands or taken to the southern continent or western shore on the Lelland trading ships. Some would be executed for heinous crimes. Neither she nor Nathan would attend Scott's trial.

Eventually their lives would resume. Arhome was open now. Nathan would take up his clinic and wasteland rounds. The radiation proof tunnel would be completed now there was plenty of the base material, and trade would flourish in and out of the city state. The bay would bustle with ships and trade. The Lelland Trading Company would expand. Manufacturing and farming and innovation would increase. The scientists and engineers would travel back and forth, in and out, learning from the spaceships she now owned. So much to do. But not right now. Now it was time for dinner with her family.

Nathan picked up Sheila and wiped the tears from the little face. "It's all right, baby", he said, inspecting the scraped knee. He brushed the deep chestnut hair back and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She sniffled and smiled at him, giving him a hug before struggling away. "Okay, Daddy," she said brightly, trotting off to rough house with her brothers. He watched her. She looked so much like the holos he had seen of Calli before her change.

He hadn't said anything to Calli about why he wanted the DNA sequencer. She thought it was to help in his studies and now to check himself for GECK heritage, and he did want to do that, but it wasn't the main reason he wanted the machine. He had noticed small changes in Calli and Hawk. He didn't think they were ageless and he didn't think they were finished changing. He was afraid the GECK wasn't done with them yet.


End file.
